Saints Row Threedom
by I-am-the-Peel
Summary: The Saints's new rise to power and glory has been cut short by the Syndicate, who are trying to steal the international gang's crown. Journey with the Saints as they rescue one of their closest friends, meet new crewmembers who will help them fight for what they have lost...And watch their leader and Johnny Gat beat Loren to a bloody pulp...AU, my version of Saints Row The Third.
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

**Hi Everyone,**

**As many die hard saints row fans including myself were upset with some aspects of the plot of Saints Row The Third, I decided to give my spin on the story writing to try to give some better life to the game. I heard about the rumours that Saints Row The Third was all a movie so I've incorporated the idea into my summary to try and allow the two things to stay in their own universe. **

**I am planning on doing forty five missions just like in the original game as I am planning on having three missions per chapter, I am planning to have fifteen chapters all together. Censoring has been done and music is included in some parts of the chapters which suggests to the readers that they listen to the songs whilst reading, but that is entirely optional. I've added in short profiles everytime one of the Saints are introduced and have a prominent role in the mission, just for anyone who hadn't played Saints Row The Third or are new to the series. Thanks to everyone who will be reading and commenting on my story, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

The Third Street Saints sat by the bar of Purgatory, Zimos and Kinzie were at the bar getting drinks whilst the rest of the Saints stood around a television except for the Boss and Pierce, who sat on two small chairs in front of a large bright purple television. They were playing Saints Row The Third, and had reached the final mission; Gangstas In Space. The Boss had managed to kill Killbane with his character much to his delight, and the group of Saints stood as they watched the gripping cinematic that ended the game. Only it wasn't gripping; it wasn't spectacular in the slightest. Pierce had a huge grin on his face which was quickly wipped off as the Boss threw his Xbox controller onto the ground and showed his strong distaste for the game;

_"The fuck was that Pierce?"_

_"That-Was genius! C'mon, people will eat that shit up-"_

_"Like an oversized purple dildo and a shark-gun?"_ Moaned Kinzie, who had returned to the gang with Zimos from the bar, and everyone grabbed their bottles, and Zimos began smoking his large bong.

_"Kids love seeing that sort of shit! Nothing beats watching a shark jump out of the ground and eat a guy dressed as a pink cat!"_ Cried Pierce impatiently.

_"Oh, we're selling out to kids now? Jesus, I didn't realise how worse we could get..."_ Asserted Shaundi, who simply shook her head and turned her back away from Pierce and towards the bar, and then went to change the station on the radio.

_"It don't matter who we sell out to, what matters is where the money is!"_ Pierce continued to cry, looking at a huge pile of money near the main stripper pole in the room.

_"Your fool...What matters is what the fans think of us! In the ring, you can take bribes from the other competitors and take a dive, but you lose your honour. Are we really going to take a dive in every fight?"_ Concluded Angel, who was shocked to the core with Pierce's view on becoming a sell-out.

_"But..."_ Pierce asked, trying to think of another reason as to why Saints Row The Third was such a blockbuster, but was left lost for words.

_"Pierce...The game was shit. The Saints are more than just flashy colours and big explosions; we're about heart, and the fans knew that when they saw Aisha and Carlos died in the second one. I'm putting Johnny back in charge of this stuff, he can go to Volition's Headquarters and try to reboot this game. Remind me to never listen to your plans again."_ The Boss decided, after looking to his second in command who gave him the calm and respectable wink.

_"Fine...But when you guys want to make a movie; you know who to call!" Pierce whimpered, as he stood up satisfied with what he has heard, as the rest of the Saints began walking up the stairs to leave Purgatory. He began to hope that he would still be given another responsibility for the Saints in the media, but to no avail..._

_"Yeah...Chicken McFuckin' Ned!"_ The Boss shouted, remembering an old name that would inevitably annoy the shit out of one of his friends. Pierce gave up tryng to persuade his friends into listening to him, and the Saints left the Purgatory as they headed to Wardill Airport to take the first flight to Volition's Headquarters. The real Chicken Ned stood wielding his trust basebal bat watched the Saints enter the Airport from the other side of the motorway, and softly giggled to himself as he reminded himself about his plans to force the Saints to put him in Saints Row Fourever...

**Act 1, Mission 1 When Good Heists Go Bad**

Conquest.

The story of human history.

Since great immemorial, great leaders have risen from humble beginnings to…

Do shit.

And so it was with the Third Street Saints.

Since conquering Stilwater, the once small-time gang have evolved into a media empire.

A Saints Movie is in development.

Johnny Gat and Shaundi are pop-culture icons. And Pierce…

Well who gives a fuck about Pierce?

The point is, the Saints are on the world stage and every criminal organisation wants their crown.

It was only a matter of time before one of them took the fight to the Saints.

A group of street punks in a basketball park began beating up a lone black man dressed in a formal white suit with a bright purple half-buttoned shirt underneath, and the man tried to cover his face underneath his large white hat with his large bear-esque paws. The punks began kicking him in the legs and one drew out a knife, than proceeded to stab him in the guts. The man fell down onto the gorund, beaten and covered in blood and bruises, and tried to crawl away from his harassers, until an unmissable holy purple light shone onto the people below. The punks began running away in fright, whilst the lone man looked up at the purple glow that began calling his name, and a gigantic purple hand threw him a Saints Flow can towards him, then Pierce drank it and slowly started to feel it's effects. He ran after the punks in a insanely aggressive manner and floored each one of them, then took the knife from the one punk that had stabbed him earlier, and he then decapitated the punk. Pierce sat on the pile of corpses whilst playing with the head of the tortured punk, and then threw it away.

"_Suppa-Excellent!"_

But of course, that wasn't real; Nobody could have been that epic, especially not Pierce of all people. The camera zoomed out of Josh Birk's IPhone and revealed the setting to have been an elevator. Pierce had once again made another Japanese commercial for Saints Flow, the Saints official energy drink. Pierce Washington had enjoyed the new easy life that he had found after the Third Street Saints's rise to glory; sleeping in different hotels with different models every night and then forgetting their names the next morning, flying to Japan to film the official 'Saints Flow' energy drink commercials and gambling away most of his money and then threatening the owners with a gun to get back his money was the biggest aspects of his life now. He couldn't help but enjoy the life of a rich young gangster, however many of his friends had different views on this lifestyle. The newest Saints recruit, Josh Birk, chuckled at the cheesy advert and exclaims;

"_Japanese commercials, easiest money you could ever meet!"_

He looked across the small elevator towards Johnny Gat and Shaundi, but they weren't impressed with the young actor's cocky behavior.

"_Grand larceny's right up there. You ready for this?"_ Johnny questioned, as he handed Josh two 45 Shepherd pistols; as Josh being an actor and not a true gangster, didn't bother to bring his own despite believing that he was a true Saint.

_"No worries, I do my own stunts!"_ Birk replied with a confident and slightly smuggish tone. However Shaundi wasn't amused with Birk's cockiness as she could easily see through it;

"_Hey, you're just a ride-along man, so don't get all Hong Kong style in there…"_

"_I am a method actor; If I am going to play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth- I've gotta make it real"_

The gangster's voice changers were activated, and all they needed was their leader, who entered the elevator dressed as a Johnny Gat mascot, all of his identity masked by his number two saint's mascot. Johnny and Shaundi then followed by hiding their identities with mascot heads, and Birk looked confusingly around as the Boss told him;

"_Trust me Birk, it'll be real"  
_

But Birk was still confused with the situation, as the Saints were embarking on a dangerous mission, and were strangely not preparing or trying to give themselves an advantage;

"_You're robbing a bank-Dressed like yourselves?"_

_"Hell yeah, who doesn't want to be Johnny Gat?" _Came the reply of the confident Johnny Gat, whose confidence in the field of gangbanging sounded more convincing to Shaundi, however Josh didn't care and continued to try and fit in, by joining in on Johnny's words;

"_Ultra post-modernism: I love it!"  
_

The elevator reached it's destination and the saints began to walk out of the elevator, with Birk enthusiastically leading them. Shaundi however looked to the Boss and questioned whether they actually needed Birk, who reassured her that he's just learning how to fit in but Shaundi however expressed her hopes that he _"signed a waver…"_ The Boss looked out towards the large bank room and fired his assault rifle into the air, ordering people to get down. But as he gave his orders, Birk jumps onto a nearby table with his Shepherds aimed towards one of the bank clerks and exclaimed in a humourous yet sadistic tone, which was unusual for him;

"_NOBODY MOVES-NOBODY DIES!"_

"_Birk!" _Shouted Gat, who didn't want any problems for the heist as there was too much to lose, and he wasn't prepared to let Birk's cockiness cause a problem for the gang. Secretly however, Johnny hadn't been gangbanging for a very long time and the bank job was the closest to breaking this, and Johnny wanted to enjoy himself at doing what he does best in life, and didn't want someone like Josh to have ruined the fun for him.

"_Sorry, jumped my line. Can we roll through that and do it again?" _Josh enthusiastically asked, believing that the bank heist was like his TV show where if something didn't go as best as it could have, he could have just simply redone it without anyone asking questions. The Saints however, weren't prepared to deal with his ignorance to reality, and continued on with the bank heist.

"_*Sigh* You all know the drill" _The boss muttered, who began to realise that these heists and robberies weren't like what they used to be in the past in Stilwater.

All of the bank customers in an orderly cue began handing their money and valuables into bags that were protected by Johnny and Josh. One of the customers however, was ecstatic about being robbed by the Saints and asked for a picture with the boss, which to keep their fans happy, Shaundi and the Boss were happy to give. Birk, slightly bored and looking around, walked to an old bank clerk who wasn't helping to fill any bags with money, and he decided to aim his Shepherd at her, and taunts;

"_Get in line bitch!"_

"_Birk! Back the fuck down!"_

Came another aggressive order from Gat, as he was starting to get fed up with Josh's ignorance and cockiness, whilst secretly wanting to shoot something and do the bank heist like the saints used to do it when they were a street gang. Before Johnny could continue to think on this, Josh continued trying to prove himself;

"_Come on Johnny, you call yourself a gangbanger? You and the saints are bunch of pussies! We should all be up in their sshit like-"_

But before he could finish his lecture, the old lady aimed her own Shepherd at Birk and tried to shoot his head off as he swore in shock, but fortunately Johnny dragged him out of the way and onto the ground. The Boss and Shaundi joined the two as they all watched the clerks arm themselves with shotguns and Uzi's, as well as men in a strange uniform above run down the stars with assault rifles and more Uzi's. The Boss who was confused at all of the security adds;

"_Well…That's different!"_

The men reach the end of the stairs and begin firing their guns, causing the saints to fall back and hide behind one of the turned over desks. The Boss loads up his rifle and looks to his right hand who asks;

"_You got a plan Boss, or are we just shooting all of these motherfuckers?"_

"_That is my plan!"_

_"Hahaha! Works for me!"_

After a short briefing of the Boss's usual clever plan, Johnny swiftly rose and grabbed one of the strange men dressed in black and red. He then demanded to know where the vault is however the man was adamant to not tell Gat, causing Gat to question whether he_ "wants to play?"_ and threw him over an incredibly large distance into a horse statue. Shaundi gasped in amazement as Birk dropped his guns and the Boss joined Gat in shooting at the oncoming waves of goons. After Birk picked up his gun and Shaundi remembered the goons, the Saints murdered all of the waves of goons and headed up into the bank, searching for the vault.

After Birk failed to impress Shaundi by kicking a door open and falling backwards, Gat kicked it open in aggressive strength and shot more goons in a humorous fashion, causing Shaundi to blush as she walked over Birk before the Boss helped him up. However she quickly came back into reality and Josh began to question whether all of the Saints' bank heists were this hectic, causing Gat and Shaundi to express their disbelief that this was a normal bank, influencing the boss to later ask _"Who the hell are we robbing?"_

The Saints continued to push through the waves of goons and finally, they reached the vault and took off their mascot outfits. Whilst Josh asked for help from Shaundi in taking off his mascot hat because he _"can't breathe"_, Gat examined the vault and concluded that there was _"No way we cracking this thing"_ and asked if the Boss was _"Ready for plan B?"_ to which the Boss happily nodded to and asked for Josh to come up to him. Birk turned around and allowed the Boss to look through the bag; before Birk asked if they are going to be drilling through the vault which caused Gat to scoff at the idea and revealed;

"_Fuck no, we'll blow it!"_

Josh was then terrified at the fact he was running around with explosives which he had no idea how to control, and the Boss grabbed one of them and announced;

"_Time to get to work!"_

The Saints then went to walk further through the bank, however upon passing the windows overlooking the ground level of the bank in which was where the Saints had entered the large area, Birk warned that there were more of the mysterious henchmen entering the bank armed with guns. The Saints began murderering the reinforcements whilst Josh attempted to reveal his undying and powerful feelings to Shaundi, who deduced that they were just pathetic small crushes;

_"Shaundi...We need to talk..."_

_"We really don't..."_

_"It's just, if either of us die here, I don't want things to go...Unsaid..."_

_"I should be so lucky..."_

_"I'm serious, there is a lot I think we need to be open about!"_

_"Fine, but I'd feel better if we did it after all of this, so there is a small chance that one of us could die here before we have to go through all of this!"_

_"...That gives me something to look forward to! Come on then Josh, don't die here! You're Nyte Blade! Shaundi, you are such, a tease!"_

_"...Ugh, oh God..."_

As the Saints walked upstairs to the final level of the bank, they walked further into the room, finding the point in the floor which was directly above the vault so they can airlift it out. Before the Boss could proceed with this, he saw a fan who asked for his signature, to which he happily delivered. Josh announced his presence to the fan with his usual cocky attitude and offered to give her a personal signature however she didn't accept the offer and walked away in disgust. The saints then rigged the floor with explosives and hit the floor to shield theirselves, except for Johnny who only needed an arm to shield his face because he wasn't scared of explosives, as he had a long history with explosives that made him slightly resistant to the aftershock.

The Boss and Shaundi then got up and looked at the vault which was in perfect condition to be airlifted and asked Shaundi to call for the helicopter. Josh, slowly getting up and eager to prove himself, noticed a button underneath a nearby bank desk and exclaimed that he has found the button to open the vault. Despite protests from Gat and the Boss, Birk pressed it and to his surprise, an alarm for the Stilwater PD went off. Shaundi angrily glared at him and questioned whether Josh really is stupid or if he just wanted to get the Saints "_Jailtime"_. Josh grew upset at their fury over his stupidity, and decided to run away. Shaundi asked if she needed to go after him to calm him down, but Johnny dismissed the idea and decided that he'll be just fine.

The Boss, Shaundi and Johnny then waited for the airlift as they fought oncoming waves of SWAT teams. They all smiled at each other as they began to do what they did best and loved most; killing cops in a brutal form. The Saints returned to their usual gangbanging, and each one of them proudly shot at every single police officer that tried to stop them, with the Saints revealing their delight in what they were doing;

_"Hahaha! Just like old times, huh Shaundi?"_

Johnny shouted over the gunshots, as he drew out a knife and stabbed one of the SWAT team officers, who unfortunately for him, was very close by and was about to experience a painful death at the hands of the infamous Johnny Gat.

_"It's been too long Johnny! I've missed this shit!"_

Shaundi replied, smiling at Johnny's words whilst kicking one of the guards out of her way with the heel on her boots. The Boss was slightly enjoying what he was doing, however for a moment, he almost misfired his AK-47 at the guards, which caught the attention of Johnny and Shaundi. The Boss quickly recovered from this and managed to handle the gun again.

After a montage of Shaundi smashing her shotgun into a cop's balls, and Johnny brutally stabbing a SWAT member in the face, the Boss noticed the airlift in the sky, closing into the broken bank. Before he could start his escape with the vault, a strange red attack helicopter appeared out of nowhere and started firing on the trio. After Shaundi questioned who these people are, Gat decided that they were _"a bunch of assholes"_ and followed the Boss in bringing it down with their guns. After it flew away, the Boss then linked the vault up to the airlift and ordered the pilot to start flying, and then ordered Gat and Shaundi to go out the back so he can give a distraction for their escape. The Boss then began to fly away with the vault until the same strange red attack helicopter returned and began shooting onto the Boss and the Vault. More SWAT teams swarmed the rooftop and a large fleet of helicopters began trying to shoot the Boss, however he calmly returned the fire against the cops and also against the red helicopter, which began to fly away again. The Boss grew even more pissed off, as he reloaded his gun, anticipating another wave of cops, then looked down towards the street whilst waiting. He was stunned to see another shootout taking place; Shaundi and Johnny were trying to escape the area but the police had blocked off all the paths with their cars, and the two Saints were stuck in the middle of an intersection between two roads, and they were fighting for their lives.

Shaundi still had ammunition in her AK-47, but Gat had ran out of bullets as usual and had to resort to his handgun. Shaundi was trying to show how strong of a fighter she was by jumping across the cars and knocking the cops out with the bottom of her rifle, whilst Gat simply knelt for cover behind an overturned cop car and fired against everything in his sight. However, Shaundi was quickly taken down by the Stilwater PD, and was pushed to the ground as the cops took her AK away from her whilst Gat continued the gunfight, adamant that he would win.

_"Put down your weapon Mr Gat! The fight is over-You've lost! There is no way you can escape!"_

_"I live for this shit! It's never over!"_

Johnny then jumped on top of the overturned police car and fired aggressively at the cops who had arrested Shaundi, however he quickly ran out of bullets and realised that he was in trouble. Most of the officers then stood with their arms crossed, waiting for Gat to turn himself over but he was still reluctant, and jumped onto one cop and tried to hold him hostage. He managed to take the officer's shotgun, but was severely shot in the spine and fell to the ground. He began trying to bring the cops around him down with him, but they knocked him out by stomping on his face, and the Boss shielded his eyes from watching his friends get beaten up.

The Boss's anger was fuelled even more when the Red Tornado returned, and crashed into the Skycrane, which forced the Vault to fall from the helicopter. The Boss quickly jumped onto one of the floors of the bank through a broken window whilst the vault fell in mid-air, and lay still on the ground for a split moment, and hordes of Stilwater's Finest dressed in protective armour surrounded him with their rifles aimed at his head. The Boss could barely breath at this point, let alone fight, and let out a very low mutter;

"_Well, shit…"_

**Mission 2 We're Free-Free Falling**

After the police finished the Boss's criminal profile for their database, they threw him into a nearly empty cell where he was greeted by one of his strongest friends, Johnny Gat. He sat against the wall of the cell whilst looking at his red knuckles, and the Boss smashed onto the bars of the cell, showing his well-feared anger against the police of Stilwater, who he thought he had finally managed to gain control of.

"_The f*** is this, we paid up this month!"_

"_Someone paid more…" _Came the cryptic reply of one of the police officers, who obviously did not care about the Saints freedom as the money was too good for him.

The cell doors closed and the Boss then turned to Johnny, expecting him to join him by the bars and to start threatening the cops in every disgusting and inhumane way as possible; that was their style. But Gat stayed by the wall and continued looking at his knuckles. which stunned the Boss, causing him to sit by the defeated fighter, and they began to reveal their troubles whilst languishing in jail.

_"You know...I think I'm getting too old for this shit Johnny...Too many bitches here, too many bullets there...But the worst is too many surprises. You sitting there quiet as fuck and not trying to tear the freaking bars of that celldoor apart is one of the biggest surprise I have ever seen...What's up with that?"_

"_Boss, you don't get it...You haven't gotten it for a long fuckin' time...Birk's right, we traded our d***s in for p***ies. Seriously, movie deals? Commercials? The Saint's name used to mean something more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink!"_

The Boss was shocked with the words Johnny spoke out to him, and was sceptical to think that even he had become a sellout. He turned his head away from Johnny for a split second, and stretched his legs as he was about to stand up and walk away from Gat, but then decided to sit back down and continued their conversation.

_"We need the money Johnny; we can't let soldiers like Carlos and Lin die again. The more money we get, the more power we get. The movies, commercials...And the body spray and energy drinks are just for the message; We are the Saints. And we're here to fucking stay! One day, with this shit going on, the whole world will know it and buy shit with our Goddamn mugs on it...We can't let anyone else die Johnny; Lin...Carlos...Aisha-"_

Before the Boss could finish his speech, Johnny quickly got up on his feet and walked away from his leader, and looked out of the bars, trying to keep himself away from talking about his late wife. The very memory of her was just too painful for him to bear; what she looked like, what she sounded like, and how she died. And how Gat couldn't do anything...How it was up to his Boss to sort the shit out for him. The Boss realised that Johnny still had issues about what had happened with Aisha, and tried to reach out to him as he patted him on the shoulder. Gat turned his head towards him slightly, but then brought it back towards the light outside the cell.

_"You knew that something was up a long time ago...The reasons why I didn't like going to the strip clubs, why I never listened to any of her music or even glanced at another fucking woman. Eesh was my girl, my girl...And she got fucked over by another guy. Yeah, he killed her, we know that, we watched it. But how do I know he didn't do anything else? He was probably in my fucking house for some time...How the fuck do I know what actually happened? How the fuck do I know!? How the fuck, can I sit here, and act like I'm fucking scared over being fucking arrested, and still go on in the fucking Saints, and carry on with fucking life, as if it's fucking-"_

_"Johnny! Calm down man, calm down...You've got to move on man, it's fucking killing you; Aisha would never want you to die because of something that happened to her...You've gotta move on with your life than this shit. Getting your kicks and spending most of your time killing cops and smashing faces isn't what you should be doing, I mean, it's great that you can do it and you like it...But there are other things in life..."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like getting a girl...Starting some shit up...Maybe even having a family one day..."_

_"Can you honestly see me with a fucking family!? I can't ever be a dad!"_

_"Why not? It'd always be nice to see a little Johnny Gat running around with water pistols...That had acid in them. The point is, you just gotta find the right girl to get your life on track...It'll help anybody."_

_"Will you Boss? A crazy pyschotic muthafucka just like you?"_

_"Maybe one day Johnny...Maybe one day, when all of this shit is sorted..."_

As the two friends that had a bond nearly as strong as that of two brothers, they quickly rose from the ground as they heard the pleas of one of their friends; the cops were coming towards the cell with Shaundi, and they were harassing her badly. One was pushing her towards the ground as she tried to walk past the many cells of lonely and fucking sick bitches that got caught at the wrong place at the wrong time, and the other three guards were hitting her across the shoulders with their nightsticks. The prisioners were roaring with delight at watching an innocent woman get beaten just for the amusement of seemingly good men, who were trying to work their lives to protect and serve...

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Not so tough now, are you bitch!? You didn't even come to my son's birthday party! It was his eleventh birthday, and all he wanted was you!"_

_"Haha! Yeah Frank! And my girl just wanted her to style her hair and teach her how to suck cock like a pro! What a whore!"_

_"When I get my gun, I'm gonna shoot all of you in each of your tiny balls!"_

_"And until then bitch..."_

All four cops then surrounded Shaundi and pushed her against the far wall of the corridor, right in front of the Boss and Johnny, and they each began rolling up the sleeves of their shirts. Before they could piss the Saints off anymore, the sounds of women's heels could be heard coming towards the cell doors. Each of the cops were quickly gunned down and Shaundi was freed from their torture, and quickly went to her friends on teh other side of the bars, trying to open it. The doors surprisingly opened and the rays of light were blocked by a woman wearing a black assassin-like uniform with pink sunglasses, and her taller twin with the same outfit except for white sunglasses followed through the door, with henchmen wearing the same suspicious red gang colour as on the Tornado. The woman with the white sunglasses started to smile towards Shaundi as if she understood her pain, and then looked as though she was about to reveal who she was, until her twin cut her off and announced;

"_Good evening Saints. Our employer wishes to speak with you, and you will come with us, if you want to live..."_

"_That is, if you will be willing to quietly go with us?"_Added the slightly kinder and taller twin, who didn't have as much of a serious and aggressive look as her sister.

The three looked towards each other angrily, unwilling to take help from the very people who got the Saints sent to Jail. However it was not an offer, and the goons pushed the Saints away from the cell, as they kept their mouths shut and looked at each other in confusion.

Hours later, black bags were took off the faces of the three Saints, and they discovered where they were; they were nailed to some chairs in a boardroom inside a plane that was actually flying in the air, and they were about to come face to face with the muthafucka who had organised all of this; Philippe Loren. He spoke in a French accent, and was as old as hell, and he tried to dress in a formal manner like the Boss with a red tie and scarf and grey suit, but he did not look at menacing as the Boss; at least, not to Johnny, but Shaundi knew that he was someone important and resourceful enough to have them killed, and the Boss didn't know what to think. The twins stood behind him in the exact same poses and looked happy to be listening to the old man. Before he could begin his introduction to the Saints, the Boss angrily asked;

"_Do you have any idea who your f***ing with here?"_

"_Of course!"_

Mocked the old man as he sat and plays with a Johnny Gat bobblehead, slowly forcing it to walk and move as the old man wanted it to.

"_A remarkable likeness indeed, these visions are Viola and Kiki and I am Philippe Loren; Chairman of the multinational organisation known as The Syndicate." _

In a p***ed off tone, Shaundi professed that she had never heard of the gang, whilst Loren understood this by pointing out if the Saints did, they would not have robbed his bank. He began to taunt the Saints and revealed that his organisation was seemingly branching into Stilwater and offered to liberate their assets for their lives. After listening to Viola and Kiki whom explained the statistics for how much of the gang's property and empire would be owned by the Syndicate, the Boss began to lecture Loren in an aggressive tone;

"_Listen you French f***!-"_

"_Please! I am Belgian!"_

Came the sympathetic plea of the old fool, who thought that the saints would have bowed down to him and beg for their lives, and then form a civil partnership with the old man who had kidnapped them.

"_So go and make yourself a f***ing waffle! We're done here…"_

Added Gat who couldn't take any more of the Frenchman's nonsense, and turned his head away from the aggressive leader, showing a large amount of disgust in his face towards the criminal mastermind.

Loren sighed that he had hoped for a business arrangement, and ordered for one of the goons to kill the Saints. He began the order by aiming a pistol at Gat's head, who just chuckled and shook his head, declaring after remembering the many times he had been strapped to a chair;

"_This is the last time I get strapped to a f***ing chair!"_

And with that sentiment, he charged forward and the chair was somehow released from the plane's floor, and Gat tackled the goon onto the ground and snapped his neck. Loren moaned at the calamity, and stabbed Johnny in the gut with a knife, hoping that it would stop him. Shaundi laughed and noted that Gat's been stabbed by bigger knifes as Johnny pushed Loren into one of the plane's windows; which tore his face apart with glass and also decompressed the plane. After Johnny releases the Boss and Shaundi from their bonds, he took the knife out of his gut and threw it at the pilot who was wondering what was happening. They looked around the room and noticed that Loren and the twins were nowhere to be seen, and a large door in front of them was blocked off by waves of henchmen of the Syndicate. The Boss, Shaundi and Johnny hid behind the boardroom's desk for cover, and began to work on a plan.

Johnny suggested that he should fly the plane and that Shaundi should protect the Boss since he isn't used to a gun as much as they were. Annoyed with the comment, The Boss noted that he should just show them how it was done and parachute out of the plane together. Johnny laughed and noted that the plane was going to go down quickly and someone needed to stay behind and fly the plane. The Boss sighed and nodded as he patted Johnny's back, much to Shaundi's dismay as Gat jumped up and kicked one of the goons in the balls, taking his smg afterwards and started to cause his usual course of mayhem with it. Johnny slammed the door afterwards so that the Syndicate could not go after his friends, and also so no one could spoil Johnny's fun. After making his way to the cockpit, he picked up one of the goons's AK-47's and locked himself in the cockpit whilst speaking over the comms;

_"Somebody get this f***ing door open! AARGH! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN THERE YOU F***ING B****RD!"_

Loren screamed, seething with both pain and anger, as his facial injury was extremely painful and he was very angry at how Johnny was still alive.

_"Well I can see that some of our passengers are getting a little restless...Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment!"_

_*We're Leaving Today by Paul Louis Reeves begins to play at this point in the plane, as part of the irony by Johnny.*_

_"Great...Who gave Gat a mic?"_

The Boss jokingly questioned, whilst brushing himself off and Shaundi smirked upon hearing the music, liking her best friend's sadistic behavior in murdering people as well as the music.

The Boss and Shaundi then ran through the plane whilst taking some of the goon's pistols and arming themselves for a long trip back to Earth. The Boss started to call Gat on his phone, asking whether Johnny was ok and told him that they've found some parachutes; Johnny revealed he has taken control of the plane and that there was an army of Loren's thugs coming with the Frenchman himself leading them. Johnny also revealed that he was going to crash the plane towards the ocean but before the Boss and Shaundi could instruct him not to, the Boss's phone was mysteriously turned off by an unknown source. He questioned what has just happened and Shaundi noted that they probably lost the signal.

The Boss and Shaundi then fell out of the plane as the plane started flying towards the water; with Johnny clinging on to the controls and howling with the Syndicate's screams as they also fall out of the plane.

The Boss and Shaundi then continued to fall out of the plane, trying to avoid the crates, vehicles and other _"s***"_ that also fell out of the plane. One of the goons however also fell out of the plane and grabbed onto the Boss, trying to attack him, causing Shaundi to fall further out of the sky and towards the city below screaming because only the Boss had a parachute. The Boss began attacking the henchman that had grabbed onto him, and repeatedly hit him with the end of his pistol and then finally, the man let go and accepted his oncoming death;

_"That's right, don't f*** with the Saints. Now remember! It's not the fall that kills you...It's the landing! At least, you'll have plenty of time to think about your mistakes before you break your legs! Shaundi-Oh s***!"_

More members of the Syndicate sky-dived for the Boss from above as they fired their weapons in flight against him, whilst he struggled to comprehend with the situation, but proceeded to fire his weapons against them. After a long fight between the Boss and the Syndicate henchmen whilst falling from the sky, the Boss shot his way through the cars and crates, and found Shaundi just in the nick of time. Furiously however, Shaundi clawed at his face with her hands and shouted;

_"You're a f***ing asshole! Don't ever drop me again! Wait, where the hell is Johnny?"_

As she questioned Gat's location and grew concern due to the Boss struggling to answer her questions, the camera fades. The Boss and Shaundi reached the land and started walking into the new city, as they saw the plane crash into the ocean, with Shaundi screaming that they need to go after Johnny. The Boss noted that Gat's probably parachuted out and that they needed to get into the city and find some guns, as well as figure out where the hell they were. The camera then focused on the Plane crash, with Philippe, Viola and Kiki emerging from the wreckage. Half of Loren's face was torn apart and the twin with the pink glasses had broken her arm. After lighting a cigarette, Loren told Viola to find a public phone and to call _"Killbane and Miller"_. Whilst standing smoking his cigarette, he was shocked to see Gat emerging from the wreckage, most of his clothes burnt and his hair brought out of the comb. He began trying to taunt his enemy as he drew a pistol out of his pocket;

_"F*** off you old French p***y...You ain't taking me out!"_

_"For the last time...I-AM-BELGIAN!"_

_"I don't give a s***, I'm still gonna kick your ass back to France!"_

_"No...No your not, I have a feeling that we are going to get along as you would say 'A house on fire', no?"_

Johnny quickly fell to the ground as he dropped his pistol, and Philippe kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Johnny was seriously hurt, however this did not stop Loren examining him, who was walking around him and deciding something. Kiki then asked him what should they do with Gat, to which Loren then coldly replied;

"_This one is strong, much like the Russian. Let's bring him back to the tower; After we cut out his tongue, I've got a plan for this disrespectful b***h!"_

**Mission 3 Welcome To Steelport**

The boss and Shaundi walked through the slums of the city, with Shaundi informing the Boss that they were in Steelport which was _"Kind of like Bangkok's abusive father"_. The Boss and Shaundi continued walking through the streets until the Boss's phone started to ring and he went to answer it, revealing the caller to be none other than Philippe Loren;

"_You will have ninety six hours to hand yourselves in to me, if you have not turned yourselves in to Syndicate Tower by then, your friend will die. If you attack the Syndicate in any way, I will kill him, though, I may just do that anyway. Don't bother mourning or missing your friend, you will be joining him soon…" _

_"Fuck Him. We'll get Johnny back and there's nothing he can do about it" _Shaundi exclaimed, furious with the Belgian/French/Whatever man's taunts though the Boss knew he had to cooperate with the sly coward as he didn't want any harm to be caused to Gat. He told Shaundi that the time would come when the Saints rescued Johnny, but they would have to wait for now until they figure out where they are and what to do.

After a disturbing scene in which a homeless man offered the Boss a free _"Feel Boss"_ session, the Boss found a cash machine and began to feel better about the situation as he thought that once he got some money, he would be able to buy Johnny's freedom and save the Saints. He went to get some money but found the Saints's bank account to be empty. Confused and angry, the Boss shouted for answers, to which he received from an unknown woman;

"_It must have been __Miller__. He's apart of the Syndicate, he's wiped out your account"_

"_Who the Fuck is this? And how can I here you?"_

_"Kinzie Kensington, I've hacked into your phone. And you're welcome by the way for me saving your life with the EMP on the plane which stopped Loren from calling for help-"_

"_Wait,__that was you on the plane with my phone? That's MY private stuff!-"_

"_Look I don't have a lot of time so listen carefully. I'm on a ship near Burns Hill, the Deckers- Syndicate have kidnapped me and if you want my help in taking them down, you're gonna have to save me"_

After the mysterious girl hung up, the Boss looked to Shaundi for her view on the idea, but she had already loaded up her pistol and questioned why they shouldn't since Kinzie saved them. The Boss agreed with this and quickly stole a nearby Neuron and was ready to drive off; the problem was that he had no idea where the hell he was going to. Shaundi looked at him disapprovingly and explained explained to him how to use GPS on his phone to find out where Burns Hill is. The Boss figured it out after a while, thanks to an embarrassed Shaundi and started driving towards Kinzie's location. The Boss asked Shaundi to call Pierce to bring some of the crew since they're low on guns;

"_Shaundi, I know we're good with these pistols but we're gonna need the crew. We should call Pierce and have him bring some of the boys"_

"_Yeah I'll get onto that *Calls Pierce* Pierce we've got a problem-"_

"_You don't say? I was at my crib turning on my TV and all of a sudden there's talk about 'The Third Street Saints finally getting arrested!' And why the hell didn't you wait at the po-lice station where I could have bailed you out, I could have-"_

"_For Christ sake Pierce, we're in Steelport and we have to go raid some boat to kidnap a girl from a couple of guys who kidnapped her-Sending you the location"_ moaned the Boss, pissed at Pierce's whining as well as the difficult situation they were in.

"_Uh…Ok, I'll head on over with the crew. And Shaundi?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Cover the Boss, he's a bit rusty with his piece"_

"_Oh I am so hanging up on you…"_ replied the Boss, sick of his crew believing he's lost his touch.

"_Do you honestly think I don't know how to use one of these?"_

"_No, but since our deal with Ultor, all you've cared about is fancy hotels and silky clothing. With what happened in the plane, I was hoping you'd return to your usual psycho self-"_

"_I've never changed Shaundi. You'll see that once we get to that boat."_

Finally after a long discussion, the Boss and Shaundi reached the shore of Burns Hill. They looked out and saw the large ship where Kinzie was and stole a nearby boat. Shaundi called Pierce to check on how he was doing and to make sure that he was coming, but Pierce noted that he'll be late. The Boss says that he's used to starting the party without him (Referring to Saints Seven). The Boss and Shaundi reached the bow of the ship and started killing the nearby gang members who were patrolling the ship. They were dressed in neon blue, with slicked hair and strange boots; and they all talked in British accents. They charged towards the Boss and Shaundi wielding strange smg's and one of them quickly ran into the Boss throwing a giant cyber-like sword onto him. He quickly got up and snapped his jaw, then pulled out his pistol and started doing what he did best.

"_I know I've been out of the game for a while, but seriously; cyber guns! How the fuck did these little punks get guns from computer games?"_

"_The Syndicate are an international criminal organisation; they've probably dealt with secret organisations that work with that sort of stuff"_

"_Then why the hell haven't we worked with them? I want some of this tech! And seriously; neon blue and pink cyber clothing? That was so three years ago!"_

"_Wait what?"_

"_Er, let's focus on finding the fed!"_

The Boss and Shaundi then reached the other end of the ship and started going underneath, into the bunkers. More of the punks jumped out of the crates and started firing at the Saints, but to no avail and were quickly shot in the head and balls. The Boss then grabbed one of them and threw her into the other whilst Shaundi killed them both with one blast from her shotgun. After a wise crack involving Shaundi and shotguns, the Boss heard one of the Deckers talking to Kinzie nearby so he went to investigate. The Decker saw him and aimed his cyber gun at him, warning him of the unknown technical pain that could be delivered, but Kinzie quickly rose up and slashed his neck open. He fell to the ground and took his gun, looking to an astonished Shaundi and the Boss, to which she simply says;

"_What? He was getting on my nerves-I've been held in this ship for a damn long time and I'm sick of these hardasses!"_

"_Uh…Awesome?"_ replied the Boss who was secretly impressed with the quick thinking, though he had no idea how to respond to Kinzie's antisocial attitudes and views.

"_They're all down there, let's be havin' them all killed!"_

The saints heard the warnings of oncoming Deckers and realised that they're going to have to wait for Pierce. After a short montage of the Saints working their way to the surface of the ship, they ran out of ammo, and it was up the Boss to match the Decker's bullets with his fists. Shaundi then called for Pierce, demanding to know where the hell he is, but he calmly replied;

"_You know me-I love to make an entrance!"_

And on that note, a fleet of purple attack helicopters flew towards the ship and missiles were launched off the base of the ship, as it began to sink. The Deckers opened fire onto the helicopters, but they were all killed by Pierce's and the other Saints' machine guns. The Boss chuckled and shook his head, whilst Kinzie added in an unimpressed tone;

"_Hel-lo? That idiot just blew up the front of the ship, we're going to sink with these corpses!"_

"_Relax Kinzie, you've got Saints protecting you now,"_

"_And that's all fine and dandy, but we've gotta go now because I don't like the looks of those power boats!"_

Shaundi and the Boss looked into the distance as an oncoming array of power boats with blue stars on them were charging through the waters; obviously the Deckers weren't prepared to lose Kinzie yet. Pierce managed to get low enough to the ship for the three Saints members to get aboard his purple Vulture. Kinzie sat beside Pierce, impressed by the technology of the helicopter, implying that she has been held captive for a very long time. The boats were getting closer, and there were some blue tornados and vultures in the distance. The Boss told Pierce to stop chatting the girls up and to fly out to safety. The Boss then looked to Shaundi who somehow seemed to know Steelport better than anyone since Kinzie had been out of town for a long period of time. Shaundi wasn't sure however and just asked Pierce to fly around town so she could remember the places. The Boss sighed and was given an annihilator by one of the other saints, and asked Kinzie to give him a hand as she and Shaundi switched places so Shaundi had a better view on Steelport. Pierce flew through an industrial island, past a couple of casinos and towards a giant red tower whilst The Boss and Kinzie enthusiastically blew up all of the oncoming helicopters;

"_You're really enjoying this aren't you?"_ asked the Boss to Kinzie, whose bloodlust and psychology reminded the Boss of his own.

"_Huh, that obvious? They've trapped me in that damn ship for over four or five months and fed me like an animal. Do you know how hard it is not to be checking up on them with CCTV cameras, buying a gun online or even simply checking your enemy's facebook page?"_

_"I didn't think you were a sociable person to go on things like Facebook...And I guess it would be a pisstake…"_

_"Er-Yeah, a little!"_

"_Hold up, what the hell are those"_ questioned the boss as he saw an armada of airplanes coming.

"_Shit, those cannot be the new AB Destroyer's I keep hearing about!"_ moaned Pierce.

"_AB Destroyers? What the f*** are those and why are they shooting at us with machine guns?"_

"_I don't fucking know! I just heard they were some military planes that got built from…from-"_

"_From who Pierce?"_

"…_Ultor"_

"_What-the-hell?"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa pull up, that's my ex's apartment! Pull up here, maybe he's in!"_ shouted Shaundi in a dazed tone.

"_Sh-Shaundi, what's wrong? You sound pretty weird"_ questioned Pierce in a confused tone.

"_Pierce! Pierce we're cool man, you look scared as shit! Do you need some of this?"_

"_Need some of what-Whoa where the hell did you get that weed?"_

"_The other saints left it here when they made room for us…Man I'm really baked right now…Thank God they also gave me some Vodka! Where's my sombrero Pierce? Where's my fuckining- Hey, cool controls! Do those take us to Mars?"_

"_Sh-Shaundi for the love of God! You're gonna crash us to the ground!"_

"_Relax Pierce! You worry too much! Oh look flashy lights and fire! Heuston! We may have a problem! "_

"_Everyone bail the fuck out!"_ Ordered the Boss, who grew startled and angry at Shaundi's games

The Boss grabbed Shaundi and threw himself out of the helicopter with her, as Pierce and Kinzie also proceeded to do so. Fortunately for them, they were close to street level and landed on the top of the apartment Shaundi's ex lived in. The helicopter started flying off towards a nearby pylon that came crashing down and brought the flying AB Destroyer falling into the freeway. The four saints got up from the ground and they all looked at Shaundi who was completely out of her head, with the Boss noting;

"_If that didn't happen, I'd be taking that weed off you right now!"_

"_Next time, you need to try some, or you'll end up as cranky as Pierce!"_

Shaundi exclaimed, as she passed out afterwards, whilst nearly vomiting. Back in Stilwater, she never reached to be sick as she was used to scoring weed and drinking lots of alcohol but after wanting to prove herself in the gang, she tried to stop the addictions in order to show her high status in the Saints and that she could take care of herself. Sadly however, some of the Saints still questioned as to whether or not Shaundi could actually handle herself and tried to reveal this by giving her weed and alcohol. Sometimes like this, it would work whilst other times, Shaundi would be able to knock it back. Perhaps the stress of finding Johnny and taking down the Syndicate started to get to her, and she simply gave in to pressure.

"_Alright people, let's make ourselves home!"_

The boss announced as he picked the unconscious Shaundi up from the ground and started making his way into the apartment. She began to realise what she had done as she fell unconscious, as Kinzie and Pierce followed into the apartment with Pierce stunned by Shaundi's actions, believing that she had finally turned away completely from the alcohol and weed.

**Like I said at the top of this chapter and the last one in an update, reviews and all kinds of feedback are what motivate me the most for a story. If I get a lot of reviews in the coming days, I'll try to write up the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Saints, New Saints

**Hi everyone,**

**Here's chapter two as the story starts taking a quick turn for the better for the Saints. More characters are introduced, and some parts of the story are still the same however some parts are new and other has been tweaked slightly. The real Saints are watching this in the cinema and commenting on Pierce's new script, with Johnny in particular enjoying the reboot the most. More music is introduced in this chapter and it is slightly larger than the other so there is plenty to enjoy.**

**A lot of foreshadowing to future bigger plotlines is heavily featured in this chapter and a lot of focus on certain characters. Chapter 3 will be up soon and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Mission 4 It's Partytime!**

The Boss and Shaundi walked into the door of their new apartment and were shocked to find that the whole place was covered in photos, newspaper clippings, maps and several other pictures. Kinzie sat in a computer chair in the shadow by the corner tapping away on her laptop whilst Pierce was passed out on the couch; the bottles of alcohol beside him suggested the reason for it. As Shaundi stood viewing each picture on the walls, wondering how they are important to the Saints, the Boss walked over to Kinzie but he had to watch his step as there were boxes all over the floor; the labels showed that they were boxes for Kinzie's laptop so she could install virus protection programs and other necessities. The Boss was largely confused at what she was doing and openly asked;

"_So Kinzie…what the hell have you done to this crib?"_

"_You want to take down the Syndicate? I did some research. After your friend over there told me about how you all foolishly robbed a Syndicate bank and are searching for your other friend, I guess you would want revenge on them-"_ Kinzie explained, she obviously had time to think over the situation to make a smart quick reply.

"_-We want nothing less than that. Don't need to stick around, we just want Johnny back_" Shaundi interrupted, getting straight to the point and proving that she too was a smart Saints girl.

"_Well in that case, I got some of your guys to get me a laptop so I could get started-"_

"_-Started?"_ The Boss interrupted, falling behind to keep up with Kinzie's quick explanations, but he didn't want to reveal it too much.

"_Well of course, in order to find out where you friend is, I've had to do all sorts of things I can only do via a laptop; hack into the Syndicate's phones, hack into CCTV footage as well as prepare ambushes for your friends in purple to sort out and get me information."_ Kinzie once again explained; the boss was already impressed at Kinzie's large amount of work as obviously she was motivated into helping the Saints even though she barely knew them. Shaundi meanwhile was speechless and Pierce managed to wake up, sensing the jealousy glowing out of Shaundi;

"_I take it the new girl is pretty good since your standing back and letting her do all the work, and especially since Shaundi can't speak for s***!"_ Pierce announced as he chuckled at Shaundi's aggressive manner towards him after she realised that he could see how jealous she was;

"_Hold up, all of a sudden there is a new girl in the gang and you think I'm jealous? Your f***ing sexist!"_ Shaundi declared, grinding her teeth as she didn't want the atmosphere to be any more awkward and she just wanted to get on with fighting the Syndicate.

"_Flirt later you two, we really ought to be going. Kinzie, do you know where Johnny will be, or any good places to look for him?"_ The Boss asked, trying not to sound too demanding to Kinzie.

"_Good places? There are tonnes. The Syndicate own Steelport. But if Pierce is really right in saying before that Shaundi was impressed with Johnny smashing up Loren's face, he's probably humiliated Loren and made him p***ed. So he'll keep Gat very close to home"_ Kinzie replied, feeling very good about herself as she could see the Boss didn't want to pressure her. Shaundi looked to Pierce after hearing what Kinzie had to say about her and Johnny.

"_Ok great, where's he at?"_ The Boss asked, surprised at how quickly Kinzie had gotten the information, and became slightly excited to find out where his friend is.

"_Syndicate Tower in Loren Square. Cheesy I know, but that's the likeliest place where Johnny will be. The place is a fortress, over 250 stories and it's 1000 metres tall. I don't know right now exactly where Johnny will be, but once you get into the tower and if you can hack into their computer system, I'll be able to pinpoint his exact location for you."_ Kinzie replied. The Saints were shocked and very stunned with how big Syndicate Tower looked on Kinzie's laptop. The place really was a fortress and with their shortage of guns and large amount of backup, getting through the tower would clearly not be easy.

"_Damn girl! That's f***ing suicide! We ain't strapped for that s***! If we're really gonna find Gat, we'll need some big guns"_ Pierce declared, his accent and whining became hilariously evident in his moaning. The Boss smirked at it whilst Shaundi shook her head.

"_And if you want guns and to hit the Morningstar, you'll want to hit this place!"_ Kinzie announced as she showed a photo of a penthouse on her laptop. It was via a webcam on one of the Morningstar goon's phone as they were having a party; they were very drunk and laidback which would make the perfect time for the Boss to hit them hard and finally have some fun.

"_Jesus look at all those assholes, we've gotta head over there and f*** 'em up_" The Boss announced, loading his pistol as he then looked to Pierce;

"_Can you get some of the boys to start up the chopper? I want to do some more skydiving on these b****es…"_ The Boss decided, he looked very happy with the prospect of more murdering on the people who tried to destroy the Saints; if they really wanted to do so then they needed to kill the Boss. He loaded up his other pistol and started laughing at the sight of his pistol being full of ammo, meaning that there would be plenty of deaths.

The Saints flew over to the Penthouse via their Tornado attack helicopter that they had used before. The penthouse was in the Downtown district, not too far from Syndicate Tower meaning the Saints could keep plenty of attention on their enemies. There were strippers and Morningstar members all over the Penthouse and a large burly goon was in the pool, eating a hotdog and shouting for one of the strippers to join him. Shaundi drew her gun ready for a headshot but The Boss stopped her, believing to have a better idea;

"_A'ight, I'll head in and bring the elevators down to the ground floor to you so you and the other saints can head in head on up" _

"_Alright, we're all armed and ready to take them all out, just give us the word when your ready" _Shaundi replied, following his orders. She always followed orders without question, since she first joined the Saints she has always tried to prove herself by following orders quickly with no questions asked. But then problems would sometime arise and then many Saints would then question whether she was a worthy member or not. This is the one thing Shaundi hated; questions. She always believed in completing a task without complaining about it and getting it done, sometimes it would put her in a bad light with Pierce who was more laidback, but she never needed to prove herself as much in the past after the Saints took over Stilwater. That is, until now in Steelport as more members are joining and the Saints are struggling to rise to defeat the Syndicate, just like with the gangs in Stilwater. She secretly hoped this time though, with a tough attitude and more experience, no one would doubt her.

"_Great, hey what the f*** is that asshole doing in my pool? F*** it, time to find out!"_ The Boss announced, as he unexpectedly jumped out of the helicopter towards the Penthouse. This is what Shaundi liked about the Boss; he cared about getting things down and would always do whatever it took to do so. However today after a long period of not needing to use a gun, the Boss seemed to be forgetting things that a gangbanger needed to do in the Saints; he had forgotten his parachute and his hastiness had gotten the better of him. Shaundi noticed this from the pilot's seat as she frantically tried to fly down and save the Boss. But Pierce stopped her before she left the helicopter, deciding that it would be best for the Boss to learn from his mistakes and get back into the game, even if it was the hard way and would hurt him. They then watched from above as the boss fell down to the penthouse and screamed in horror;

"_Oh f*** me! I really got to stop doing this! Hang on heh heh, that fat guy might cushion my fall!"_

*The Song, Power by Kanye West is played onwards from this point just like the original mission for further awesomeness*

The Morningstar then watched from above as the Boss started to fall further towards the Penthouse. All but the burly fat man in the pool paid attention and grabbed their guns. He was too busy trying to kiss the stripper with half of a hotdog in his mouth. The Boss shook his head in disbelief at the idiocy that exceeded even his own, and watched with awe as his feet shoved their way into the man's head, snapping his neck and pushing him down into the pool as the stripper was pushed out of the way and fell through one of the nearby glass windows. The man's neck snapped very loudly and his legs seemed to have disappeared as the Boss drove him into the bottom of the pool. The Morningstar opened fire into the pool and after the bubbles stopped forming, they felt sure that the Boss had met his marker. But blood filled and covered the pool, and a grenade arose out of the pool and into the air, shaking the roof of the penthouse and shocking the goons. Most of them fell off the railings and into the streets below whilst those remaining only had their faces blown off.

As those who still could got up and reached for their guns, the Boss ran out of the pool and used one of the strippers as a human shield whilst he raised Hell onto the remaining Morningstar goons by the pool with his pistol. He quickly killed them all and threw the stripper back into the pool as she hilariously started to eat the rest of the hotdog that the fat man had before. The Boss then walked into the penthouse after picking up one of the dead goons smg's, and found that the goons were too busy making themselves at home to notice him. Five or six of them were by the bar, drinking their lives away and dancing like crazy, causing the Boss to spoil their party by firing a whole clip of bullets from his SMG at the goons. They were all killed and the goons upstairs heard their colleague's deaths, influencing them to come down and try to kill the boss. The Boss saw that he was outgunned and jumped to hide behind a couch, and then threw another grenade. Some of the henchmen were killed whilst some tried to frantically run away towards the elevator in the basement, but the Boss quickly stopped them by shooting them all towards their spines. He then saw the elevator and sent it downstairs for Shaundi and the other Saints to help him protect the penthouse.

As Shaundi and the other saints arrived, Pierce called to warn the Boss that more Morningstar are coming by helicopters. The saint saw that they didn't have that much ammo left in their guns and decided to look for the gun vault that Kinzie informed them of before they left the crib. As the Morningstar arrived at the helipad, Shaundi found the gun vault and the Boss gazed in awe at the large amount of weapons stacked on the walls. He excitingly ran into the vault and started deciding on which weapon to use first but it was difficult for the Boss to decide on any weapon as they were all good at what they were built for.

But then he stopped turning his head when he saw one weapon; it was big, had a lot of ammo mags and was loud. He called for two of the Saints members to help him carry it up upstairs whilst Shaundi tried to defend the Penthouse. The Morningstar were quickly and brutally killed as Shaundi grinded her teeth in anger as she pressed the trigger button as fast as Johnny would. The other Saints struggled to get their own kills and help to defend but it didn't matter as the Boss arrived upstairs with his newfound toy. The saints set it behind the couch and the Morningstar goons looked in horror as they realised what it was. Some started running for the choppers whilst the others hid behind doors. Shaundi turned wondering why they stopped firing at her and shouted in surprise at what she saw;

"_Oh my God, where the hell did you get that machine gun?"_

"_Hahaha, not just any machine gun Shaundi, this is what is known as a Type 77 machine gun, rare nowadays in America and the Morningstar got their hands on one somehow. Man these things really make you feel good!"_ The Boss exclaimed, as he threw it onto the top of the couch.

The Boss then had to fight all waves of the goons off but they knew as more landed on the helipad that the penthouse was a lost cause; nothing could stop the Boss now with his new toy. A montage then began with the Boss firing the machine gun at the doors with the other saints and Shaundi standing beside him, firing some assault rifles they found downstairs in the gun vault. The blood gushed onto the floor as the henchmen were quickly killed by the rapid onslaught of murder installed by the Boss. The saints however were quickly shocked at one of the supposed goons; he was about 8 ft tall and looked very angry. Wearing only a tank top and army cargo pants, he charged at the boss as the Boss fired all of his bullets onto stopping the terrifying man.

After a while, he was quickly killed but his presence was enough to scare the Boss and Shaundi, making them question how many types of people do the Syndicate have working for them. More goons arrived but the Boss's gun started to slow down and it ran out of bullets, causing the Boss to curse his life for the 1000th time and to hit the deck as the Morningstar started firing back at the Saints. The Boss shouted that he could do with some help, which was heard by Shaundi as she armed herself with a rocket launcher she found in the vault, and started firing at the goons and at the helicopters so escape was impossible. The Boss laughed at the sound of the bullets colliding with the henchmen's faces rang out to him, and after they were all killed Shaundi looked back at the other Saints and calmly asked;

"_Who else is gonna try and f***ing test me! That's right, back the f*** off!"_

* * *

**Profile 05**

**Name**: Shaundi

**Age**: 32

**Race**: Caucasian

**Build**: Slender/Athletic

**Height**: 5 foot 9 (Heels increase height to 5 foot 11)

**Hair**: Dark brown long hair, small fringe passes on forehead whilst the rest is left hanging on her back, stopping just past her shoulders.

**Facial hair**: None

**Clothing**: Black jacket with small light purple tee-shirt underneath, that has multiple white decals saying _'St.'_in rows and columns across the shirt. Dark purple snake-skin pants with black heels.

**Tattoos**: Black star on left hand, religious-esque arrows on lower back with the Fleur-De-Lis Saints logo in the middle, presented over a black confetti-like tattoo.

**Weapon of Choice:**Formerly an SMG, however Shaundi has recently switched to an AK-47 to improve her image as a high ranking member of The Third Street Saints.

**Background**: After being released from prison after meeting the notorious Johnny Gat and after learning of the Boss's awakening from his coma, Shaundi was one of the first recruits of the Saints and was tasked to lead the fight against the Sons of Samedi. After nearly getting killed by one of their weaker members and her former boyfriend, the Boss forbade her from joining him in killing the gang's stronger members. However she quickly managed to prove herself with her technological expertise and proved that she could hold her own as she helped the Boss kill the Sons of Samedi's leader. Now a top member of the Saints, she enjoyed the gang's wealth for a while, creating her own TV dating show called _'I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi'_and advertising the Saints Bobbleheads collections. After many of the saints questioned whether she could take care of herself or even be allowed to be a top member, she changed her image from a 'Sex Vixen' to a civilised leading gang member, not drinking excessive amounts of alcohol or scoring weed in public. But she quickly grew bored with the gang's wealth and fame, and eventually had the same feelings over the gang's state as Johnny Gat, until the Boss announced a plan to rob one of Stilwater's biggest banks.

* * *

**Mission 5 All in the name of Science**

Most of the saints were in their new Penthouse going over their plan to invade Loren Tower and save Johnny, whilst a few of them were moving the corpses of the Morningstar from the previous mission as they didn't want to make the place smell bad. They were told to move them via the elevator and then to put them into cars, but the saints felt it was too much work for nothing and just carried them over to the helipad and dropped them into the streets below. The sounds of pedestrians screaming in horror to the falling bodies could be heard to the Boss, but the other saints couldn't hear it as they were listening to their IPod's. The Boss, Kinzie, Pierce and Shaundi sat by the bar where the Boss and Kinzie were talking about a map of the tower whilst Pierce helped Shaundi to load up all of the guns, even though Shaundi probably didn't need it.

"_So you think Johnny will be on the sixteenth floor?"_ The Boss asked, after examining all parts of the map which showed each floor within Syndicate Tower.

"_Yeah, that floor is what the Morningstar call 'The Beast Floor' because everytime the Syndicate want to kidnap somebody, they end up here and are…tortured for information-" _Kinzie explained

"_-Johnny'd never break through any torture, no matter how strong Loren was. But if it has been this long, Loren's probably introduced the big guns on Johnny and he'll be close to losing it" _Shaundi interrupted, reminding the other saints that Johnny isn't a normal saint and that he can take a lot of pain if he needed to.

"_A'ight Shaundi, the boys'll drive to the tower alongside us and help wipe the garage out as we start up the bomb. Then we'll find Gat and hopefully Loren, then get the hell outta there before we get caught up in the explosion." _The Boss decided, after looking at the saints with a smirk on his face as they casually drop corpses onto the streets of Steelport.

"_Hold up, we got a bomb stashed with us? Where in god's name did we-oh right, the vault, ****. That sounds like a straight forward plan, though our plans never go as planned do they?"_ Pierce asked, though he quickly answered his own question and then slowly tried to make a joke out of the situation, which worked on the Boss but not on Shaundi who knew there was too much at risk for jokes.

"_The plan WILL go to plan since I'll be keeping you all updated throughout the entire thing. If you want me to find an exact location of Loren in that tower, I'll need you to cause some explosions. Their CCTV is protected incredibly well so I'm gonna need you to destroy what is blocking me from the cameras. Then by the time you find Johnny, I'll have found Loren"_ Kinzie declared, hoping that what Pierce said really was just a joke, and that the majority of the Saints plans are actually successful and straight forward.

"_Alright, let's find Johnny and give that Belgian ****er what's coming to him"_ The Boss declared, after loading up his pistols and looking at Pierce and Shaundi.

*The song Wallflower by Divalola is played at this point; The Boss, Pierce and Shaundi walk towards the elevator and only the background music of the song is heard. Shaundi rests her rifle onto her shoulder, Pierce pulls his hat forward and the Boss puts his pistols into his pockets and takes out his AK-47. The music stops once the Saints arrive at Loren Tower.*

The Boss, Pierce and Shaundi got into a nearby purple Sovereign that Pierce owned, and the Boss started driving to Loren Tower. Music was playing from the radio but the sounds of Shaundi checking all of her weapons faded the music out, whilst Pierce tried to ignore it and remain calm for the situation. The Boss looked through the window and the song ended, and then _'No Easy Way__Out'_ by Robert Tepper started to play quietly; he looked to the radio when it was played and Shaundi stopped checking her weapons to listen. It wasn't very loud for the background music to be unheard, as they were focused on the radio song and daydreaming whilst Pierce was trying to work out what was going through their heads. It was Johnny who they were thinking of, as the song reminded them of Johnny but to the Boss, it reminded him of Johnny, Carlos and all of the other Saints who had fallen and died.

The obviously didn't want anything wrong to go with their plan to cause pain on Johnny and needed to be sure that Gat was back to his usual life of killing anyone that p***ed him off. Finally as the song ended, the Saints reached the Tower and drove into the garage. There were swarms of Morningstar already there and prepared for them, whilst the reinforcements for the Saints drove in after the Boss, clearly waiting for his move first on the Syndicate. The saints got out of their cars and started killing the goons. Some of them had sniper rifles which caused problems for the saints, but it was quickly taken care of and Kinzie told the Boss over the phone to start the bomb. She hadn't even bothered to call him as she could easily hack into his phone, which was a fact that did not bother the Boss strangely at all. He went to the truck the Saints drove in with and started up the bomb, believing that it would result in a massive explosion for the tower. The Saints however began to wonder whether setting the bomb at that moment was the best course of action, which influenced Shaundi to speak out;

_"Why didn't we set the bomb off after we killed Loren?"_

_"That's...A really good question. We should move..."_ Pierce hopelessly answered, beginning to question himself as to why they had planted the bomb so early in their mission before killing Loren.

_"It's so Loren can't escape...Look, we may have lost Johnny already, all of our money is down the drain, and I don't even want to imagine what else we have lost. It's all or nothing now, I don't care if we die here, I just can't let that French ba***** f*** us over anymore..."_ The Boss declared, in a very gritty and angered tone, he revealed this whilst switching his guns so he had more of an advantage against the Syndicate in their fight.

After the discussion, the Boss then pressed the button for the sixteenth floor and the saints started heading up to the tower whilst the reinforcements made sure that no more Morningstar would come in via the garage. As the elevator started moving up to the sixteenth floor, it stopped all of a sudden at the fifteenth causing the Saints to panic and question what they did. But it wasn't something they foresaw; Loren had control of the elevator and knew that they were trying to save Johnny;

"_Did you really think you could waltz right up to your friend when I control the building?"_ Loren questioned, as he spoke over the loudspeakers and began to taunt the Saints.

The Boss moaned at his words whilst Pierce couldn't stop chuckling at his accent because it sounded too French for a supposed Belgian man. The Saints arrived on the fifteenth floor and were shocked to find that they were in a cloning facility. Morningstar stood by some parts of the technology and opened fire on the Saints, but they were quickly taken care of. The Saints looked at the technology and the clones, noticing that they were similar to the big man the Boss and Shaundi fought when they were taking the Penthouse. They realised that the Syndicate were cloning these big men and that they should destroy all of the clones before they attacked the Saints, which Kinzie reminded them that they would do via the bomb as she finally reached the Boss;

"_The Bomb sh-ll all of the clones. Just fo—nding Johnny"_ Kinzie informed, though her feed was breaking up.

"_Kinzie your breaking up!"_ Pierce realised, as the Boss and Shaundi glared at him in a mocking tone because they were one step ahead of him.

"_My feed, I—jammed by Loren…You need to-"_ Kinzie tried to explain, but Loren had blocked out her signal and the Saints could not hear the important part of her sentence. The Boss tried to call her, but the Syndicate were successful in blocking out their signals. The Saints realised they were alone on the job and had to find a stairway to get out. They started walking towards the end of the large room and found a small corridor by the stairway, where another one of the big men was found kidnapped and pinned down to the wall. He was strangely naked and the Saints were wondering what to do with him;

"What the f*** is all of this?" The Boss questioned, wondering as to how a man could have been around 8 foot, and why he was being held beyond his will in the tower.

"_Philippe likes his things custom made, and for his brutes I am the master pattern you see. All of the other men you have seen as big as me are clones, pathetic insignificant replicas of me. They may have my brawn but not my brain and all of this torture at the Frenchman's hands has infuriated me. If you free me now, I will repay you with my life and fight alongside you against the Syndicate"_ He explained in a Russian accent, he seemed fairly old, around late 40's but he was clearly strong and a capable fighter if Loren had to sedate him to the wall.

_"The last time a big naked dude said he could help me, it did not end well..."_ Pierce asserted, remembering a horrific memory of a very large naked man offering him help which had left Pierce in ruins.

"_Can we really trust this guy? Why would Loren tie him to the wall instead of one of the clones's domes if he wasn't a threat? Besides we're running out of time and we need to find Johnny."_ Shaundi decided, as she didn't trust the strange man.

"_Trust me, if Loren knew I was free, he would be terrified beyond belief. Words cannot describe how loyal I would be to you in our onslaught onto the Syndicate..."_ The man concluded, trying to give the Saints plenty of reason to free him.

The Boss nodded and decided even if the man didn't side with the Saints, he would still cause enough trouble for Loren so the Saints could escape the tower. The Saints fired onto the man's restraints and he dropped to the floor as he rose after smiling at the Saints. Pierce asked if he wanted some clothes, however he could not care for this and noted that they didn't have a lot of time to find Loren or do anything else that the Saints had planned. Shaundi and the Boss admired this, as they informed him of their plan to free Johnny and ran up the stairs. Pierce however felt threatened by the man's large intellect and size, remembering the last time he met a big naked man which did not end well. The Saints began to question who he was, and he slowly revealed more of himself;

_"The human body is nothing to be ashamed of, unless you have...Insecurities..."_

_"Uh...Fair enough, I guess."_ Pierce muttered, after asking him once more if he wanted to find something large to wear as clothing.

_"Hey man, you got a name?"_ The Boss, trying to keep the conversation brief and important for everyone.

_"My name is Oleg Kirrlov."_ Oleg revealed, in a very confident tone, coupled with his evident russian accent which picked Shaundi's attention.

_"So...What did you do, before you were a...Glorified pin-cushion?"_ Shaundi asked, in a very happy and friendly tone, which to the Boss, sounded slightly sarcastic regarding the tense situation they were in, however Pierce and Oleg didn't pick up on this and continued the conversation.

_"I think it is better for our friendship if I did not elaborate. Just know that the enemy of your enemy is your friend...If you oppose the Syndicate, you have nothing to fear from me."_ Oleg slowly replied, after a long pause of thinking. Clearly, he had a very dark past that he did not want to reveal to the Saints if he wanted to get out of the tower.

_"Works for me, welcome to the Saints...Oh, and you'll probably need to get canonised once we get back to the Headquarters."_ The Boss decided, noting that Oleg's calmness and smartness would be very beneficial for the Saints.

_"Um...I think it would be better, for the crew, if we didn't canonise him...This motherf***er looks strong enough for us, I don't think he needs to cripple a couple of Saints just to prove it!"_ Pierce answered back, showing his fear for the crew of Oleg being canonised. Oleg simply turned his head to look at him for a moment, and then smirked at the man's fear. Shaundi and the Boss then looked at him, noting his fear of large men, whilst the Boss afterwards noted;

_"Every single member of the Saints got canonised, and it's not going to be any different now. Besides, Oleg's probably been in captivity for a long time, he could do with letting loose some of his rage!"_ The Boss decided, remembering how all of the Saints since the gang's very birth were canonised, including the Boss himself.

* * *

**Profile 06**

**Name**: Oleg Kirrlov

**Age**: 39

**Race**: Caucasian

**Build**: Bodybuilder

**Height**: 8 foot 4 inches

**Hair**: Bald

**Facial hair**: None

**Clothing**: White stitched cotton blazer with small brown stitching evident on elbows, purple sweater with Fleur-De-Lis logo and a collar that covers most of Oleg's neck. Brown straight pants with black boots that are army-like.

**Tattoos**: None.

**Weapon of Choice**: Prefers to use his own physical power over weaponry power, however whenever available, Oleg likes to pick up and wield miniguns, flamethrowers and large grenade launchers.

**Background**: After many years of serving his home country Soviet Russia in the KGB and _'Doing whatever was necessary'_, Oleg was kidnapped by The Syndicate and forced beyond his will to allow his DNA to be used for cloning a large army of Brutes, that have his size and strength, but not his intelligence. During his painful However, luck fell down onto him as another common enemy of The Syndicate known as The Third Street Saints, rescued him from Syndicate Tower and he vowed to repay the gang with his life. As he assists his new friends in murdering every single member of The Syndicate, he uses his brain and brawn in multiple situations, and began to slowly prove that he was a powerful and important, both physically and mentally, member to the Saints.

* * *

The Saints reached the top of the stairs and gave a sigh of relief as they found the sixteenth floor; but there was barely anything there. The room was dark with drippings of water from the floor above dripping down and the floorboards were very weak and torn apart. The light in the room was coming from a giant dome stuck to the wall, which was blocked by a man who stood in the same stance as Jesus Christ did when he was nailed to the cross. The man was unconscious and his clothes were fairly ripped, and his hair was frizzled and stuck up inside of being slicked back. The Saints looked at the dome and the Boss's face dropped to discover it was Johnny. He ran over to the dome but Pierce shouted that the floor could give way at any moment and the Boss should take things easy. But he didn't care, he was prepared to risk falling sixteen floors to his death because he could see that Johnny was in pain. He started pressing buttons on a nearby control panel and then shot at the dome; then finally Gat was free and fell to the floor. He struggled to get up and the Boss helped him but Johnny wasn't like his usual self and spoke in a very weak tone;

"_I don't know what Frenchy's done to me. All I remember is the electricity, then his scientist friend and more blurs. My head feels like s***, worse then being drunk and wasted at the same time, and I just can't remember what Loren wanted with me. I remember him talking about me being like __'The Russian' __and that I could be used for something else…But it's all just a big blur. I feel like I'm gonna drop or puke any minute but I…Urgh"_ Johnny explained, he really was at the weakest point that he ever been at. He tried to remember everything Loren did to him for the Boss so they could either steal the technology or destroy it, but he could barely finish a sentence and was paler than usual. As he started to fall, Shaundi ran across the frail floorboards and helped Johnny up, as Oleg seemed startled by the amount of injury on Johnny and Pierce started to look concerned;

_"Johnny, do you, um, need anything?"_ Pierce asked in a serious and concerned tone. There was a short pause inbetween as Gat's fist clenched and Shaundi slowly helped him up. His hair now stuck up like it used to and most of his clothing was still intact, only parts of his armholes and the bottom of his jeans were torn. He pulled his glasses tightly back and smashed his hands into the container which once kept him from the rest of the world.

*The song, I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin plays from this point onwards as Johnny begins to speak clearer*

"_Yeah, I need a drink and my Goddamn gun! Where's Frenchy? I wanna blow some of his s*** up__ right in his face!"_ Johnny asserted, before being handed an AK-47 by Shaundi who was blushing at his words and the Boss, Pierce and Oleg smiling at how the man refused to back down to a fight despite his previous torture.

"_That's the Johnny I've always known. It's good to have you back man. The bomb's still ticking downstairs so that should take care of most of the building. There's probably some more goons coming and our boys can't hold out as long as us. How about we join the party?"_ The Boss decided, he was happy to see the eagerness had returned in Johnny and decided on the best course of revenge that could be delivered. He remembered that Kinzie will likely be trying to trace the Saints after the communications were jammed, and knew what they needed to do.

The Saints went downstairs to the fourteenth floor and found the place to be deserted. The boss ran to the other side of the room that was on the face of the tower and he brought some wires that were used to support Gat's cell dome from upstairs. He opened the windows and stuck them to the front of the building and called for Piece to come over. Pierce did so wondering what the Boss was planning and he was hooked up to the wire and pushed out of the window. Pierce screamed at the Boss but eventually he stopped falling and the wire kept him in the air. The Boss noted that it was now safe and told everyone to hook up and that they should give support to the Saints at street level. Oleg who didn't need a gun decided to just jump down and help the Saints. The Boss questioned what he was doing but realised that Oleg was more acrobatic than they had thought and he could easily cling to the railings of the outside of the tower. What he couldn't cling to, he simply smashed through and this then stunned all of the Saints, influencing Shaundi to break the silence by informing that more Morningstar were arriving. The Saints started firing with their assault rifles onto the cars and Pierce saw that helicopters were coming, but Oleg said that he would take care of it. Pierce questioned what that meant but stopped half way as Oleg jumped onto the choppers and threw the pilots out of their seats and down onto the fire of bullets below. The Boss found that it was easy to move the height of the wire and felt at ease at what he was doing, well more at ease since the Boss started to get used to murdering people on a regular basis again just like when he was resurrecting the Saints and taking back the streets of Stillwater.

The Saints were clearly shown to be winning the fight despite the Morningstar having a larger number of gunmen; in only ten minutes, the Saints had killed over two hundred Morningstar goons with their rifles as well as Oleg breaking helicopters. All of this destruction was seen by Philippe Loren who stood in his office at the top of the tower, deciding on what to do. An eye patch covered his left eye which showed the amount of injury that Johnny had caused him when the Saints were kidnapped, and his anger covered his entire face as he knew that if he let the Saints continue at what they were doing, most of the Morningstar members would be dead. Philippe then looked at some of his goons entering the office who were already in the tower, informing him that there was a bomb set at the base of the tower. Loren knew this already and began to reveal his plan;

"_Are the Saints that naïve to believe that I didn't suspect someone to gatecrash my parties? That I didn't suspect, after Mr Miller's boat was destroyed and the agent escaped, that no one would try to rob me of that penthouse? Fortunately for us, I remembered every inch of that penthouse and what its contents were-what weapons it had stored. That bomb downstairs is no ordinary bomb-It's a chemical weapon, something that I had made by an old friend from the home country. What the Saints won't expect, is a chemical gas rising up the tower to rob them of their breath…"_

Loren then told the goons to start up his helicopter on the tower's helipad so he could escape, whilst some of the saints at the base of the tower watched the bomb explode from a safe distance. However, the bomb as Loren said was a chemical gas bomb, and the gas started to affect the saints and these effects were shown to be very brutal. As the Boss continued shooting the Morningstar, Shaundi realised the saints at the base of the tower had stopped fighting and she and Pierce watched in horror as they screamed in pain as they were gassed to death below. The Boss, Johnny and Oleg saw this afterwards too and realised that they had to escape as soon as possible before the gas rose up to them. As the Boss prepared to call Kinzie so she could send some saints over with helicopters, Loren's helicopter revealed itself in front of the Saints and fired a rocket at his own tower; it didn't cause a large amount of damage to the tower but instead it broke parts of the Saint's wires that kept them hanging in the air. If they didn't act quickly, they would fall to their deaths. Loren then shouted a vow to destroy the Saints by any means necessary as his backup arrived to escort him securely to a safer place whilst the saints would escape. The backup helicopters were filled with some of the Syndicate's money that Loren had kept in Syndicate Tower, which interested Oleg who then saw an opportunity for the Saints;

"_Those helicopters are filled with a large sum of money that the Syndicate will likely need. Since we need to escape from this tower before we are gassed to our deaths, why don't we try to hijack those helicopters and use the helicopters as an escape route, as well as keeping the profit for us?"_

"_That's…Not a bad idea actually Oleg. Not only would we be saving our lives, but we'd also be hurting the Syndicate too; I like it"_ The Boss exclaimed, slowly realising how well this idea truly was and he couldn't possibly think of a reason not to.

"_Boss we're pretty low on ammo and I honestly don't know how long Johnny can continue fighting. Sure he's doing what he does best but he still looks as pale as hell. If we try to make a jump for those helicopters, I doubt everyone will still be as healthy as they are now. We should just call Kinzie and have some helicopters come to get us back to the Penthouse. At least that way, we'd all be safe"_ Shaundi asserted, believing Oleg's idea was too risky and wanting to protect her friends.

"_Your right, I've only just gotten Gat back and a whole new saint with us, I don't want to lose them again. But, when have we ever played safe?"_ The Boss replied, though he was still questioning to himself what to do.

"_It's your call for this one Boss, but you've gotta make it quick!" _Pierce announced, knowing that even though it was a tricky decision, only the Boss could make it and it had to be his decision.

*There would be two different endings to this mission because of the choice that the Boss has. Both decisions and their rewards are given in each paragraph below:*

*1

The Boss decided that the Saints will need all of the money that they can get their hands on in order to defeat the Syndicate, and asked Oleg to jump for one of Loren's helicopters that were trying to escape. Oleg did so and managed to kill the pilot, allowing Pierce to jump on and start flying the helicopter. The Boss, Shaundi and Johnny jumped on afterwards as Oleg clung to the chopper. There was a large amount of money stashed in some suitcases on the chopper as well as some rocket launchers which the Boss knew he would need since the Syndicate would likely launch another attack. They did so and after a long montage of the Boss, Shaundi and Johnny destroying enemy helicopters with the rocket launchers, the Saints returned to the penthouse. Kinzie and some Saints walked over as Kinzie started questioning how some parts of their plan went wrong on the mission and what the Boss was playing at in stealing the helicopter.

Shaundi and Johnny got out of the helicopter afterwards as Johnny started to vomit, and then fell to the ground. He was soon unconscious and the other saints picked him up and brought inside the penthouse as the other saints called for an ambulance was called. Shaundi started walking alongside the other saints with Johnny and shook her head at the sight of the money. The Boss began to felt ashamed of himself until Pierce and Oleg stepped away from the helicopter towards him, and told him that some of the money could be used to treat Gat's injuries and the rest could also be used to buy better protection for the Saints. Oleg statds that with the money, they would be able to buy the best course of treatment for Johnny, which the Boss quietly smiled at and then jokingly orders Pierce instead of Oleg to carry all of the heavy suitcases into the penthouse and to count them, causing him to moan at always getting the maid's job. The rewards for this mission are $5,000, Oleg is unlocked as a homie and a 10% added bonus to all money received in missions, activities and all other sources.

*2

The Boss decided that since the Saints were struggling to continue winning the fight, he should quit while he was ahead and called Kinzie to send some Saints with helicopters to the tower. She did so and the Saints boarded the helicopters as the Syndicate try to launch another attack by sending attack helicopters after the saints. The Boss, Shaundi and Johnny found rocket launchers in the plane and began destroying the helicopters as Pierce piloted the helicopter whilst Oleg clung on to the outside of the helicopter and smashed any helicopters that got too close to the saints. A large montage began with the Saints destroying all of the Syndicate's helicopters as they arrive at the Saints Penthouse. Kinzie walks to the helicopter in a large angry rant questioning why the Boss didn't follow all parts of the plan whilst some other saints walk over to help Johnny into the penthouse.

Pierce and Oleg walk away from the helicopter and stated that the money would have been useful to buy some better guns or ammo for the Saints and that they will likely struggle to defeat the Syndicate now. The Boss began to feel ashamed of himself until he saw the other saints help Johnny into the penthouse as Shaundi walked with him, and Johnny questioned what would be the point of having guns if the saints didn't have anyone to use them, and thanked the Boss for being the person to bail out of the fight for him. The Boss smiled and gave him a fistpump as the other saints helped him into the penthouse and called for a doctor to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong with him. Shaundi stood with the boss and watched this, whilst also saying that the Boss made the right choice and then jokingly said that there wasn't anything wrong with the Boss running away from a fight. The Boss raised an eyebrow at this and refused to believe that he ever ran away from a fight in a joking manner. The rewards for this mission are $5,000, Oleg is unlocked as a homie and a 10% added bonus to all respect earned in missions, activities and all other sources.

* * *

**Profile 07**

**Name**: Johnny Gat

**Age**: 33

**Race**: Asian

**Build**: Bodybuilder

**Height**: 6 foot 1 inch

**Hair**: Black hair slicked back. Formerly spiked up however is now known as a _'Johnny Gat Gangsta Slick Back' _look.

**Facial hair**: None

**Clothing**: Grey jacket with purple highlights covering the bottom part of the jacket underneath the arms, with a large Fleur-De-Lis logo on the back. Half-buttoned white shirt with two golden necklaces, dark blue modern jeans with dark purple and white sneakers. White sunglasses blocks his eyes, and gives a _'Badass motherf***ing gangsta'_look.

**Tattoos**: Large tribal tattoos across all of neck, Third Street Saints shield with initials on left shoulder and tattoo with the words _'Killa'_ on left forearm. Two Ak-47's on upper back aimed directly at each other, with bullets firing towards opposite shoulders and the words _'Saints Row B****es!' _underneath.

**Weapon of Choice: **AK-47, and tends to use as many explosives as possible whenever available.

**Background**: One of the earliest members of the Third Street Saints, Johnny Gat assisted in both of the Boss's takeovers of Stilwater in 2006 and 2011. His wife's death at the hands of Jyunichi and Shogo Akuji, members of the Ronin, has affected him deeply and left him incredibly agitated with life, blaming himself for her death and not being able to save her. With the Saints' new wealth and fame, Johnny has had no reason to kill cops or return to being a gun-toting maniac, and has been forced to live under the wealth by doing numerous things, such as advertising the official Saints energy drink, creating a comic book series called _'Gangsta's in Space' _and taking control of canonising of new Saints recruits which in reality was simply a way for him to break free from his peaceful life. Gat jumped for joy when the Boss announced his plan of robbing Stilwater's strongest bank, and returned to being the Boss's second in command and always helping him at his side…

* * *

**Act 2, Mission 6 Three Kings**

All of the Saints were sitting in the penthouse, watching TV and drinking bottles of alcohol to celebrate the previous mission. Everyone except Kinzie, who was nowhere to be seen strangely, which troubled the Boss but the alcohol and television were the focus of his mind. Pierce sat with of the saint reinforcements; he was being dared to chug two whole bottles of alcohol together and he was trying to do it, whilst Shaundi sat on one end of the couch watching him and shaking her head. The Boss sat next to her knowing what was troubling her mind and fortunately for them both, Oleg walked into the penthouse with Johnny who had seemingly recovered from his ordeal at the hands of Loren. His clothes were fixed and his hair wasn't as frizzled as before but it still stood upwards, however that was because Johnny wanted it to be that way because he always had it in that style for a long time in Stilwater.

Shaundi got up to walk with him and Oleg, making sure that he was ok but he didn't want the fuss whilst the Boss simply turned his head and the two smiled and nodded at each other; the Boss knew that Gat wouldn't want a fuss on another one of his near-death experiences like usual. Pierce got up whilst chugging the alcohol, preparing to give Johnny a hug but he tripped and fell onto the floor as the alcohol also fell back onto his face, causing the saints to laugh at the drunken man. The Boss started to move forward in his seat at watching the television, and told Pierce to shut up so he could listen; it was the Steelport News and it was focusing on Senator Monica Hughes, who was revealing her new project called the _"Alderman Hughes Highway Bridge";_

"_When I left Stilwater for the senate, I vowed never to forget my hometown roots or the memory of my late husband, and now with this bridge connecting to Stilwater and other cities in the area, I will be able to repay two memories that have helped me to get where I am today. I thank everyone who helped to build this bridge, all of my voters and citizens of Steelport for the birth of this bridge!"_

Applause rang out in the audience as Senator Hughes gave her speech on the new bridge live to the people of Steelport. The bridge connected to the north of the eastern island in Steelport, and it had two exits: one to Stilwater and another which gave access to another highway which became connected to the Hughes Bridge. Clearly to the public, Monica Hughes wanted to bring all cities together for easier travel and to repay the memory of her husband but the Boss knew it was really to make the press and the majority of people to like her. The Boss shook his head at what Hughes was doing and was about to continue his drink until he received an unexpected call from Kinzie;

"_Kinzie, where are you? Your missing the news and we're all here at the crib continui-"_

"_I don't give a **** about that stupid senator milking all attention from the media to her. Anyway, since your staying in Steelport and wanting to continue fighting the Syndicate I figured that you would eventually need to fight the Deckers and the Luchadores alongside the Morningstar. I've tracked two people who are perfect and most likely willing to help you in your fight"_ Kinzie interrupted, she didn't care about Monica Hughes's publicity stunt to influence people to like her and only wanted to continue fighting the Syndicate.

"_Ok that's great Kinzie, we really could do with some more help. Where are they no-"_ The Boss tried to ask, but it seemed that Kinzie only wanted to talk to the Boss, not with him as she didn't have a lot of time on her hands.

"_Forget about them at the moment-I need your help. I had to go outside to find these two and the Deckers have found me. I'm cornered in a diner in Ashwood, I'll send you my GPS-Just get me the **** out of here!"_ Kinzie interrupted again, she didn't want to stall for time and started to sound desperate for help. The sounds of bullets grew louder with her call, causing her to end it and continue fighting the Deckers.

The Boss ended the call and asked himself why Kinzie couldn't have just asked for help to start with but then realised he had to move fast. He got up and informed everyone of what was happening, then asked Shaundi and Johnny to come with him and then looked towards Pierce. Pierce tried to get up and follow them, declaring himself _"Suppa-Excellent Pierce"_ but fell back down to the floor and starting sleeping. The Boss sighed and kicked him but he was deeply sleeping and the other saints realised that they could no longer laugh due to the situation. Oleg was then told by the Boss to guide the Saints to where Kinzie is after Pierce wakes up. Oleg nods and says that if Pierce takes so long and annoys him, he will wake him up with whatever is required. As Shaundi raises an eyebrow at what Oleg means and Johnny chuckles, the Boss nods and the three saints head downstairs to drive Pierce's Infuego to Kinzie's destination, since he won't be driving for a while. There was a lot of traffic in Steelport which was likely caused by the new bridge, but Johnny took care of this by firing randomly onto nearby cars to chase them out of the way.

Johnny started loading his guns and Shaundi followed, whilst the Boss informed them that he'll want to find the two guys that could help the saints that Kinzie was telling him about earlier. After a short period of time, the Saints arrived at the diner and found the place to be overrun with Deckers. The saints started murdering them whilst Johnny questioned their type of fashion, whilst the Boss questions how they are gangbangers since they look terrified at what they are doing. The Boss went into the kitchen to find one goon knocking Kinzie out and preparing to shoot her, until the Boss hits him over the head with a pan and tries to make a small joke about _"serving up justice just like __Troy__"_. He then carried Kinzie out of the diner and put her in the backseat of the car as Shaundi and Johnny fought off more Deckers that had arrived.

The Boss told Shaundi to drive Kinzie back to the headquarters as he looked into her pocket to find the information that she had found. He looked at the information to find something about a brothel called Safeword with someone called Zimos there who could help them and then about a gym with someone called Angel. The Boss looked at the written destinations and marked them onto his GPS, then stole a nearby Atlantica and started driving for Safeword. Most of the Deckers gave up the pursuit whilst those that still gave chase were quickly gunned down and killed, this allowed the Boss and Johnny to drive to Safeword with no problems. The Boss was happy at what he was doing but something was bothering Johnny, and he couldn't help but ask for his mind's sake;

"_So, with the Syndicate giving us hell and most of them running the city, are we just gonna take the city with our marketing and advertisement s***, or are we gonna do it like how we took back Stilwater?"_

"_Johnny, the Saints never changed or stopped being gangbangers. The only difference now is we something bigger than a street gang and we can do all of that stuff. We can do bigger and better things with the gang, with the marketing everyone would love us and thanks to the m_on-" The Boss replied, though he was cut mid way by Johnny who hated listening to the Boss talking good about the media.

"_Why the f** do we need to bother with marketing? We never did it before when we took over Stilwater and most people still liked us. F***, we're supposed to be criminals and not celebrities, if some b***h don't like us then they can go to hell. If the people mean that much to you, then they'll like us if we do what we used to do, instead of doing all this corporate s***…"_ Johnny interrupted; he couldn't believe that the Boss still cared about the media and positive look for the saints after all of this time. They were criminals in Johnny's opinion, and no matter how hard they acted nice to people, nothing would ever change that.

"_I guess your right, but now we're in Steelport and if we're really going to survive here then we'll eventually need all the support we can get. I know you don't like us acting like p***ies or lavishing in all the money but since the Syndicate wiped out our accounts and are trying to drive us away, I doubt we'll be loved here and because of that, there really isn't no point in sucking up to people here. But it ain't making us soft-It never did Johnny and it never will…"_ The Boss concluded, he didn't like talking about the topic as much as Johnny and started wondering whether they should stop trying to make themselves look like heroes and act more like a criminal empire.

After the long discussion, the two arrived at Safeword which was a giant brothel with about ten floors. It looked like there was a penthouse at the top meaning that Safeword was a much protected brothel by the Syndicate, which suggested it was a good source of profit for them. The Boss knew that even if he didn't steal the place for the Saints today, he'd likely return to do so in the future if he really wanted to hurt the Syndicate. The Boss and Johnny walked into the front entrance and found the brothel to look like a palace, but with hoes everywhere and people who wanted excitement being given what they wanted. The Boss's and Johnny's faces dropped and the Boss quietly said that they should go upstairs to find the manager who'd likely know who Zimos was or where he is. They went upstairs to find a large group of men and women dressed as gimps chasing each other down the stairs with bongs in their hands.

The two Saints shook there heads and walked into the manager's office, to find that he was being given a blowjob by a Morningstar lieutenant. Johnny shot the head of the girl, and the blood poured onto the manager, who was terrified beyond believe. He was very old and weak, and could not move because of the dead gangster on his lap. The Boss held a gun at his head and demanded to know where Zimos was, which after a long period of him begging for his life and pleading that the Morningstar would kill him if he helped the saints, he told the Boss that Zimos was being held prisoner in the basement downstairs. A CCTV camera inside the room then focused on the old man who screamed in fright and started begging for the saints help, until Gat got fed up with his pleas and shot him in the stomach multiple times, until he stopped crying.

The Boss chuckled at the disgusting sight in front of him and walked downstairs to the basement. It was incredibly dark and there was a toy horse mount in the centre of the room, with a large amount of people sleeping in a circle. One of them woke up and started getting onto the cart by the toy horse and called for Zimos. Before he could answer, the Boss shot him in the head which woke everyone up and caused them to run for their lives. Zimos stood where he was and revealed himself to be a skinny black old man who was being forced to work in the brothel against his will. He wore a stylish purple pimp hat with a feather and had a tattoo of his name on his back in a faded tone of golden lettering. The Boss went to remove a ballgag from his mouth to let him speak and as the saints got acquainted with the man, Morningstar cars started pulling up outside and preparing to launch an assault on the building. The Boss saw a large door near the end of the room which looked big enough for the cart and he and Gat got onto it and told Zimos to drive the trio to safety.

The Morningstar stood by their cars in horror and, confusion, as they watched the saints fire at them whilst Zimos drove them to safety by pulling the cart. He drove around the brothel in a large distance and allowed the Boss and Johnny to get rid of the Morningstar that were chasing them. After deciding that they weren't being chased anymore, Zimos stopped and started speaking to the two, after being handed his mic-cane by Johnny and in a very musical fashion;

_"This is a res-cue right? Huh, cause I don't wanna be set up for a gaanng-baaangg!"_ He really did speak in a hilarious fashion and it seemed that he needed the auto tuner to talk because the ballgag had been in his mouth for years and he could hardly speak.

"_Ah, f*** man! Do we really look like those type of guys?"_ Johnny asked, wondering why the first question Zimos asked was one as crazy as that.

"_Heheeha, I'll go with rescue then. Why thank you bo-oys, I appreciate you two bustin' meeee outta that joint!"_ Zimos noted, he fell safer with the saints but continued the jokes.

"_Alright man, we're fighting the entire Syndicate and seriously need some people who can help us with that. We're hoping your prepared to do so as well as others-"_ The Boss began to inform Zimos but he didn't need the information and Zimos knew what he wanted to do;

"_The Dewynter sisters locked me up in that brothel for over threeeee ye-ars and you don't think I'm gonna take a chance like this to f*** them uu-up?"_He explained, obviously he too was driven by revenge like Kinzie was against the Syndicate and the Boss didn't need to persuade him to join.

* * *

**Profile 08  
****  
Name**: Unknown

**Alias**: Zimos

**Age**: 45

**Race**: African American

**Build**: Slender/Athletic

**Height**: 5 foot 11 (6 foot 1 upon wearing shoes)

**Hair**: Short black hair that is never shown due to pimp hat

**Facial Hair**: Small blackish/grey moustache with small blackish/grey soulpatch

**Clothing**: Dark purple fedora-like pimp hat, with gold and black stripes in the middle and a light yellow feather. Large white glasses with purple/pink eye-sockets. Long black thin pimp coat with gold and black striped handcuffs. Bright purple shirt with collars sitting on top of shoulders, with four golden necklaces that are all different in size. Thin black pants with large purple and orange shoes that almost look like boots.

**Tattoos**: Small female devil on the lower back and a heart on upper left-side of chest that becomes a bong at the bottom.

**Notable features**: Always carries a golden auto-tuning cane that he has to use to speak through.

**Weapon of Choice**: Grave Digger Sawn-Off Shotgun, Zimos has vowed to replace the weapon with a golden version in the future.

**Background**: Not only was he one of the oldest pimps in Steelport, Zimos was the most successful and strongest pimp in all of Steelport and was incredibly popular. Second in commands of the Syndicate, Viola and Kiki DeWynter, who owned strong prostitution rings in Steelport, offered a partnership and to share resources with the old pimp which Zimos happily agreed to. On one drunken night after a party celebrating their success ended, Zimos made a pass at one of the Dewynter sisters and continued to have casual sex with the twin. The next day, the woman learned her mistake and after Zimos made a pass at her sister, mistaken her for the one that he slept with, the twin sisters decided that they could not allow this to ruin their reputation and under the orders of Syndicate leader Philippe Loren, Zimos was locked away in the basement of Safeword and was rented out as a gimp. After The Saints rescued him, Zimos joined the gang and began to assist his new friends in destroying the criminal organisation that robbed him of his prostitution empire.

* * *

The Boss concluded that he was happy with Zimos's motivation and decided that he needed to go and find Angel. He jacked a nearby limo parked outside the brothel and set the GPS for a gym near a port. He was driving incredibly fast, as the news was on the radio stating that there was an all out gang attack on the gym by a gang of Mexican looking wrestlers-who seemed to want to kill Angel. The Boss realised that Angel must have some connection to the gang and that if Angel were to help the Boss, he would have to drive the gang away.

The drove across the highway and streets as fast as he could and fortunately for him, he found the location. There were many green trucks parked all outside the gym with men dressed in cargo pants, tank tops and wrestler outfits in a green trend. These must have been the Luchadores, the Mexican wrestling faction of the Syndicate that Kinzie was telling the Boss about earlier. Johnny and Zimos began killing the gang as Johnny handed him a shotgun, but the man struggled to do so due to the uncomfortable outfit that he wore. The Boss was frustrated with the enemy gang as he continued to kill them, as they had specialists with grenade launchers and more goons were arriving in trucks. Thankfully, Pierce, Oleg and the reinforcements had finally arrived;

"_We tracked your location via GPS and heard the news. I take it that this Angel is worth dying for, no?"_ Oleg announced as he got off the purple pick up truck and Pierce threw a bottle of water in his face to wake himself up properly for a fight.

"_Pierce how long did it take for you to come back to your senses? If this guy dies, you are so paying for the funeral!"_ The Boss shouted from a distance towards Pierce, he couldn't believe that Pierce had been asleep all this time since he passed out in the penthouse.

"_Just relax Boss, I'm feeling alright! Even if this guy dies he won't need a funeral since he's an angel. And it's not me that we need to worry about, it's this Angel guy and maybe you if your still not in the game yet..."_ Pierce replied, feeling slightly cocky and proud after he finally arrived at the scene, but this only caused the boss to go in a viscous rage at the enemy gang with his SMG and he started to shout as he killed the gang;

"_I'M-NOT-A-F***ING-P***Y!"_ He declared as most of the enemy gang were brutally killed by his SMG and those who weren't either killed themselves or ran away in fright.

"_I take it I am too late to the party now then…"_ Oleg mumbled, while smirking at the Boss's aggression that proved useful for the gang.

The four saints then walked into the gym as the reinforcements followed. They could hear fighting going on inside the gym which indicated that the Luchadores had worked their way into the gym and tried to kill Angel. But as they reached him, he was finishing off the final goon by strangling him in mid gravity with his legs. He then finished when he saw the saints and stood up on the floor, noticing Oleg and stating;

"_Your not one of Loren's brutes…"_

"_And you are not one of Killbane's Luchadores…"_ Oleg calmly replied, which gave Angel a smirk as he could see that the Saints were confident and also hated Killbane and the Luchadores. The sounds of cars screeching outside rang out through the gym and the reinforcements started running for cover in the gym, planning on ambushing the wrestlers. The Boss looked behind him and aggressively announced;

"_He's not-But they are…"_

* * *

**Profile 09**

**Name**: Unknown, his alias is rumoured to be his actual name

**Alias**: Angel De La Muerte (Angel Of The Dead)

**Age**: 34

**Race**: Caucasian

**Build**: Bodybuilder

**Height**: 6 foot 1 inches

**Hair**: Shaved

**Facial hair**: None

**Clothing**: Purple hoodie with his name in the left side of the upper torso, dark purple and black wrestling tights with black boots.

**Tattoos**: His name across his stomach with an image of the Grim Reaper hanging above the lettering.

**Weapon of Choice**: AR-55 three round burst assault rifle, uses as many flashbangs as possible whenever available.

**Notable features**: Forced to wear a casting across the knee of his right leg, an injury caused by Killbane. Later manages to get rid of it upon working with the Saints in defeating The Luchadores.

**Background**: Angel De La Muerte slowly became one of the strongest and most feared wrestlers in the MurderBrawl wrestling event as well as one of the strongest wrestlers across America and Mexico. Meeting fellow strong MurderBrawl wrestler Eddie _'Killbane'_ Pryor, the two became tag-team partners and formed The Luchadores, one of the gangs in the criminal organisation known as The Syndicate. After his reputation soared and he became an even stronger wrestler, Killbane grew jealous with his partner's higher reputation and challenged him to a fight in the ring, and took his most prized mask for himself, shaming Angel beyond recognition. Angel then went into hiding in his gym and began training himself for a future rematch with Killbane, however struggled to belief that he could actually fight Killbane. After being saved by The Third Street Saints, Angel's self-esteem slowly rose and he grew confident about himself, and slowly regained his former life in taking down The Luchadores.

* * *

Johnny aimed his AK-47 at the entrance whilst Zimos reloaded his shotgun and Oleg snapped his fingers and neck, preparing for a full on fight. The Boss threw an SMG to Angel and tried to quickly explain who they were and what they wanted with him, before the Boss armed himself with another SMG. One of Oleg's large clones entered and Oleg's teeth grinded with anger at seeing his duplicates, and calmly stated;

"_Leave this impostor to me…"_

"_Say whaa-at? That means everyone else, is on us?"_ Zimos loudly answered back, believing that a big strong man like Oleg could simply knock back all the enemy waves of goons whilst the rest of the saints focused on the one goon. But it didn't matter as the saints reinforcements were prepared to kill the enemy gang after being told by the boss to head upstairs for a better vantage point. The Luchadores entered the gym and began raising hell; Johnny was first at killing them by getting a quick series of headshots, Zimos was crouching behind the broken casino slot machine and firing his shotgun, Angel was picking off several members of the gang with his SMG and the boss was throwing grenades at the entrance, killing most of the goons. After a while, it looked like the saints had won, until four more clones entered the gym.

However, two of them were armed with mini-guns and stood firmly tall at the entrance whilst the other two were armoured and had flamethrowers and ran for Angel. The mini-guns started firing and Zimos fell for cover whilst The Boss tried to shield angel by throwing a grenade at the mini-gunners, then afterwards shooting the flamethrower canisters with his pistols. The brutes, as Angel called them, started to catch fire and slowly burned to the ground whilst the mini-gunners still proved to be a problem. Johnny fired more rounds of his rifle at the brutes whilst Angel tried to finish one off with his wrestling moves. After a short period of all of this, the brutes eventually grew tired and dropped the mini-guns, and were then gunned down. The reinforcements ran outside to check that there weren't anymore goons coming to fight, and luckily there wasn't any. The Boss went to Angel and fully explained the conflict between the Saints and the Syndicate, and Angel quickly answered that he would be more than willing to help the Saints. The Boss smiles and states that it is time to head home.

Meanwhile a meeting is taken place in an undisclosed location with the main members of the Syndicate. Killbane, Matt and the Dewynter sisters are sitting around a table looking towards Loren who seemed angrier than ever as he explained the situation;

"_Good evening, my loyal members of the Syndicate. The Saints have proven to be more of a nuisance than I had dared to hope and it seems they are taking the fight here to us. Our plans to take control of Stilwater shall come to a halt to combat this, and we are not to rest a minute as long as the saints still stand in Steelport. Mr Miller, I have made a deal with some building workers regarding the National Grid and I have some plans that need your assistance with. Mr Killbane, gather up your Luchadores and prepare them for a large war against the Saints. Viola and Kiki, tell the Morningstar to stop all business deals and to protect our assets as much as possible. I will not let Steelport fall into the hands of these young pathetic fools from a backward town like Stilwater. Meeting adjourned." _

The lieutenants began to leave the room after receiving their instructions, until Philippe called for Killbane to stay back for a quiet word, causing the other three lieutenants to walk away confused and slightly nervous. Philippe then began asking;

"_Killbane, are you sure that the girls have not started to act anymore strangely since the plane incident?"_

"_Yeah boss, they've been pretty quiet and Viola seemed a bit shaken up for a while regarding the plane crash. But what do you mean by strangely? If there's anything going on that I should know-"_

"_There isn't. On the plane,-er there was a moment when the Saints spoke directly to the girls and I was incapable of stopping it. And, it was a long-very long conversation and to this day I still do not know what was said. I fear the Saints may have compromised the-our girls or worse, and I am starting to smell a rat, please continue to keep an eye on them as since Miller is weak, you're the only one I, can trust…" _

"_Of course Mr Loren, even if those girls became the barbarians, they would not be able to combat our power!"_

Killbane then walked out of the room after Loren nodded at his words. After the door slammed, Philippe chuckled at his naivety as he picked up his phone and began calling someone;

"_It's me-we may have a problem. The controls may be losing their touch and with this situation, I cannot allow that. I think we may need a stronger…-"_ Philippe ordered, he was speaking very quietly and calmly which was strange after his speech to the Syndicate. It is unclear what is said by Loren as the screen fades from this point on and focuses on a speech made by the Boss back at the saints headquarters;

"_The Syndicate must answer for the destruction they have brought onto us and this time, we're taking the fight to them. I'm not going to lie to you all, we're outgunned, outnumbered and we're low on money so this fight is going to be difficult. But I'm sure that given time, those ***holes will be able to repay us this with their lives. Since we don't know Steelport, I've asked for help from those who do; this is Kinzie, Zimos and Angel. After we're done here, talk to one of these guys and they'll have something for you to do. This is our time now, let's get this **** started!"_

The Saints stood around him and watched quietly throughout the speech, and at the end began to cheer. Shaundi and Gat stood near the front next to the Boss and in front of the large crowd of Saints, drawn in to his words whilst Kinzie, Zimos and Angel stood in a neat row next to the Boss as he introduced each of them to the Saints. Pierce and Oleg stood on the walkway above looking down at the Boss whilst another crowd of Saints watched on, as the Penthouse had become overcrowded with the ever growing gang. A massive uproar began as the Boss finished his speech, and the theme song began to play on the radio as fireworks set off above the hideout. The Boss looked to each of his lieutenants to know that he was doing the right thing and they all smiled towards him; this time however in taking a city, he didn't want any casualties and wanted to truly own the city as well as rebuild the Saints' empire.


	3. Chapter 3 Public Enemy No 1

**It's I-am-the-Peel here with more narration on another chapter of Saints Row Threedom****!**

**Here's chapter three where the story progresses even further, with the introduction of STAG, more focus on Angel and an all new Saint. A few problems arise for the Saints and just like all problems; consequences occur however these consequences only spell out trouble for the Saints.**

**A lot of preparation for the next chapter as well as a lot of comedic and badass moments like usual, as well as even more foreshadowing and character focus. Chapter four will be up as soon as possible, and I hope you all enjoy and leave a comment!**

**Mission 7: Who Turned Off The Lights?**

All of the saints were in the Saints headquarters; the penthouse in downtown which was filled with crowds of saints everywhere and they were all busy working on rebuilding the saints and fighting the Syndicate. Angel was teaching some of the saints how to fight like him and to defeat fighters as strong as the Luchadores which Oleg was commenting on and the two began to combine their fighting methods in teaching the saint recruits whilst Shaundi stood and listened on the balcony above, Kinzie sat on the couch on the laptop whilst listening to her headphones and looked very interested in what she was doing as sounds of warnings and alerts could be heard on her laptop, Zimos was hilariously walking into the bedroom up the stairs with a large amount of female saints and bragging about how he can _"Do the job rii-ghht"_ and Pierce was pestering Johnny about some music as he sat at the table talking to some of the saints who were drawing and writing on pieces of paper;

"_Come on Johnny, her music was great and she was a legend back in Stilwater, this could be like a tribute to her!"_

_"F***. No. I've heard some of your albums before and it sounds like a cat being strangled-Believe me, I know what that sounds like…"_

The saints sitting at the table laughed at Gat's and Pierce's argument as it seemed they were arguing over music; Pierce wanted to do his own remixes of Johnny's late wife Aisha's albums so he can improve the saints media in Steelport however Johnny didn't like any of Pierce's songs and didn't want him to disrespect his wife's memory. After Pierce began singing his version of Aisha's biggest hit, _"Bounce Like My Checks"_, Johnny moved away from his seat and went downstairs to find the boss. He was too busy in the vault examining each of the weapons and noting that even though there was a large selection, most of the weapons didn't have much ammo in the guns. The Boss started comparing weapons and held an AR-55 rifle which had a three round burst but had a scope on the top and according to Angel was a strategic weapon. Johnny walked into the vault and started comparing guns;

"_You don't want to be using the AR-55, it's only got a three round burst and the scope isn't that great. This AK makes the handler feel like a real man and powerful at being a gangbangers. The K-8 Krukov is a fantastic rifle and great at what it does-Killing ******* quickly and painfully."_ Johnny shouted as he walked through the vault's entrance seeing the Boss comparing the two rifles.

"_True but the AR-55 is incredibly accurate and great for headshots. With our situation, we don't want to be wasting bullets so unlike your AK that is fired blindly towards the *******, this gun is better at killing ******* quickly and painfully!"_ The Boss replied, smirking slightly as he and Johnny were about to engage in another one of their funny weapon arguments which would always end in both of them saying _"These weapons are like God's gift to us and we shouldn't fight for either of them. Why the hell are we talking about these toys when we should be playing with them?"_

However, before they could end their argument, they heard the sounds of uproar and moaning from upstairs and went to investigate. The lights, Kinzie's laptop, Pierce's IPOD and all other electronics in the room were turned off and none of the saints knew why. They were all arguing amongst themselves and the Boss drew a lighter and fired his pistol into the air to calm everyone down. The saints informed him that someone has turned off their power and the Boss looks outside towards the other buildings and finds that their lights are also turned off. Sounds of shouting and more arguing can be heard in the streets below and the Boss realised that someone must have cut the power. Before he can think of possible reasons as to why this happened, the TV flickered back on;

"_Eve-nin people of Steelport! This is Matt Miller, leader of the Deckers and top lieutenant of the Syndicate. It was me who turned off and stolen all of your precious power. Bu' if you want it to be giv'n back then the 3__rd__ Street Saints must be brought to the Syndicate. We would like to en' our little squabble and set things right between us fo-"_ Miller announced, his British accent was very evident and he was clearly reading from a script, however he was pushed out of the way throughout his speech and Killbane began to finish it off. Angel's teeth tightened and he moved forward towards the television;

"_In short people of Steelport, we want our Haedes to be delivered back to the Underworld, and then we will pass down the power of our lighting bolt from Olympus. We don't care what you do in giving us the saints, we just want them now. We can wait as long as possible but the question is, who will need their precious power first?-"_ Killbane declared, making the speech shorter and straighter to the point than Matt did, however Angel threw a bottle towards the television which broke it and he began to shout a rant at his rival;

"_That *******! He is quick to question who needs 'Power' first yet he was the one who ****ing forced me into hiding! He was the one who pushed Miller out of the goddamn way and forced his hand in that video-He's probably planning to get rid of that freaking Belgian, Loren!"_

Angel stood in the centre of the room shouting at the television but after he was done, he realised where he was and looked around the room to see the stunned faces of his friends and questioned what they should do. The Boss began to say that they need to find out how to turn the electricity back on and to stop the Syndicate's videos of framing the Saints for things that they didn't cause. Johnny and Shaundi agreed that an all out attack on Syndicate Tower would be the best bet which was backed by Oleg but Zimos and Kinzie reminded them that they aren't armed for an all out attack on the tower. The Boss suggests that the saints should try to calm the situation with the people of Steelport however Pierce states that isn't likely to happen as he points towards the window and the saints watch as hordes of the citizens walk towards the tower with pitchforks and torches. The Boss moaned at this and decided that they needed to move to a safe area and figure out how to turn on the power but Johnny simply questioned;

"_Why don't we kill them all?"_

"_We don't know where the Syndicate will be. Sure there's Syndicate Tower but the entire organisation aren't going to be held up there" _Pierce replied, thinking of ideas for the situation

"_I was talking about these people, not the Syndicate…"_

"_We can't kill all of these people Johnny!"_

"_Why not Pierce, we have ammo and I'm sure you can handle yourself, well I hope-"_

"_****, I mean we can't kill an entire city if we want to control it!"_

The Boss laughed at Johnny's extreme attitude and decided that they should concentrate on finding another hideout; the logical idea would have been to hide at Shaundi's ex's apartment but it was incredibly small and wasn't very protected. Angel suggested his gym but the Boss simply said that the Syndicate already know that Angel is allied with the Saints now and would likely try to invade it if the situation needed it. Pierce felt that they should just buy a bigger crib but then Shaundi reminded him that if the people of Steelport are prepared to launch an assault on them in the middle of the night, they likely wouldn't help them with real estate. Kinzie then suggested that they should go to her old warehouse in Salander, which was pretty much deserted while she was kidnapped by the Deckers. The saints decided that since it would be incredibly big and deserted, and if the saints helped to build it up, it would be a perfect hideout. The Boss agreed that the warehouse would be the best bit and told some of the saint recruits to load up the cars with most of the guns from the vault and to pack as much as they need.

Pierce then looked at his set of albums that were all alphabetised in his room in the penthouse and tried to carry them all, but Zimos charged past him carrying bags of condoms with female saint members following him and all of Pierce's albums fell on the floor. He was speechless and looked at the broken albums as Zimos walked into the elevator with the girls running behind him and Pierce was left stunned at what had just happened. The Boss and the other saints walked alongside him and the Boss handed him a shotgun, asking for him to give support to the saints in the two cars whilst the Boss covers the saints in the truck packed with most of the saint's belongings and money. He opened the back of the truck in the garage and sat with the boxes and was given a large amount of flashbangs by Kinzie. She reminded him that if the saints want to be liked in the city, they can't go around killing random pedestrians just because of an attack by the Syndicate. Zimos got into the front of the truck and started driving it as two saint cars drove past, with Pierce, Angel and Kinzie in one car giving them support, and Johnny, Shaundi and Oleg in another car. Zimos gave the heads up to the Boss that they are moving out and it is going _"to be a sex-ay ride"._

The city's sky was incredibly dark whilst the streets were filled with people rioting towards the saints. The truck drove as people tried to stab pitchforks into the truck whilst the Boss began throwing flashbangs. He saw Planet Saints and other saint properties being attacked and in flames, angering the Boss. The civilians had made a roadblock which Zimos had to drive through and the other saints in the cars drove ahead of the truck, clearing any roadblocks. The Boss continued throwing flashbangs which blinded many of the people trying to drive into the truck. The truck then reached the highway and the saints had to drive through Carver Island to get to Kinzie's hideout, which was the Luchadores territory meaning that the saints would likely be attacked by them. Surprisingly however because he wasn't allowed to murder anyone, the Boss ran out of flashbangs and people started getting close to boarding the van after setting up another roadblock on the highway with their cars. The Boss shouted for a hand from Zimos who somehow had nitrous installed on the truck before the escape from the penthouse, and the nitrous pushed the truck through the cars. The Boss was confused at why Zimos would give a truck nitrous and had to ask the question;

"_Z, why did you give this truck nitrous?"_

"_I'm not the onlay thaing that I like to pimp out, I wanna roll every street corner in sty-ha-ha-le!"_ Zimos shouted, with his auto-tuner activating. His words made the Boss laugh as the truck continued to smash oncoming cars off the highway and into the waters below. The truck managed to catch up with the two saints cars ahead of them and Kinzie watched at what the Boss was doing;

"_You do remember that we're not supposed to be killing anyone right!"_

"_Kinzie I can't go through a day where I don't murder an ***hole that tries to kill me_!" The Boss shouted from the truck as Kinzie wound her window turn to shout at him at him. The Boss was about to start shouting again as he got his breath back, until he heard helicopters in the distance and the sound of Kinzie's car crashing.

"_Well it looks like you won't be…"_ Kinzie mumbled and moaned as she gave up trying to shout at the Boss from a distance in her car. The Boss began to wonder what was happening until he saw the green trucks in front of the saints; it was the Luchadores who unsurprisingly were launching another attack on the saints. Luckily however the saints had reached the end of the highway and managed to move swiftly through Carver Island, and continued heading for the warehouse in Salander. The Boss decided to stop using the flashbangs and to use the rocket launcher with a laser that he had moved from the vault back at the penthouse.

The helicopters tried to close in on the truck and began firing it's machine guns, but it was no match for the Boss's rocket launcher. Within a matter of seconds, hundreds of Luchadore helicopters began falling to the ground and crashing into the streets below. Some of the pedestrians who were planning on attacking the saints began to realise that it was too dangerous for them to attack when the Syndicate were causing an all out war in the city. They began running into nearby buildings for shelter as the Boss smirked at their fear. The Boss then asked Zimos to turn the radio on so they can murder people to good music but Zimos reminded him that all electronics in the city, including the radio, weren't working. The Boss then moaned at how he forgot this and stated;

"_I want to drown out these ******* screams with some kick *** music Zimos! How the **** am I supposed to get through all of this?"_

"_I didn't thaink it bothered you before-ore-ore"_

"_It doesn't it's just, I'm too tired to listen to these *****es scream in agony. It's nice and normally therapeutic, but I'm not in the mood for these ********…"_

"_I hear ya bab-ay, back at Safeword, for the first two ye-eears I never stopped enjoying listening to the ****ies scream-maiing, but then it began to lose its grandeur…"_

"_Wait what Z?"_

"_Uh….Can't hear ya over all of 'da ruckus, gonna have to focus on the roooaad"_

The Boss was then startled at Zimos's similar psychosis, but then shrugged it off as he continued firing blindly onto any Luchadores vehicle. Finally however, the saints reached Salander and it looked as though the Luchadores had given up, much to Angel's dissatisfaction as he got out of the car along with the rest of the saints who pulled outside of Kinzie's warehouse. Fortunately for him however, it was far from over as a large series of APC's coloured in a forest green began racing outside the warehouse with Luchadores handling the mounted machine guns. Pierce sighed at how he wants to go to sleep but the Boss told him to keep awake and that the saints weren't done yet.

Angel started walking forward armed with his AR-55 and asked the Boss to keep him cover, which the Boss found ridiculous as it was always other people who needed to give the Boss _"cover"_. An APC started driving directly at Angel and Oleg began charging at it in order to protect Angel, but the former wrestler simply jumped and grabbed onto the door, kicking the Luchadore out and brutally stomping on his face until there wasn't anything left to stomp. Johnny chuckled at Angel's brutality as he sat comfortable by the mounted machine gun and started firing at the oncoming APC's. The Boss shook his head in jealousy as he wanted _"To play with the big toys"_ and settled for a consolation prize with his guns. He pulled out his AK-47, much to the approval of Johnny due to their earlier weapons argument, and the saints as a whole began fighting the APC's.

A montage then began of all of the saints doing what they do best at fighting the enemy. Shaundi began to run low on ammo as Pierce tossed her another SMG, Zimos continued to use his shotgun which became his signature weapon and Kinzie was very trigger happy with her shotgun which was a variation that the police tended to use, as she wanted to _"avenge"_ her laptop. Angel continued to raise hell from the APC, Johnny and the Boss stood side by side with their AK's firing at each APC and taking each of them down in a matter of minutes and Oleg was tearing APC's apart and throwing the drivers into the ocean which was nearby. Eventually, there weren't any APC's left and the Syndicate had given up the fight. Pierce gave a sigh as he fell to the ground and Kinzie looked to one of the APC's, which wasn't as mangled as the others and remarked that she should be able to repair it and modify it ASAP, then learn to make more APC's.

Angel left his APC and noted that Killbane will probably feel a bit humiliated at the failure and seek a comeback, which didn't bother the Boss as he knew the Syndicate as a whole would always be trying to fight back the saints. Zimos slowly walked towards the Boss and reminded him that they seriously need to comeback at the Syndicate as soon as possible, as they drove the saints away from their home and caused a riot in the city at the saints. The Boss noted this and remarked that the saints need to cause a massive dent on the Luchadores's ego, and could use the new economic situation to their advantage. Johnny then gave a smirk at the Boss's words whilst Pierce lay on the ground confused as although he kept his eyes closed, he still raised his head slightly. Oleg then said that he would help some of the other saints set things up in the warehouse whilst Kinzie agreed to, but warned not to go into her room. Pierce jokingly asked what was in her room and started running for the warehouse as Kinzie pushed him into the ocean and coldly stated;

"_Stay the **** away from my room…"_

The Boss raised both of his eyebrows at this and mumbled that Kinzie had obviously gotten cranky since she lost her laptop…

**Mission 8 Border Control**

The Boss and Pierce walked through the entrance of the warehouse, and watched as the saints were moving boxes and other necessities across the giant building. Oleg and Angel could be seen in the background helping and coordinating the other saints, whilst Johnny was locking up some of the guns in boxes kept near the end of the room, which he found to be difficult and slowly kept one of the shotguns for himself, then whistled as he walked away and pretended to do what everyone else was doing. The Boss decided to go upstairs to see Kinzie but she heard his footsteps and marched down the stairs to make sure he didn't enter the room. The Boss began to ask on what Kinzie has had the saints doing for the past night and half day, whilst she replies that she has had most of them moving things in the room and helping her build some new weapons, and that she had Zimos send some of his girls to spy on the Syndicate and find out what the Luchadores were doing.

As if by magic, the sounds of _'Paradise by Mickey Factz'_ were heard blasting from Zimos's van as it pulled up into the garage. At first, the saints questioned how Zimos could have turned his radio on in his bus, but then realised it a song chosen on his mixtape, which worried Kinzie as she didn't seem to like his taste in music. Zimos drove a jet black van with white bubbles and gold lining, and the words _"Boogie Bus" _were printed on the door panels. The Boss looked down from the stairs at this and chuckled as Pierce was speechless at how much Zimos customised everything he owned. Kinzie moaned and questioned whether Zimos was having a _"late life crisis" _and walked up to him to talk to him. As he got out and started walking to her, strippers followed him and latched on to each one of his arms.

"_Zimos, have your girls sealed the deal?"_

"_Ba-by, your starting to give ol' Zimos a runnin' with your rhyming words! Haha, the Mexicans were interested in ma' catalogue and called up some of my girls. One of them got a lonely heart drunk enough to hear some of their pla-ans"_ Zimos revealed, as he couldn't help but chuckle at Kinzie, but she was too stubborn at not having her laptop or any electronics to care for the old man's hilarity. The Boss and Pierce reached the two as Angel and Oleg finished moving boxes and walked up to the four, with Oleg observing the decal on Zimos's van.

"_Z, come on, spill the info about Killbane…"_ Kinzie groaned, though she quickly realised her choice of words and sighed at it, then Zimos chuckled again and continued revealing the news.

"_I got a tip from one of my girls that the lone-lay heart she pleased was told by Killbane to head to 'da airport the next day, as the Luchadores are having a weapons deal with some mid-eastern dealers in the outskirts of Stilwater-"_

"_Hold up, Stilwater? Damn we can't let them move in on our home turf. Zimos, what time did this guy say they were moving out at?"_ The Boss interrupted, hearing about Stilwater from Zimos sparked trouble in him as he didn't want any conflict with Stilwater; it would only cause another big problem.

"_The mex'es are movin' on up at mid-de-day!"_ Zimos revealed, though he started to pause after asking one of his girls to grab him a drink after all of the work and travelling he had to do in order to get to the warehouse, as well as other things that they insisted on.

"S_***, that only gives us three hours from now!"_ Pierce shouted, looking at his watch.

The Boss decided that he wasn't prepared to let the Luchadores buy weapons to murder the saints on his home turf; that was too much to hurt the Boss's pride. He told Pierce to find Shaundi and go with her and Zimos to head up to the outskirts of Stilwater to deal with the mid-eastern dealers, hoping that the dealers would still be interested in dealing with the saints. He looked to Angel and Kinzie and asked for them to help him in fighting off the Luchadores to which they agreed, and then called for Johnny to help them out across the room, who was sitting in Kinzie's room wielding some of the weapons. She prepared to march over to him and kick him out but he quickly ran out and started up one of his cars for the drive. Oleg then stated that he will look after the warehouse and other saints property with some of the saint reinforcements, believing that the weapons deal was a trap by the Syndicate, and that someone should stay behind to take care of things. The Boss agreed to this and then looked to Zimos who was tired and told to drive with Pierce to the dealers which he reluctantly agreed to, and he then told him to leave the girls. Zimos replied;

"_Daa-amn ba-by, that **** is ice coo-lld!"_

The Boss headed out of the warehouse in Johnny's customised Hammerhead as Kinzie offered to drive, wanting something to focus on. Johnny and Angel sat in the back loading their guns as the Boss sat in the front passenger seat. Johnny saw that Angel was using an AR-55 and began a gun lecture on how the AK-47 was superior to it in everywhere, sparking another hilarious weapon argument between Johnny and the Boss, with Angel involved. Angel was confused at how Johnny could say someone could survive a direct three round burst from one of the AR-55's rounds, causing Angel to ask to try this out on him which he simply granted. Angel shot him in the knee and after a short period, Johnny shrugged it off even though parts of his knee were bleeding. Angel looks at the man in worry and begins questioning this;

"_How can your body withstand so much damage? I've seen men spend most of their entire lives building their bodies like temples but still be impervious to harm, and yet you can shrug a round of this gun off just like that?"_

"_My body sure ain't a temple, but it's learned how to take these bullets. Besides, I'll just pull them out later on. Have you ever been injured badly with guns?"_ Johnny stated and asked, starting to respect Angel's combat intelligence.

"_Not with guns, but with human brutality. When I ran the Luchadores with Killbane, he grew jealous of me and challenged me to a fight in the ring. It went on for a long time until he held me upside down by my leg, and then proceeded to snap it. As I tried to crawl away and gather up my strength to stand, he pulled me further towards him and took my mask. The ba***** didn't even finish me off, just took what made me, me"_ Angel revealed, his eyes tightened as he began to remember the events of the day in which he lost his reputation and glory. He looked down to his left knee which still had a leg bandage however his leg was still in good condition however as Angel looked towards it, he coldly turned his head to the window so the other saints could not see the shame in his face. Johnny and the Boss felt sorry for him and left him in peace with his thoughts, which would only eventually motivate him to continue the mission.

Kinzie had reached the _Alderman Hughes Bridge_ as Angel finished his revelation on whom he formerly was. She told the saints to get ready as they'll likely be seeing Luchadores soon. The Boss noted as all of his guns were loaded and Angel and Johnny went to load theirs. A large roadblock was seen in the distance made up of saints, in which Kinzie said that she had the idea of blocking the bridge off so there would be no way that the Luchadores could reach the weapon deal. The Boss nodded and hoped that Zimos and the others managed to get to the weapons deal early so they didn't get stopped by the roadblock. The Saints looked out to the city of Steelport and began to watch the sunset, until the Luchadores arrived in a fleet of fancy Infuego's and Torch's, which were not the Luchadores's style for cars suggesting that they were trying to make themselves look good for the weapons deal.

Angel and Johnny quickly began firing their weapons as Kinzie loaded her shotgun but then remembered something that she had made the night before. She gave a smirk and then handed the Boss a strange weapon, which when he asked what it was, was revealed to be an RC Possessor. It was a weapon that allowed the user to remotely control any vehicle within reach and do whatever they wish with the vehicle. The Boss laughed at this as he decided the best course of action would be to keep a firm gap between the saints and the Luchadores, so the saints weren't overcrowded and had plenty of ground to stand. He then fired the gun at one of the Infuego's, causing the Luchadores in the car to panic and jump out. The Boss then drove it straight into oncoming Luchadores entering the battlefield with their own customised cars, however they were rammed off the bridge and into the water below as the Boss blew the car up afterwards, noting that it had fulfilled its job.

He continued playing with his new toy, repeating the same methods and ensuring that plenty of the Mexican wrestlers were being killed in a brutal way. Angel and Johnny continued using their rifles and picking off some headshots, whilst Kinzie used a sniper rifle called the McManus 2015, which she thought was best for the situation. The Saints stood side by side with brave faces and content at what they did best as the sun finally set and night began, as explosions rang out in the distance coupled by the cries and screams of the Luchadores as they fell into the water. The Boss began to feel pleased with himself as he wanted to get closer to the Luchadores, wanting to mock them even more. Kinzie tried to remind him of his plan but he had forgotten it and was intent on using the RC gun right in the Luchadores faces. Unfortunately for him, he missed one of the guns and this allowed the perfect time for the Luchadores to grab the Boss together, and throw him into the waters. Kinzie and the other saints noticed this as they looked over the balcony, only to see a ship passing which wasn't a normal ship.

It was painted white and pink with shades of green, and giant bobble heads of a pink cat giggled in a creepy yet hilarious fashion. This was the Professor Genki Ship, which was sailing to Steelport to set up the legendary Professor Genki Murdertime Funtime TV show. The Boss fell onto the ship as mascots of numerous brands began to surround him and danced around him, causing him to draw out his pistol and fire it into the sky. They looked in fright and showed him the all new _"Genki Manapult"_ which the boss smiled at and jumped into. As the Boss was fired into the sky and began to fall back onto the bridge, he gave a friendly wave to the mascots and promised to return the favour, which the mascots waved back at. That was, until the actual Professor Genki dressed as the pink cat he is, appeared out of nowhere on the ship armed with a chainsaw and began tearing the mascots apart and giggled in a light and cheerful way as their organs and bones splattered across the ship and onto his face. The Boss shrugged his shoulders at this and admired the cold yet stylish murder that Professor Genki shared with him, as he collided face forward into one of the Saint cars. He returned to the bridge to find that most of the Luchadores were killed but some still remained.

The Boss drew out his dual pistols, and began firing at the Luchadores whilst the saints continued with their assault on the Mexican wrestlers, with Angel in particular enjoying the fight the most. The saints were winning and pretty much all of the green vehicles that were in sight were being blown up by the saints brutality. Out of nowhere a bus could be seen in the distance driving towards the saints and heading into Steelport, which after time was revealed to be the Boogie Bus with Zimos driving. The Boss and the other saints saw this and realised that the weapons deal must have been a success and that it was time to head home, until they saw an armada of green attack helicopters rise behind the bus out of nowhere and the helicopters began firing onto the bridge. The saints were stunned by this and ran into their cars as they began to try and escape back into the city, but the helicopters started to close in on them, and more Luchadores vehicles were seen driving towards the saints, namely Bulldogs and Compensators with mounted machine guns. Strangely, they were driving into Steelport, behind Zimos which suggested that they were also travelling back into the city. One of the green helicopters was revealed to have been piloted by Killbane, as he called out to his soldiers over the communications in the Tornado;

"_The plan's going the way we planned it boys. Now, it is time for the fire to rise…"_ Killbane announced, as he led the fleet of helicopters towards the bridge. He then pressed a button inside the helicopter, which was revealed to have been a detonator of some sorts and as he pressed the button, explosions rang out in a neat row one after another on the bridge. The Boss looked out his car behind to watch the explosions, and was shocked at how strong they were as they began to break parts of the bridge. Killbane then watched the saints drive to a certain point on the bridge, and pressed the button again as more explosions rang out on the bridge in the same style, but they were closing in on the Boss's car as well as the other saints. The attack helicopters began firing missiles onto the bridge but it seemed as though they weren't aiming for the saints, just the bridge itself.

The Boogie Bus reached the end of the bridge and back into the streets of Steelport, as The Boss's car followed and began to close in on the end of the bridge. Killbane however watched this from the skyline, and pressed the button on the detonator for the final time which blew up the part of the bridge that connected to the city. The Boss's car was hit and he, Johnny, Angel and Kinzie managed to jump out in the nick of time and fell into the waters below. They rose to the surface and watched in horror as all parts of the bridge slowly began to fall into the water, and it began to create a tidal wave that came towards them. The saints reinforcements got out of their car by the end of where the bridge formerly was, and ran for cover as Killbane and the fleet of helicopters started firing missiles at them. The Boss was angry at all of this and the four saints found a nearby pier that they latched on to. They reunited with the saint reinforcements and they stole nearby vehicles to escape from the Luchadores. Killbane told his soldiers to stop the fighting as the saints could not be killed at this point, as Killbane reveals that the bridge was the real target and that he cannot believe the saints actually thought that there could be traitors in the Luchadores.

Meanwhile, the Saints headed to Kinzie's warehouse and found Pierce, Shaundi and Zimos waiting for them. They revealed that the dealers gave them some great guns, but Pierce realised on the way back to Steelport that they were fake and could not be used even remotely as weapons. The Boss nodded at this and Angel pointed out it was all an elaborate ploy to frame the Saints for blowing up the bridge. Shaundi and Pierce are stunned at the news that the Alderman Hughes Bridge was blown up, and remind the Boss that Monica Hughes likely won't be happy with the news. Kinzie moans at hearing her name and looks into her room by the balcony nearby, as it appears her television is turned on. Johnny notices the light and states that the last time he checked, her television was turned off, and all electricity wasn't working in Steelport. The saints go upstairs to investigate, though Kinzie falls behind questioning where Oleg was. The saints all sat in Kinzie's room watching the small television much to Kinzie's displeasure, startled to find a special news bulletin by none other than Senator Hughes;

"_When news spread that Steelport's National Grid was blocked by an anonymous source, I was outraged and began trying to fix the problem. But when I heard the news that my husbands bridge-The Alderman Hughes Bridge-had been destroyed, I discovered that the city has plunged into an orgy of chaos and destruction. All of these problems have been at the hands of criminals who have tried to make themselves look like heroes. I declare that no more shall Steelport suffer at the hands of these immoral criminals that we call heroes! No More! And those responsible for the destruction that has recently plagued the city-shall suffer at the hands of the S.T.A.G initiative! Electricity will return to Steelport and order shall rise once more, and S.T.A.G shall be deployed to Steelport!"_

The Saints sat on the edge of their seats as they realised that the government weren't happy with letting the Saints walk around in freedom, but the Boss found it ridiculous that a woman like Monica Hughes could think that she could take their freedom. Pierce and Angel begin to question what the _"STAG Initiative"_ is and the group begin to discuss the possibilities, until they heard a large bang downstairs, causing the saints to investigate. They found that it was Oleg, who ran into the warehouse with a few Saints, out of breath and looking worried. He revealed to the Boss that police patrol has increased in Steelport, some of the saints and syndicate properties have been closed down and wanted posters have spread across the city with pictures of the main members of the saints and syndicate. The Boss then realised that Hughes wanted to fight both gangs and get them out of the way, and vowed that he would not let a control freak like Senator Hughes take complete control of Steelport.

**Mission 9 Street Fighter Legend**

The Boss returned to the warehouse to find that the place was pretty much deserted and began to question this, until his phone rang and he answered to call to Angel, who had some news for him;

"_Glad you answered, if you want to defeat Killbane and the Luchadores, your probably going to need to know a lot about their favourite sport; Murderbrawl. It's just wrestling but anything can happen in the ring and it's returning to Steelport in a few weeks time. Killbane is the unbeatable champion though that's going to change soon. People who want to sign up and enter the boxing are doing so today and are doing the weaker version of the sport; ArenaBrawl. Any fool in the street can just walk into the arena and fight for his life. If you want to make yourself heard out to Killbane, and maybe repair the saint's reputation, that's where you need to be. It's starting up near Port Pryor if you're interested." _

The Boss didn't even need to think about whether he wanted to enter or not, if it was a chance to rebuild the saints reputation, he knew he had to be their. Jumping into his saints customised Criminal four door car, he drove like a bat out of hell, heading for Port Pryor. He was quite happy that the electricity had returned to Steelport, as he was content with listening to some gangster rap on the way. After a short while, the Boss reached Port Pryor and found Angel standing near a Casino and so parked his car nearby and walked to speak to him. He told him that the arena was in a fight club and the cell-like bars made the arena look like a cage, fitting for the fighting. The Boss told him that he has been in ones similar and Angel replies that he hopes so as the ArenaBrawl truly tests people, which slightly discouraged the Boss however Angel eased the situation by informing him that it's just amateurs that enter and could not possibly handle themselves in MurderBrawl.

The Boss nods and this and the two walk into the audience as people sign up to enter the cage like arena. The Boss and Angel are told that if they go in together, they will have to fight double the contenders, which didn't worry Angel as he had ideas on how to survive. The other fighters entered the audience and began signing up, causing the Boss to start flexing his muscles in a humorous fashion in trying to scare them, but he stopped when he caught sight of some of the Luchadores. They were sitting in the audience seats and were obviously keeping tabs on those who might enter MurderBrawl, so they can bring the information on their techniques to Killbane so he can prepare for them. The Boss grinded his teeth at the sight of them, but Angel told him not to bother showing anger towards them, but towards _"Those ******** who are about to experience the worst pain imaginable"._

The Boss and Angel entered the arena as did fourteen other contenders. Because of the amount of people, the arena was incredibly small though Angel truly did not seem phased by this at all and had his fists clenched and focused his eyes on each contender who were trying to copy what Angel was doing, but it meant nothing to the legendary wrestler. The sixteen men stood in the arena as they heard the countdown begin and then end, with the Luchadores screaming in delight at the sight of fighting and throwing weapons into the cage. The fight began with one large man wearing a truck hat and a stained blue tank top charging at the Boss with both of his arms held out and his head charging forward. The Boss moaned and questioned what he was doing as he quickly dodged the head butt and the truck driver smashed his head into the metal bars.

He held his head in his head as the Boss began to strike him in the face with his knee, as two other fighters began walking towards him. One was caught in a headlock by the other who wore a Hawaiian shirt that was left open and was of an Asian descendent, and the other man was a fairly old man wearing straight pants and a short polo that was tucked into his pants. The Boss finished kicking the truck driver and slapped the Asian man in the face, then grappling the old man to the ground and smashing his teeth with his fists. Angel meanwhile was skilfully wrapping his legs around one man's neck whilst standing on his hands, and then once he saw three men charge towards him, he threw the man onto the ground with his legs and spun in the air as he kicked each of the three men's faces. Although the Boss was panting, Angel was not and began to smirk at all of the fighting and truly began to enjoy himself.

Angel knew that he was beginning to make progress in his revenge against Killbane and getting back his mask; although it would be difficult and slow, the crusade against the Syndicate had begun, and it was only a moment of time until Angel would come face to face with Killbane. Years of shame and humiliation would not shallow Angel's life as he knew that all he could do from now on is fight. He certainly didn't have a problem with that as it was something he had always loved, but revenge had begun to consume every part of his life; all he ever truly wanted was payback on Killbane for taking his mask and to have what was rightfully his returned to him. But as the people he once called friends in the Luchadores turned their backs on him and nearly killed him a few weeks ago at his gym, he realised as he was fighting that Killbane truly had corrupted his friends and they were beyond repair. Their spirits were weakened and they were not allowed to stand up for Angel, otherwise they do would fall alongside him by Killbane's hands. Everything Angel had, friends, fame and a position as one of the top wrestlers in America-robbed by the man who was once his tag team partner. His spirit was crushed and his life meant nothing; that is until he was rescued by the Third Street Saints.

The Saints didn't care about his humiliation or the fact that he was driven by revenge but they instead respected these aspects and understood his pain. Angel began to realise as he fought oncoming waves of ignorant fools who were too blind to realise they had no chance in going to MurderBrawl, that the Luchadores were not his true family, but the Saints were as despite the high image and reputation as well as the rumours, they were not sell-outs and actually cared. Even the Boss who was known as _"The Butcherer of Stilwater"_ in Steelport, wasn't an ******* as he was rumoured to be, and he actually cared for his friends. This did not make him soft or weak, but it only made him stronger as these friends helped build him and the saints up. Even now in the arena as the Boss fought on his own against four other skilled men, despite the odds Angel somehow knew that everything would work out and that somehow, his spirit was not as weak before. Something was different now inside of him that compelled him to fight even harder in his quest for revenge.

As the two Saints began to finish fighting the other men who were pretty much tired and on the floor, the bell started to ring and the Boss questioned what this was to Angel. Angel revealed that one of the ArenaBrawl's attractions had been released-a tiger. A ****ing tiger, was that even legal for the owners of ArenaBrawl to do? The tiger slowly walked out of it's cage and into the arena as the Boss let go of the boxer he was about to knock out whom fell to the floor and had knocked himself out. Angel had finished fighting his competitors and the two saints stood side by side, preparing to somehow fight the tiger.

*The Song, Eye of the Tiger by Survivor begins to play in the background*

Angel patted the Boss on the back as he thanked him for bringing him into the gang, as he charged on all fours towards the tiger and pummelled it to the ground and held it in a headlock. The Boss stood confused and watched him as the tiger violently tried to claw his face off, but Angel just didn't care about this and was prepared to fight it to the death. As the Boss circled the two animals on the floor, he noticed a spike in the tiger's fur and pulled it out, which stopped the tiger fighting. Angel fell back onto the floor and watched as the tiger groomed its fur and began looking around the arena. The Luchadores in the audience began to boo and charged into the arena via the caged door, and began trying to fight the saints and anger the tiger. The audience were beginning to woo at the return of the excitement, but the Boss calmly stroked the tiger's head and whispered for it to charge at the Luchadores, which it did after one of them tried to throw a wooden chair. The Luchadores screamed in pain as they were brutally attacked by the tiger, and more Luchadores entered the building and charged into the arena. The Boss and Angel returned to the fighting, using weapons that were thrown into the arena by the audience such as a old television and a large girder.

The Luchadores gave in and started using their guns, and shot the tiger in the paw which only caused it to attack even more, and it began to shred the skin of the green wrestler's faces off. Angel and the Boss finished fighting the Luchadores, and noticed that more Luchadores armed with grenade launchers were entering the building as they tried to tear it apart. Angel and the Boss realised it was time to go, and Angel hilariously offered the tiger a comfortable home, to which it complied with and followed the two as they ran out the back door and into Angel's purple Atlantica. The tiger made itself at home in the back seat as the Boss armed himself with his grave digger shotgun. Angel focused on driving as Luchadores chased him out of the ArenaBrawl building and into the streets. More drove after the saints in Bulldogs and armoured Infuegos, as the Boss enjoyed firing at the Luchadores after a good match of fighting at ArenaBrawl.

Angel moaned as he saw the sight of a roadblock in the distance but it wasn't a usual roadblock; it was a press conference. Camera crews and police officers stood as well as civilians listening to Senator Monica Hughes declare that the STAG Initiative have arrived in Steelport and will immediately begin patrolling and taking back the streets of Steelport. Hughes saw the sight of the saints being chased by the Luchadores, and ducked for cover as they charged into the press conference and continued the car chase through the streets. At this point, she was grinding her teeth and sick of the street gangs ruining her image. She went for her pocket and reached for her phone, then began calling someone. She was very loud, and very angry in her call;

"_Commander! The Saints and Luchadores are here at the press conference! Get your soldiers here pronto, and make sure they do not escape!" _

As Angel began driving towards Kinzie's warehouse and the saints began to leave the Luchadores territory. However, there was an incredibly large roadblock by the highway, as white armoured vans marked with the STAG name and soldiers dressed in white uniforms armed with what seemed to laser rifles, blocked the way and were firing at the enemy gangs. Jets were closing into the highway from the distance, as they seemed to have also been owned by STAG as they had the logos and began shooting what looked like a fire cannon at the gangs. Fortunately for the saints, it hit the Luchadores behind them and Angel decided that he was going to take a different route and escape from STAG. The Boss didn't care as he was shocked at how powerful these people looked; armed with laser rifles, armoured cars and private jets with fire cannons, clearly Hughes was very p***ed at the Saints and the Syndicate, and wanted blood. The Boss sighed at how the situation truly couldn't get any worse, as Angel reaches another highway that connects to Aparice Island.

Most of the armoured vans were nearly out of sight as Angel managed to get them, but nothing could outmatch the speed of the jets. The Boss tried to fire every round in his shotgun at the jets but realised it was no match, and switched to his AK-47 and managed to inflict damage onto the jets. But it was going to take a lot of bullets to stop them, however fortunately the saints were close to their headquarters as Angel drove through the outskirts of the island and closed in on the highway that connects to Ashwood. More of the armoured vans drove towards the saints in front them, and shockingly a tank as well which was also clearly owned by STAG. Tanks, armoured vans, private jets; the Boss truly did begin to grow worried and angry as he realised things in Steelport truly weren't going to be easy. Angel drove away from the tank and closed in on the saints' warehouse though he wasn't sure of how to get rid of STAG. Luckily for the two saints, they watched as a giant pile of cars burning were in the middle of the street that connected to the warehouse's opening, and all of the saints were outside defending the new headquarters. Shaundi, Johnny, Zimos, Hell, everyone was outside causing damage to STAG. The Boss and Angel, as well as their new pet, got out of the car and joined their friends as they tried to hold off STAG.

Angel began to give up as he was too stunned by the military hardware STAG had, and he couldn't possibly think that the saints' guns could have possibly done anything to STAG's powerful arsenal. But somehow and surprisingly for Angel, it did. Kinzie was sitting on the ground using some sort of control panel which shoot missiles from above onto the private jets, which she later revealed to have been some UAV drones that she had made for the saints, after she went into a frenzy after the electricity was returned to Steelport. Oleg was charging at the tanks and shaking off bullets from nearby soldiers, and he ripped the nozzle of the cannon on the tanks off and torn the doors of the tanks off and brutally snapped the driver's necks. Angel rose up from the ground and slowly walked towards the Boss whilst turning his head and watching each saint succeed in defending the warehouse. Shaundi and Zimos stood shooting the armoured vans until they exploded, as Zimos turned to wink at Angel as he handed him an SMG. Johnny and the Boss stood side by side using AK-47's and bringing down vans, jets, anything that got in their way. Angel smiled and joined them as the saints finished in defeating STAG. A black jet watched in the distance at the failure and flew off after receiving an alert;

"_Commander Temple, the leader of the Luchadores has made contact with STAG and is asking to speak with you. He states that he and his leader would request to offer their__ help you in defeating the saints"_

"_Affirmative Kia, heading to your location now, if they are unarmed, stand down and play along with the situation. They may being planning to trick us but for the moment we shall grant them their wishes, as we can gun them down after we destroy the Saints…"_ came the reply of an old man, as he looked on to the fire raging from the streets below. He then began to fly out into the distance, whilst shaking his head in anger at the retaliation from the Third Street Saints.

The Saints meanwhile returned to the warehouse and began drinking to their small success, as Angel walked in last with his tiger alongside him. Pierce jumped from his chair and splashed alcohol over the ground as he screamed at the sight of the tiger. Angel calmed him down and revealed that the tiger was on the Saints' side and wanted payback on the Luchadores. Obviously this tiger had been kept in cages by the gang and forced to fight aggressively in their fighting clubs. Angel then sat down with the tiger sitting on its hind legs as Angel stroked its head. The tiger purred as Angel decided he would name it _"Espíritu"_ (Spanish for Spirit), and the Boss began making a speech;

"_Alright people, Monica Hughes have created this, paramilitary faction of soldiers, and sent them after us and the Syndicate. These ******* are seriously going to make life hell for us so we're gonna have to lock our **** down. We have our plan in taking down the Luchadores which is still going to happen, but we're have to play it safe first and make sure STAG isn't going to run it. Angel, I want you to get your shot against Killbane, but I don't want it being ruined by a bunch of stuck up ******** like STAG, so I want to make sure we've got our ***** covered first. But for now saints, _

_Let's kick it!"_

The Saints raised their bottles and cheered at the speech, with Angel in particularly taken in by the words. The pet tiger then howled with the cheering and lay back onto the floor with Angel stroking his head as the boxer sat quietly smiling to himself, realising that this truly was his moment; nobody could actually stop the Saints, not even a government funded organisation like STAG could do anything. His day was coming, and nothing was going to stop it, and he continued to sit quietly stroking Espíritu and smiling to himself, until Pierce came over and offered the too some alcohol, which caused Espíritu to get annoyed at his arrogance and chased after Pierce. Somehow even the tiger could understand this was an important moment for Angel and wanted to attack Pierce, but Angel stood up to order Espíritu to stop, until the Boss held back for a minute, as he drew his phone out to take a picture of the panic stricken Pierce. Pierce was screaming that tigers were among his biggest fears, and Johnny and Shaundi began shooting towards Pierce's feet, causing him to dance slightly. But Espíritu simply circled around him as he danced for his life and the Boss began asking him to say a few words if he wanted to survive…


	4. Chapter 4 Working With The Enemy

**I'm back, with the fourth chapter!**

**In this segment, the plot pushes on with the difficult fight between The Saints, The Syndicate and The all new STAG Initiative. More light is brought onto the latter as we finally meet the leader, another character joins the Saints and an unexpected turn for the worst...**

**Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter, I've been busy with my own work. To compensate for this, this chapter is the longest one I have written so far. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon and I can guarantee that the next mission will make you all laugh your heads off.**

**Also, I would really appreciate some reviews for this or even small comments as I would like to know how I'm doing or whether this is worth it. I know I'm getting a lot of views which I'm grateful for but I would like some feedback please. I'm not sure whether to begin writing the next chapter as I haven't gotten any comments so far, but I will anyway just incase.**

***Update***

**It's my birthday on the 26th and so I probably won't be posting the next chapter until Friday for anyone that have been reading through my chapters. My number 1 birthday wish would definetely be for someone to give a review, and with that, I may decide to post the next chapter earlier :D Seriously, let's make my birthday wish come true-Third Street Style!**

**Mission 10 A War On Both Fronts**

The Boss and Angel walked into the new Saints Headquarters, hoping that some of the members would have more news on the Syndicate, namely the Luchadores, and to continue making progress on defeating them. Unfortunately, they found that the Saints had come to a standstill in their search and that most of the members had given up trying to work. Kinzie sat in her room on her laptop, checking up on what the Syndicate had been up to although the search was difficult, Zimos and Pierce were sitting on the couch calling for some of the saint girls to _"Liv'in the place up" _as all they wanted to do was party which annoyed Espíritu who was trying to sleep on the end of the couch, but couldn't do to Pierce constantly jumping and shouting for a party; causing the tiger to walk up to Angel to greet him, bored and annoyed with some members of the Saints, well bored and annoyed with Pierce.

Johnny and Shaundi had left a note on the TV stand saying that they went out to cause some havoc in the Luchadores territory and hopefully to find some tails to chase, which caused Angel to nod at their attempts however the Boss could tell that everyone was finding it difficult to work on defeating the Syndicate with the arrival of STAG. STAG were always patrolling the streets of Steelport and were armed to the teeth, causing the Syndicate to seemingly go into hiding as well as the Saints. Oleg was nowhere to be found strangely, whilst the Boss and Angel sat on the other end of the couch and began brainstorming for ideas. Pierce kept on changing the channel of the television, but he was going too fast and eventually caused it to break. The Boss shouted at him for this, and Pierce gave a slight yelp at the saints' anger, causing Espíritu to give an aggressive glare at Pierce, who began running even though Espíritu was too tired to give chase. Pierce did not want to give into a scuffle with the tiger, as judging by his trousers, the last fight did not end well and Espíritu must have hurt some parts of Pierce's waist, as there were stitches over some parts of Pierce's trousers.

Suddenly a saints van pulled up which Zimos quickly recognised at he got up to greet the drivers, causing the Boss and Angel to check as well, whilst Pierce was still afraid to move due to Espíritu. A few strippers emerged from the van covered in bruises whilst one ran up to Zimos and hugged him, crying that they were attacked by STAG. Zimos asked how STAG attacked them and where the other girls were, before the stripper revealed that they were kidnapped by STAG as their brothel was invaded and taken from them. The Boss is startled at this and asks which brothel, and the stripper replies with that it was one in the south island of the downtown district, near Friendly Fire. The Boss was angry at this because there was a lot of Saints property in that area meaning if STAG took over the brothel, there was nothing stopping them taking over the rest of the Saints property in the area.

The Boss then quickly decided that they needed to defend themselves regardless of what the Syndicate could be doing, and asked for Pierce, Zimos and Angel to help him retake their territory, whilst shouting for Kinzie to keep them updated for anymore STAG reinforcements in the area as Espíritu slowly walked up the stairs to Kinzie's room to keep her company, much to her surprise at how tame it was. As the saints got into Pierce's Sovereign, the Boss began to question where Oleg was as Pierce said that he would call Johnny and Shaundi to get them to defend other Saints property in the downtown district, in case STAG try to take over the whole district for themselves. The Boss began going over the situation and started to think about what STAG and the Syndicate could be doing, then started to think about what he has overlooked;

"_Zimos, I know that we're the most unpopular of Steelport at the moment, but we're not the only people with prostitution rings across Downtown. Have our girls being making things obvious for STAG?"_

"_Hell nah, after STAG gave us an ol' runnin', I've started to hand out my catalogues to priii-vate and straight-ass clients, who I can trust with my laa-iive!"_ Zimos declared, believing that his side of business for the Saints was going well and that there was no chance that any of his girls, or even any of his clients, could be responsible for STAG's invasion of the brothel. Zimos thought the Boss would be happy to hear this, but he surprisingly wasn't;

"_That means they've gone after us first before the Syndicate. There are plenty of Syndicate properties and gangbangers around here, STAG could have easily killed them all and take over within matters of minutes-Are they being bribed by Loren?"_ The Boss questioned, curious as to why STAG seem to be directing their power on the Saints, though he started to consider the possibility that Loren has already reached out to them.

"_I guess that could have happened, but the Syndicate have done their fair share of bad deeds in the past Boss, if STAG want to do well with the media, they'll need to shut them up as well-"_ Pierce declared, believing that the Boss's theory could only work if STAG were secretly affiliated with the Syndicate and didn't want Monica Hughes to know about it, however before he could finish, Angel interrupted him;

"_-Unless the Syndicate gives the people of Steelport plenty of reason to hate us. They did that with the electricity problem which hit us hard for a while, until we started to rebuild parts of our reputation at ArenaBrawl. Even so, the Syndicate force the media to hate us which gives STAG a free pass at hitting us, as well as STAG turning a blind eye to the Syndicate; that doesn't sound too promising for the Saints…"_ Angel interrupted and explained. His words shocked the Boss for a bit as he realised how strong and realistic of a plan it was and that the Saints truly were set for a difficult stay in Steelport. Zimos quietly shook his head at the realistic theories, whilst Pierce revealed his distaste for how the two organisations would be manipulating innocent people across the city, and controlling them without them even knowing, which he showed to have hated with a vengeance. The Boss reached the brothel in the downtown district after the discussion over the possible problems were over, and was shocked to find the whole street up in fire.

The STAG jet's, which were marked as VTOL's, STAG vans with mounted machine guns on top of them as well as soldiers patrolling the streets with riot shields swarmed the entire area. The Saints hid behind a nearby apartment building and looked across the street as they saw the brothel, which seemed to have had the most amount of STAG protection out of all of the buildings in the street. The whole area was deserted of people, with STAG being the only inhabitants and controlling the entire area. The Boss watched as a series of STAG vans pulled up outside the brothel, with one revealing a couple of strippers working for the saints, who had been kidnapped and taken for questioning by STAG, and another van revealed an old man dressed in a different coloured uniform and judging by the immediate salutes and silence given to him by the soldiers, he must have been the man in charge. Pierce looked around the brothel and then at the vans, and then decided that if they want to get the girls back and hurt STAG as much as possible was by sneaking into the brothel and then surprising them all at the heart of the area. Angel agreed with this as Zimos and the Boss nodded, with the latter noting that they needed a distraction, which as if by magic, they received;

"_GET THE F*** OUT OF THE VAN-YOU PATHETIC INSIGNIFICANT ********! GGGRARARGGHHHH!"_ shouted a very large man dressed with a white blazer and black pants, and a Saints purple jumper with the fleur-de-lis logo on the jumper. The man was quickly revealed to have been Oleg, who had obviously been in the area all this time which answered the Boss's question as to where he was. The saints watched in shock and, slightly horror, as Oleg smashed through multiple STAG vans and brutally murdered multiple STAG soldiers, through multiple methods such as snapping their necks and with one soldier, grabbing them by the leg and smashing the soldier onto the pavement.

As the STAG leader walked into the brothel, he turned behind him to notice Oleg who was already charging towards the entrance of the brothel to continue his fight against STAG. The STAG leader ordered for multiple soldiers from the brothel to take care of Oleg, whilst calling from his communication devices on his armour for what he called a _"VTOL"_ to take care of Oleg. The Saints watched as Oleg led many of the soldiers away from the brothel and one of the STAG jets flew into the area and began firing onto Oleg; clearly this was what the STAG leader called a VTOL. The saints watched in slight confusion and disbelief as they had found the distraction that they needed, with the Boss noting;

"_Well that's…Convenient, and slightly, terrifying. Did Oleg just flip one of those ****ing vans over?"_

"_Mhmm-hmm, he is definit-lay what ma girls need: Not onlay does he offer protect-shuion, but he would definite-lay make a gooo-ood guy for some of my lonely hearted clients, to le-heehee-an on!" _Zimos declared, seeing a possible business opportunity however expressing the possibility in an unusual way. The Boss, Pierce and Angel turned their heads to look at him in shock and confusion, with Zimos shrugging his shoulders and stating that it would be a good business opportunity. The Boss then returns to the situation with STAG, and starts giving the instructions to his crew;

"_Alright, I know Oleg's…stronger then any of us expected, but he's probably gonna need support. Angel, Zimos, I want you two to give him cover as me and Pierce make our way into the brothel and kill that STAG b**ch. Once we're done, we'll give you the signal"_

Angel nodded at the instructions and loaded up his SMG, whilst running behind the houses with Zimos heading for Oleg's location. Pierce looked to the Boss and questioned how they are going to get into the brothel and save the strippers without being seen, causing the Boss to shrug his shoulders and to tell him to _"Improvise!"_ The two then snuck into the alley to the west of the brothel and looked to see two STAG soldiers guarding the entrance, causing the Boss to think of a quick plan to get their attention. He saw an abandoned bus nearby, close to the apartment blocks across the street, and threw one of his grenades towards it, causing an explosion.

The two STAG soldiers moved from their posts and reported the act on their communications, allowing the Boss and Pierce to sneak behind them and enter the brothel. It was very big and full of STAG, with Pierce noting that he could hear the sounds of women crying from upstairs, meaning that's where they needed to go. The Boss looked around and to his east, there was a lounge area that had some STAG soldiers patrolling whilst one or two were drinking alcohol, and to his north, there were a couple of bedrooms which had even more STAG soldiers protecting. The stairway was right to the Boss's west but he could see that there were more members of STAG protecting the stairs, meaning that they had to find an alternative route.

Pierce said that he had plenty of flashbangs if they needed it, but the Boss reminded him that they still needed to find an escape route. He looked to the lounge area and found that the soldiers drinking alcohol had passed out, allowing a perfect opportunity to kill the patrolling soldiers in the room without being detected. Pierce stabbed one in the heart, whilst the Boss slit his throat and left him in a life-like position, making it look as if the patrolling soldiers had been drinking with the other soldiers. Pierce and the Boss then ran underneath the stairs, as the Boss grabbed one of the beer cans and threw it toward the stairway, causing the STAG soldier protecting the stairway to investigate. He walked down the stairs and into the lounge, furious with his comrades sleeping on the job.

To the soldier's horror, he found that some of them were actually dead, but it was too late to alert the others as the Boss smashed him in the face with another beer can, that left him dead on the floor. Pierce and the Boss then walked up the stairs to find two doorways, with one leading to the girls that had STAG protecting them, and the other was a weapons locker room, packed with STAG laser rifles and shotguns, as well as flashbangs and grenades. Pierce stated that the weapons room had enough guns for the Saints to use against STAG and noting that if they took the weapons, the girls would likely have been killed and they would not be able to take them. But the Boss knew that Zimos would likely need the girls for his side of business in the Saints, and wondered what the Saints needed more of; women or guns. Pierce hilariously replied to the Boss's statement;

"_Women or guns...That really is a difficult choice! I'm leaving this burden onto you Boss!"_

"_Yeah thanks a lot Pierce…"_

*The player at this point would then have to make a choice over whether they want to take the guns, or the strippers. If the player walks into the room with the strippers, the Boss and Pierce would kill the STAG soldiers and free the strippers, but would have to defend themselves from STAG. If the player walks into the room with the guns, the Boss and Pierce would arm themselves with guns which would be heard by the STAG soldiers, and they would quickly kill the strippers before the player can get to them.

Taking the strippers would give the player an increase in hourly income, whilst taking the guns would give the player earlier access to certain weapon upgrades and unlockables, however they would still need to pay for them. Either way, the Boss and Pierce would be in one of the rooms and would have to defend themselves from STAG. After they are done attacking STAG, the Boss calls Kinzie to send some of the Saints reinforcements to pick up the girls/weapons.*

The Boss and Pierce stood in the room preparing for a fight with STAG as the soldiers marched up the stairway with laser rifles and Kobra pistols. The sounds of the STAG leader could be heard from downstairs, who declared;

"_Finish off the Saints! I will escort the Dewynter sister out of the area and to a safer vantage point!"_

"_Yes Commander Temple!"_ shouted all of the STAG soldiers, almost simultaneously at the same time. This must have been the name of the leader; Commander Temple, which sounded almost too powerful as it showed authority and power in the name and title. The Boss and Pierce were then alerted to their conversation, as they questioned how and why STAG kidnapped one of the Dewynter sisters. They then decided that their earlier theory on the two organisations must have evidently been proven wrong and that if they wanted to do, they should kidnap the Dewynter sister for themselves, to interrogate her or even kill her.

More STAG soldiers rose up the stairs and the room was quickly invaded by the STAG soldiers. Pierce and the Boss quickly began murdering the soldiers with their SMG's and AK-47's, and after a while, the soldiers were killed. Pierce ran down the stairs with the Boss following, as Pierce kicked the front door open with the Boss looking behind him; he saw blood coming from the bedroom that he saw earlier, obviously the Dewynter sister had been interrogated in that room in a very brutal way. Temple got into one of the STAG vans outside with the Dewynter sister pushed inside, influencing Pierce and the Boss to give chase in another one of the STAG vans. Pierce was ecstatic beyond belief, as the van was called an _"N Forcer"_ and had mounted machine guns and strong armoured protection;

"_Damn STAG have got some powerful ****! Look, a freaking machine gun!"_

"S_*** Pierce! But if we use the machine gun on Temple, it could kill the Dewynter sister-Ah F*** it! Haha, just use the gun on his tires at least!"_ replied the Boss, who was also acting immature regarding the military vehicle but knew that he had to focus on killing Temple, and finding out what he wanted with the Dewynter sister. The saints chased Temple through the entire Downtown district whilst shooting at his tires, however he proved to give a difficult chase as VTOL's and more STAG vans swarmed the district and were intent on stopping the Saints from killing their leader.

However, something strange began to happen; Temple's van began to swerve side to side and across the entire road, causing the Boss to confusingly question what Temple was doing. Eventually, the van crashed itself into a nearby tattoo shop and began to burn as the crash inflicted too much damage on the van; as the engine quickly burned and the fire surrounded the entire car. Temple was pushed out of the van by the Dewynter sister, as Pierce and the Boss pulled up behind the burning van. They left and walked to talk to the Dewynter sister who was very quick to talk to them;

"_Look I don't have a lot of time so listen carefully; STAG have big plans for Steelport and the Saints, and the Syndicate want in on it. Philippe has reached out to Cyrus Temple, and the two are working together. If you want more information and help, you're going to have to guarantee my freedom-"_ She nervously and quickly stated, as she was incredibly scared at something. Temple slowly rose from the ground by his burning van as he aimed a pistol at the saints and the Dewynter sister, causing the trio to quickly enter their van and try to escape the area as it became swarmed with more VTOL's, N Forcers and two tanks. This was too much for the Saints and the Boss knew he had to escape, however it started to look bleak and he wanted answers from the girl, so he began asking her questions however Pierce wanted to ask his own questions;

"_So, which one are you?"_

"_That's all you care about right now? Whether my name is Kiki or Viola? Look my name's-" _Kiki began, slightly annoyed with Pierce's question but tried to forget it. She knew what mattered most with the situation and tried to stop the tension between the three.

"_Look we don't have time for an introduction so if there's anything you want to tell us, do it now!" _The Boss interrupted, he knew that they didn't have time for introductions and more importantly, that wasn't the most important subject that they needed to talk about at that moment.

"_*Sigh* fine, STAG and the Syndicate are growing by the day, and they've found newer-" _Kiki began, slowly explaining what STAG and the Syndicate were doing, and then building up to the shocking climax of the sentence, but she was cut off by a distraction.

As if by magic, the VTOL's returned and began firing on the van, and a strange static like sound could be heard ringing out to the Saints. Pierce and the Boss closed their eyes and ears, believing that it was the van due to it receiving too much damage, whilst the Dewynter sister had already kept her eyes closed and started moving her head rapidly back and forth, seemingly due to the pain the static sound was inflicting on her.

She then reopened her eyes and seemed stunned by her surroundings, as she punched the Boss and jumped out of the van. Pierce confusingly looked at her and stated that they needed to get her back, but the Boss noted that they were taking too much damage and had to leave. The van drove off in the distance as the VTOL's and STAG vehicles closed onto the Dewynter sister, who quickly rose to the ground and tried to explain herself as Temple walked up to her as he left from his van;

"_Cyrus! I-I remember the deal now! I'm okay, I'm-I'm-" _Kiki began, she looked desperate in the way she stood as she realised what she had done and the full extent of problems she had caused for both Temple and Philippe.

"_Sorry, Kiki, but I can't guarantee that this won't again…"_ the man coldly replied, as STAG soldiers surrounded her and handcuffed her. Temple stood and pointed towards one of the STAG N Forcers, as she was escorted into the van as Temple began calling someone on a phone, suggesting that he was calling someone outside of STAG.

Meanwhile, the Saints returned to their headquarters, with Pierce and the Boss confused as to whether the day had been a success or not, but the Boss noted that since they have robbed STAG, killed a large amount of soldiers and annoyed Cyrus, the mission should be thought of as a success. They walked in to find Johnny and Shaundi, who had left their guns on the table and were watching television, which was slightly strange for Johnny in particular and Kinzie was sat in her room on her laptop as usual. The Boss called Angel who told him that he, Zimos and Oleg were on their way back to the headquarters and had done a great deal of property damage to STAG, giving the Boss a smirk on his face. The screen then fades and returns with all of the saints in the headquarters and the Boss slowly going over the situation with all of the members;

"_Alright, according to one of the Dewynter sisters, STAG have something going on with the Syndicate, Loren's made some sort of deal with him. They're growing stronger by the day and are always finding new ways to **** with us. Things aren't going to be easy as if STAG are protecting the Syndicate, we're not going to be able to find that much on the Syndicate, so we're going to have to hit STAG for a while. But I'm still confused with what happened with the Dewynter sister, Kiki, one minute she's being kidnapped, the next minute she's helping us and then she's surrendering herself. Either she just wants to **** with everyone, or the Syndicate's trying to double cross STAG…"_

The entire Saints crew sat on the couch in front of the Boss, confused with what he was explaining as everything seemed to have contradicted the other point. Johnny noted that Loren is good at double-crossing people, so if he wanted to betray Cyrus, he could have done so via Kiki. Oleg then pointed out afterwards that if Kiki was seemingly being kidnapped by STAG in the brothel by the time the Saints arrived, the whole thing may have been a trick for the Saints and it was just one of STAG's and the Syndicate's failed plans.

The Boss then understood both of these view points and stated that regardless of which one, they were going to have to prepare themselves for a big war with STAG, and be prepared for any surprises. Zimos then gave a yawn as the meeting ended, and started making a call on his phone for some strippers, causing Pierce to want in on his fun and began following him. Kinzie returned to her room with her laptop, as Oleg watched her and looked as though he was planning to do something, however he stopped and began walking out of the warehouse with the other Saints. Johnny walked by the Boss and asked him;

"_That stuff with Kiki, she sounded…Different. When I saw her on the plane, she was as ruthless as her sister and wouldn't do anything without Loren's command. If she really was betraying the Syndicate, then her sister will probably join her and will leave Loren ***sed. Next time you see her though, you should just hold a gun to her head or threaten to strangle and ask for answers!" _Johnny stated, he knew what Kiki was like as he fought against her on the plane and since then, she has been an important member of the Syndicate. He began giving the Boss advice, however he turned it into a slow joke which only seemed like a joke to the Boss and sadisitically not Johnny.

"_Hahaha, if we wanted her help Johnny, I can't go around threatening to shoot her or even strangle her!"_ The Boss replied, as he laughed with his friend, and walked out of the warehouse with Johnny and towards his Hammerhead, as Shaundi followed behind them.

Back at the Syndicate Tower, which had been perfectly repaired since the Saints rescued Johnny and Oleg, Loren was having a meeting with Cyrus in the boardroom with Matt and Killbane, with Viola standing behind Loren's desk. It really did seem as though there was a partnership after all between STAG and the Syndicate, however by Cyrus's lone presence and representation of STAG, it seemed as though only he knew of the partnership. Matt looked very intimidated by Cyrus whilst Killbane sat at the end of the table watching Loren and Cyrus sit next to each speaking directly, angry at how close STAG were getting to their organisation. Cyrus then began discussing the situation with Loren;

"_I'm not going to lie Philippe; today's fiasco nearly ruined our partnership." _Cyrus began, the anger could easily be seen from even a small amount of words from Cyrus's mouth, but this did not scare Loren.

"_A minor mistake on my part Mr Temple, I assure you that it will not happen again-" _Loren began, intent on continuing the deal with Cyrus as it was incredibly beneficial for the Syndicate, or mainly him. However, Cyrus was not prepared to hear his excuses, and interrupted;

"_The perfect trap was set up for the Saints, and their leader escaped! I do not know how you tolerate failure here in the Syndicate, but in STAG, punishment is brutal. And since Hughes doesn't even know about our plans, any level of failure in a plan can only result in immediate failure for our partnership!" _The old man intervened; desperation rang out in his voice as he shouted towards Philippe who was only inches away. His words made Matt cower slightly, and made Killbane snap his neck into place and draw his hands onto the table.

"_Mr Temple, it will NOT happen again, you have my word. But please, tell me, why are you so driven by the Saints. I've met countless men in my life who have been driven by many things. Some with jealousy *Looks to Killbane* and others with cowardice *Looks to Matt* but with you, I do not understand. Perhaps you could give some enlightment on the subject?" _Loren replied, giving a quick short answer to stop Cyrus's anger, however another thought pressed his mind as he began interrogating Cyrus for answers.

"_Hmmm…My hatred against the Third Street Saints are…Personal matters. The leader in the gang in particular, is incredibly ignorant and psychopathic. When I first heard of him, he seemed incredibly powerful and good at what he does, but now that I've met him here in Steelport, he has become soft and weaker than what he once was. In the past, I've heard stories about some of his brutal actions against several street gangs back in Stilwater; from burying a man alive to chopping another's head off, and then to crush-Well, you get the idea Philippe, he deserves every amount of pain that he will get from us. But still, I need to be sure that there will be no more mistakes like today!"_ Cyrus revealed, so he too was another person driven by some form of revenge. He wasn't prepared to give away his personal life or personal aspects to Loren as it was a professional relationship, and he did not want the Syndicate to learn of any possible ways to blackmail or threaten him. Cyrus's eyes began to hold tightly shut as he spoke about some of the Boss's murders, however he knew he could not allow to show weakness, as continued with more demands.

"_*Sigh* Very Well. *Loren clicks his fingers* I was hoping not to do this here with these…audiences, but if you wish for reassurance Mr Temple, then you shall receive it…" _Loren decided, Cyrus's demands got in the way of his plans but Loren knew that he had to do whatever Cyrus's wanted of him, at least for now. He called for some of his henchmen to enter the room and began to ease the tension with Cyrus.

Matt, Killbane, Cyrus and Viola turned their heads towards the front entrance, as Morningstar goons entered the boardroom with Kiki bruised, beaten and in handcuffs, and dragged her in front of the table. Viola ran to her sister's aid, questioning to Philippe what was happening, whilst he and Cyrus revealed the events of the day. Killbane tried to stand up as he didn't trust the Dewynter sisters standing so close together in a situation like this, however Philippe allowed it as he knew that she could not do anything to save her sister. Viola refused to believe what he and Cyrus were revealing as her sister had never been the traitorous type, but Kiki whispered something to her, something very important;

"_Vi-Viola, something's been going on. Jump behind that couch-I've got a smoke bomb strapped to my stomach!"_

Viola then gasped at her words before following her sister's instructions in jumping behind the couch. Kiki then stood up, revealing the smoke bomb underneath her jumper as it started to go off, causing Philippe to quickly draw his pistol and at her, straight into the stomach. She started to fall back, but the smoke bomb went off and surrounded the Syndicate members as well as Cyrus, except for Viola who was behind the couch. Kiki then sat down next to her as she began to bleed to death, and started giving her instructions;

"_Everything you know sister about the Syndicate-I-I-Is wrong. Find the Saints, tell them what's happened and help them, their the only ones who can stop Philippe-" _Kiki began, tears forced their ways onto her eyes as she knew what was going to happen. She also knew that she didn't have long enough to explain everything to Viola and that she had to escape quickly, for her freedom.

"_Kiki, let me give you a hand-We can get out together!" _Viola pleaded, unwilling to accept that Kiki was going to die, but Kiki did not listen and could only build her back up like she had done for her entire life.

"_No Viola, this is not my time, it is yours. I cannot get my freedom, but you can…Urgh, take the elevator down to the bottom floor and find the Saints…You were always the strongest of us and no matter what he's said to us, Philippe has always betrayed us. He isn't who you think he is…The smoke is wearing off…GO! NOW!"_

Kiki then took her purple sunglasses off of her head and gave it to her sister, as a memorial item for her as she knew that Viola was never going to see her again. She then pushed her sister as Viola ran out of the boardroom and towards the elevator; as Kiki closed the boardroom doors giving her sister time to escape. Loren then redrew his pistol and fired at Kiki, but he had ran out of bullets and angrily threw it at the ground. He then gave a short smirk towards Killbane, and then calmly asked;

"_Mr Killbane, if you would be so kind?" _Philippe asked, with a sinister and evil tone in his voice and raised his hand towards Killbane, then pointed towards the fallen woman.

And surprisingly for a man his size, he ran quickly across the table as he tackled Kiki onto the doors, smashing them and keeping her on the ground. As the elevator door began to close, Viola looked desperately at her sister as Killbane snapped her neck and then winked at Viola. She smashed onto the doors and screamed, as she was quickly brought down to the base of the tower, and began running for her freedom. Killbane then began smashing more of Kiki apart even though she was dead, and then turned to Loren;

"_Boss, we have to go after Viola!"_

Before he could reply, he could see that Cyrus was about to say something, as he walked across the table that had Matt cowering under; Matt had obviously been cowering under it the whole time since the smoke bomb went off. Cyrus gave a cold torn smile across his face and revealed;

"_Don't worry-I know where she will be heading…"_

**Mission 11 Old friends, new sh*t**

The Boss was driving across Carver Island in his brand new Hammer vehicle, which had been fully customised and pimped out for a perfect gangbanger. A lot of money had clearly been spent on the car, however as the other Saints were enjoying themselves for the time, mainly Pierce by setting up some new of his *****y albums, the Boss felt that he deserved a little time to kick back and relax. However, as he was driving to the north west of the island to get to a nearby gas station, he received a call from someone that he did not expect;

"_Hello, this is Viola Dewynter, former member of the Morningstar and Syndicate. I have left the Syndicate and now, they and STAG are coming after me, and if you want my help in-"_

"_You want to meet, don't you?"_ The Boss interrupted and asked, as he only wanted to hear what Viola had to say about the situation with Kiki and STAG, but he knew that he had to be cautious and prepared for anything, as evident by yesterday's meeting.

"_Huh, that obvious?"_ Viola teased, slightly impressed with the Boss's quick thinking and began teasing the man, as she wanted to give a casual but good impression on him if she wanted his help and to become apart of his gang.

"_Send me your location and I'll consider coming…"_ The Boss replied, still deciding whether or not to give Viola a chance as he didn't trust her and he couldn't predict what other move the Syndicate would throw at him.

"_Well then! I'll be waiting for you…"_ Viola calmly replied, though she knew the Boss would come looking for her. It would have either been to help her, or to kill her; but either way Viola was happy that the saints would come for her as she didn't want to leave herself in the opening too long for either STAG or the Syndicate to attack. The saints presence near her would help her to survive and that's all Viola wanted if she was to avenge Kiki.

The Boss then pulled up outside the gas station, refuelling his car as stood by his car, questioning what to do. He decided to call Oleg, who knew Viola better than anyone in the Saints;

"_Oleg, how much do you think I can trust Viola Dewynter?"_

"_I think she and her employer harvested me for my DNA…"_ Oleg coldly replied, he could still remember the long period of time that the Syndicate had held him captive for, as well as the pain that they could inflict on him. Even reminders to this day with clones of Oleg were too much of a mockery of the situation, but for the people who did it to him to walk around was even worse.

"_Well, guess your holding a grudge then…"_ The Boss replied, slightly shocked at Oleg's aggression towards even the mention of Viola's name, let alone the possibility of helping her.

"_I simply think one must question her motives; one must question any possible hidden agendas or whom she really wishes to assist"_Oleg calmly replied, he wasn't as aggressive as before but he was still very clear in what he had to say. He did not know why the Boss would even consider trusting the enemy, but the Boss was the Boss, it was best not to question his tactics.

"_Fair enough Oleg, she's calling for our help at a park near Technically Legal. If she wants to **** with us, she can at least do it in our faces. Sending you the location now" _The Boss decided, he sent the location where Viola was and decided to call Zimos, however he wasn't picking up which was likely due to…pleasurable matters. The Boss decided that he should just go with Oleg as Zimos won't answer and if he brought someone like Johnny or Shaundi, they'd probably kill Viola before letting her explain herself.

The Boss began driving to the park which was near the Ashwood district, and he began deciding whether or not he should really trust Viola. What happened with Kiki showed the Boss that the Syndicate really could do the most unexpected of surprises, but for Viola to seemingly leave herself in the open for the Saints to attack or kidnap her was very strange. The Boss then wondered if the meeting with Viola could have been an ambush which shocked him a bit as it could have happened, prompting him to load all of his guns ready as he pulled up outside the park. Oleg came in a Criminal four door Saints pickup, with Oleg asking what was going on as the Boss filled him in. Oleg refused to believe that Viola would be willing to help the Saints or leave Loren's side, but the Boss just reminded him that the answers they want will finally be given to them. They then headed into the park near a water fountain and found a guitarist playing a smooth melody, as Viola gave him some money for the music. Oleg then began making quick conversation about this, seeing whether Viola really had changed or not;

_"I didn't realise you were a patron of the arts, Viola…"_

_"We never really had the chance to chat, what with you being a science experiment"_ Viola angrily answered back, she was surprised that Oleg was with the Saints, which scared her a bit as he knew her very well during his time with the Syndicate. She also knew that he hated her with a vengeance, and could easily kill her with his bare hands if he wanted to, much like what Killbane did to Kiki. However, Viola didn't want to think about this, as it would have only made her look weak in front of the Saints leader.

_"I wouldn't p*** off the big guy…"_ The Boss coldly warned, his aggression was as strong as Oleg's, and even he had his reasons to hate Viola, which made this even more of an awkward and tense situation.

_"*Sigh* I'm not here to fight. We need to work together. I can help you take down the Syndicate, I know some of their secrets that you will need-"_ Viola began, she realised that she couldn't make anymore taunts at Oleg as he was a trusted member of the Saints, despite being a member for a short time. She began giving lists of reasons for the Boss to want her help, however he did not care about what she had to offer, and instead wanted to know where her loyalties lie;

_"I don't give a damn what you can do for us. You, Loren and the rest of the Syndicate f***ed up Johnny! When we found him, he was a freaking shadow of who he once was. You people are cold motherf***ers and if you want us to trust you, we need to know that your not trying anything!"_ The Boss interrupted, almost in a brutal form. At her time with the Syndicate, when Philippe began his plan in defeating the Third Street Saints, Viola had heard of how much the Boss was a psychopathic ***hole, but although he was giving that sort of an impression to Viola, he didn't seem like an absolute ***hole. Sure he was giving a lot of demands and giving a strong attitude, but that's what a leader had to do, prompting Viola to question whether he truly was a douche. After listening to his strong rant, all Viola could do was stand shocked at one certain part of his speech;

_"Johnny? He's still alive? **** me, there goes my chances…"_

_"What do you mean Viola? Of course Johnny Gat is still alive, the Syndicate kidnapped him and held him in Syndicate Tower, near the cloning facility where you held me captive…"_ Oleg interrupted before the Boss could answer, he was immediately confused with Viola's choice of words as she must have known Johnny was kidnapped and then rescued.

_"Wait, Philippe had him? I thought he was killed in the plane…I-I didn't know. Look I'm going to say this once and if either of you mention it to anyone, I will kill you both: My sister has betrayed the Syndicate, she was held captive by STAG and then you rescued her and she tried to side with you. Then she came to her senses and realised what was happening, but Philippe wasn't happy with her and had her killed right in front of me. Now their after me and with both them and STAG trying to kill me, I'm a dead woman walking. All I want to do now is kill Loren and Killbane, and so do you"_ Viola replied, she began speaking in shock and brushing her hair back and putting her hands on her hips, struggling to understand what to do with the new knowledge about Johnny. Philippe had also informed her about Johnny Gat as well as the Boss during her time with the Syndicate, and she knew how ruthless and powerful he was, as he had survived many things from being stabbed by a sword to taking a shotgun pellet in the knee.

Viola realised what she had to say afterwards, and revealed what had happened to Kiki. As she gave the revelation, tears weld up in her eyes as her fists clenched whilst she sat down on the bench. She brushed the tears away and tried to stand back up tall when she began speaking of STAG and the Syndicate, and prayed that the Boss would believe her, but the tears returned and she fell back onto the bench. He stood in front of her speechless and looked to Oleg, as he too struggled to comprehend what to do about the situation, and then slowly nodded his head as he could see the large amount of true tears in Viola's eyes. The Boss then gave his hand out to Viola and calmly noted;

_"I guess what you say really is true then, that sort of stuff does sound like Loren and Killbane, since both Johnny and Oleg have said that Loren is a sneaky b******…"_

Viola then looked up as the tears stopped and smiled, and quickly took his hand and was about to thank him, however before the emotions could get the better of either of them, the Boss then noted;

_"But if you're pulling anything here, if I find out that your still helping them and are trying to kill us, I will personally make sure a bullet goes through your head-"_ Viola then looked up to him as he pulled her very close to him, and the intimidation ran down into her eyes. But she too was a strong person, and calmly nodded at his words as he gave them to her. Philippe was right in saying he was psychotic, but he wasn't an ***hole after all. As he began to finish what he had to say, he was cut off by the sounds of vans driving incredibly fast towards them, as jets could be heard closing in on the park and even large tanks could be heard in the distance.

The Boss held Viola by the shoulder as she had to clutch onto him as he still held her tightly, not wanting to lose sight of her but once the three heard the sounds of the oncoming vehicles; they knew who it was. STAG was coming for all three of them, which gave the Boss reassurance that they really did want Viola dead, however he couldn't be sure if this was just to kill a gangbanger like Senator Hughes ordered, or if it really was because of a deal with Loren. Before the Boss could think further on the subject, he realised that he didn't have any time for it, and let Viola go as he told her and Oleg to run for cover. They began running towards Technically Legal as the Boss looked back across the park to see one of the STAG tanks drive over the Boss's new Hammer, causing him to clench his hands as he shouts;

_"You mother****ers! That was my baby! My-My-Ah **** it, I can get a new one…"_ He realised half way through the aggressive outburst that he was the leader of a very powerful gang that were making a lot of money, if he wanted a new car he could easily get one.

The Saints made their way for Technically Legal, leaving the park and entering an alleyway behind the strip club. STAG vans tried to block the exit of the park for the Saints, however they surpassed this with the Boss jumping over one van, Viola running in-between the two vans and Oleg simply running on top of one van. The Boss quickly gunned down three STAG soldiers who were trying to stop the Saints, and Viola ran to the back entrance of Technically Legal, trying to open the door however to no avail. Oleg however, simply kicked the door open and smashed it to pieces, and to show that he was _"Being a Gentleman"_, he allowed Viola to enter the strip club first, by asserting to the Boss, _"Ladies First"_.

Swarms of STAG soldiers and vans closed in on the back of Technically Legal as the saints entered the strip club, and Oleg closed the doors and blocked the doors by pushing tables, water coolers, anything he could throw at the door, he did. Even more STAG soldiers pulled up outside of Technically Legal in STAG N Forcers, and jet's closed in on the strip club, obviously Cyrus and Philippe were desperate in killing Viola, as well as the rest of the Saints. A black woman emerged out of one of the vans and began walking towards the door, as the rest of the soldiers stood behind her with their weapons armed. The fact that her armour was a brighter white and she didn't wear a helmet indicated that she was of a high rank in the STAG Initiative. Some of the soldiers were about to try and open the door, but Kia raised her hand as she made sure that the orders were clear;

_"Commander, the Saints have taken refuge with one of the Dewynter sisters, we're about to move in"_ she calmly alerted to Cyrus, she was very sophisticated and specific in the way she talked, which was what Cyrus liked in people; suggesting that she was an important soldier to Cyrus.

_"Roger that Kia, contact me when you have them secured"_ Cyrus coldly replied, as he pretended to act calm however in reality he was slightly nervous. He knew that if Viola revealed his alliance with the Syndicate, his whole plan against the Saints would be compromised and he would never be able to get his revenge on the Saints's leader.

_"Yes, Commander"_ she quickly replied, as she raised her hand down after receiving her orders. It seemed that whenever she would be given a task, she would always make sure that what she does is accepted by Cyrus, indicating that she either looked up to him or was only best at being a soldier and not a leader.

After deciding that the backdoor was perfectly blocked off, the saints began walking down the dressing room and backstage rooms of the stripper club, wondering how they were going to survive the assault from STAG. Oleg suggested that they should head to the roof and call for some Saint reinforcements, however the Boss replied that the best aircraft the Saints had were helicopters which would likely not chase away the VTOL's. Viola then asked if they had any fast vehicles that were very durable, to which the Boss started talking about his old Hammer vehicle that was crashed by STAG. Oleg then interrupted by noting that the Saints criminal vehicles would be perfect for the situation, to which the Boss agreed. He was about to reach into his pocket for his phone until more STAG soldiers stormed the backstage area and began open fire onto the saints.

The Boss pulled out his new shotgun, which was an A3 Ultimax, similar to the one Kinzie had, and returned fire onto STAG and they were all quickly dead even with their armour on. The Boss shouted that since STAG are invading the strip club, they should call for reinforcements on the roof and wait for backup there, which Viola and Oleg quickly agreed to. Eventually they emerged from the backstage area and walked further into the strip club, looking for the door. All of a sudden-flashbangs, the saints were blinded by multiple flashbangs as more STAG soldiers entered the stripper club and held the strippers as hostages, however Oleg could not care for this and simply ploughed into the soldiers, regardless of whether they had hostages. Viola drew out her SMG and began to defend herself, as she proved to be very trigger happy in front of the Boss, which looked as though it matched even Johnny's. Eventually after a long fight in the main room of the giant stripper palace, the saints survived and made their way for the stairway, however they were quickly stopped by even more STAG soldiers, who this time were armed with riot shields and more laser rifles. The Boss threw a grenade towards the front door as Viola continued to let loose with her SMG, and after the retaliation from the two, there were only two soldiers standing.

Well two soldiers standing until Oleg grabbed them both by the balls and threw them out of the stripper club, which seemed to happen a lot to most of the people who came to Technically Legal. The Saints headed for the stairway as the front entrance of the strip club was knocked down by another wave of STAG soldiers, intent on defeating the Saints. The Boss tried to shoot a few with his shotgun, but it wasn't necessary as the saints ran through the door that gave exit to the roof, and Oleg prepared to close the door tightly shut. One of the STAG soldiers threw a grenade at the door which simply bounced off and Oleg noticed this and then quickly closed the door as the grenade blew the STAG soldiers to their deaths. Parts of the strip club began to shake with the grenade explosion, causing some debris to fall by the door, meaning the Saints could return to the ground floor via this way and the only way they could now go was upwards.

The Saints reached the roof as the Boss looked across the skylines and saw countless VTOL's closing in on Technically Legal, causing the Boss to swap his shotgun for his AK-47 and load it immediately before the storm returned. Viola sighed and reminded the Boss that he needed to call for some reinforcements before they are gunned down. The Boss remembers this and begins calling for backup, which is quickly answered by a handful of Saints recruits. One of the caller's promises to pick up the Saints with a Criminal vehicle and another caller promises to give covering fire via an attack helicopter. Oleg remarks that since the Boss didn't want to escape via a helicopter due to the large amounts of VTOL's, the saint in the attack helicopter would struggle to cover the Boss. He knew this and pointed out that STAG will be focused on the trio and wouldn't waste time on reinforcements if it meant that the Boss and Viola would escape.

Viola casually smiled at the Boss's words, showing that he seemed to know what he was doing and she began to feel that she was going to get out of the situation safely and quickly, until the VTOL's and other STAG planes arrived. One wasn't as wide as the normal VTOL's and had two mounted machine guns, with a larger height and it was a four by door; with the decals on the side that said "_Condor"_, that must have been the name of the type of aircraft. The Saints then began opening fire on the VTOL's, as the Condor closed in on the roof and dropped off STAG soldiers to fight the Saints. Oleg charged through the soldiers and brutally beat them to death, whilst the Boss and Viola did their best at bringing the VTOL's down with their guns. They struggled, as the VTOL's flew off when smoke began to rise from the jet's, and more VTOL's would arrive at the scene after the previous ones left, and Condors would always be flying towards the roof and dropping soldiers off. Viola began to lose hope that the Boss knew what he was doing, and was forced to ask;

"_We can't hold these people off forever, we're running out of ammo! Where are your people?"_

"_They'll be here Viola, we just need to stall these b****es and then get the f*** out of here…"_ The Boss shouted over the bullets, it seemed as though the Boss could never lose hope in his crew and that aside from fighting for his life, he was fighting for the rest of the Saints. STAG were a powerful fight and although the Saints as a whole could likely match the whole of STAG, the Boss wanted to take the government organisation down by himself, as he didn't want to risk his friends. Viola noticed this and questioned whether Loren had a similar personality, but she could not decide.

_"Even when our reinforcements arrive, how do you propose that we get to the ground floor?"_ Oleg shouted, his words grabbed both the Boss's and Viola's attention, as the Boss stopped shooting oncoming VTOL's and Viola stopped questioning both of her leader's motives and personalities. The Boss then realised that the doorway downstairs had been blocked off by the debris, and began looking around for exits. Thankfully, he saw an elevator nearby which Viola ran to so she could try to activate it. The Boss then covered her as he shot at more oncoming waves of VTOL's whilst even more Condors dropped off soldiers that Oleg was forced to contend with. Finally, the Boss received a call from one of the Saints;

_"I'm coming down the road now, just hang tight! One of our girls has a chopper in the air!"_

The Boss felt at ease as their escape route was coming, but more STAG soldiers kept arriving on the roof via the Condors, and the Boss was held up with the VTOL's and Viola was still trying to activate the elevator, as it seemed that STAG had cut the power in the strip club. All that left was Oleg, who was slowly being overpowered by the soldiers as he tried to smash two soldier's heads together whilst another soldier shot him at point-blank range with his laser rifle, bringing Oleg down to the ground as he could not contend with so many enemies. He fell to the ground, with his enormous body shaking the roof and alerting the Boss's attention. He quickly gunned down the soldiers on the roof and helped Oleg backup on his feet, as he was slightly covered in bruises by the soldiers. Viola then finally worked the elevator but a larger amount of VTOL's closed in on the Saints and they knew that if they went downstairs, the VTOL would only fire on their escape vehicle. Oleg saw what had to be done just like Johnny did on the plane, and told the Boss;

_"You two head back to the headquarters! I will take care of this!"_

_"What the Hell are you doing man?"_ The Boss confusingly asked, as Oleg ran and jumped off the roof and onto one of the VTOL's. Oleg smashed his way into the pilot's seat and began shaking him across the jet, which spiralled out of control and fired randomly onto the other VTOL's, bringing them down quickly. Viola and the Boss watched in horror as Oleg brutally stood one of his feet onto the soldier's head, and then grabbed the soldier's feet with his hands and forced the feet to Oleg's soldiers. The man's spine was brutally released out of the body and blood and gore splattered onto the streets below as Oleg's savage nature emerged; he was incredibly ***sed off with STAG, and wanted to end the fight quickly. He then jumped onto another VTOL and tried to repeat the same tactics, but the pilot had the best idea to fly away from the strip club and to try and cause problems for Oleg.

The Boss and Viola stood with their jaws wide open at Oleg's aggression, as they slowly walked into the elevator and made their way to the ground floor. The Boss kicked the door of the front entrance down as he was quickly delighted to see some of his Saints giving the Boss and Viola covered, as the Criminal vehicle was sat outside, and all of the Saints were waiting for the Boss's move. The Boss smiled at this as he and Viola got into the back of the Criminal, with two of the saints driving the car. The Saints helicopter revealed itself in the sky and the saints recruits told the Boss that they would make their way to the penthouse which was being protected since the Boss's departure from it and that with the power turned back on, it should be as good as it once was to live in. With the helicopter in the sky, the recruits driving the vehicle and the reinforcements holding off most of the STAG vehicles at the scene, all that was needed was for the Boss to give covering fire. It seemed like a usual day out for the Third Street Saints, until one of the recruits saw Viola;

_"Hold up Boss, what the **** is she doing here-"_

_"I'll explain later-Just get us to the penthouse!"_ He quickly interrupted, the saint speaking out to him worried him slightly as if a recruit like the one driving was quick to show his anger at Viola, he couldn't dare to imagine what the likes of Johnny and Shaundi would do. Viola sat looking at him, glad that he was taking her side and that finally someone was sticking up for her. Normally it was her sister, but…And with the Syndicate revealing themselves to being ***holes and STAG trying to blow up the whole city, the Saints were Viola's safest home, and she was glad to be apart of things. Meanwhile, STAG vans and tanks chased after the Boss on the road, as the attack helicopter blew up enemy VTOL's and afterwards, the Boss began to feel at ease after they reached Aparice Island. He was doing what he loved most; firing blindly and aggressively with a rocket launcher that he received from the saints recruits, a new Saint was in the gang and he was hitting STAG hard. But the happiness could only live for a short period, as once the Saints reached the end of Aparice Island and began to enter Downtown, the saints helicopter was blown up by the VTOL's, and more STAG vehicles began closing in on the Saints.

They were a street away from the penthouse as one of the STAG tanks managed to land it's weaponry on the Saints' Criminal, and the car began to flip over. It rolled over for a while and began to catch fire as it stopped rolling and was left upside down. The Boss and Viola unbuckled the seat belts and began to escape to the penthouse, whilst the Saints recruits could not escape in time and were blown up with the car. The Boss looked back at this, and coldly muttered Cyrus's surname as he and Viola ran for the penthouse. The STAG vehicles began closing in on the duo and as they finally ran through the penthouse's doors, the STAG vehicles tried to drive directly into the front doors. As the Boss and Viola looked terrifyingly at their seemingly deaths, a VTOL began crashing towards the vehicles and a huge explosion murdered all of the STAG vehicles. As the Boss and Viola looked confusingly on towards the fire and smoke, Oleg emerged and dusted off his clothes, declaring;

_"The pain has been delivered. Let us fight, FOR ANOTHER DAY!"_ Oleg shouted victoriously, as he shot one of his large arms into the air as the entire Third Street Saints crew pulled up outside and began chanting with him. Obviously they had all been fighting off STAG and were called by the reinforcements to head for the penthouse. Pierce jumped out of his car with Kinzie and jumped up into the air, beginning to shout one of his albums that he published specifically for the Saints' benefit. But they all stopped chanting and glared at him as he was singing on the top of his car, and he opened his eyes to see the entire gang glaring at him. Viola then shouted;

_"Sorry, but you can't sing for ****! Haha-"_ Viola declared, trying to quickly fit into the gang as she could easily tell by the moment that she met Pierce, he really couldn't sing and her attitude was the same as the other saints. However as she shouted out to the man, Johnny and the other saints saw her, and began questioning what she was doing with the Boss, as Johnny drew out his pistol and aimed it towards Viola as he walked up to her and coldly announced;

_"Girl, you better get the **** away from us as fast as you can! You know why? 'Cause I'm starting to remember! I remember what you people did to me! I remember you and Loren-Oh God!" _Johnny began, he held his pistol tightly at Viola's face and slowly unravelled what had happened to him at Syndicate Tower. But this was beginning to be too much for Johnny, as he began to scream in pain and could not continue to hold his gun.

Johnny began to break down and he dropped his pistol as Shaundi ran to his side. His ears began to bleed slightly and he was badly sweating, whilst Shaundi tried to help him up and walked with him into the penthouse as the rest of the Saints followed. Viola felt slightly discouraged and was pushed by the door, but the Boss stayed at the back and patted her in the shoulder, saying that the time has come to decide whether Viola would become a saint, causing her to flinch slightly. The screen then fades and returns in the penthouse, late at night in which the important members of the Third Street Saints sat in the lounge area, with Viola standing by the glass doors and the Boss looking down at everyone, watching their movements. Johnny and Shaundi were in the bathroom, with Johnny receiving first aid for his recovery, and Shaundi berating Viola with him for what has happened. The meeting started to turn into a war zone, with Viola trying to explain herself but slowly being overpowered by the entire gang;

_"Look, Loren's betrayed me and now he and Cyrus both want me dead. I can help you take them both down-Your going to need me!" _

_"Girl, you sadd-delled me up in a pon-ay show-" _Zimos answered back, unknowingly starting a group fight against Viola.

_"-You were prepared to watch me die at Killbane's hands-"_ Angel coldly added.

_"-I was taken prisoner and you stood watching me moan in pain as my DNA was stolen-"_ Oleg angrily asserted.

_"-The Deckers kidnapped me and you had the power to stop it-"_ Kinzie loudly declared.

_"-And you ****ed up the entire Saints!"_ Pierce confidently and aggressively finished with.

Viola stood and began walking backwards as each member began explaining their hatred against the woman, and she then realised that by working with the Syndicate, she truly had ****ed off many powerful Saints. However, when she thought the worst had come, she was brought even closer to breaking down as Johnny and Shaundi walked out of the bathroom, as all of the saints' heads turned to him;

_"You've ****ed with all of us Viola. Humiliated us, left us to die, and with me, you drugged me and tried to clone me!" _Johnny announced, with the anger in his eyes being blocked by his glasses and his hands pointing at each Saint when he listed Viola's crimes against them.

At this point, all of the Saints sat in shock at Johnny's words. They finally realised what had happened to Johnny during his kidnap by the Syndicate, and the full extent of his torture. Oleg slowly rose up and looked the most sympathetic as he could understand the pain that he was going through. However, he passed on a peculiar look towards Johnny, as Oleg did not remember his eyes bleeding as a result of the cloning, but that was likely because Oleg was awake throughout the entire cloning and that Johnny clearly had been drugged too much. Viola then began to walk back even more and began to slowly fall to the ground as Johnny drew out his gun again, aiming it at her face. As Viola closed her eyes, a gun shot rang out throughout the penthouse, but it wasn't from Johnny's gun. It was the Boss, who had heard enough from the Saints on Viola and began to make a decision on what to do;

_"Alright people, I've heard just about enough, since Gat isn't in the best condition right now, we're gonna leave it to a vote. I want everyone to decide whether or not Viola should join-It's only fair and that's what happened with all of us."_ He decided, he didn't want Johnny to vote as the Boss couldn't tell what was wrong with him, and that the rest of the saints should just vote instead. Viola then stood up as the Boss walked to each saint and asked the question as to whether Viola should stay; Shaundi, Zimos and Angel said no whilst Pierce, Kinzie and Oleg said yes which surprised Viola as she didn't expect the latter three to vote for her. It was a tie and the Boss's vote would be the deciding factor, and all he felt that he needed to do was nod his head. Viola smiled at him doing this and the Boss then decided that once Johnny's fully patched up and everything else is taken care of, the Saints will return to working on defeating the Saints.

Meanwhile, the main remaining members of the Syndicate are in Philippe's lounge which was near his office, whilst Cyrus arrived to give them their wanted information. However, Cyrus could not and revealed that Viola has sided with the Saints, causing Philippe to spit out his cigarette in disgust and tells Cyrus that they should improve the amount of patrolling STAG soldiers on the streets, which Cyrus nods to and states that he will continue his own work on destroying the Saints, before quickly leaving. Philippe then walks around one of his table, pacing for ideas until he looks to Killbane and holds his hands onto his shoulders, then begins offering him an opportunity;

_"Mr Killbane…I fear that I may have been holding you back. I should never have let Temple take control of the fighting…It is your time now Killbane. I have an idea that will cripple the Saints and give you a bigger…spotlight in Steelport. Gather your Luchadores and wait for my call, MurderBrawl may be your main centre of television, but soon that will change…" _Loren decided, his hands had slithered onto Killbane's large shoulders and Philippe had made sure that Killbane was taken in by his cheap and meaningless words.

Killbane then smiled at Philippe's apparent kind words and then walked out of the lounge, quickly calling some of his men in preparation for the plan, whilst Philippe then turned to Matt. Matt quickly cowered as Philippe walked towards him, and he began facing the window whilst Philippe put his arm onto him and began speaking to him;

_"Mr Miller, whilst those two run around and get themselves killed…I have bigger plans for you. Our alliance with Temple is slowly crumbling but I feel that does not need to be the end of things…It is time that your computer abilities are put to better use. Temple has let slip some information on his weapon arsenal and now since he is no more than a weak old man, it is time for the young to step in and take charge…Get whatever you will need for hacking Matt, it is time to strike at the heart of a new friend…"_

Meanwhile, nightime fell onto the Saints as Viola thanked each Saint that had voted for her whilst the Boss realised that just like everyone else, Viola needed to be canonised and then called across the penthouse for some Saint recruits to canonise Viola. She snapped all of her fingers and prepared for a fight as Johnny mumbled to the Boss that he knew that the Boss wouldn't have done this unless he knew that Viola would win. The Boss smiled, and the two slightly enjoyed watching the sight of Viola break one of the Saints' arms, then sitting on top of another and punching him in the back. She then jumped to the final saint and kissed him on the lips, then grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the wall. The entire crew looked on, stunned and speechless, with the Boss starting to clap his hands which was followed by everyone else, everyone except Johnny and Shaundi who seemed to have hated Viola the most. Viola was the only remaining fighter standing at this point, and warned as she raised her arms in the air;

_"Don't ever ****ing doubt me!"_

**Mission 12 Live! With Killbane**

The majority of the Saints were sitting in the penthouse, happy to have finally returned to their original headquarters as the night began to dawn on them. Oleg sat with Pierce and the two were playing chess in tense silence, and judging by Pierce's smirk on his face, he was winning. Viola sat on her own on the couch, drawing and writing in her black notepad, whilst The Boss walked in to see what everyone was up to. He was surprised that Oleg and Pierce were playing chess instead of working on fighting the Syndicate, but Pierce revealed that after the first three games ended in draws, the two chess players felt that they needed to find out who the better person was once and for all. Viola interrupts and states that they have been playing all morning and that the entire penthouse has been quiet, then goes on to say that Angel was training whilst Johnny and Shaundi were working on destroying some gang operations owned by the Syndicate that they had discovered. The Boss nods at this and Pierce adds that Zimos was at his Car Wash pad, doing what he always does in his free time: getting laid. The Boss then sat on the end of the couch, pretending to watch the chess game but was actually trying to see what Viola was doing in her notepad. He could see that she was drawing something, but as he leant further towards her, she quickly closed it and began acting protective;

_"Come on Viola, I know you and the Saints have had history in the past, but we've got your back! You don't need to hide anything from us-"_ The Boss pleaded, he could see that Viola only wanted to keep herself to herself after what happened with Johnny, but the Boss wanted to help her become a normal Saint like the other members. However, she was stubborn and didn't want to let her guard down as after Loren tried to kill her, she struggled to trust anyone;

_"Just because you guys are my friends doesn't mean that I want you all to know everything I'm doing. Don't I have the right to free will?"_ Viola answered back, she was like a young teenage girl keeping secrets and refusing to tell her parents. At least this is what it seemed to Pierce and Oleg but the Boss knew it was really because she didn't want to be controlled or watched over all the time like Philippe did.

_"If you want us to trust you girl, then you need to open up…"_ Pierce called over from the chess game, his opinion of Viola was the most complicated out of all of the Saints. He knew about her history with the Syndicate and disliked her for it; however he liked her shy yet strong personality and wanted to help the Boss make her a normal member of the Third Street Saints. Oleg meanwhile, was too busy concentrating on the chess game as it was his move, but he sat in silence trying to make another strategy. Pierce flickered his fingers onto the chess board, waiting for Oleg as he was taking too long, but Pierce became slightly distracted with Viola as he was growing bored of the chess game;

_"My name-Is Viola…"_ Viola replied coldly to Pierce, in her eyes, none of the Saints trusted or liked her and only kept her around because she was useful in defeating the Syndicate. The fact that he didn't answer her by her name and seemed to be talking down to her wasn't helping either, but the Boss fell back further into the couch as he decided that Viola would eventually warm up the Saints in time. Finally, Oleg made his move on the chessboard which slightly stunned Pierce, but then Pierce quickly made another move on the chessboard to counter Oleg. Before Pierce could say "Checkmate", Kinzie came storming into the penthouse via the elevator with her laptop, and before the Boss could greet her, Kinzie began once again talking to the Boss and not with him;

_"You need to see this!"_

As Pierce began declaring checkmate, Kinzie noticed the anger in Oleg and quickly placed her laptop onto the chessboard, causing Pierce to moan in anger as Oleg teased that there would be another time for a battle. The Boss and Viola moved off of the couch and joined the other three and began looking at the laptop. It was a live video in which Jane Valderama was seen making a report on the news;

_"This is Jane Valderama. Tonight, I sit with a man that the wrestling world calls 'The Walking Apocalypse'. Eddie Killbane Pryor is here tonight to discuss his plans for MurderBrawl, as well as shed some light on a serious problem with the Third Street Saints. Eddie, thanks for coming here-"_ Jane Valderama began; she was giving her usual news report as best as she could, however her hands were on the table, shaking slightly. Back in Stilwater when the Boss was reforming the Saints, Jane helped the Boss in taking back the streets of Stilwater and helped the Saints enormously in the media, which helped to give many fans for the Saints. It was likely that the reason her hands were shaking was because she knew the Saints would be watching, and that Killbane was clearly not a fan of the gang. Before she could finish, Killbane interrupted her after hearing the name that he did not want to hear;

_"-My pleasure Jane, and please, call me Killbane"_ Killbane sharply added, he acted as civil and kind as best as he could on national television, but he could still not hide the fact that he hated hearing even the mention of his real name. He placed both of his large paw-like hands onto the table, and then subdued one of his hands in the other after telling Jane to refer to him as Killbane.

_"Very well. Killbane, you've came here tonight not only to discuss your upcoming MurderBrawl opening party and event, but also to discuss a city issue. Would you like to share it with the rest of Steelport"_ she asked, slightly nervously but she managed to build up a confident façade in front of the cameras. Killbane smiled at what she asked for, and looked straight on towards the camera whilst giving a short speech that almost seemed like it had been scripted;

_"People of Steelport, it has come to my attention that there are some questions as to who truly owns the streets of our great city. Some people believe that Mayor Reynolds own the streets of Steelport however as he and Senator Hughes struggle to combat a certain problem, casualties arise in the midst and they slowly lose their power. But what is this certain problem? It is none other than the Third Street Saints. They are slowly creating they influence in Steelport and destroying our once great city, just like what they did to Stilwater. Now you all know who the leader of the Saints is- 'The Butcherer of Stilwater'! He has become the city's greatest threat but who can save us during these troubled times? Well an old friend of mine has assured me that he is giving all of his power into this city, and that he will help to clean up the streets, of Steelport. This friend is none other than Cyrus Temple, Commander of the STAG Initiative! And not only will he help to clean up the streets of Steelport, but he will be joined by none other than the walking apocalypse himself!"_ Killbane proudly announced, his words slightly confused the camera crew and Jane at first, but by the end, everyone was shocked at his words. It was difficult to understand how he could have known Cyrus, but Viola had already known the answer. The Boss then shook his head and looked to Kinzie for help;

_"I might be able to triangulate where they are if you go to the broadcasting stations and-"_ Kinzie began, as she whipped her phone out and started sending the Boss a message with locations of the broadcasting stations for his GPS. Before she finished, the Boss quickly understood what she needed them to do, and called for Viola and Pierce to help him out. The trio ran downstairs and the Boss drove Pierce's Sovereign and read the message that Kinzie had sent him earlier. It told him to head to the docks near Kinzie's warehouse which the Boss began heading for, as he turned up the radio to listen to what Killbane had to say. The interview returned onto the radio as Jane began trying to distract Killbane from talking about the Saints, and focused on the return of MurderBrawl to Steelport, which worked as Killbane couldn't resist bragging about the sport. Pierce questioned as to how Killbane is the one who is making the interview and mocking the Saints, whilst Viola replies that Loren would never want to leave himself in the open and reveal himself for the Saints to attack him, which the Boss and Pierce agrees to. The Boss then realises that Killbane is likely being offered as bait and that once they get to Killbane, there will likely be a trap which Pierce and Viola agree to. They reached the helicopter and the Boss began flying it as Pierce turned on the radio to continue listening to Killbane, whilst Kinzie rang the Boss to give further instructions;

_"The broadcast locations have been sent to you, but there will likely be some problems along the way. I'm trying to find Killbane's location but it is hopeless. Destroy the broadcasts and the signal, then I will be able to find Killbane out of all of the static"_ Kinzie asserted, she warned the Boss that the Syndicate will likely be setting up traps for him as Killbane truly was being offered as bait. However, he did not know this and was instead enjoying himself in the interview;

_"Killbane, a lot of people must ask about your last match and managing to defend your title for the 30th time-"_ Jane began, continuing asking anything to Killbane to talk about that did not involve the Saints, which the Boss was grateful for as he could not afford to have even more of his reputation destroyed.

_"Ah, yes. It was a slightly difficult match against Rick The Bomb Bomerson, but eventually I was able to tackle him to the ground and suffocate his face with my legs, as I pounded my fists of steel into his guts until I saw his lungs stop moving. I rose up to the adoring crowd as always, and when it looked like The Bomb had returned, he was merely a ticking meltdown as he struggled to walk and eventually, realisation kicked in and he kneeled down before me, before falling asleep for the last time. At least with that man, respect was given between competitors and it was a fair fight between us, however street fights are not the same Jane, and people always tend to cheat on the streets to win. Take The Third Street Saints for example…"_ Killbane happily answered, giving a graphical but gruesome reminder of his last fight, but throughout the interview, Jane held her hand towards her mouth and her eyebrows began to rise slowly in horror. Killbane finished the question by discussing the concept of street fights, and noted that anyone cheated by bringing the Saints into it. The Boss grew angry at this and Pierce felt that it was lucky that they had arrived at the first broadcasting location, before the Boss could shoot at the radio. There were many members of the Deckers on the rooftop, protecting the satellites and other types of radio signals. Viola and Pierce fired their weapons against the Deckers and quickly killed them all, as the Boss made his way to the top of the building and began shooting at anything that looked like what Kinzie called a _"Broadcast Signal"_.

Viola looked to him in confusion as the Boss tried to pretend that his methods would save time, whilst Pierce whispered to her that the Boss knew nothing about electronics. The Boss then told him to shut up as the trio ran back to the helicopter to the second location, which was close by the building. It was on a tower which had even more Deckers and this time had an attack helicopter which slightly worried Pierce as time was running out before the end of Killbane's interview. The Saints landed the helicopter on the tower and began shooting at the Deckers, however it was slightly difficult as some of them had some strange technology on their outfits that…made it appear as though they could transport. Viola believed that was a combination of flashbangs, but Matt had modified it to give out a bright blue glow instead of white however Pierce and the Boss were too attracted to the prospect of teleporting which Viola sighed at. Eventually after a couple of rounds from Pierce's shotgun and Viola's pistols, all that was left was the attack helicopter.

The Boss went to blow up the satellites whilst Viola and Pierce gave cover by shooting at the helicopter. After the Boss finished his job, he fired his pistols towards the helicopter which managed to bring it down, which impressed Viola as she asked how he managed to do it. The Boss quickly revealed that he had bought explosive bullets for his pistols whilst jumping back into the helicopter and turning the radio back on. The final location was further away and in the centre of downtown which caused problems as there were a lot of skyscrapers that would make flying to the final broadcast location difficult. The Boss didn't lose confidence however, and made his way for the final broadcast location as Killbane began trying to speak more about the Saints;

_"Jane, if I may be so bold, are there any questions on that paper regarding the Saints?"_ Killbane asked, almost in a demanding tone but fortunately for Killbane it sounded very pleasant. However as he raised his arms from the table, Jane began to get even more nervous and reluctantly complied with his order.

_"Well, err, it appears that there aren't anymore Killbane, shall we press on with another matter?"_ Jane replied, trying to lead the interview away from the Saints and improvising on finding something else to talk about. However, Killbane slowly grew angry with her as he shook his head, and slammed his hands onto the piece of paper with questions. He quickly scanned the piece of paper looking for a question, and thankfully found one.

_"Wait! Here is one! 'How were the Saints involved in destroying the Alderman Hughes Bridge of Steelport?' Now that I feel is a very good question. It is really simple really; the Saints watched the unveiling of the bridge by our great Senator Hughes, and the leader felt sad because he wasn't apart of the spotlight. So he forced his gang to set explosives across the bridge whilst he went on a murder spree. He would have gone after Senator Hughes too, if I hadn't stepped in and defended our great city!"_ Killbane began, announcing a question to discuss that would hurt the Saints's publicity, He then began to turn the interview slowly into his favour and it began to mimic a play; the hero and villain were revealed and the plot and climax were set. But the Boss could not let this happen, and landed the helicopter onto the final location after a slow period of flying through the skyscrapers.

There were Deckers all over the area, with an attack helicopter in the air firing down towards the saints just like the last helicopter. After gunning down all of the Deckers however, the fight proved to have not ended as another brute, one of Oleg's clones jumped down to the Saints after trying to protect the broadcast signals. Pierce told the Boss that they were running out of time and that he needed to destroy the final broadcast signals, but when the Boss began running to finish the job, the brute starting firing the minigun and the attack helicopter started shooting at Pierce and Viola. The Boss then muttered that he cannot leave the two, and he returned to the fight and fired his pistols towards the brute's head. The Brute then grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the ground, whilst the Boss tried to shoot him in the guts whilst Pierce fired his shotgun at the Brute.

Viola then noted that they really did struggle for time, and drew out a knife, before brutally stabbing the brute in the spine and attracting its attention. It pushed Viola out of the way and she nearly fell off the skyscraper, but luckily grasped onto the railings instead of falling to her death. The Boss finished off the Brute by placing a grenade into his mouth and leaving him to explode in the saint's face. Organs splattered onto Pierce as he moaned about his stained clothes, whilst the Boss told him to go and destroy the broadcast signals so the Boss can save Viola. The Boss ran and helped Viola back onto the skyscraper which slowly helped her to feel more accepted and apart of the Saints;

_"…Thanks, I thought I was done for sure…"_ Viola softly said to the Boss, grateful that she was saved when she assumed that she would have been left for dead. The Boss smiled and then reminded her;

_"You've got Saints protecting you Viola, always remember that!"_ with a cheerful tone, trying to help her connect to the gang. He then remembered the situation and questioned what Pierce was doing, as explosions caught the attentions of the Boss and Viola. Pierce had blown up the broadcast signals from above in style, as he tried to jump out of the explosions in style and slow motion as fitting music was played on his IPOD. However, gravity began to kick in and he quickly fell to the ground on his face, before moaning and squinting in pain. The Boss told him to get up as they have finally destroyed all of the broadcast signals, but when it appeared that the hard work was over, the Boss received further instructions from Kinzie;

_"Alright, thanks for the help in taking out the jammers-Sending you the coordinates of the van-"_ Kinzie began instructing, preparing the second part of the plan for the Boss however it wasn't too long until he was confused with the technicality that she was using.

_"Woah woah, hang on; I thought I was taking out the broadcast signals!"_ The Boss quickly interrupted; confused with the instructions Kinzie gave him. He couldn't understand everything that Kinzie was telling him to destroy, to chase and to find; it truly was confusing and infuriating.

_"No, you took out the jammers that the Deckers were using to mask the signal. Now all I need you to do is find the van"_ Kinzie slowly began, trying to bring the Boss back to pace with the plan, however he couldn't remember Kinzie being specific with the plan and only told him to go and blow things up. Kinzie then finished by making things simpler, but again the Boss was confused.

_"Van? What van?"_ The Boss answered back, wondering why the hell Kinzie was talking about a van if he needed to blow up some transmitters to find Killbane.

_"You know, a broadcasting van. It's where the signal is being transmitted from?"_ Kinzie quickly explained, trying to make the explanation short and simple as time was slowly running out/

_"So…It's inside it?"_ The Boss tried to guess, trying to understand what Kinzie was explaining however he really had a long way to go in order to fully understand what Kinzie meant.

_"Urgh, just shine the f***ing light off the helicopter onto the van! Coordinates sent…"_ Kinzie shouted, as she grew tired of the Boss's questions and finished the instructions with a touchy ending. She then told him afterwards that the coordinates were sent, and then hung up. She then had a painful headache caused by the lecturing as Oleg handed her some painkillers.

The Boss, Pierce and Viola got into the helicopter and swooped down to street level to find the broadcasting van. It wasn't hard as Pierce reminded the Boss that Jane was reporting for Channel 6 and quickly spotted a van with a red beam being fired from the roof and had decals of the Channel 6 logo all over the van. The Boss smiled at this as finally he was getting somewhere and began trying to shine the light on the van. It seemed that he spooked the van for being too close to it, and it began trying to escape from the Saints' helicopter. The Boss was not prepared to let the entire long struggle and complains about the technicalities of the plan just for a coward to run away, and flew the helicopter very closely and impressively over the van, as the signal was quickly found by Kinzie. Kinzie unwillingly called the Boss to inform him that she has found Killbane's location, and sends him the location via GPS. The Boss smiles at this as he gets an idea, to which Pierce questions. The Boss brings out his phone again with Viola asking if he needed more information from Kinzie. The Boss turned up the interview on the radio as things began to turn interesting and ugly;

_"It appears that we have a caller for your interview Killbane. This is Jane, you are on the air"_ the reporter calmly announced, she was thankful for it as Killbane was revealing an in-depth plan of how he will defeat his opponents in the ring of MurderBrawl, but if she knew who was calling, she wouldn't have allowed it.

_"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna come down there and rip your Goddamn throat out!"_ The Boss shouted over the phone, as Pierce and Viola realised what he was doing and began to laugh at his mockery of Killbane.

_"Um, I think it is time to end this call as there aren't any questions-"_ Jane began, trying to stop the fighting and end the beginning of a large argument over the radio between the two gangsters. But, Killbane slowly stood up and began talking directly to the Boss, but not before remembering that he is representing the Syndicate for Mr Loren, and that he has to try and look civil;

_"I'm sorry, that did not sound like a question. Tell me, what do you have to say for yourself, in destroying the Alderman Hughes Bridge and forcing the necessary arrival of STAG for our poor city?"_ Killbane coldly answered back, he knew that he had to humiliate the Saints and make them look like terrorists which he tried with a direct question about the Hughes Bridge. But the Boss brushed it off, and continued the threats and insults.

_"Are you serious? You and you boys in tights did all that crazy s***! I swear to God, your gonna wish you had a spine for me to rip out, as I'm gonna tear out your balls and feed them to you!"_ The Boss shouted, slightly angry that Killbane was trying to force the people of Steelport into believing that the Saints were responsible for the bridge explosion. He quickly directed the blame onto Killbane, and started to ravel in declaring the insults.

_"You dare threaten me over my body! This body needed to be sculpted by more people than just God! You couldn't dare even lay a dent in this masterpiece!"_ Killbane asserted, refusing to believe that a man who had never trained before and lay around for five years in a coma could do anything to him, but the Boss just chuckled at his words and calmly answered back.

_"Dude, you're a jumped up wrestler from Mexico that Angel De La Muerte took pity on because you wanted to see men beat each other in shorts. Eddie, you've got no fashion taste with that mask, and you're a ****ing train wreck-"_ The Boss began, remembering Angel's background with Killbane and using that to hurt him. He knew that Killbane would hate to hear even the mention of Angel's name, let alone referring to him with his real name.

_"My name-IS KILLBANE! I AM THE WALKING APOCALYPSE! YOU AND ALL OTHER FOOLS WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME AS I BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"_ came the brutal and aggressive retort from Killbane, who had begun to lose his temper, as he kicked the desk that the interview was being broadcasted in front of through the window. Killbane then realised his mistake at the end of his declaration, and slowly began to worry as he realised that his plan had failed big time.

_"Now who's deranged? See you soon Eddie…"_ The Boss teased, with Pierce and Viola laughing throughout the whole segment and afterwards, Pierce gave the Boss a fist pump and Viola high-five him. Kinzie called him again to inform him that she checked through the CCTV of the building and that Killbane's trying to escape through his Infuego. He was driving off for cover after realising the plan had failed and the Boss noted that the coward wasn't going to escape. The Boss flew past the radio station and managed to find the green Infuego in the streets below, and Pierce handed Viola a sniper rifle as she prepared to execute her revenge for Kiki. The Boss flew in front of Killbane's car, and Viola zoomed in on his head with the rifle and began to pull the trigger.

But something happened, the helicopter was reporting damage and it was spiralling out of control-During the escape, Killbane had called for cover in the form of attack helicopters which managed to get radar lock on the Saints' helicopter, and it fell to the ground and fire surrounded it. The saints quickly jumped out onto the streets below and stayed clear of the fiery explosion, whilst looking around for Killbane. There was nothing there-No Luchadores, no Luchadore cars, no Luchadore helicopters, no Killbane. Viola shouted in anger as she threw the rifle down to the ground, whilst the Boss calmly noted;

_"Don't worry Viola, we'll find him. He mentioned something about the MurderBrawl Opening party-We should get onto that…"_


	5. Chapter 5 Ending The Lucha Libre World

**Hi everyone,**

**I've finally managed to write up another chapter, apologies for how long it has been, I've been strapped for time more than I thought I would have been, but I think I'll be able to start writing more chapters in a few days time, so be sure to keep checking this space. In this chapter, the Saints focus more on taking down the Luchadores, and they hurt Killbane right where it hurts, both physically and mentally. I've decided to introduce a few new things in this chapter, like more comedy, more character development and-Romance; I've included small subplots that over the course of this story, will unfold and reveal an all new relationship for some of the characters!**

***An update to add in my work; after a lot of time to think it over as well as reading some other stories, I've decided to write much less in my future chapters. I've read a lot of good stories and it seems as if everyone prefers to see more character dialogue/development and more direct action. So with that said, I won't be including as much detail as I normally do, and I'll be trying to write around 8,000/9,000 on average for a chapter instead of the usual 13,000-18,000. It will give me more time to write up more chapters, which is great because I don't have a lot of that at the moment, and I've got a lot of ideas for future chapters that I want to start writing up.***

**Feel free to give me some feedback in whatever form, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Mission 13 Date Night**

The Saints sat in the waiting room of Leather and Lace, with the Boss sitting comfortably on one chair whilst Johnny, Pierce and Angel stood in front of him. Pierce was pacing up and down whilst Johnny was shaking his and Angel had his arms crossed. The Boss was very laidback in the chair, and had both of his arms behind his head whilst smiling at the three saints who didn't seem to enjoy what he had to say.

_"This is the worst idea you have ever had!"_ Johnny shouted, after listening to the Boss explain a very detailed plan on how to continue fighting the Syndicate, focusing on Killbane and the Luchadores. But judging by his and the other Saints's responses, they really did not like the plan, but the Boss was quick to defend it;

_"Come on Johnny, Killbane's going to fighting at MurderBrawl soon and that will be the perfect time for us and Angel to finally get him! That means Angel will likely need his mask!"_ The Boss declared, he could not understand why they hated his plan as he was thinking of his friends; particularly Angel who he could see was itching for his revenge.

_"Look I'm grateful you're prepared to do this for me, but you can't just send the two to Killbane; he'll crush them both!"_ Angel proclaimed, he realised that his hastiness in getting revenge on Killbane caught too much of the Boss's attention, and he was shocked to see how far he would have gone to get to him.

_"Angel, Shaundi and Viola can handle themselves, Killbane's party has tight security and we won't be able to get in, it's all that we can do. And since you're absolutely sure that no don't know where your mask will be-"_ The Boss began, trying to explain all of the obstacles in the plan and why Shaundi and Viola are needed for it. He then tried to make sure that Angel knew what was happening with his mask, but he didn't need to as Angel knew everything about his mask and what Killbane was doing with it.

_"-Ever since joining the Saints, Killbane has become paranoid that I will make my return and get my revenge. Every night, he has some of his goons move the mask into a vault from one casino to another. I've been tailing the goons for weeks and now I know which casinos Killbane use. The problem is, there is no pattern as Killbane leaves it entirely random, so I will need to hit all of the casinos until I find my mask."_ Angel interrupted, giving a short run down on what was happening to his mask. It seemed that his mask was all he cared for when he spoke about it, as he revealed how far he went to find out where it was and for how long. When he began to finish his short revelation onto what had happened to his mask, he slowly raised his hands towards his face after remembering the pain of losing the mask. As he spoke, he could hear the roars of the crowd, the laughs of the Luchadores and the humiliation emerging from Killbane's mouth in his head which clearly troubled him. Johnny and Pierce didn't need to speak after hearing what he had to say, as they realised that this was a big deal to him.

_"So with that said; only Killbane knows where the mask will be. But if we want Angel and the others to raid all of the casinos, then that will mean some of the Luchadores will warn Killbane about it. That's where we come into it and make sure that no one else but Shaundi and Viola get to Killbane. And we can leave the girls alone with him so they can give him anything they want…Two birds with one stone!"_ The Boss continued, explaining his plan more thoroughly and in a more serious tone after listening to Angel. Johnny and Pierce remained unsure, with Pierce mumbling;

_"I'll probably be able to see soon who you meant by 'birds'…."_

The Boss then shuck his head as he stood up and Pierce sat on the table behind him, looking more satisfied with the idea. Johnny held his arms crossed as he still felt that the plan was too risky and that if someone as weak as Loren could kidnap Johnny, Killbane could do much worse to the girls. Pierce then stated that thanks to the Boss's work on the Professor Genki show and advertising the show in the Saints media, they've sent presents in the form of 'Genki Manapults', which will help the Boss get around the Luchadore territory, if Angel needed more backup for invading the casinos. The Boss smiled at this and asked for Pierce to remind him to return the favour, whilst Shaundi and Viola emerged from the changing rooms. The camera angle shifted to their feet and it faced the male Saints who were shocked beyond belief at what they saw. Viola and Shaundi stood together with Shaundi placing her right hand on her hip and she calmly asked;

_"So…Are we ready to go or what?"_

The male Saints however were too distracted at what they were seeing; Angel smiled and noted that the plan will go perfectly as Killbane would not be able to resist the girls, Johnny's cheeks started to blush at the sight of one of the girls standing in a purple saints bikini whilst pushing his glasses back to hide his facial expressions, the Boss sat on the table with his hand on his chin, observing the girls and made a short remark about how the types of bikini's they were wearing were outdated and not a popular choice for this season. Pierce meanwhile, placed both of his arms towards his legs on his hips and his jaw was wide open as he looked towards both Shaundi and Viola, then shouting;

_"Damn girl, where have you been all my life!?"_

After the cheeky remark from Pierce that seemed to have been directed at both of the girls, the Boss, Pierce and Johnny got into Johnny's customised Hammerhead vehicle and began heading for the opening party. Angel got into his Saints customised Atlantica and began driving for the casinos with some saint reinforcements, whilst calling Oleg who was the best choice of backup for the casino raids. Two saint recruits also arrived in a limousine with some strippers and Shaundi and Viola got into the back, but then Viola remembered a problem as she asked the Boss before he pulled away;

_"Wait, Killbane wants to kill me and Shaundi's one of the big faces of the Saints, how are we going to be able to give him a freaking lap-dance if he tries to strangle us?"_ Viola asked, almost in a scared tone. Apart of her looked as though she was afraid to see Killbane after watching him brutally murder her sister but another part of her seemed as though she didn't want to do anything but to see Killbane after watching her sister's death. Before the Boss drove off in Johnny's car, he heard what Viola had to say and shouted for some saints to come over and hand her and Shaundi something.

_"You can hide your faces with these Mexican masks. Hell, Killbane will probably think you're more attractive with the masks; it's what he's into after all!"_ The Boss instructed as the saint recruits gave Shaundi and Viola two Mexican masks to hide their identities. There was a hole in the back of the mask that allowed for their hair to emerge and they could easily see out of the masks. The Boss tried to end the discussions with a joke however from the looks on Angel's and the girl's faces, it was not a time for jokes. Viola in particular didn't want Killbane to escape from them again or get away with ruining the Saints's reputation.

The Saint girls got back into the limousine and it drove away towards the opening party, whilst Angel and the saint reinforcements fitted the Genki Manapult onto the top of Angel's car. The Boss then began driving off with Johnny and Pierce as Angel began driving off for the casinos. Even though the opening party was in the same district and island as the casinos were, Angel could not drive alongside the Boss as Killbane would have likely spotted him in the crowd and he hasn't seen the rest of the Saints aside from Viola.

The Boss then went to put on the radio which had Johnny's mixtape in which had Aisha's songs _"Don't f*** me like I'm your wife and Bounce Like My Checks"_ automatically playing as the Boss had turned the radio on. Johnny quickly took the mixtape out of the radio and placed in his pocket, which seemed to have angered him as he was in deep thought for some strange reason. Earlier to the Boss, Johnny seemed like the usual Johnny Gat that he was before Aisha's death, but now with the reminder, Gat returned to his aggressive and p***ed off attitude. Pierce noticed this as did the Boss, and began trying to make conversation to ease the tension;

_"So…How come all of your plans aren't like this Boss?"_ Pierce commenced, trying to add a small grin with his question to lighten the atmosphere. As Pierce began enjoying himself in this mission, Johnny put his elbow onto the edge of the door and placed his left hand onto his head, whilst clenching his right fist into his pocket where the mixtape was.

_"If you wanted some R&R Pierce, just go to Technically Legal or somewhere, I doubt Shaundi or Viola would jump at the idea to do a stunt like this again. Personally though, I'd prefer some more gun action here-"_ The Boss tried to begin, however as he tried to had a serious tone to the situation as well as his own interests, it was cut off by Gat, who was more pissed off then ever. However, it seemed that it was for another reason.

_"-I could really do with some murdering right now Boss…The sooner we get there, the better…"_ Gat callously interrupted, he hated seeing Pierce and the other Saints enjoying what they saw back at Leather and Lace, but as Johnny held the mixtape tight, he could not bring himself to open up about his anger to either of the two men whom he trusted with his life. There was a moment that the strong tension took over and a long pause ensued, but the Boss did not want to let the anger get the better of any of his friends, and continued on with the conversation;

_"We're almost there Johnny. Once we get there, we're going to have to find some bodyguards and take care of them, then take their uniforms and act like the bouncers. That way, no one will be able to get in. We won't be able to use guns, but I think you'd enjoy smashing faces as much as shooting faces Johnny!"_ The Boss instructed, he felt slightly more comfortable that he would still be able to kill people today like usual, and then tried to encourage Johnny to continue the jokes which he did;

_"Smashing faces, shooting faces, as long as there's blood and a lot of screams, it's gonna be another good day for me!"_ Johnny proudly pronounced, he could see how hard the Boss was trying to ease the situation for him, which he was grateful for. If there was anyone he could talk about this, it was the Boss as he knew about Johnny's history with Aisha more than anyone. Pierce felt happier at seeing Gat return to his usual happy psychotic self, and then returned to sitting in the back seat thinking about the saint girls in their bikinis, which he grinned happily at. The Boss decided to flick through the radio to find a good song to brighten the atmosphere as the drive to the opening party was going to be a long one. He finally found a song which was one that Pierce, Johnny and the Boss could easily remember as it began.

*The song What I Got by Sublime begins at this point and the trio sing along to it. They sing the entire song throughout the journey whilst Johnny and Pierce equip themselves with knuckle dusters to prepare themselves to fully enjoy the situation. The Boss would receive a call at the end of the song from Angel, who would tell him that he has arrived at the first casino and is about to raid. The Boss notes this and tells him to try and not leave any survivors, which Angel chuckles at as he notes that there will be no mercy tonight.*

The Saints arrived at the opening party which was being held at a very swanky hotel near the northern docks facing Aparice Island. It was very posh-red carpet, camera crews and hundreds of fans trying to force their way onto the red carpet and receive autographs from their role models. The Boss could honestly not belief that there were so many fans over MurderBrawl, and even so many more fans wanting to see Killbane. The saints watched the entire area as they saw the wrestlers emerge from limousines and walk into the grand hotel, and began looking for ways in.

They saw an alley to the right side of the Hotel but it was being blocked off by three guards dressed in black suits with black shades. The Boss and Johnny looked to each other when they saw this as they both had the same idea, and parked the car a street away from the hotel so none of the Luchadores could see them. They slowly walked towards the other entrance to the alley which was near a pawn shop, and Pierce shouted for them to come other, after sticking his two fingers at the three.

They then slowly walked towards Pierce, and out of nowhere, the Boss and Johnny jumped from behind and slowly beat them to death with their hands. The Boss warned Johnny and Pierce not to kill them as that will only cause them to bleed and that they can't have blood on their suits. Eventually the three bouncers are knocked out and the saints quickly strip them of their clothes while hiding their old ones in the car.

They then look back to the bouncers whom the Saints have no idea what to do with, until out of nowhere, a large white and pink car with no roof started driving down the street and stopped at the alleyway. A large giggle could be heard as a half-man, half-cat jumped from the door's window and into the alleyway, and person by person, he kidnapped all of the naked bouncers and stashed them onto the back of the GenkiMobile. This was obviously Professor Genki, who was kidnapping anybody for his game show, who looked towards the Boss and shouted;

_"More Mascots! More Murdertime! More Funtime!"_ In a very heartless and childish tone, but the sounds of delight and happiness were also evident in the way Professor Genki spoke. He had a Japanese accent however nobody ever noticed this when they saw Professor Genki, they would always be too distracted by the fact that he was half-cat.

The Boss waved his hand towards Professor Genki in a soldier-like salute, and then led Johnny and Pierce into the backdoor from the alleyway into the hotel. It seemed that the MurderBrawl Opening party was only allowed to be situated in two large rooms and a main hall; the two rooms were simply a bar and recreation areas which mainly had people who were too drunk to care about what the Saints were doing or people who were too distracted to pay attention. The main hall was where everyone was, including the MurderBrawl staff and marketers, as well as Killbane who was happily drinking the night away. Two bouncers were guarding the front doors to the party, and obviously they had to be distracted, which the Boss easily managed to do;

_"Hey, I hear that Jane Valderama just got attacked by one of the fans, it's a catfight out there!"_ The Boss hilariously teased. He didn't know any of the wrestler's names or anyone in the event that would have caught the bouncers attention, so he had to bring Jane Valderama into it as he knew that she would likely be reporting the event, despite a previous meeting with Killbane himself that almost ended in her untimely death.

Strangely despite the number of strippers entering the party behind them, the bouncers jumped at the idea of seeing some girl on girl violence and ran out of the hotel to see the fight for themselves. The Saints then left the door open to keep an eye on the partiers who would also be attending or could have been working for Killbane. They looked around the hall to find a couple of small round tables for meals, a small bar in the corner but it wasn't as big as the bar in the other room and then there were hordes of stripper poles to the left side of the room, with many seats filled by the Luchadores with Killbane.

There were a lot of interviewers nearby Killbane, whom were trying to get as much information as possible on the event from him as he pretty much seemed to have run it as the champion. The strippers began making their way for the poles with Shaundi and Viola noticing the Saints and giving them the signal that they are ok, with the Boss giving them a nod. All of the strippers as well as Shaundi and Viola were all together dancing for the crowd, which the Boss was pleased with as he reassured to Gat and Pierce that at least with those methods, Shaundi and Viola would not have to go near Killbane.

Before the Saints could get comfortable with watching Shaundi and Viola do what they had to do, some Luchadores goons started running into the hall towards the door, obviously trying to warn Killbane about the casino raids with Angel. The trio began to do what they needed to do, and began fighting off the Luchadores with their hands; Johnny impressively did a flying kick into one of the Luchadores face, Pierce dived underneath of the henchmen in-between the legs and pulled down on his balls and brought him face first to the ground whilst the Boss simply tackled the final goon to the ground and smothered him to death with his shoe, as well as forcing his nose into his brain. They quickly took care of the Luchadores whilst looking back to Shaundi and Viola, but they were horrified beyond belief as Killbane clapped his hands at Shaundi and ordered her in the most politest, and civilest way in front of the interviewers, for an up-close dance. If she wanted to keep up the façade, she could not help but allow this as she unwillingly and disgustedly gave him a lap dance.

Johnny smashed his fists into a nearby table and began swearing at Killbane, then stomped his way towards him until he was stopped by Pierce. Pierce also felt the same way Johnny did and hated every moment of it but they had to continue on with the plan until Angel has found the mask. Johnny reluctantly agreed whilst the Boss stood guard by the door, scanning the corridor and making sure that there weren't anymore Luchadores. Johnny sat by the table and put his right hand back into the pocket to reach for the mixtape, and Pierce began asking;

_"I've…never seen you like this before Johnny. You're really torn and agitated about something. And this time, it isn't about being ****ed over by some assholes like Killbane and Philippe. What's wrong? Why are you so ***sed off?"_ Pierce asked, he tried to sound as sympathetic and interested as best as he can, but he was too confused with what was wrong with Johnny to try and connect to the man. The Boss noticed this and tapped Pierce on the back, indicating that he wanted to talk to him and that Pierce should cover the door for him, as well as leave the two Saints to talk privately;

_"Johnny, I know what this is about. I can tell; I know you. You've been in the Saints longer than I have and I've learned a Goddamn lot from you in rising up in the gang. What's bothering you tonight, is about certain members of the Saints, both past and present right?"_ The Boss asked, he sounded so knowledgeable and understanding in the way he talked. Johnny rose his head to look at him with an astonished look as he slowly nodded and finally began opening up about what was bothering him.

_"You're right man. It's just, I knew 'Eesh for a long time and for a while in the gang when it was just born, she was the only one who could deal with my fucked up self. I thought I'd be looking after her and the Row for the rest of my life after we killed Monroe, but then a whole lotta more shit came up...And people got hurt-She got hurt, and I wasn't looking after her. I was looking after the Row and the Saints instead, and I let that fuckin' Japanese bastard come into my house and fucking slice her head off! But now, she-she gets why I have to do what I have to do. Hell, she jumps at the idea and looks after the Row and her friends as much as I do. But, I made a promise to 'Eesh, I can't break it, it's all I've got left of her Boss. I-I-Fuck it, you get it. Sounds like a bitchy thing that Pierce would say after a few rounds, but I just can't take it anymore. We love the Saints more than anyone and laugh at the idea of murdering bitches who fuck with us. But, she gets it more than any of the other saints and can handle herself now. She can do everything I do and might have the torch for me too, but I can't ever forget about 'Eesh. What the fuck am I suppose to do Boss?"_

Johnny professed, he was very specific in the way he spoke and for the first time ever, he took off his shades and allowed only the Boss see them as the torment engulfed his eyes. Once Johnny began speaking about the history of the Saints and opened up about what it meant for him and Aisha, he placed the mixtape onto the table and didn't know what to do about it. Once he finished talking about Jyunichi, it was unclear to the Boss whom he was speaking of as he wasn't clear or specific on whom he liked and neither was Pierce who was eavesdropping on the conversation. The way he spoke about this girl, she sounded like a strong gun slinging, gangbanging girl that could always handle herself in a fight and never needed to prove herself. The problem about moving on from Aisha sounded incredibly tough for Johnny, but the Boss, after a short pause, knew exactly what to say to Gat, to ease his mind;

_"Johnny, when I first met you and Aisha, you two were down each other's throats, trying to kill each other and raining down the insults. But beyond that, you two somehow made it work, you lived everyday making sure her ass was covered; I mean that both literally and in a verbal way. But her death-It wasn't your fault. No one can be blamed for her death but Jyunichi and Shogo, and we've took care of those Japanese bastard. Aisha would have wanted you to move on, you've gotta move on for both her, you and everyone else. And you can't just give me the mixtape and think that you've gotten rid of her-Her life lives on in our memories, and you've got the most memories of her. Now you've gotta make memories for the future with yourself and the Saints, and then maybe make something more. It's not just Aisha and yourself you've got to move on for, but everyone else too. Ever since her death, you're constantly pissed off and trying to get yourself killed just to protect us and be with Aisha. That's fucking noble of you and everything, but it's not necessary, and we'd feel better if you were enjoying yourself in doing what you were doing more, like how you were when we were taking down the Vice Kings. But Johnny, I need to now, who is this girl? It's gotta be someone apart of the Saints, but I'm-"_

The Boss replied, giving a detailed explanation to ease Johnny's troubles. What Johnny revealed to him was something that the Boss didn't expect; Gat had always been a hardened killer whom after Aisha's death, never cared for women or settling down. But now, the old Johnny was returning, the Johnny Gat that the Boss first met when he joined the Third Street Saints. The Johnny that wasn't always pissed off at the world or willing to sacrifice himself for the Saints because he has nothing else left, but the Johnny Gat that the Boss knew and respected when the two were taking down the Vice Kings.

The Boss could see that Johnny felt guilty for both Aisha's death and wanting to move on from her, but he knew that Johnny needed move on with his life as even Aisha would have wanted it. It was going to take a while to get through Johnny's troubled mind but before the Boss could finish trying to help his friend, he received a call from Angel which stopped Johnny talking at the table, causing him to take the mixtape and put it back into his pocket and stand guard with Pierce at the corridor. The Boss reluctantly answered the call to Angel;

_"The Luchadores have got us pinned down! Oleg's nearly out and I'm out of ammo! We need some support!"_ Angel proclaimed sounds of gunshots and explosions rang out in the background of his pleas for help. The Boss tried to reply however Angel had hung up as he needed to return to the battlefield and find his mask. The Boss noted this and quickly put his phone away and ran to the corridor to alert Johnny and Pierce to the situation;

_"Guys, Angel and Oleg aren't doing well and they're going to need backup. Can you two keep an eye on our girls here?"_ The Boss quickly asked, though he didn't really need to ask Johnny after their conversation, and at the moment, all Pierce could think of was the girls.

_"You got it Boss, we'll holla if we need some help."_ Pierce shortly replied, Gat had his eyes fixated on the girls with his teeth grinding in anger at the sight of Killbane enjoying their company. Whilst he was distracted, the Boss quietly informed Pierce;

_"Pierce, Johnny isn't acting his usual-well normal ****ed off self that he has been since Aisha died. Keep an eye on him, he seems ready to explode…"_ Pierce could see from the Boss's face that something really was bothering Gat. Pierce however, couldn't understand what it was and assumed that it was because of Killbane and what had happened to Johnny during his kidnapping.

_"Got it."_ Pierce assured, he could see that the Boss and Johnny were clearly bothered with something but Pierce could not work out what it was, though his attention was eventually drawn back to the girls so he didn't have to think on the problem.

The Boss quickly nodded after giving his orders to Pierce and Johnny, and ran out down the corridor and out of the back door, and went through the alleyway. The Boss looked at his phone and saw that Angel had sent him a GPS for the location, though it wasn't needed as the nearby explosions were enough for the Boss to realise where Angel was. He stole a nearby Churchill vehicle and began driving for the casino, which was only a few blocks away thankfully for the Saints. He drove past oncoming fire trucks and Luchadores and arrived at the casino; the entire building was on fire and there were hundreds of Luchadore corpses all over the ground. The Boss saw that Angel was clearly not giving any mercy in finding his mask but it was a difficult task. He got out of the Churchill and stood in front of the building; it was obvious that the Luchadores owned it as the logo was of a fast mouse running through a desert, with the green and red gang colours over the walls.

The Boss thought that the casino looked very tacky but he remembered that he didn't have time to assess the building's style as it was burning down quickly and he had to find his friends. He ran in through the front door as parts of the ceiling and stairways fell onto the floor, and many Saint recruits could be seen running out through the front door. The Boss saw Angel near the back of the main room, rooting through the managers office as he needed to make sure that his mask wasn't there so it wouldn't burn with the casino. Angel's desperation for his mask angered the Boss, as he was unwilling to let his friend die just to reclaim his honour; he knew that Angel has done a lot for the gang already without his mask, and that he didn't really need it, but it was just something for him to pursue in fighting the Luchadores in the Boss's opinion.

Angel was coughing and struggling to stay awake, and after apart of the ceiling nearly fell on Angel's leg, the Boss knew that he couldn't let him look any further and had to pull him out. He tried to assure Angel that it was likely not here however Angel wouldn't listen and started falling to the floor as he searched through the cabinets and vaults of the manager's room, until the Boss grabbed him from behind and began running for the door. Angel shouted with anger at what he was doing and tried to stop him, but the Boss survived the struggle and made his way for the door.

The ceiling continued to fall down and it blocked the front door; the Saints had nowhere to go and it seemed certain that they were going to die. Angel eventually fell unconscious as the Boss struggled to hold him up, and he tried to push the burning debris out of the way but his hands were burning and the Boss couldn't stop his flinching. He reached into his pocket for his phone but he too was falling unconscious and couldn't keep himself awake for any longer, and it seemed like the Boss truly had met his maker.

All hope was lost, until all of a sudden, the debris began to move out of the way and the light from the outside world was shining back onto the Boss. He was clueless as to what was happening but he was soon welcomed by a familiar face-Oleg moved the debris out of the way and helped the Boss out of the casino with Angel on his back. The Russian superman's hands were burning and there were some visible scars, but Oleg tried to brush them aside and noted that they should heal eventually.

The Boss smiled at Oleg's heroism and then down towards Angel, who was on the floor, unconscious and in pain. He was covered in a few burn scars across his stomach and parts of his hoodie had been burned off, and the Boss knew that he couldn't continue with the search for his mask. The Saints came to the front of the casino and joined the Boss and Oleg, and revealed that they called some reinforcements to drop them back to the hideout. The Boss told them to get Angel to the hospital first, and then to make sure that none of the Luchadores are tailing them or trying to find them. Before the Boss could think anymore on what to do, he received a call from Pierce;

_"Boss, I'm getting reports from the crew, what the fuck is going on?"_ Pierce questioned, after checking through the messages on his phone from the other Saints. He was pretty concerned judging from the tone of his voice as he assumed that the Boss and Angel were making progress on finding the mask.

_"Pierce, Angel's knocked out and Oleg's hands have been burned pretty badly. I'm calling off the search for Angel's mask, we should pull out of the party-"_ The Boss began, trying to quickly sum up the events of what had happened since he left Johnny and Pierce. But he was cut off by Pierce who seemed to have found a problem.

_"Oh…shit!"_ Came the unwanted words from Pierce to the Boss, all that the Boss needed right now was something going wrong at the party after Angel and Oleg getting hurt.

_"What? What's wrong Pierce?"_ The Boss demanded to know, Pierce startled him enormously and the franticness was evident in the Boss's tone.

_"Shaundi's…found a sombrero…"_ Pierce mumbled, it wasn't a problem that the Boss expected but just a small life problem for Pierce and Johnny. The frustration in Pierce's voice was evident as he realised that he shouldn't have bothered the Boss with a problem after the situation with Angel.

_"…Oh. So…I'll head over to the party then and get the girls outta there then..."_ The Boss replied, in a slightly confused tone as he didn't know how to respond to what Pierce had to say. The two saints felt very awkward regarding Shaundi as from what the Boss could tell, she was slowly starting to enjoy herself. The one thing he couldn't hear though, was Johnny and he knew that Gat would likely be angry at this.

_"…Yeah Boss, we'll be waiting"_ Pierce responded, trying to keep the call brief for the Boss to return to the party. Pierce began to question why he needed to tell the Boss that Shaundi was in a sombrero and then looked to Gat who was guarding the door. The two heard a couple of cars pulling up outside and were stunned to see a certain someone.

Meanwhile, the Boss ended the call and began looking for a nearby car to steal whilst some of the Saints drove with Oleg and Angel to the hospital, and one of the saint recruits reminded the Boss as he pointed to a van;

_"Boss, remember the Professor Genki presents?"_ came the calling from a Saint recruit from a fair distance. He said it to the Boss in a pleased and teasing tone, as he pointed towards one of the Genki Manapults strapped onto the back of one of the Saints Criminal vehicles. The Boss saw this and smirked as he jumped into the Manapult.

The cannon was aimed towards where the party was and slightly towards the sky. The Boss hadn't tested the Manapult so he didn't know whether it would work or if it would break every bone in his body, but he didn't seem to care about it at the moment because of the situation. As the countdown began, a recorded message from the machine could be heard with Professor Genki warning that the user will need to be wearing protective clothing, which the Boss wasn't. He tried to get out of the Manapult before it was too late but was, too late, and the Boss soared into the air and screamed like a baby.

The Boss shot into the clouds and began to scream in excitement after screaming for his life, but as he began to enjoy himself, he stopped flying into the air and started to fall back to the Earth. He was falling incredibly fast and managed to catch sight of the ground so he could find something to land one, or even someone; a fat man stood outside a hotdog van with his wife near the MurderBrawl party building.

The Boss tried to dive towards the van as hopefully that could cushion his fall, but his screams from above scared the customers of the hot dog van were scared. The fat man looked up whilst eating and begged that he would do anything to not be squished, and then the Boss smashed into his wife. Her remains scattered the pavement as the Boss brushed himself off whilst looking at the horrified van owner and the fat man, and all he could do was take the fat man's hotdog and began to finish it off, whilst sadistically thanking them for the meal, though it wasn't clear what he had meant by meal.

The Boss ran into the building via the backdoor in the alleyway and made his way into the main hall to find Pierce and Johnny and to get Shaundi and Viola away from Killbane. However, when he arrived, he was startled to see a certain someone that he didn't expect to see around the likes of Killbane. Many of the Luchadores guarding Killbane ran to the man as he entered the main hall, and he was giving out as many autographs as possible.

It was Josh Birk-he was the night's extra entertainment as somehow, most of the Luchadores liked his shity vampire show. As he gave out many autographs to his unusual fans, he turned his head and looked towards the strippers that crowded Killbane, and was shocked to see Shaundi out of all people as a stripper for the party. As he slowly walked towards her, the Boss and Pierce walked towards him and pretended to be showing him a VIP area in the building, but once the Luchadores were gone, the Boss and Pierce threw him by the shoulders into the alleyway so that he didn't expose the Saints to Killbane. Josh, confused and wanting to be with Shaundi, profoundly asserted;

_"Two starcrossed lovers…destined to be together yet you keep us apart. Why must you mask my true feelings and shield her from her true emotions?"_ Birk issued, at first he tried to make himself sound intelligent by quoting Shakespeare, but after seeing the aggressive look in the Boss's and Pierce's face for foolishly believing that he is in love with Shaundi, he began to sound desperate and struggled to stand up for himself.

_"You stay the fuck away from Shaundi, you ugly little punk!"_ Pierce quickly interrupted, before the Boss could answer for his crew. Pierce was incredibly pissed off and hated hearing other people joke about Shaundi as it strangely angered him for some reason. As Pierce went to punch Josh in the face and proceeded to knock him out, the Boss could see the same anger and frustration that he saw in Johnny before.

Josh was taken care of, as he was sprawled out and unconscious in the gutters of the alleyway, and the Boss and Pierce went back into the hall to find the girls. But, they entered the hall and found a very angry Johnny walking towards Killbane who was trying to force Shaundi into one of the private rooms so Killbane could enjoy himself more, and she shouted in anger as he tried to pick her up by the waist.

Pierce hid his face with his hands and muttered that he couldn't watch, whilst the Boss joined him as Johnny walked up to Killbane and punched him coldly in the face, and Killbane pummelled into a table after the powerful ordeal, as no one wanted to receive a punch to the face by Johnny Gat. Killbane rose sharply back up and cracked his neck back into place and grabbed Johnny by the neck, then raised him into the air as Gat struggled to break free. All of the other strippers and partiers had ran out of the room at this point and Killbane began trying to interrogate Gat for information;

_"Tell me young soldier, where are your friends? You may be a man of another faction, of another belief, but you will soon discover that it all means nothing…I can show you what it is like to be apart of a real criminal organisation; one that shows no mercy, no softness, no weakness and no forgiveness. Never will you have to hide your true loyalties again, or remain as a failed possible warlord in our organisation. You have great potential yet you waste it for a leader that just wants to sit in a rich armchair and watch the world burn. We can watch the world burn, by lighting the fuses ourselves!"_ Killbane proudly shouted, clearly he was trying to manipulate Johnny into joining the Syndicate much like Loren manipulates many members of the gang. But Johnny had never broken, and he wasn't going to break now, especially not after letting Killbane get too close to the girls. After listening to him, all Johnny could do was chuckle at his words, causing Killbane to shout at him even more;

_"I suppose you really are nothing more than a failed warlord! Tell me! Tell me where your friends are! I demand to know, where does the fire need to rise?"_ Killbane brutally asked, his friendly tone had died after Johnny laughed at him, and Killbane started shaking Johnny for information. Johnny struggled to laugh as Killbane unintentionally began to choke him, but he still had a smirk on his face and pointed behind Killbane.

_"I think we need to put out your fire-It's an embarrasment compared to ours!"_ The Boss declared in a mocking tone, as Killbane looked up towards the ceiling in disgust, as he heard a clever retort from the very man that he wanted to kill. Johnny tried to laugh even more and couldn't stop smirking at Killbane, after seeing that his friends were okay.

Killbane looked behind him and then dropped Gat after seeing a sight that no one wanted to see; the Third Street Saints standing behind him with guns aimed directly at his head. Pierce and the Boss stood together holding an SMG and a pistol respectively, whilst Shaundi and Viola had removed the masks and aimed pistols at Killbane which were given to them by Pierce. Killbane's face dropped in fright as he struggled to think of a way to get out of the situation, and luckily for him, the Luchadores came running in with their guns blazing at the Saints.

Whilst the Saints took care of the Luchadores reinforcements, Killbane jumped throughout the window near the stripper poles, and escaped into the night. Viola hurriedly ran towards the window but Killbane had disappeared, and Johnny slowly rose after getting his breath back. The Boss stood looking at the bodies in an angered stance; three of his friends had been hurt because of Killbane, two of his friends had to give him a good time and Angel didn't even get his mask back. He was clearly angry, and struggled to think of another plan to strike back against the Luchadores, as he began to waste his bullets on the dead Luchadores, wanting to make them pay even more for what they have done.

**Mission 14 Casino Not So Royal**

The Boss sat with Kinzie and Espíritu in the Penthouse, with the Boss sitting on one end of the couch stroking Espíritu and looking at his pistol, obviously having something in mind. Kinzie was on her laptop as usual, and appeared to have been looking for something for the Boss. The Boss's phone vibrated and it revealed that Johnny had sent a message, stating that he and Oleg were following some of the Morningstar, hoping to discover or ruin some of their business deals. The Boss smiled at this, but he knew that if Loren and Cyrus really did have an alliance, and if Loren was so happy with using Killbane to get at the Saints, then the Morningstar would have likely delayed their business deals until the Saints were defeated. The Boss began to wonder whether Angel and Oleg had been patched up in the hospital, and whether both of his friends were ok. He asked Kinzie on her thoughts regarding this, who just revealed that Angel and Oleg should have been able to survive the attacks. As she retreated back to her laptop, the Boss could see that she was blushing slightly upon mention of Oleg's name, which the Boss was about to tease her on, until Angel arrived out of the elevator and walked up to the Saints. Espíritu quickly ran up to him and allowed the wrestler to stroke him, as the tiger escorted him over to the couch and to the Boss. The Boss knew that Angel would have likely been angry at him pulling him out of the casino at the possible cost of his mask, and so he began to apologise to Angel;

_"Angel! Man, I'm sorry I had to pull you outta the casino, but if I didn't then you would have gotten yourself killed. Even without your mask now, your still doing a lot and creating a lot of **** against Killbane…I'd say you didn't need it but I guess if you want to fight Killbane in MurderBrawl, then you will…"_

The Boss was at a loss as he didn't know what to exactly say to Angel; he wanted to make him feel stronger even without his mask, but he also knew that needed it desperately if he wanted to fight Killbane. As the Boss began to move back onto the couch after noticing that his words didn't change the stern look on Angel's face, however Angel quickly answered him back;

_"Your quick thinking managed to save my life, and I'll admit before I left the hospital, I wanted to choke you to death with your own vocal chords in the most painful and brutal way possible. But whilst I was in there, I asked for Shaundi and Pierce to keep their eyes on the Luchadores and to try and find out where they had kept my mask. Luckily for me, and more fortunately you, they found something…"_

The Boss had closed his eyes once Angel began to explain how he had planned to kill him, which Kinzie observed and giggled at because it was very amusing, and Angel saw this too as he moved further towards the Boss to scare him even more. Once Angel started talking about Pierce and Shaundi, the Boss opened his eyes and found that Angel's face wasn't as angry or ****ed off as before, so Angel had obviously discovered something that had pleased him. The Boss looked at him, and then leaned forward, wanting to know more, influencing him to ask Angel what Pierce and Shaundi had uncovered;

_"After a while, they came back to the hospital as I was about to leave, and said that Killbane was revealing the list of boxers who were set to be fighting in the ring. They also found out from some of the Luchadores that Killbane has grown even more paranoid after we blew up some of his casinos and now he has sent my mask to one of the competitors, hoping that if we find the mask, the competitors will put up a strong fight for it-"_ Before Angel could finish in explaining to the Boss what Shaundi and Pierce had uncovered, Kinzie interrupted, giving her opinion on the matter.

_"Killbane's paranoia sounds as though it is escalating too much, if he's prepared to give your mask to one of the fighters, then he's either prepared to watch his friends die or he's struggling to figure out how to stop us. I'll try to find all of the competitors for you so you can find them and kill them; we should try and make it look like accidents so that Killbane doesn't realise that we're trying to come after him at MurderBrawl. There should be a helicopter on the helipad for you two and I'll be sending you the coordinates to each of the competitors."_

The Boss smiled at Kinzie's thoughts on the situation as her intelligence gave him a clearer view on the whole plan, likely due to Kinzie's intellect exceeding the Boss's by a large distance. As the Boss began to thank Kinzie and headed to the helicopter, Angel stood thinking about Kinzie's plan and quickly added;

_"If Killbane knew that we were planning to fight him, then he would be driven even further over the edge. Why don't we just kill all of the other competitors ourselves so Killbane has no choice but to face us in the ring? That way, my mask cannot be damaged in the accidents and Killbane will be even more scared to face us!"_

Angel's suggestion on the plan stopped the Boss from running towards the Helipad as he looked back questioning whether Angel had a good idea or not, and then looked to Kinzie for support. Kinzie then decided that they could kill the competitors in whichever way they would like, but they cannot let Killbane be challenged to a fight by Angel as Killbane would just blankly refuse it, and then refuse a fight to the Boss since he would assume that the Boss would only want to fight just to let Angel in the ring. Angel looked to her and nodded, slightly impressed with how prepared she is to let the Boss and him kill the wrestlers in whichever form they wanted to, and ran with the Boss into the helipad. Kinzie then began working on her laptop again, finding the locations of the competitors whilst Espíritu lies next to her on the couch, slowly growing to like her after she helped Angel and started to lick the tips of her fingers which slightly worried her a bit as Kinzie assumed that the tiger was growing hungry instead of affection.

The Boss and Angel then get into the helicopter on the helipad, with Angel piloting and the Boss sitting in the back of the helicopter armed with an Annihilator and a Sniper Rifle. Angel then begins flying towards the Luchadores territory whilst explaining to the Boss why his mask is so important;

_"Losing your mask is the ultimate humiliation a Luchadore can feel…I can't steal it back, I need to earn it…"_

The Boss listens to him sympathetically as they fly over Carver Island, and Kinzie begins sending Angel the coordinates of the competitors over his phone. After listening to him, the Boss tries to ask in a strong yet concerned manner;

_"A'ight, how do we do that?"_ The Boss questioned, with Angel slightly chuckling at his words, causing the Boss to look over to him, wondering why he was laughing at his question. Angel slowly turned his head to the Boss with an incredibly bright look in his eyes and a small grin on his face, calmly replying;

_"We hurt a lot of people…"_

The Boss then smiled at Angel's words as he loads the Annihilator, noticing that Angel was slowly opening up more and more of his personality was being revealed to the Boss. Angel was no longer the quiet man with a shocking background story, and was now a Saint who was openly enjoying getting his revenge on his former gang. Angel checked his phone for the message from Kinzie and revealed to the Boss who their first target was; Merle Roberts, _"The Mad Mangler"_ and that he was apparently driving to the hospital to see how one of his friends were after Roberts had mangled them. Angel then flew the helicopter down into the island and drew it very close to the apartment blocks and buildings below, and Angel pointed out The Manger's car, to which the Boss began firing upon with the sniper rifle, however because of the man's frantic driving to get to the hospital, the Boss could not get a clear shot on Roberts. The Boss then resorted to the Annihilator and began firing towards the end of the road which connected to the hospital, and the Mangler's car drove into the fiery explosions, resulting in his demise.

The Boss smiled at this and noted that his family may now have to pay for two funerals, and Angel began flying for another competitor, after receiving more coordinates from Kinzie. Angel informed the Boss that the next target was a wrestler named Theodore _"Trashcan Teddy"_ Rickerson, and that he was flying across the west of the island in his own helicopter, taking a tour of the entire city. The Boss reloaded his rocket launcher as Angel flew to the destination, where he found Trashcan Teddy flying in his own helicopter. The Boss began firing his Annihilator, and all rockets missed due to the fast piloting from Teddy, forcing the Boss to use the McManus 2015 and kill the Pilot from the helicopter; however it was a difficult task due to the fast flying. After a while, the Boss managed to hit the pilot which began to bring the helicopter crashing down, however Teddy had a parachute and managed to jump out. The Boss shook his head at this and returned to the Annihilator and fired at the parachute, which disintegrated upon impact from the rockets, and Teddy began screaming at his inevitable demise as he fell into the streets below. Angel then got another message from Kinzie, which caused him to moan slightly, and then he revealed to the Boss;

_"It seems that Killbane is hosting a press conference outside of the 3 Count Casino, and that all of the other competitors are inside the casino. One of them should have my mask since the two we've just killed are trying to enjoy themselves in personal matters; whoever has my mask will be as much of a paranoid wreck as Killbane. We're going to have to get to the Casino."_

The Boss seemed confused by his words as Angel seemed uncertain as to how they are going to get to the casino despite their helicopter. The Boss then asked what was wrong, which caused Angel to shout that they need to jump out of the helicopter with parachutes as they are directly above the Casino. The Boss is stunned by this, however he cannot reveal any second thoughts as Angel tackled him out of the window and handed him a parachute whilst he opened his own. The two were very close to street level, and Angel quickly landed softly outside of the casino, whilst the Boss was crashing down onto the streets with his parachute barely opened, and he collided face forward into the ground. He looked to Angel in slight anger and disbelief because Angel managed to parachute down and stand up afterwards, but the Boss could not due to struggling to understand what Angel was doing. Angel then pointed to a very large casino across the road which was the 3 Count Casino, and it was an incredibly large building. The casino was only about two floors, but there was a skyscraper above the Casino, suggesting this is an important stronghold to the Luchadores which interested the Boss as he decided that he wanted to steal the entire building for the Saints. They walked across the road and entered the casino, in which the Boss gasped at how many Luchadores there were and how many statues there were of Killbane. The Boss then wondered about what Angel had said to him earlier in the helicopter, and so quickly asked his concerns before they headed into the casino;

_"Wait, you said Killbane was holding a Press Conference here right? Then where the **** is he?"_

_"Hmm, you're right...I guess news of the last two competitor's deaths have spread quick to Killbane. He'll have moved the conference somewhere more secure, but that also could mean that he has warned the wrestlers inside, or is going to. Either way...we need to be quick!"_ Angel replied, quickly realising that the Boss was right and that Killbane must have grown even more paranoid of the Saints, so he has either left the competitors to die, or is preparing to finish the Saints at the casino.

After deciding that regardless of what Killbane is planning, Angel's mask was still in the casino somewhere and they eventually decided that they needed to find it as soon as possible before anything else comes up for them. The two Saints stood by the doorway as all different types of gamblers as well as MurderBrawl fans filled the entire casino. Angel stated that Kinzie had sent him the names of the final four competitors and he showed the Boss the photos of the wrestlers from his phone, so they both knew who to look out for. Angel and the Boss then looked across the large casino room for the four wrestlers, and Angel pointed out one of them standing near the bar and on of the gambling machines, to which the Boss nods at, then the two Saints walk through the large crowds of gamblers to get to him. They listen to the sounds of men and women argue about what gambling is more important than, including discussions about children, housing and even about strippers, but the Boss and Angel didn't heavily listen to any of this, and the Boss grabbed the boxer from behind whilst Angel began to talk to him;

_"Where is Killbane keeping my mask!?"_ Angel was very assertive and demanding in the way he spoke, and the wrestler looked as though he was a paranoid wreck despite his profession. He likely knew how much Killbane was prepared to hurt him if he had aided the Saints, but the wrestler did not have a choice as Angel was just as intimidating as Killbane.

_"S***! It's in the Vault! The manager and the rest of the guys are in the office next to the vault, they wanted to talk about advertisements for the Casino and MurderBrawl! Please, I was just looking for my wife, she took my money and wants to sell my life insurance just for the gambling!"_ The young wrestler squealed after Angel began to crack his knuckles, and the information that Angel wanted to hear was given to him.

For a moment, the Boss felt apologetic towards the man as he truly seemed as though he no longer wanted to be apart of the MurderBrawl event and that he has realised the truth about what Killbane wanted to do with him. However, before the Boss could say to let him go, Angel grabbed him by the neck with both of his hands and quickly broke his jaw, then dislocated his neck, effectively killing him. The people around the Boss and Angel then gasped in fright at the sounds of the wrestler ironically being killed by having several parts of his body broken, and then the Boss fired his pistol into the air, signalling the innocent people in the casino to flee while they still can. Angel smiles at the Boss as he truly isn't the psychotic maniac that kills hundreds of innocent people as his reputation says, and the two Saints then walk towards the manager's office, where the last three wrestlers are as well as the manager himself. At the sight of the Boss and Angel drawing their guns out, the manager ran into the vault whilst the wrestlers tried to defend themselves. Two of the wrestlers charged at the Boss whilst the third tried to charge at Angel with a knife, and for a moment, it looked bleak for the two Saints.

That was, until they began to fire their weapons at the wrestlers, and the three boxers were quickly put down into the ground from the Boss's pistols and Angel's AR-55, before the Saints entered the vault. The manager was trying to hide behind old decorations that were used for the casino in the past, and as he tried to cover himself even more in the darkness and furniture, many crates on the shelves that structured the vault had fell down on him, revealing his location to the Saints. Angel walked over to him as the Boss followed behind, and Angel grabbed him by the shoulders and slowly raised him out of the wreckage and into the air, demanding to know where his mask is inside the vault.

The manager refused as he was more afraid of Killbane than Angel, which angered Angel greatly as he began to slowly twist the manager's neck, whilst the Boss began to step back as he knew that this was Angel's moment and not his. The manager then realised who he really should have been afraid of, and slowly pointed towards a small crate on a shelf on the left side of the large vault, and then Angel dropped him to the ground whilst glaring at the crate. As Angel opened the crate, the manager tried to escape, however the Boss shot him in the leg, believing that Angel would have wanted to finish him himself. Angel turned around with a beaming light in his eyes as he looked to the Boss, and his mask was in his hands; it was a dark harlequin purple whilst the pattern around the eyes was covered in gold with small white dots inside of the pattern and Angel couldn't stop smiling. Angel began to talk to the Boss and finally started to open up as he returned to the past life that he once had;

_"Here it is…"_ Angel spoke out, he sounded as though he couldn't think of any words to describe the moment he was in, as it was obvious that the next few seconds were set to change everything. The Boss smiled and started to lead him onto wearing the mask;

_"It's time Angel, you've waited long enough and earned your mask back…Even though I can't believe that is the real thing, it's still time anyway...Now it is time to finish Killbane! And reclaim our honour!"_ The Boss declared, trying to make the situation have even more of an impact on the Saints, as he raised his hands into the air whilst shooting his gun at the manager who was trying to escape.

He didn't believe that the mask looked as impressive as it could have, but Angel was simply too taken in by the curves and colours of the mask to pick up on these words. Angel looked back to the Boss and nodded at the Boss's words about his time, as he put the mask on, and then closed his eyes for a short pause. He took his hoodie off and left in the vault, believing that he no longer needed it for training as his time for waiting for revenge had passed, and this was another chapter in his life; moving on with the Saints. The manager had grown incredibly annoyed and bored at this point, and began to taunt the Saints about how the Luchadores will finish them off, however Angel didn't flinch at these words and only opened his eyes, and then let out a huge roar;

_"THIS IS MY LIFE! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BECOME! ANGEL DE LA MUERTE-IS REBORN!"_

The manager began to panic at the seemingly quiet but aggravated man's words, and tried to crawl out of the vault, however he panicked even more when he heard gunshots. The Boss noticed this and walked out of the vault and looked out of the manager's office, to see an army of Luchadores entering the Casino armed heavily with assault rifles, RPG's and even grenade launchers. Many Brutes were also entering the Casino, armed with flamethrowers and miniguns, and the Boss looked to Angel, wondering to know whether he was ready to face his former gang once more, but he needn't to ask as Angel was already loading his gun and smashing his foot into the manager's face, effectively killing him finally. The Boss and Angel ran out of the manager's office and began to return fire onto the Luchadores; however Angel was quickly distracted at the sight of statues of Killbane across the casino, and began destroying them with his assault rifle. The Boss questioned as to why he is doing this, until Angel quickly retaliated;

_"It's time to send Killbane a message-Starting with these statues!"_

The Boss quickly shrugged his shoulders and ran to the other side of the casino to shoot the statues, leading some of the Luchadores and two brutes towards him whilst Angel did the same on the other side of the casino. The Boss was stunned as to how many statues of Killbane there were, and noted that it reflected Killbane's ego whilst destroying the statues and killing more Luchadores. One of the Brutes tried to push the Boss onto the ground, and for a moment it appeared as though the Brute was about to end the Boss's life with his flamethrower, until Angel came charging in with his own and burned the Brute until he was nothing more than a small pile of ashes in the ground. The Boss laughed at Angel's brutality, and grabbed the dead Brute's flamethrower to use against the Luchadores, who at this point began to run in horror at the sight of seeing their former joint-leader fight against them, as he was more recognisable with his mask.

The Boss and Angel noted that there will never be any mercy from this point on, and began to roast the Luchadores as they tried to give themselves quick deaths, and then the Boss drew out a cigarette to smoke, and then simply used the burning corpses as a means of a lighter. The Boss then swapped the flamethrower for one of the dead Luchadores's grenade launcher, and shot the weapon across the casino to blow up the remaining statues of Killbane. After the ordeal was finished, the Boss looked to Angel and decided that the casino would now be owned by the Saints, and that they would change the overall themes and colourings of the 3 Count Casino, which Angel agrees to. As they walk outside, fleets of STAG VTOL's flew towards the Saints from the sky and hordes of N Forcers pull outside of the casinos with tanks behind them, and the Boss exclaims that the fight for the Casino isn't over yet.

The Boss quickly called Kinzie and alerted her to the situation whilst he and Angel jumps for cover behind a nearby van, however Kinzie revealed that she had already discovered what is happening outside of the casino, and had sent backup for the Boss. Kinzie revealed that she has sent Oleg and Pierce to help the reinforcements, and that if the Boss could set up explosives across the bridge that connects to Port Pryor, the bridge can be destroyed so no more STAG land vehicles can cross. The Boss questioned as to how they will be able to run a casino if nobody can reach it, which Kinzie responded to by stating that the Saints will build a drawbridge that they will have control of, so they can watch for any STAG vehicles. Kinzie went on to say that she will set up a protection system for the Casino by installing CCTV cameras to look out for any VTOL's or any air or water based vehicles that could pose a threat to the Casino, which the Boss smiles at and then agrees.

The Boss and Angel then began firing their weapons at the STAG vehicles, mainly at the N Forcers because they could kill the drivers and gunners but seemingly could not inflict any damage onto the tanks due to the impressive armour. Angel continued firing at the STAG vehicles; however he was quickly running out of ammo due to the intense brutality that he showed on the Luchadores in the Casino. The Boss then tried to cover him as the Saints tried to get past the bridge, however the Boss was shot in the leg by one of the N Forcers, and he slowly fell to the ground whilst still aiming his pistols at the gunners, intent on defending his friend regardless of his own injuries. Angel however, had ran out of ammo and had to defend himself with his own hands which was successful, until hordes of STAG soldiers surrounded him and tackled him to the ground as they began to beat him to a pulp. As the Boss slowly began to lose consciousness and was shot even more by the N Forcers and Tanks, the Saints arrived at the scene and began firing at all of the vehicles with Annihilators.

The Boss then drew a sigh of relief after seeing the Saints pull outside of the Casino, and the soldiers surrounding Angel were quickly killed by gunshot, and then Angel rose back up from the ground and was handed a gun by some of the reinforcements. Oleg then got off the Criminal vehicle, and began charging at STAG N-Forcers, ripping them in half and throwing the drivers towards the ocean that surrounded the port. Pierce then ran to the Boss and slowly helped him up after reaching his hand out to the leader, which pleased the Boss however this was masked by the Boss's moaning at the pain of his leg, and he began to moan about the unexpected arrival of STAG to Pierce, which he sighed at. The Saints then began defending the casino with their guns, as Angel fired two pistols at waves of STAG soldiers after receiving them from the Saint reinforcements, Oleg was continuing to smash through the STAG vehicles and tried to block the nozzle of one of the tanks with multiple STAG soldiers until resulting to simply pull the driver out of the tank by ripping the door, and the Boss and Pierce pushed through the small army towards the Bridge.

Pierce handed the Boss explosives that were given to him by Kinzie before he left the headquarters, and the Boss planted the explosives in a neat line across the bridge after killing an oncoming STAG N Forcer. The two Saints then ran back to the Casino to aid their comrades whilst waiting for the timer to go off, whilst the fleets of VTOL's began to fire on the Saints after seeing that the land vehicles were not proving effective. Angel then crouched onto the floor and observed one of the VTOL's, and after a short period, he fired his pistols onto the pilot of the VTOL which caused the jet to crash down to the ground, onto one of the tanks outside of the Casino. It was slightly damaged however it could still be flown by a pilot and the Boss began to run towards it in excitement until the explosives shook the ground. The oncoming STAG vehicles that were trying to reinforce their fellow soldiers were caught up in the explosion and what remained of them dropped into the water below.

As the rest of the STAG vans and tanks were destroyed, the VTOL's began to fly away, suggesting that they had to do something more important or that a more urgent matter had arrived for them. Before the Boss could think even more about it, he received a call from Kinzie;

_"I've just hacked into STAG's communications from the VTOL's, pretty primitive stuff so that's reassuring for us, especially since they don't have strong protection or detectors. Cyrus has just informed his soldiers to head for Loren Square, apparently something big is going on, knowing you, you'll want to be apart of it-"_ Kinzie began, but the Boss began to grow tired and slightly confused with what Kinzie was trying to tell him and got straight to the point;

_"Kinzie, please, for **** sake, keep it simple!"_ The Boss shouted, trying to recover from the pain of being seriously wounded in the leg whilst pulling the bullet out of his body. Pierce and the other saints stood beside him as he sat on the small stairway into the VTOL, whilst Kinzie sharply replied;

_"Quit complaining you big baby! God, if this is what you're like when you get shot, I'm seriously glad I wasn't in the prison hospital you were in when you were in a coma…Look Cyrus said that Killbane is holding a Press Conference outside of Syndicate Tower, talking about the deaths of the MurderBrawl competitors and as to what shall be done about it all…I suggest you hurry before all of Killbane's protection arrive."_ Kinzie was very harsh in her insult to the Boss, however the rest of the Saints did not see it this way and were slightly smirking at her words; Oleg in particular enjoyed her quick and witty comeback. Her reason for calling the Boss then confused him even more;

_"Why didn't you just start with that Kinzie?"_ The Boss questioned, after hearing the important part of what Kinzie had to say, still frustrated and confused with what she was trying to tell him and was annoyed at how she didn't reveal the urgent news earlier.

_"You ask too many questions-I'd hurry up, you're on the clock!"_ Kinzie quickly answered back, ignoring the Boss's confusion and instead tried to rush him into going after Killbane. At this point, the Boss was standing up on his feet, showing that he has brushed off the pain, and he began to understand as to why all of the VTOL's flew away earlier.

The Boss then looked inside the VTOL and noted that only a maximum of two people could stay within one, and he decided that if Angel wanted to fight Killbane, he would have to do so by surprising him at MurderBrawl whilst Killbane fights under the impression that he would be facing someone else. The Boss then realises that if Killbane sees Angel at the press conference, Killbane would likely be enraged and set waves of Luchadores on the Boss and Angel. The VTOL was also not big enough for Oleg to fly in, so that left Pierce to accompany the Boss, who was just as eager as the Boss to board the jet. The Boss told Angel and Oleg to call for some more reinforcements to start building the bridge and he then ran into the jet with Pierce, and began to pilot it whilst Pierce sat in the passenger seat. The Boss raised the VTOL into the air and headed for the Downtown district, where Syndicate Tower was. The jet was flying incredibly slow however, causing Pierce to speak out;

_"This can't be the max speed this baby can go, STAG's probably installed some nitrous on this or something like that, wanna push some buttons?"_ Pierce exclaimed, he slightly started to tease the Boss into pressing random buttons without a care in the world, which he managed to accomplish without ease.

_"Alright Pierce…Eenie meenie miney…Mo! Oh s***!"_ The Boss decided, both his and Pierce's immaturity was on even ground now, and the Boss began to tap away at random buttons. He finally pressed one after a short pause which activated what was known as a flight mode, and the jet swiftly flew through the streets of Carver Island, and the jet was quickly entering the Downtown district.

_"Hover mode, and a flight mode? F*** yeah!"_ Pierce shouted, stunned at how well the jets were built by STAG, and then he grew even more immature after looking at the cannons on the jet.

_"Hell yeah! Talk to me Goose!"_ The Boss shouted in delight, after discovering how to use the fire cannon and the missiles on the jet, as well as how to pilot the jet.

By this point, the Boss and Pierce were already near Syndicate Tower and started to fly the VTOL closer to the ground where they saw the Press Conference. Killbane was standing with hordes of STAG soldiers protecting him, and there were many reporters and journalists, as well as die-hard fans of MurderBrawl whom wanted to know what was happening. STAG VTOL's also surrounded the area to protect Killbane from the Saints, however this did not work as the Boss quickly blew all of the enemy jets with the fire cannon. Killbane and his audience were alerted to this and everyone panicked, except for Killbane who was angry that the Saints were once again ruining his spotlight. After killing all of the STAG soldiers, the Boss landed the VTOL and got out with Pierce behind him, and Killbane and the Boss slowly walked towards each other in the middle of the crowd, and began to taunt each other over MurderBrawl;

_"Ladies and Gentlemen…The Butcherer of Stilwater has graced us with his presence!"_ Killbane announced, the crowd were looking back from their seats as the two gangsters met each other once again, and no matter what they were doing, they always seemed to be trying to beat the other, even if it was just in an argument.

_"You want to fight the best? Then you fight me!"_ The Boss declared, remembering his plan in surprising Killbane at their fight by bringing Angel into it. However, Killbane was very stubborn, and tried to bring the spotlight back onto him by using a microphone to speak from.

_"The best? Hahaha…The best, is beating Rio The Scaffolder in a Tijuana Spider match…The best, is defending the champion title thirteen times in one night…The best, is winning a last man standing match, WITH TWO BROKEN LEGS! Trust me, little Icarus, you are flying too close to the sun…"_ Killbane retaliated, for a man who tried to make himself look like an honest fighter that would not be consumed by wealth or fame, all he was doing was gloating about everything he has done to the Boss. The Boss however, had his own impressive history to brag about, and did not stand for Killbane's arrogance.

_"For **** sake, I went a couple of rounds with a big tough guy who was trying to kill with a f***ing Monster Truck! I almost got f***ed over by some Caribbean guy who was using voodoo to beat the s*** out of me! I fought against a Japanese Samurai crimelord on a burning ship, and survived even after I lost my sword to him! Now quit being an ***hole and get ready to fight, you childish b****!"_ The Boss revealed, discussing his fights with the last remaining street gangs that tried to take Stilwater until he returned. He then smirked at Killbane and was close to calling him Eddie, but he remembered that he had to keep Killbane civil, so he doesn't send in his Luchadores or call for STAG backup.

_"If you want to be broken by The Walking Apocalypse…I will gladly oblige you…"_ Killbane coldly replied, he knew that the leader of the Saints was a formidable opponent, both in the ring and on the streets. Since all of the other competitors were dead, Killbane knew that he had to draw in the fans somehow, and that somehow would be by beating up the Boss in the next MurderBrawl.

_"Don't be so sure…I'll be seeing you soon…Tell Philippe that I said hi…"_ The Boss mockingly retorted, he knew that he had to leave the area quickly before the STAG reinforcements or the Luchadores come to finish the Saints as a whole as soon as they could while they had the chance.

The Boss then ran back into the VTOL with Pierce jumping back into the passenger seat. They flew away from the area just as STAG N Forcers pulled up near Killbane and STAG VTOL's were in the air, overlooking the whole area. The soldiers could see by Killbane's face that the Boss had indeed escaped, however it would likely not be for long. After looking at how late they are to the event and after deciding that the Boss could easily be defeated, Killbane quietly muttered;

_"He may have took over Stilwater…But Steelport will belong to The Syndicate…Steelport will belong to me!"_

**Mission 15 MurderBrawl XXXI**

Fireworks rang out through the arena, and the crowd roared with excitement, as the big fight of the night was finally going to start. The commentators, Bobby and Zach, were covering the entire event as they began to excite the crowd even more, by announcing the final fight; Eddie Killbane Pryor vs. The Butcherer of Stilwater.

_"Tonight's been a great night, and it's not slowing up, Bobby!"_ Zach declared, watching the crowd rise from their seats and waving their fists in the air. As Zach finished, fireworks were set off around the wrestling ring, signalling the upcoming fight.

_"An incredible night, Zach, and now, it's time for the main event!"_ Bobby shouted, pushing the crowd further on edge and wanting to see the fight, it was good tactics for a commentator to do so.

_"I can't wait-Let's do it!"_ Zach professed loudly, he decided to finally give the crowd what they wanted, and the first wrestler revealed himself; Killbane. He walked through a curtain from his dressing room, and waved his fists to the roaring crowd with a cocky look on his face.

_"There he is Bobby, Eddie Killbane Pryor; The Walking Apocalypse! You can't help but wonder how the Stilwater Butcherer can compete!"_ Zach quickly added, after watching Killbane smugly walk into the ring, and observing the strength in the man's physique.

_"I'll tell you Zach, this guy is a complete wack-job. You know when he came out of the womb, this guy literally choked the doctor with his own umbilical chord, he's that f***ing sick!"_ Bobby asserted, giving his own personal thoughts on the psychosis of the Boss, which would obviously give him a much needed edge in the fight.

Whilst Killbane roared at the crowd, the Boss and Angel were in their den of the wrestling arena, and as the Boss looked out of the curtain towards Killbane, Angel was exercising and preparing himself for the inevitable fight that he has dreamed of.

_"I'll be ringside, keeping Luchadores off your *** while you finish Killbane. Good luck Angel, the time has come man."_ The Boss decided, talking in a casual voice to Angel, trying to keep him calm however, this was not needed as Angel was excited beyond belief. Angel's whole life after what Killbane did to him was leading up to this moment, and now was the time to reclaim his reputation, it was very clear that he wasn't prepared to let anything ruin his chance. The Boss nodded at Angel's smile, and then walked out to the wrestling ring to see his competitor, and the Killbane fans booed incredibly loudly at the Boss, whilst he raised his hands and drew all of the attention towards him so he could bring the whole crowd into a frenzy.

_"There he is Bobby; the Saints leader, receiving no love here."_ Zach quickly announced, as Killbane pumped his chest out and taunted the Boss who kept his gaze far away from Killbane. The booing of the crowd only grew louder with the commentating; however the Boss didn't care as this was part of his plan.

_"And of course he's not Zach, after what The Butcherer did to Stilwater, he's lucky that the fans aren't knifing him in the ring!"_ Bobby replied, explaining the strong hate to the Boss from the Steelport MurderBrawl fans, and as to how grateful he should have been to be in the wrestling ring. However, something began to draw his attention as another wrestler entered the ring, but it was a wrestler more legendary than the Boss…

_"Wait! Oh my God, look at that! IT'S ANGEL DE LA MUERTE!"_ Bobby excitingly shouted, after seeing the formidable wrestler run into the wrestling ring while waving his arms in the air to the crowd. At this point, Killbane was incredibly angered and kicking his feet to the ground, whilst calling for some of the Luchadores to take care of Angel.

_"Angel De La Muerte!; The Second Half of The Pale Riders, sometimes regarded as The Herald of The Walking Apocalypse, and the youngest wrestler to ever win the Super-Beat Down Cup in New Mexico! He has returned to the ring after many years of absence, and he looks as strong as ever Bobby!"_ Zach proudly professed, recounting the impressive accomplished feats in Angel's wrestling life, and noting that it seems as though time has not weakened the wrestler. Angel was entertaining the crowd by doing backflips and roaring like an animal, which was making Killbane incredibly enraged.

_"History is writing itself tonight Zach; after his questionable loss to Killbane years ago, Angel dropped off the face of the Earth! If you're a fan of MurderBrawl, this is facing up to be the best night of your life!"_ Bobby happily added, taken in by the excitement of the event. Angel and Killbane were standing very close together, glaring at each other and preparing to finish the other off, whilst the Boss watched from outside the ring, smirking at Killbane's inevitable downfall.

_"Time to get to work…"_ The Boss quickly noted to himself, as Angel and Killbane began their fight and the Luchadores swarmed the outside of the ring. The Boss was running across the arena, preparing to take down the Luchadores with his bare hands.

Angel and Killbane were locked in tense fighting as Killbane was trying to hold Angel by one of his legs in the air whilst Angel had wrapped the other leg around his neck. The referee was distracted by the Luchadores entering the arena, however the Boss was giving him a helping hand by smashing through the inexperienced boxers, grabbing their heads and smashing them off the sides of the wrestling ring until enough blood poured out to satisfy the Boss.

_"And here is the Butcherer of Stilwater, swaggering in to defend his lieutenant and good friend from his former friends that he had helped to train. You know Bobby, I can't help but feel that there truly is a spiritual meaning to this fight, there is something more than just the two former partners wanting to kill each other!"_ Zach hastily began, starting the commentating of the fight with Bobby as the Boss began the onslaught against the Luchadores. The referee was scared beyond belief, as there was fighting inside and outside of the ring and he had no idea where to run to.

_"I agree with you Zach, it only adds fuel to the fire that these two were tag team partners years ago. That was, until the two fought each other and Angel lost his mask to Killbane! But now, there is something stronger, Angel is fighting with new methods and in a more aggressive style; aside from his burning desire in getting revenge on Killbane, there truly is something stronger bottling inside of Angel that he just wants to let out!"_ Bobby quickly explained, giving some light on Angel's past to the fans, and noting that Angel seemed like a different man after the past few years.

Killbane was trying to keep Angel on the floor as he held his foot on top of Angel's stomach, directly where his namesake tattoo was. Angel however, wasn't prepared to stay down and grabbed on to Killbane's foot and pushed it off after a while, and tackled him to the ground like a tiger. He was punching Killbane's face ferociously and his hands resembled claws; for a moment, it looked as if Angel was about to de-mask Killbane, but Killbane then forced both of his hands onto Angel's face and slammed him into the ground. More Luchadores arrived to aid their leader, however the Boss stopped them by using a urinal that was thrown down to him by the fans; obviously they wanted to see a fair fight with the two legendary fighters. The Luchadores were torn apart by the urinal, and what remained of them fell down onto the ground with a large thud as the crowd cheered at the Boss's brutality.

_"It looks as though Killbane is getting too angry Bobby; he's lost it too soon!"_ Zach quickly shouted, after noticing that Killbane was throwing his arms at Angel instead of aiming them and strategising his fighting style. It was obvious that Angel's presence had indeed shocked Killbane largely.

_"I hear you Zach, Killbane just can't connect with the Killswitch tonight, Angel is just too fast for him. This match really is a match of many things; Youth VS. Age, Brains VS. Brawn, and more interestingly, Saints VS. Luchadores. I know you don't want to hear it Zach, but I think it's pretty obvious who I'm rooting for!"_ Bobby swiftly replied, giving his own thoughts about the fight. Bobby's opinion on whom he wants to see win changed dramatically after watching Killbane call for more Luchadores to assist him in the unfair fight.

More Luchadores entered the arena, however the Boss continued to viciously murder them all with the urinal, and then his bare hands. One of them climbed onto the ring and tried to distract the referee, however the Boss grabbed onto the Luchadores's back and strongly pulled it forward whilst keeping his other hand onto the wrestler's head. After a lengthy period, a large snap rung out throughout the arena, and the Luchadore fell onto the ground whilst crying like a baby. The snap caught Killbane's attention, as Angel jumped onto one of the supporters of the ring and was about to jump onto Killbane. Killbane returned to see this and stopped Angel in mid-air, by punching him between the legs and then tossing him out of the ring by his right leg; the very leg that he once broke years ago.

_"Oh my God! Angel is out of the ring!"_ Bobby declared in a stunned tone, after watching the brutal move being performed by Killbane, and then looked to the Boss for assistance. Angel was on the ground surrounding the ring, holding on to his leg and tried to endure the pain.

_"This is punishing to watch Bobby! The Luchadores are manhandling Angel! Wait-Here comes The Butcherer of Stilwater, swaggering in!"_ Zach unwillingly added, suggesting that he was secretly hoping for Angel to beat Killbane in the fight. As Angel lay on the ground trying to stand back up on his own two feet against Killbane, hordes of Luchadores surrounded him and brutally kicked and punched him whilst he struggled to defend himself. The Boss then ran towards the Luchadores and began clapping his hands towards the ground, hoping for some assistance.

_"Just wrong stuff here Zach, Angel is getting kicked around like an unwanted sack of dead puppies. But how much can one man be expected to-Oh my God! A CHAINSAW! WHAT THE F***!"_ Bobby quickly asserted, also suggesting that he secretly hoped for Angel to win the fight against Killbane. He gave doubts as to how the Boss can be expected to defeat all of the Luchadores, however he was stopped mid-sentence after noticing that the Boss was given a Chainsaw, after one of the die-hard fans threw one to him. Before Bobby could question as to why a fan would bring a chainsaw to a wrestling arena, the Boss began doing what the fans wanted to see him do; set off on a murderous rampage with a formidable weapon.

*The song, You're The best, begins to play throughout the mission at this point. The Boss began to protect Angel, as he teared through the armies of Luchadores around the arena.*

The Boss revved up the chainsaw, and began attacking the Luchadores who were harming his friend, and the blood splattered onto the adoring crowd, who were receiving what they were wanting; blood pouring onto their clothes caused by the destructive nature of the Boss. Multiple hordes of more Luchadores entered the arena and tried to attack Angel, but of course, they were quickly brought to a literal dead end once the Boss began sprinting across the arena, ripping the Luchadores apart with the Chainsaw. Angel was trying to get back up on his feet but the pain was still taking its toll on the Saint, however he could still defend himself with his fists and slowly sat up on his legs to help the Boss. However, the Boss didn't need it as he had everything under his control, and he was slowly growing more used to using the chainsaw, and he began to question as to how any of his lieutenants could even believe that he had grown soft. His psychotic behaviour clearly never died, as the Boss still enjoyed what he was doing; dishing out multiple doses of pain on many of his enemies.

At this point, the Boss had killed about twenty five Luchadores with just the chainsaw, and only a few more dared to try and stop the Boss as Killbane continued to shout for reinforcements. Five more Luchadores ran to attack the Boss, armed with baseball bats and hoping to actually hurt him, however this seemed impossible to the Boss as he finished brutally defeating the Luchadores, and dropped the chainsaw to talk to Angel, who was slowly rising from the floor.

_"Angel? Can you fight?"_ The Boss concernedly asked, as he tried to help Angel from the ground however he stopped once Angel began to moan in pain. The Boss looked on at Angel in despair, as he didn't want the wrestler's moment to be destroyed by insignificant goons from the Luchadores.

_"I think I broke my leg…Get in there and kick that *******'s ass! I can hold off these jobbers!"_ Angel reassuringly shouted from the ground, slowly recovering from the injury by the hands of Killbane, and the Boss nodded as he stepped into the ring.

_"It looks as though the fans are getting the fight they paid to see Bobby, the Saints leader and Killbane locked in heavy wrestling, but will the Butcherer of Stilwater be able to compete with Killbane?"_ Zack began, watching the Boss jump into the ring and stand face to face with Killbane as they began to fight against each other hand in hand. The Boss was trying to punch and kick Killbane, however it seemed as though nothing would hurt him as he just brushed it off and would always counter the Boss's moves.

_"Well Zach, in all of the previous matches we have seen him in, Killbane has already fought by the rules and is an honest champion, but the Butcherer will fight to win by any means necessary. Though to be honest, Killbane seems incredibly ticked off tonight, so anything could happen."_ Bobby responded, however he too was lost for words as to who would win the fight, however it looked as though the Boss was about to gain the upper hand after more fans threw objects into the ring for the competitors to use. One of these, was a blow-up, which the Boss quickly picked up and began beating Killbane with, which actually did some damage.

Killbane was moving backwards and struggled to stand as the Boss beat him with the blow-up doll, however he knew what he had to do and began to do his signature move; The Killswitch. He opened both of his arms and then swooped them towards the Boss, however the Boss quickly managed to dodge the attack by sliding underneath Killbane, and he then proceeded to kick him in the back and then jump onto Killbane. Killbane tried to shake the Boss off of his back, however the Boss had both of his legs wrapped tightly across Killbane's waistline, and was distracting him by punching him in the back of the head. He was steering him towards one of the poles that were a part of the ring, and the Boss threw him into it as he jumped off.

Killbane was dazed as he tried to pull himself up from the ropes of the ring, however the Boss wasn't prepared to let him recover, as he stood on top of his legs and began to punch repetitively into his face, as the crowd loudly counted the number of punches. After nine direct punches, the Boss stopped and brutally kicked both of his legs into Killbane's stomach whilst bouncing away from him in a backflip style. Killbane then rose and tried to recover however he was incredibly dazed, and the Boss roared at the crowd, before punching Killbane in the face again and driving him out of the ring.

_"Oh my God! Look at that Zach, Killbane's out of the ring! This has never happened in Killbane's history with MurderBrawl, history truly is writing itself tonight Bobby!"_ Bobby let out in a very stunned tone. Killbane was indeed out of the ring, however he was recovering from his injury as the Boss was trying to showboat and get the crowd's attention, and quickly returned to the ring.

_"And look at that, Killbane's straight back in!"_ Zach quickly added, observing the aggression glowing out of Killbane as he slammed his hands onto the ropes to pull himself back into the ring. Killbane was incredibly angry at this point, and began to taunt the Boss, before trying to perform his signature move again.

Killbane had begun trying to activate the Killswitch again, however the Boss managed to avoid it in the same style as before, and managed to land a few hits on Killbane's back, before jumping back onto his back. Killbane tried to crouch down and not allow himself to walk, however the Boss was slamming the groves of his boots into Killbane's back and was punching Killbane directly in the face, which allowed the Boss to gain full control of the wrestler. The Boss steered him into another one of the poles connected to the ring, and Killbane was dazed again however not as much as before. The Boss ran towards him with a low uppercut, and for a moment, it looked as if he was about to finish him off, however Killbane managed to stop the Boss's punch by trapping his hand with his own hand. The two were then locked in close combat as they pushed to try and gain the upper hand, however the Boss fought dirty as he kicked Killbane in the stomach, which distracted him long enough for the Boss to drive his hand away from Killbane's, and managed to punch him in the face.

Killbane then rose from the pole, and he appeared very dazed and beaten, as the Boss pushed him further towards the ropes of the ring and cheered to the ground. He then looked back to Killbane and punched him in the face again, effectively driving him back out of the wrestling ring just like before, which left him very angry and enraged, as he called for reinforcements to take his place in the ring.

_"Killbane is out again Zach! How much can The Butcherer of Stilwater dish out onto Killbane tonight?"_ Bobby announced in an even more stunned tone, as he watched Killbane fall out of the ring once more, and began to realise that the fight was actually in the Saints' favour.

_"He looks set to dish out enough to take Killbane out Bobby! But here comes the Luchadores in force! Taking Killbane's place!"_ Zach rapidly replied, noticing the large army of Luchadores entering the ring and outnumbering the Boss.

The Boss didn't have his chainsaw, but he could take the Luchadores with his bare fists despite the fans throwing in more objects for him to use. He held one as a human shield, then threw him out of the ring towards Killbane, who wasn't impressed at how the Boss could handle himself, and continued to fight against the other Luchadores. As he managed to take down the final six, after kicking some of them in mid-air out of the arena and simply snapping the other Luchadores' jaws, another horde of Luchadores were summoned by Killbane to enter the ring and stop the Boss which greatly outnumbered the Boss. However, the Boss knew that he could take them, and brutally fought all of the remaining Luchadores with his bare hands, sending most of them into concussions and simply knocking the rest unconscious. Killbane was shaking his head in disgust as he saw that there weren't any more Luchadores in the building, and so he had to step back into the ring himself to take care of the Boss. However, Killbane looked more smug and confident, as he had a secret weapon which he revealed to the Boss;

_"Give up while you still can! Or I will turn you into dust, with the Apoca-Fists!"_ Killbane proudly warned, whilst putting on two large gloves that resembled his hands, however they were much larger and looked much stronger than his normal hands. The Boss realised that this must be the Apoca-Fists that Killbane was talking about, so he had to stay clear of Killbane's hands.

_"I'm going to rip that mask off your f***ing face!"_ The Boss loudly retorted, still fixated on humiliating Killbane whatever the cost. At this point, Angel managed to stand up on his feet to watch the fight, and was smiling beyond belief at Killbane's inevitable humiliating defeat.

_"When I'm done here, you'll be begging me to kill you!"_ Killbane angrily answered back, he couldn't think of a better threat to give to the Boss, however no threat was going to be able to scare the Boss even remotely.

Killbane smashed his fists onto the ground which caused what seemed like a shockwave throughout the wrestling ring, causing the dazed Boss to fall to the ground. Zach and Bobby were stunned by what Killbane was doing, and noted that he must have a secret weapon, or just took steroids like most wrestlers. Angel shook his head in disgust as once again, Killbane is doing whatever it took to win, even if it was through a low and dirty method. Killbane began to activate the Killswitch once again and was charging at the Boss, but the Boss managed to recover and slid underneath Killbane, then jumped onto his back and began brutally attacking him. Killbane was then pushed by the Boss into the corner again and was completely dazed, and the Boss managed to headbutt him sadistically and mercilessly in-between the legs.

The crowd began counting the number of headbutts and Zach and Bobby were out of their seats, taken in by the Boss's incredibly strength on Killbane. After around eight headbutts, the Boss pulled Killbane out of the corner and threw him into the centre of the wrestling ring where he fell to the ground, and then climbed onto the pole that was connected to the wrestling ring. He then stood tall and aimed himself towards Killbane, then jumped onto Killbane whilst hitting his ribs with his elbow, effectively taking him out of the match. Fireworks were set off and the crowd were roaring louder than ever, as Zach and Bobby commented that it looked as though there was nothing that Killbane could do to defeat the Butcherer of Stilwater. The Boss wrapped his arms around Killbane's neck as he tried to stand, and was preparing to finally de-mask one of the big faces of the Syndicate.

_"Ready for your close-up?"_ The Boss teased, delighting himself in finally getting to humiliate Killbane and end his reputation as a wrestler. However, it seemed as though Killbane was prepared to do anything to keep his mask.

_"Wait! I-I'll give you the secret of the Apoca-Fists…Just leave me my mask!"_ Killbane desperately pleaded, begging to not meet the same downfall that Angel had met. The Boss looked to him confusingly, after noticing how strong and large the Apoca-Fists looked on his hands, which were likely the secret behind Killbane's success. He knew that if he took the Apoca-Fists, Killbane would likely be very weak in future wrestling matches, and that it doesn't matter whether he takes his mask or the Apoca-Fists, Killbane will still be humiliated and unable to compete in future boxing matches.

*From this point on, the player would receive the choice as to whether to take Killbane's Mask, or take the Apoca-Fists. Regardless of which is taken, the final ending to the mission is the same and the choice only affects the dialogue, and if Killbane's mask is taken, he will not wear it in future missions. The different outcomes for the choice will be shown in the two separate paragraphs below, with the Boss starting the ending by talking about his choice.*

*1

_"Smile Killbane…We're going nationwide!"_ The Boss quietly teased, as he whispered the biggest threat to Killbane, which caused him to panic beyond belief and anxiously tried to escape from the Boss, however the Boss was much stronger than the apparent Walking Apocalypse.

_"NO!"_ Killbane loudly and slowly screamed in desperation, as the Boss held his hands behind Killbane's head, and pulled his mask away from the wrestler and into the air. The crowd then roared at the sight of Killbane's mask being held in the air, with Killbane's face as Eddie Pryor being revealed to the world.

_"It's shades of Angel De La Muerte, as Killbane has been de-masked!"_ Zach deafeningly declared, as he cheered with the crowd as well as Bobby. Killbane had pushed the Boss out of the way at this point, as he lay face-front on the ground of the wrestling ring in disgust and anguish.

_"I'll tell you Zach, after what he did to Angel years ago; he has had this coming since day one! And to be honest, he's a man with a receding hairline…"_ Bobby hilariously added, commenting on how Killbane should have prepared himself for the day that Angel tried to fight back at him, as well as commenting on his face and short blonde hair.

More fireworks were then set off and the Boss began to showboat at the crowd whom were on their feet, roaring at all of the excitement. Eddie Pryor then lifted part of his face from the ground and glared at the Boss in fury, then charged at the oblivious winner, believing that he could salvage what was left of his reputation. However he was quickly stopped by Angel, who had performed a soaring kick to Pryor's face which knocked him out of the wrestling ring and left him in great fury. The Boss and Angel then began to taunt at Eddie who was preparing to re-enter the ring, however hordes of Luchadores who were late to help Eddie, ran into the arena and slowly pushed Killbane away and into his dressing room, so his face wouldn't be shown anymore to the crowd. The Boss and Angel then exchanged a fist-bump as they noted that they'll take care of Eddie Pryor later on after they try to rebuild parts of their reputation at the arena, and then noted that they will have to leave soon before STAG try to ambush them at the MurderBrawl Arena.

Eddie reluctantly entered his dressing den where he let out a huge roar over what had happened, and began to brutally beat up all of the late Luchadores in fury at how they couldn't protect him or even defeat the Boss. One of them looked up to Eddie in fright and tried to calm the defeated wrestler down;

_"Killbane…I-It's just a match…"_ The young Luchadore pleaded, however his desperate plea was met with aggressive brutality by Eddie, who refused to believe that the event was nothing more than just a match.

_"IT'S MY ****ING REPUTATION! IT WAS MY F***ING LIFE! THIS WILL BE MY CITY! I WILL BE IT'S CAESAR! And I get to fiddle, while it burns…"_ Eddie gravely professed, smashing the Luchadore's face into a wall and then finished beating his soldiers for their failure. He then remembered his plans of treason against Loren, and then began to laugh as he began to think of his final plan against The Third Street Saints.

*2

_"If you want mercy…Then take off the Apoca-fists, and tap out!"_ The Boss quietly warned, deciding that the Apoca-Fists would provide useful in defeating the Syndicate as well as STAG. Killbane did as he was told to by the Boss and tapped out on the ground, influencing the Boss to release him from submission as he took off the Apoca-Fists and threw them out of the ring, towards Angel.

_"I can't believe it Bobby! Killbane has tapped out of the fight, and has surrendered to the Butcherer!"_ Zach happily announced, discussing the event in a more biased tone towards Killbane, making him look more like a pathetic fraud in front of the fans. At this point, Killbane was lying on the ground, face-front and was angered beyond belief as he heard the crowd chant the words _"Third Street!"_ and _"Saints!"_

More fireworks were then set off and the Boss began to showboat at the crowd whom were on their feet, roaring at all of the excitement. Killbane then lifted part of his face from the ground and glared at the Boss in fury, then charged at the oblivious winner, believing that he could salvage what was left of his reputation. However he was quickly stopped by Angel, who had performed a soaring punch to Killbane's face with the Apoca-Fists, which knocked him out of the wrestling ring and left him in great fury. The Boss and Angel then began to taunt at Killbane who was preparing to re-enter the ring, however hordes of Luchadores who were late to help Killbane, ran into the arena and slowly pushed Killbane away and into his dressing room, so his face wouldn't be shown anymore to the crowd. The Boss and Angel then exchanged a fist-bump as they noted that they'll take care of later on after they try to rebuild parts of their reputation at the arena, and then noted that they will have to leave soon before STAG try to ambush them at the MurderBrawl Arena.

Killbane reluctantly entered his dressing den where he let out a huge roar over what had happened, and began to brutally beat up all of the late Luchadores in fury at how they couldn't protect him or even defeat the Boss. One of them looked up to Killbane in fright and tried to calm the defeated wrestler down;

_"Killbane…I-It's just a match…"_ The young Luchadore pleaded, however his desperate plea was met with aggressive brutality by Killbane, who refused to believe that the event was nothing more than just a match.

_"IT'S MY ****ING REPUTATION! IT WAS MY ****ING LIFE! THIS WILL BE MY CITY! I WILL BE IT'S CAESAR! And I'll get to fiddle, while it burns…"_ Killbane gravely professed, smashing the Luchadore's face into a wall and then finished beating his soldiers for their failure. He then remembered his plans of treason against Loren, and then began to laugh as he began to think of his final plan against The Third Street Saints…


	6. Chapter 6 Heroes, Villains and Assholes

**Back again, with an all new chapter delivered in a whole new format!**

**I've decided to shake things up with my story; the chapters are shorter so I have more time to finish the story and get to the most interesting parts, there is a lot more focus on the character dialogue and character development and there is a lot more plot lines. In this chapter, we see the final end to The Luchadores, and all of Steelport's reactions to their deaths, both beneficial and devasting for the Saints. The Saints try to destroy the partnership between The Syndicate and STAG, however a slight unexpected problem brings the whole plan into ruins...**

**Just to say that I'm really thankful for all of the feedback, but I would love a lot more as reviews are what really motivate me in writing up the chapters. I've had a lot of people that I know advise me on this story, and I've read the reviews here and on other forums that I'm on which have motivated me greatly, so the more reviews, the more pumped I'll get in writing this story!**

**Mission 16 No Need To Be A Sore Loser**

All of the Saints were partying in the Penthouse, celebrating Killbane's defeat at the hands of The Boss and Angel, though really the party's true purpose was to draw in as many citizens of Steelport and MurderBrawl fans as possible, so the Saints could rebuild their reputation and survive easier in Steelport. Whilst the recruits were partying downstairs with dozens of important people, such as journalists and TV presenters, the main members of The Saints were upstairs next to the bar on a long table, discussing the next course of action.

All of the members sat at a long dining table, facing and setting next to each other, whilst The Boss sat at the head of the table. Interestingly, Pierce was sitting in-between both Shaundi and Viola, forcing himself to be the thorn in-between the two as despite their joint torture at giving a lap-dance to Killbane, Shaundi still hated Viola. Johnny was sitting on the other side to the girls, sitting right next to the place where the Boss would sit and also sat alongside Angel, who was slowly becoming one of his best friends in the Saints. Whilst the Saints waited for their leader, Kinzie was tapping away on her laptop whilst Oleg observed her across the table, kneeling on the ground instead of sitting on the dining chairs as they would not support the large man's weight.

Viola was quietly writing in her notebook and told Pierce that she was writing the funds of the week for The Saints after he asked her, but she was in reality doodling and writing what seemed to have been a diary, likely collecting her thoughts on her new life with the Saints. Zimos sat listening to his IPOD, humming to the most ridiculous types of music whilst Angel sat quietly with Johnny, enjoying himself as his joint victory with the Boss against Killbane had made him feel much better with his life, and he believed that he no longer needed to hide himself from the other Saints. After a while, the Boss entered the room and took his place on the table, beginning the meeting;

_"Alright everyone, it's been a pretty awesome week; we've hit the Luchadores right where it hurts and now their leader is down, but he's not out yet. So before he can cause any more problems for us, we need to take him down for good. Any ideas where he'll be?"_ As the Boss talked about more problems, he looked to Johnny, Pierce, Viola and Shaundi, the latter was trying to look at Johnny who was looking back for a short moment, however it could not be shown through his glasses, and he returned to looking at his fists as well as the Boss.

_"The man has been knocked to his feet, and shamed beyond our imagination. His world will be crumbling, and he will struggle to understand as to what to do next. If that is true, then Philippe will already know that he has outlived his usefulness…Killbane will be released onto the streets like a mad dog, ready to take a large bite out of anyone near him…"_ Oleg replied, his words caught Viola's attention as she agreed with him.

_"He's right, Philippe always looks at the talent of people, and all Killbane was to him was a way to enforce most of the Syndicate. If he is down…then Loren will want to make an example out of him…"_ When Viola began to talk about the Syndicate, Shaundi glared at her, angry that she of all people was still calling Loren by Philippe. Noticing this and deciding that it wasn't worth fighting about, especially at the meeting and in front of the Boss, Viola referred to Loren with his surname, and began to think of what Loren would do.

_"Viola, do you have any ideas where Killbane always liked to go when you were with the Syndicate?"_ The Boss asked, however Viola began to scrunch her face in pain, and managed to give him an answer after a short period of time.

_"No…Killbane always kept himself to himself…Matt was always scared of him, and Loren never cared about him outside of the Syndicate. Me and my sister never cared either, we just thought he was hired help. But Cyrus…He probably wants to know or has found out, he's been trying to work his way through the Syndicate…"_

_"You okay girl?"_ Pierce concernedly asked, noticing the pain in Viola

_"Yeah…I've just been getting these headaches all the time, they're killing me…And my name's Viola…"_ She reached into her pocket and took out some painkillers to ease the pain, however the frustration at being referred to as simply a girl by Pierce still insulted her.

_"We can call for a real doctor, I'll leave the number of the guy who's always stitched me up after I run around here and there cooking a grenade, he really does wonders. Anyway, if Cyrus really is looking into the members of the Syndicate or is planning to take them out, then he'll have his Intel looked away somewhere, and Loren will probably know what he's planning. If Killbane was smart, then he'd prepare for either Cyrus or Loren to take him out, so he's probably at one of his warehouses or buildings stocking up on weapons, wanting to have an all-out gang war as soon as-"_ Before the Boss could finish, his phone rang and he reached out to find an unknown number calling him and then looked back to his loyal friends.

_"Sorry guys, I should take this. 'Sup?"_

_"So you have stripped a man of his most prized possessions, but you have not stripped him of his life which he treasures most? How lazy and weak of you…"_

_"Loren! Where are you-What do you want?"_

_"Well since it concerns both me and you, I think I should inform you of what is happening; Killbane is planning on leaving Steelport today. He wants to kill me and take over the Syndicate, whilst running away from all of the danger; he thinks that I want him dead just because of what you did to him…He's at a warehouse right now in Yearwood, having bombs set up across the area as we speak so he can blow up the entire city… This is our chance to be heroes and free Steelport from his wrath!"_

_"Our chance? You're the one setting up deals with the enemy, just so you can kill everyone or do what you wish with these innocents! After I finish Killbane…I'm coming after you…"_

After Kinzie gave him a thumbs up, The Boss hung up and placed his phone onto the table, shocked at the surprising call from Loren. Kinzie was looking at her laptop and noted that she tracked Loren's call, and that he's still in Syndicate Tower, which has been built stronger than ever after the Saints' invasion. She hacked into the traffic cameras in Yearwood and found that there was some Luchadores driving around shooting random pedestrians.

_"It's terrible, they're killing anyone that is caught in their sight, and there is no sign of STAG!"_

_"Cyrus is probably keeping his men out of the way Kinzie, probably waiting for us to join the party just to kill both gangs…Either way, we've got to check this s*** out…Kinzie, keep an eye on the traffic cameras, keep me updated if you see STAG or Morningstar doing anything, Zimos and Oleg, stay at the party and make sure nobody has noticed anything and that nobody is trying to kill anyone here. Pierce and Viola, head into some of the territory we took over from the Luchadores, if they're trying anything then they'll probably be hiding where we hurt them. Gat Angel and Shaundi, we're going after Killbane…"_

The Saints then stood up and nodded at each other as they began to walk away, however Johnny grabbed the Boss from the back and questioned whether it was a good idea if Viola would be sent to look into the Syndicate's territory and business, since Loren was _"obviously"_ setting something up. The Boss then looked at him with a confused look and then Gat suggested that Shaundi should go with Pierce instead since Pierce could do with safe backup. The Boss was still confused at what he was suggesting, but Gat simply shrugged and the Boss shouted for Viola to head with him and for Shaundi to go with Pierce. Shaundi and Viola then looked at Johnny who wasn't showing his face and then Pierce looked back at the three male Saints and Viola and Shaundi, whilst the Boss was simply starring at the whole gang as he walked out of the penthouse into the elevator, noting;

_"Romance these days…Whatever happened to the classic one night stand?"_

The Boss and his Saints got into Angel's Atlantica, and began driving to the destination. During the drive, the Saints were discussing the plan and what Killbane was likely planning to do as the wrestler had nothing left after his humiliation at the hands of The Saints;

_"So do we have a plan or are we just going to run in and shoot all of the *******s?"_ Johnny asked, wondering if the Boss had begun to think of better plans for the gang.

_"Hey I've got a plan, and it's a really good one too! We head to the warehouse, sneak in like ninja's and then pounce on Killbane while he's down! It's simple, we walk in, jump up behind him and kill him before he can call for help-simple!"_

_"Boss, I don't think there is anything simple about this…Killbane's never done anything like this before…He never runs from a fight…"_

_"Angel, that was Killbane but now we've humiliated him and now he doesn't know what to do! Besides, if things look really bad, we'll strap some explosives to the outside of the warehouse, so he doesn't escape while we're in there!"_

_"Wait, we're going to try and kill him inside the warehouse whilst the explosives are armed? Boss, why does this have to be a suicide run?"_

_"Viola, Loren's obviously excited about something…We need to be prepared for surprises. And don't worry, if the explosives fail, I'll call some of the crew to come over with bigger explosives that'll take the whole block out! Trust me…There is no way that he is getting away…"_ The Boss added to Viola's alarm, however this wasn't the answer she or the other's wanted, as obviously the large amount of explosives were only going to result in mass destruction, which Angel also didn't like as he replied to the man;

_"This is the worst plan you have ever had…"_ Angel muttered, after deciding that despite the high chances that Killbane will not escape, it was too much of a risk to all of the Saints and it was also unnecessary. The Boss didn't like being told his plans were terrible as he was growing used to it by the other members of the Saints.

The Saints arrived outside of the warehouse yet strangely enough, there were no rampaging Luchadores, no STAG vehicles or anyone for that matter in the streets; it was a ghost town. The Boss then placed explosives around the walls of the warehouse, and then the Saints snuck into the back of the warehouse, and walked in the pitch black, looking for Killbane. They were quickly stopped after seeing a small television in the centre of the room, with wires multiple wires connecting the base of the television to the rest of the warehouse. Loren then appeared on the television and began to speak out to the Saints.

_"Were you really that naïve to believe that I was prepared to let you waltz in to one of my facilities and let you murder many of my men? There is a lot that you fail to understand about The Syndicate-We are more than just, gangbangers prowling through the streets spraying graffiti on walls and robbing liquor shops to earn a living. I can reassure you; we are strategists, and I am the biggest strategist of them all…And I have plans for you all…ATTACK!"_

Lights then shot out across the warehouse and hordes of Luchadores and Morningstar goons revealed themselves and attacked the Saints, as the television exploded and a bomb was revealed underneath. The Boss drew out his pistols while Gat began firing with his AK-47; Angel was wielding a AS3-Ultimax whilst Viola was using two pistols. A timer rang out through the warehouse, counting down from twelve seconds to zero, and the Boss moaned at how quickly they needed to kill the goons and that they didn't have any time to savour the kills. They quickly killed all of the Luchadores and Morningstar, and then ran out of the warehouse with one second to spare on the timer.

The Boss looked out to the streets around him which were now filled with rampaging Luchadores and helpless STAG vehicles, and he knew that he had to do something to calm the city down. He then received a call from Pierce, who had uncovered something important;

_"Killbane's planning on leaving Steelport! He's at the Airport, there ain't much time!"_

_"You've got to be kidding me…I'll see what I can do, just look after yourself and Shaundi, I've got a feeling that the whole city is about to go up in flames…"_

The Boss then hung up his phone and jumped into the Atlantica, whilst he looked to his gang. He then began to speak out to them;

_"Alright, you guys set up inside what remains of that warehouse, I'll keep these guys off you, and I'll call for Oleg and Kinzie to take care of Killbane, or even stall him!"_

_"No Boss, I can't let him win…WE CAN'T LET HIM WIN! We can take care of ourselves here, and we'll provide a big enough distraction for the Luchadores and STAG. You need to head to the Airport and take care of Killbane yourself!"_

_"…Fine, Angel, just, don't get injured or anything, cause I'm not ready to let you guys get sent to a hospital bed just to put a bullet in Killbane's head. I'll call you when it's done!"_

The Boss then looked back to his faithful friends who smiled back at him and reassured him that they could take care of themselves. He then drove like a bat out of Hell, as he headed for the airport however he was stalled heavily by oncoming Luchadores and STAG vehicles, which were blowing up anything that got in their way. The Boss however, managed to drive past all of the oncoming vehicles and also killed most of his enemies, and quickly reached the airport. He drove past the air hangars and found Killbane's plane taking off; it was obviously Killbane's plane as it was black and had red and green decals all over it, the colours of Killbane's mask. Many Luchadores were driving towards the Boss as he tried to take out an important member of the Syndicate. He shot the drivers of the cars until they were dead, and then shot the other cars until they exploded, and fixated his attention on the plane. His pistols and SMG bullets wouldn't do any noticeable damage onto the plane, so he had only one option; he had to drive the plane into one of the Airport Hangars before Killbane could escape.

His Atlantica collided with one of the wings of the plane, and the plane began to drive off the runway and towards the hangar, however the Boss had to put even more force into pushing the plane away from the tarmac, as it was still trying to take off. Eventually after a lot of force, and swearing, the wing that the Boss was driving into snapped off and the Boss drove into one of the Airport's radio tower, whilst the plane crashed into one of the hangars. The Boss got out of his vehicle and headed into the wreckage of the hangar, as he tried to look through what remained of the plane for Killbane. After a while, the wreckage unfortunately began to move, and Killbane revealed himself, whilst trying to cover his severe wounds that were covered by his enormous hands as well as his own blood;

_"Oh **** me! How are you still alive!?"_

_"Hahahaha…Look at us; Two titans among men…Worshipped by mere mortals, for bringing them blood, and fire! This moment was an inevitability!"_

_" So is me killing you…"_

_"Ah, no, no, no…That's not how this book is written! The Saints legacy ends here, not with a bang, but with a whimper!"_

_"Hehehehe, are you for real? It's over Eddie! In two weeks, no one's going to remember your name!"_

_"No one will remember me? You were a f***ing clown…Selling energy drinks and lunch boxes-You didn't care about the crowd-just the pay check! And I changed that!"_

_"Bulls***!"_

_"Hahaha, mark my words; when these hands are crushing your throat, your dying breath won't be an appeal to God or a message of love to your family, it'll be 'Thank you, Killbane'!"_

_"Man, I'm going to enjoy shutting you up!"_

Without a moment to think his actions, the Boss charged at Killbane and brought him to the ground, and began to slap his face in a frenzy. Killbane pushed him off with his feet and tried to throw a burning piece of the wreckage onto The Boss, however he quickly dodged it as he rolled across the ground, and then kicked Killbane in the ankle, also bringing him down to the ground. The Boss then rose and stood behind Killbane as he tried to sit up, and then grabbed his arm and began to twist it backwards, until it eventually broke. Killbane then smashed his other arm towards The Boss, however seeing a very large bloodied wound in his left rib, the Boss blocked his punch with his left arm, and then kicked his left rib. Killbane then moaned as the Boss grabbed onto his right arm and used it to help him jump high into the air, and then the Boss smashed down onto the top of Killbane's face with his elbow, and Killbane fell to the ground.

As the Boss tried to finish Killbane by grabbing his neck with both of his arms and preparing to snap his neck, Killbane pulled up a small knife and stabbed the Boss in the stomach, shocking the Boss and sending him crashing onto the ground on his back. Killbane then slowly laughed as he covered his rib-wound with his right hand, and then looked out to the city of Steelport.

_"You fail to understand a lot of things, you fail to understand anything for that matter…Even if my spark fades away, the fire will still ignite and then rise, and Steelport will burn away with it. Even if I die here tonight, nothing will be changed; the destruction is inevitable, and my soldiers will reclaim this city for me…I am the decider of my fate, not you! I am the decider of this city's fate, not you! I AM THE DECIDER OF THIS WAR!"_

_"Your wrong Eddie, I've learned a lot from my past-both mistakes, and successes!"_

The Boss remembered how he once dealt with a serious stab wound before in Stilwater, and drew out his pistol as he shot Killbane in the back, and then shot him again to make sure that he would fall to the ground. At this stage, Killbane was moaning beyond belief, and could barely speak, but this did not stop him from taunting the Boss.

_"Even with learning from your mistakes, there is still a lot you will learn very soon…The Syndicate is more than just a gang; it is a whole new world…We have plans for everyone on Steelport...I am more than just a man…I AM LEGION!"_

The Boss then heard timers sound out throughout the airport as he looked out to his fright; he saw small and well placed explosives scattered across the airport, on the towers, on the hangars, on the planes, on the carts and hundreds placed across the actual airport. The Boss looked out to the airport which were filled full of people, and Killbane let out one final laugh, before the Boss shot him in the face in disgust, and jumped off the cliff that the airport was part-built on, and fell into the ocean nearby. Explosions rang out across the airport, and the Boss swam back up to the surface to see the fire rise across the cliffs, and wreckage raged across the roads nearby, and the Boss could hear the screams of the innocent casualties.

The Boss however was more agitated than ever as he recognised the explosives before they destroyed the airport; they were explosives that the Saints had made and kept for future use against the Syndicate. Someone must have stolen the explosives and used them to frame the Saints. Before the Boss could question as to who it was, his phone then rang again from the same person that he didn't want to speak to;

_"You really do not know anything about The Syndicate, do you? I tried to warn you about the impending downfall that you would meet when we first met, but your arrogance has gotten in the way. When Senator Hughes learns about this terrorist attack by your hands, all of Steelport will cry for war. The people will scream out from the streets to your penthouse, and you will never sleep easily ever again until you finally meet death. The Syndicate can fight any battle in any method possible, because we have fought wars longer than your petty street gang has lived. And I will lead them, even if I have to lead them through the ashes of Steelport, because I am more than just a man…I am legion…"_

Before the Boss could even answer back at Loren, the Frenchman/Belgian/whatever hung up and the Boss swam to shore, trying to think of a way to help the Saints survive from the situation. He tried to keep out of sight from anyone nearby as if anyone saw him, it would only just make people question as to whether or not if he had something to do with the explosion.

**Mission 17 Steelport's Most Wanted**

All of the Saints were back in the Penthouse, which was empty and no longer filled with a large amount of people who wanted to party. Everyone was quiet and sitting around the table, trying to work out a way to fix the situation, however it seemed hopeless. The Boss sat with a small television in the centre of the table, and everyone was listening to it; Senator Hughes was delivering a public speech concerning the Airport explosion;

_"Hundreds of lives were lost in the fiery explosion, but among the wreckage were remains of the explosives that ruined countless lives. The explosives were sealed in purple packaging, with golden 'S''s, and I don't think I need to confirm who was responsible for this terrorist act. Many cities across America and even other countries are furious with the act, and it has taken every fibre of my strength to dissuade them in not sending their own soldiers into Steelport. STAG patrol will be increased in terms of numbers and their firepower will be largely increased. My heart goes out to everyone who was harmed by the terrible incident, and I can only promise you one thing; The Third Street Saints will be punished for sparking war against Steelport. Thank you for your time."_

The Boss turned off the television and in an aggressive rage, he threw it away from the table and down the stairs, towards the bar area. He looked to each of his loyal friends, and began to ask questions regarding the incident, in a very annoyed yet also disheartened.

_"…What have we done?"_

_"We didn't do anything-It was the Syndicate, and once we bring the b****es into the light, things will get easier. It don't even matter-Who cares what the people think about us; we're f***ing criminals!"_ Johnny responded, in a slightly annoyed and aggravated tone, still confused as to why the Boss cares about what the people think of them.

_"We're not just criminals…We're terrorists…The explosives made sure of that…"_ Angel coldly added, showing that he too wasn't happy with the Saints new image.

_"How the f*** did The Syndicate get our explosives!?"_ The Boss angrily questioned, grinding his teeth with anger over how the Syndicate were somehow able to steal their explosives.

_"The Luchadores and STAG's civil war was just a distraction…Whilst the whole city was up in flames; the Morningstar attacked some of our warehouses and safehouses, then stole the explosives from the other Saints…Who are now dead…"_ Pierce replied, in a very depressed tone.

_"Matt must have upgraded his protection software for the communications in the Syndicate; I couldn't hack into their phones, and I couldn't hack into the CCTV cameras around our properties that were hit…I don't really understand…"_

_"It must have been a jammer Kinzie, or STAG have given the Syndicate some of their weaponry…Either way, the Syndicate and STAG are enjoying sharing their resources…"_ Oleg responded to the disappointed Kinzie, reassuring her that she could not be blamed for anything.

_"Even so, we can't just sit around and wait for them to attack us again! We've got to bring the fight to them…If STAG's weapons are what's hurting us the most, then we've got to take it away from them…"_ The Boss interrupted, deciding that the Saints could not stay down after a large attack, and that they needed to step up as soon as possible.

_"In that case, STAG have set up some bases across Steelport, and they'll be registered in their VTOL's. You've still got the one you used to confront Killbane at his press conference outside of Syndicate Tower, if you could use that and find one of the STAG bases, we could probably rob them blind…"_ Viola advised, she finished writing in her black book and was trying to offer a good suggestion to the Boss, which made him smile as he decided the next course of action;

_"Ok then, Viola and I will head into some of their STAG bases, and then send you all the locations to give you all cover, whilst you still the technology. Johnny and Oleg, give cover for Pierce so he can lead the robbery, and Kinzie keep an eye out on us as well as any suspicious actions in Steelport, Angel Zimos and Shaundi, take care of the Penthouse and our territory, I do not want a repeat of last time…This time, we've got to hurt STAG where it hurts, right in the heart of all of their s***!"_ The Boss ordered, deciding on the next course of action to ensure that STAG and the Syndicate could not throw any more surprises would be to rob them of their technology.

The Saints then rose and left the Penthouse, as the Boss walked away with Viola who had finished writing in her black book and had drawn out a gun, whilst Pierce walked ahead of the two with Johnny and Oleg. Angel, Zimos and Shaundi drew out their guns as well and began calling for saint recruits to spread out across the city to look after the Saints properties. Kinzie remained in her seat as silent as ever, tapping away and giving support to the entire Saints gang. The Boss and Viola got into the VTOL on the helipad, and the two began looking through the controls to see if there were any signs towards any STAG locations.

_"Boss, the auto-pilot on this thing has registered a couple of places that this VTOL has gone to on more than one occasion. One of them is next to a tower near the pier of the Downtown district-That's probably one of STAG's locations."_

_"Great, time to give the troops our support!"_

The Boss activated the flight mode of the VTOL and raced off for the pier, fixated on trying to weaken his enemies even more before they could hurt them again. Whilst on the flight, Viola quickly had time to talk to the Boss, to ensure that Killbane was dead;

_"So…Killbane's dead right? You made sure that you killed him?"_

_"He got blown to s*** in an airplane, had his arm broken, got shot twice and left to die whilst the whole airport got smashed to pieces. Trust me Viola, he ain't coming back."_

_"…Good."_

After the reassurance from the Boss, Viola smiled at the thought of Killbane suffering a painful death, after he had killed her sister and tried to kill her and her new friends afterwards. Even though she was still suffering from headaches, she was still in a good mood and the two Saints arrived at the location. The pier was covered with large boats filled with crates of weapons and other necessities for STAG, and N Forcers and VTOL's were parked all over the area, as well as some tanks. The Boss then looked down and noted that the best thing to do was to destroy all of the STAG vehicles and clear the area for the Saints, which Viola agreed with. Viola then called Oleg and sent him their coordinates, whilst the Boss fired the fire cannon and missiles at the STAG vehicles, which quickly went up in a fiery blaze. The STAG soldiers on the ground were very annoyed at the amount of destruction that the Boss was giving out, and the two Saints could quickly hear the STAG soldiers calling for reinforcements over the communications devices in the VTOL.

_"Oleg just called-They'll be here in a few minutes Boss!"_

_"Great Viola, that warehouse down there probably has all of their hardware-Best to take it while we can. Johnny and Oleg love smashing s*** up, so we'll have to point them in the right position!"_

As the Boss continued murdering all of the STAG soldiers on the ground as well as taking care of any oncoming VTOL's, a man could be heard speaking from the STAG communications to the Boss, who was very interested in mocking the man;

_"You've come a very long way from a small street gang in Stilwater, I'll admit, but you're out of touch here!"_

_"Ah, Commander Temple, I've been meaning to sort out a meeting between us, we really ought to get to know each other before killing each other-"_

_"-Very funny, kid. Now listen while you still have your ears; I have approximately two hundred and fifty STAG VTOL's at my disposal, and guess where they're heading-Your location. Now we don't have to continue setting the city on fire, so surrender now and I can promise your friends freedom."_

_"Then again, I'm not sure that I want a meeting between us in public. I mean, you sound as old as Hell, and I'm not sure I want to sit next to you at a table and have to spoon-feed you your food-"_

_"-Are you even listening to me? There are a lot of VTOL's coming for you-We're outnumbering your petty crooks with guns-Give up now while you still can!"_

_"…Hmm, I really am not sure on your age…Are you late seventies or early eighties? Either way, it's definitely past the retirement age…To be honest, that's one of the reasons why I don't consider you a big threat…Like if we were looked in a room together, you'd probably fall asleep while I beat you to a bloody pulp!"_

_"We aren't a bunch of crooks running around with RPG's in overpriced hoodies, trying to spread graffiti and kill people across the city! Your stunt at the airport has put you to the top of the wanted list! STOP-NOW-AND YOUR FRIENDS MAY SURVIVE!"_

_"I don't like orders Temple, so don't give me them…You're not a loving man are you, I can tell-You probably don't have family do you? I'll get around to that meeting over lunch with you, but for now, I'm going to steal all of your s***. Bye for now!"_

Once the "civilised" conversation between the Boss and Cyrus ended, and they got to know each other on a first basis, the Boss finished destroying all of the VTOL's in the area and he noticed that Viola couldn't stop laughing at the Boss's calmness, and more likely ignorance, in dealing with Cyrus. Johnny and Oleg arrived at the scene, and Viola quickly called Oleg back to inform him of which warehouse to raid, and the Saints afterwards invaded the warehouse and killed the remaining STAG soldiers that were trying to hide from the Boss's VTOL. Oleg quickly called the Boss and revealed to him what they managed to find;

_"We're moving our new devices into the vehicles, and there is a lot of military hardware that will greatly support our crusade against the Syndicate. One of the devices is a Remote Controlled Miniature Car, we can place whatever we wish onto the top of it, so it can be used for multiple stealth-esque situations. Johnny has been interrogating some of the soldiers before we finished them off, and one of them revealed that there are a group of STAG warehouses near the Friendly Fire store north of here!"_

_"Great Oleg, we'll be heading for the warehouses now, just keep a look out because I don't think Temple's going to be happy with what we're doing!"_

The Boss then shot off towards the north of the Downtown district, heading for the Friendly Fire so he could spot nearby warehouses. Whilst on the way, more VTOL's began chasing him, however the Boss quickly took care of them and Cyrus began trying to communicate with him over the communications device again;

_"I've already warned you once, don't make me do it another time!"_

_"Seriously man, you're acting crankier on this call…Do you need your pills?"_

_"Every single STAG VTOL, N Forcer-F***ing all members of STAG are heading to your location, and if you do not step down now, I cannot promise that you will survive!"_

_"I guess I could, you know, run down to the nearest pharmacy and get you the pills…What medication do the people at the home put you on Commander?"_

_"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? I may be older than you, but I fought wars longer than you've been alive-!"_

_"-Well, I guess that last part is probably true, looking at your face. By the way, that second in command of yours that tried to kill us at the strip club, she seems pretty devoted to you…For an old guy like you, I'd jump at the chance that I'd have as soon as possible!"_

_"You stupid kid….You have no idea what you are getting yourself into…This is more than just some small-time gang of crooks that run around and get themselves stabbed while trying to kill men dressed as bikers or w***es that laugh at killing innocent people by slamming them in cars!"_

_"Hold up, what was that last part, about the cars?"_

_"You know exactly what I am talking about!"_

_"Actually…I've killed a lot of people in my life-time…You're going to have to be more specific-"_

_"Well if you survive the onslaught I am about to deliver…You may want to tune in to the news, you'll discover exactly what you're dealing with there…"_

Cyrus hung on the Boss as the Saints reached the warehouses, and Oleg and Johnny had begun leading the other saints into loading up the hardware into the vans whilst they gave cover. After a lengthy period of shooting at tanks and N Forcers that tried to kill Johnny and Oleg, the Boss took care of the oncoming fleet of STAG VTOL's afterwards, and received a phone call from Oleg;

_"We have found something that we could not even dare to imagine…Pierce is assisting the other Saints in getting it out of the warehouse as we speak, however to no avail…I figured that you would like to know what it was and decide what it's purpose shall be…"_

_"Ok, what is it Oleg?"_

_"…A Sikorsky S-97 Raider…A fast attack helicopter…I do not understand as this helicopter was supposedly only proposed, instead of actually being in development."_

_"Holy f***ing s***! Oh God, the amount of fun that I'm going to have with that baby!"_

_"The problem is that I am not sure as to how long it can be used…I propose that we test it on enemy territory first to make sure that it is flyable and safe to use."_

_"Ok, that's f***ing cool…Which enemy?"_

_"I am not sure, I was going to leave to that decision onto you. The fact that STAG have these weapons proves that they are an extremely powerful threat and we should destroy any other warehouses that could hold another powerful threat. But if you want to continue our war on the Syndicate, the Deckers are the source of the technological advancement in the Syndicate's weapon arensal. I believe that if we destroy a large amount of property that they own, we should be able to destroy most of their technology so we can start destroying them with a large advancement. With either choice, we will likely be able to use the Raider again, and either one of our enemies will be largely hurt!"_

_"Ok Oleg…Gold star for you man! Remind me to give you a Red Cross or whatever the royalties gave you back in Russia…Now which side to hurt?"_

_*From this point on, the player would be given the choice to send the Sikorsky s-97 Raider onto STAG territory or Deckers territory. Choosing to send the Raider to STAG territory would result in an immediate Saints takeover of that area, as well as less STAG patrol in the whole respective island. Choosing to send the Raider to Deckers territory would result in an immediate Saints takeover of that area, as well as less Deckers patrol in the whole respective island. Regardless of the choice however, the Saints would eventually discover remains of secretive technology used by either side, and Kinzie would begin rebuilding it for the Saints. The technology would then be used by Saint Reinforcements.*_

After the Boss decided on which enemy faction to attack, he told Oleg over the cell phone and he watched as a few of the Saint reinforcements flew the Raider out of the warehouse and into the distance, towards the enemy gang territory. Viola then stated that they needed to escape quickly before Cyrus got even angrier at the Boss, which the latter agreed to, and the Boss began firing at the enemy STAG vehicles on the ground, so Johnny, Oleg and the rest of the Saints could escape. Eventually all of the STAG vehicles were destroyed and the Saints made their way back to the Penthouse, while Cyrus called off the attack, deciding that what's lost is lost and that it was pointless in wasting more soldiers to try and kill the Boss.

The Saints returned to the penthouse, with the rest of the Saints revealing that they succeeded in protecting the Penthouse as well as their territory. The Boss informed them of what had happened in their mission, which they were happy with, however Pierce seemed very tense;

_"You do realise that I was down there with Oleg and Johnny right? You nearly fried my ass!"_

_"Pierce…Don't be so negative, we've done good!"_

_"For now…But everyone still thinks we blew up the airport and with all of the other s*** going on, we really need to work on rebuilding our reputation."_ Shaundi added, with the Boss understanding her view point and deciding on the next course of action.

_"Well we did steal that remote controlled car didn't we? I guess if we stick a camera on it, we could record Temple and Loren getting cosy in that tower…That should take care of it all, at least for now…"_

_"That's…Actually a good plan, but how are we going to get the car in the tower?"_ Viola responded, shocking the Boss as she was the first to approve of one of his plans, but then gave even more food for thought to the Boss.

_"Just let me…And maybe Kinzie worry about that, we'll be able to set something up!"_

After the discouraging look from Kinzie, the Boss remembered what Cyrus had said to him, and quickly turned on the television to watch the news, and unsurprisingly, Cyrus was on it. He was holding a press conference, to answer any questions regarding STAG's presence in Steelport. Cyrus was standing amongst a large crowd of journalists and reporters, as well as concerned citizens, and his unknown second in command was standing behind him, silent as ever. Only Cyrus was the one handling the answers, as multiple people bombarded him with questions.

_"My name is Cyrus Temple-Commander of the Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit. I'm here to answer to answer your questions regarding the STAG Initiative."_

_"Excuse me sir! How long will STAG be occupying Steelport?"_ A young eager journalist questioned

_"There is no 'Occupation'. We have the full support of Mayor Reynolds."_

_"Is there anything you can tell us about the Airport explosion? Were the Saints really behind it all?"_ A middle aged reporter questioned, wearing a fedora and holding a notepad.

_"I am not authorised to comment on the incident, but I can assure you, that the STAG Initiative will be doing everything that we can to stop the perpetrators behind the twisted act of terror."_

_"Will you be able to stop the madness soon?"_ One woman asked, in a very upset state whilst holding her young baby.

_"You have my word that we are doing everything within our power to destroy the gangs of Steelport."_

_"How will STAG impact our daily lives?"_ Jane Valderama asked, with many reporters around her glaring at her in jealousy of the strong question whilst the normal citizens nodded approvingly at it.

_"When we win the war on urban terror, you and your families will be save again"_ Cyrus swiftly replied, he knew that the fight with the Saints would only escalate to high levels and that there would be a lot of casualties, however he had to win the support of the people and that could only be achieved with lies.

_"Sir, that's not what I asked!"_ Jane quickly added, seeing through Cyrus's remark and deciding that it wasn't substantial enough.

_"…Let me tell you about a girl named Jessica Parish, a girl from Stilwater who ran away to live with her 'tough guy' boyfriend. Jessica thought her life was pretty sweet, until a gangbanger kidnapped her and put her in the trunk of her car, and laughed as her boyfriend crushed her in a monster truck rally. If Jessica Parish was your daughter, how far would you want me to go?"_.

Jane Valderama knew exactly who he was referring to, and remembered a woman that the leader of the Saints killed during his mission to take back Stilwater. She realised that this really was a personal revenge mission to Cyrus, and it became clear to her, as well as the Boss, Johnny, Pierce and Shaundi, why Cyrus was so fixated on taking down the Saints. As Cyrus gave his speech, the Boss and Pierce, quickly glared at each other in fright, whilst Shaundi covered her face with her hand and Gat simply shuck his head in disbelief. All of the other Saints looked at them in confusion, and then returned to the news.

_"Thank you for your time, and I can promise you that although the storm has arrived, the sun shall return soon, and you will all be able to sleep peacefully again. Thank you all for your time and cooperation."_

The news ended, and the whole penthouse was quiet with the revelation Cyrus made. Pierce quickly tried to break it by discussing it with the Boss.

_"Jessica…The wh*** from Stilwater that rolled with Maero?"_

_"…Yeah."_ The Boss quietly muttered.

_"The one you kidnapped and watched get crashed by Maero's monster truck?"_ Shaundi asked.

_"…Yeah."_ The Boss repeated.

_"The one that drove Maero over the edge and f***ed the whole Brotherhood off?"_ Johnny questioned, as the newer Saints began to understand what the Boss had done to anger Cyrus, and it became clear that Cyrus was driven solely by revenge instead of good will in leading STAG.

_"…Yeah. F*** it! Ok, so I kill some skinny little b**** who all of a sudden has an old black ops merchant for hire as her daddy…That doesn't change anything. If I didn't kill her, then Hughes would have just gotten someone else in his place. Let's just focus on putting STAG out of the picture for a while, and then start focusing on the Deckers."_

The Saints then looked to the Boss and agreed whilst Kinzie asked Oleg to show her the new devices that the Saints stole from STAG, with Kinzie trying to sound smarter than usual that slightly left Oleg speechless. The two then walked out of the warehouse whilst everyone watched them, with the Boss shaking his head and smiling at the ground, and Zimos trying to hide the small tears in his eyes, before remembering that he was a pimp and he could pretty much have any woman he wanted. The Saints then began to follow Kinzie and Oleg into the penthouse, and began delighting themselves in observing their new toys to play with.

**Mission 18 Read The Safety Label Next Time**

The Boss and Pierce entered Kinzie's warehouse, and began looking for her to find out what she and Oleg had done to the remote controlled vehicle that they were planning on using against the Syndicate and STAG. They found Kinzie and Oleg working on technological weapons, with Oleg welding some strange type of cylinder whilst Kinzie was tapping buttons on some type of control panel. Angel sat behind them on a couch, stroking his pet tiger Espíritu who is purring at the sight of seeing everyone getting along, whilst glaring heavily at Kinzie and Oleg. Zimos was standing by the couch listening to his IPOD over the sound of the welding, but upon noticing the Boss, he quickly took it out and began listening to him. The Boss then began questioning to Kinzie about what to do with the remote controlled car;

_"So Kinzie, is everything ok with that car-toy?"_

_"Yeah, we've attached a video camera to the top of it and adjusted the wheels, so it sounds quieter and so it has a better handling. I've enhanced the controls so any idiot can use them-Which includes you!"_

_"Thanks…Kinzie, so where shall we set it off to?"_

_"I suggest Syndicate Tower; I understand that it is heavily filled with hundreds, and potentially thousands, of Morningstar goons, but if we move the vehicle stealthily and in the right time-moments, then we should be able to reveal a video to the media of Cyrus and Philippe together to the press."_ Oleg quickly added, he saw that Kinzie was trying to make big jokes and act more sociable to the Boss than she usually was just to impress him, but he didn't need it.

Oleg in return tried to impress her by thinking of a good use for the car, which again in Kinzie's perspective, wasn't needed. Angel and Espíritu noticed this as Angel shook his head in disbelief at how awkward the two were acting, whilst Espíritu began strowling towards Kinzie and began purring, then growling slightly at Pierce who retreated to the couch with Angel.

_"Ok Oleg, we'll head over to the tower and try to move the car through the whole tower, but getting through ain't going to be easy. Kinzie, will you be able to hack through the CCTV and find us the easiest way through the tower?"_ The Boss decided and questioned, slightly anxious about returning to Syndicate Tower, the stronghold of the Syndicate, and the place where Johnny and Oleg were kidnapped.

_"Do you even need to ask? I'll come with you in the car and help you through the controls whilst watching over the area for anyone who could try to hurt us. You might want to bring some back up in-case anything happens."_

_"Fair enough, if we need to be discreet, and if he hasn't finish, Oleg should stay here and finish up everything here. Pierce, your rolling with me, since I don't really trust you with this stuff-"_

_"Yeah thanks…Boss, but I'm better off giving you cover, since you'll need me!"_ Pierce cockily retorted, he knew that the Boss was trying to make his part in the task sound like a burden, but he knew that the Boss wanted him there as the Boss trusted him a lot, tying with Shaundi but not beating Gat.

_"Haha, if you say so Pierce…Hey Z, you may as well come since I haven't heard from your psychological fetishes for a while…"_

_"I ain't got noo-ooo idea what the he-il your talkin' 'bout you liddle hust-la!"_

_"I can help Oleg here, I've already gotten my revenge on Killbane; I'm willing to step back for a while."_ Angel quickly interrupted, he knew about the Boss's hatred of Loren, and that the only reason why he was doing this was so he could move on to taking down the Deckers, and that Kinzie had a personal hatred to Matt Miller.

_"Ok then Angel, but I definitely think it is time to take the cat out for a walk…That ought to give us enough back-up if everything goes to s***. Let's go!"_

The Saints then walked out of the warehouse and towards Kinzie's Saints van, which was called an Anchor, that had Saint Fleur-De-Lis logos covered over it. Espíritu began growling heavier at Pierce and chased him into the van, then strolled in quietly and happily into the back, as Zimos and the Boss also got in. Kinzie then smiled as Oleg was progressing through the work on the weapons, and walked out almost as if she was skipping, however she didn't make it too obvious and she knew that everyone was watching her; however the Boss was watching her and had already came to the conclusion on what was on their minds, then chuckled to himself. Kinzie then took her laptop and sat in the passenger seat next to the Boss who was driving, whilst Zimos and Pierce sat in the backseats as Espíritu pretended to growl at Pierce, whilst in reality, it was humming at Zimos's music that it could hear from his IPOD.

The Boss was heading for the Syndicate Tower, whilst Kinzie filled him in on the tricky situation;

_"Ok, Matt has cameras planted across every floor in that tower and their protection software is extremely advanced, so I won't be able to keep an eye on the tower and make sure that Matt doesn't notice us for long…You're going to have to be quick."_

_"…Why can't we just walk in with the car and kill anyone that gets in the car's way?"_ The Boss asked.

_"And dress in robes, and pretend that we're ninjas? This is risky enough as it is, I just hope to God that our reputation is worth it."_

_"E-va since pee-pole thought dat we blown up the airport, business has go-oo-ne down for the Z! The more pee-pole like us, the more p***y I get to t-re-ee-at!"_ Zimos interrtuped, with his usual auto-tuning voice and making a joke out of their difficult situation.

_"And with that said Kinzie, we need this more than ever. We need the people's support."_

_"Oh sure, the people mean more than anything to us right now; one minute their partying with us, and the next they declare us the antichrist if we go around and invade places like Babylon! Like Johnny said, we're criminals, and it doesn't really matter how hard we try to chance that; Steelport will still see us in that way."_

_"We are criminals Kinzie, but we could be more than that; we could be respected criminals, badasses-"_

_"-Like heroes, Boss?"_ Pierce interrupted, understanding the Boss's viewpoint and joking about it so the situation didn't seem so serious. Espíritu then tried to claw at him for making fun of the Boss's viewpoint as he was the most important person in the Saints, and the tiger had obviously adopted a sense of loyalty and quickly managed to grasp as to what the Saints wanted and what they were trying to achieve.

_"Maybe Pierce, maybe, but f*** it. At least for now, we can ease the tension in Steelport, and we won't have a lot of b****es standing outside our front door with ant-Saints signs and posters."_

_"I hear that!"_ Pierce quickly added, slowly trying to recover from Espíritu's attack whilst Zimos was stroking the tiger by it's neck, then offered it some alcohol from his small bottle, which Espíritu sniffed and then hissed at, suggesting that Zimos' type of alcohol was awful.

After the conversation was over, the Saints managed to reach Syndicate Tower and Pierce and Zimos began setting up the remote controlled car whilst Kinzie prepared to hack into the CCTV. She handed the Boss the controls to steer the car whilst Pierce placed it outside, before Espíritu tried to push him out but to no avail. The Boss began driving the car and drove it into the back of the tower, into the parking lot and looked for a set of stairs or an elevator;

_"The hell you doing? Move up the small stairs and get into the elevator!"_ Pierce quickly shouted, Kinzie began to scrunch her face as he was shouting in her ears as he looked into the camera of the Boss's controls, and watched him try to steer the vehicle throughout the large area.

_"On it, just have to keep watch from any Morningstar!"_ The Boss retaliated, trying to focus on his driving instead of Pierce's moaning.

The Boss drove the small car up the stairs and into the elevator, then questioned as to how they were going to bring the elevator up the tower, but Kinzie managed to explain as to how they were going to succeed in the seemingly impossible task;

_"I can gain controls of the elevators, just give me a little time, Matt's protection and firewalls are incredibly strong"_

_"We ain't got time! The Morningstar just drove into the garage!"_ Pierce whined, noticing that the Morningstar had entered the garage and were going to make their way towards the elevator, and then notice the car.

_"Patience is a virtue! And…Done!"_ Kinzie answered back, snapping slightly at Pierce who moved back into his seat and tried to quietly watch the Boss drive the car throughout the tower. She succeeded in hacking the controls of the elevator, and brought the elevator up to the second top floor, where Loren's office was supposed to be.

_"There, that's as far as I can go, or Matt will be able to spot me. You're just going to have to pray for a miracle…"_

_"Just move on stea-lth-ily, and move beh-aind all of their backs! Do it like a p-rr-ooo, and keep outta there see-ight Boss!"_ Zimos quickly added, in a reassuring tone, which the Boss nodded to, whilst Pierce simply held his head into his hands and struggled to understand how everyone could be so calm about the difficult situation.

The Boss continued driving the car through the second top floor, and managed to evade most of the Morningstar goons whilst looking for Philippe's office. He then found the door, however he drove into a wall which gave out a loud noise that the nearby goons could hear. Espíritu hissed at the sight of the Morningstar who were walking towards the car and had very hardened looks on their faces, suggesting that they were preparing to destroy the car. The Boss then moaned at how their task was seemingly over and told Pierce to load up his guns as the Morningstar men continued walking towards the car. When all seemed lost as the men approached the car, they failed to notice it, and walked into the janitor's closest where they began kissing each other. Pierce looked up in disbelief as Kinzie laughed whilst the Boss and Zimos were just speechless.

_"You gotta be f***king kidding me!"_ Zimos declared, his auto-tuning strangely wasn't evident in this loud outburst which Kinzie quickly picked up on. Zimos then noticed her and brought his cane back to his throat and returned to auto-tuning.

_"Well…As long as they ain't killing us, they can do whatever they want at least for now…Until we kill them all."_ The Boss added, in a very confused tone after hearing Zimos's outpour and revealed that he didn't really care about what the Morningstar were doing.

_"Oh come on Boss! How do we know what they're doing in there? For all we know, it could be a trick; they might already know what we're doing, and they might try to jump us in a minute! They could-"_ Pierce began, refusing to believe that the Morningstar goons could just simply sneak off away from trying to kill the Saints, instead of fulfilling Loren's every single order.

_"For the love of God…Espíritu, shut him up please!"_ Kinzie interrupted and snapped, sick of Pierce's moaning, and decided to let Pierce get hurt by Espíritu, who proceeded to claw at his chest which caused the Boss to move slightly away from Kinzie in fright, then continued working with the controls.

The Boss proceeded with steering the car through the door and managed to work his way into Loren's boardroom, in which the Saints saw Loren and Cyrus sitting at a table, arguing whilst Matt stood by the window, trying to hide his fear from Cyrus. All of the Saints moved closer to the Boss, intent on observing every detail of the meeting and Kinzie pressed the button on the controls to start recording the scene. The Boss then pressed the button to zoom in on the conversation and the Saints began listening about how their enemies were going to kill them;

_"I do not understand why you are so irritated Cyrus…Sure Killbane was killed, but he outlived his usefulness, and I've used his death to our advantage…Everything is going perfect."_

_"Destroying an entire airport was not what you had told me Philippe! Not only that, but it was difficult trying to move what remained of that wrestler out of the wreckage before anyone could see. My problem is not the effects of the incident; my problem is the effects of what you're doing."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"This is supposed to be a partnership in which we both inform each other of what we are planning! You're giving too many risks, and sooner or later if we keep this up, the press will get wise to this and the Saints will have revealed it all…"_

_"You do not need to worry Mr Temple…None of the Saints or even the people of Steelport suspect a thing. And besides, if we continue to draw the public eye to the Saints, you will have no choice but to kill every last one of them. Steelport is free to think whatever they wish, for now, but soon, we will have full control of every single person in Steelport. With the Syndicate's technological arsenal of firepower, manned mainly by Matt, and all of STAG under your command, we will be able to overpower Hughes and Steelport will be ours to control!"_

_"I understand the plan perfectly Philippe, but the Saints should not be underestimated. Each one of them are powerful even on their own; one could survive a gunshot to the knee, then a stab wound and then survive what you did to him, and the leader…Is a sociopath, just like his former leader once told him. You need to actually attack them Philippe, forget about the people for once, and just attack them!"_

_"Mr Temple, I am the man who gives you the reason to attack, not the actual attacker! I cannot send my people out to attack the Saints; over-wise we will have a war together! A war on both fronts! And I will not…Let history repeat itself…So only you can attack them."_

_"You have the ability to attack them Philippe, I assumed that the Syndicate were capable of fighting, instead of relying on an organisation like STAG. Look, I need to be going soon, either start informing me of what you're doing, or go ahead and run around with explosives until you get yourself killed. Don't underestimate the Saints…They'll do whatever it takes to get by. Goodbye."_

Cyrus then arose from his seat and prepared to leave the boardroom, until Philippe shuck his head as he looked to Matt, who seemed to have noticed something. Philippe then understood what was wrong with Matt and then began talking to Cyrus again;

_"Do not fret Mr Temple…The Saints will be destroyed, and Steelport will understand our point of view. And in order to help them understand our point of view, they need a message. And...This is a message!"_

As Loren finished his short declaration, he looked directly at the remote controlled vehicle, and then shot a bullet from his pistol at the camera on the car, and it was quickly broke as the Boss lost signal on the control panel. Matt then approached the vehicle and began tearing it apart so that Kinzie could not recover the videotape and the Boss began swearing at the camera, astounded that Loren somehow knew of his plan. The control panel started to gives out sparks of fire and quickly broke in the Boss's hand as he tossed it out of the window before it burned his hands off. Kinzie tapped away on her control panel, intent on not letting Matt beat her however, he had, and she was forced to throw it out of the window, just like the Boss did. Pierce then looked out the window and warned that hordes of Morningstar were coming out of the tower and that some of the Deckers were coming towards the Saints in four door neon blue cars, which almost looked like normal family vehicles aside from the tacky Deckers decal.

The Boss began driving away from the tower and back to Kinzie's Warehouse, struggling to get rid of the Deckers who had greatly enhanced their vehicles with their technology, much to Kinzie's anger. The Deckers then began shooting at the Boss with their guns, and then it was revealed that they had applied a small cannon to the top of their vehicles, which resembled the fire cannon from a STAG VTOL.

_"Hold up, how the hell have the Deckers got their hands on Cyrus's s***?"_ Pierce quickly asked, noticing the fire cannon.

_"Ol' man Loren must be play-in' Temple, and is getting Miller to rob 'em bliii-haaiind. This can't be goo-ouud…"_ Zimos shortly replied, showing his extensive knowledge of how Loren normally operated in Steelport.

_"With Killbane's death and the airport incident, Loren must have realised that he needs to increase the pressure on us. The partnership with STAG must mean little to him; he must be preparing himself for a fight against both us and STAG"_ Kinzie hastily revealed, grinding her teeth slightly at how Loren was constantly treating Steelport as his own personal playground, and didn't care who got hurt.

_"The guy's an old psychopath…Trying to f*** everyone in their faces like a wh***…He makes me look like St. freaking Nic'!"_ The Boss replied, making a joke out of their enemy's psychotic behaviour.

_"So he's steals STAG's blueprints, then pretends that they're useless and afterwards uses them for himself? Damn, the old fool could blow up the whole motherf***ing city if he wanted to! Thousands of people…In the blink of an eye…"_ Pierce asserted, shocked at how prepared Loren was to destroy the Saints as well as STAG, and became speechless at the idea of Loren controlling everyone's right to live. Espíritu noticed his silence and started to move further away from him, trying to give him space and for once not trying to claw his face off.

The Boss reached the drawbridge that connected to Ashwood, and the Boss began making his way for the warehouse, as Zimos and Pierce tried to get rid of the Deckers with their Grave Digger shotgun and AK-47 respectively. After a while, the Boss reached the warehouse however there were still hordes of Deckers who were trying to kill the Saints with the fire cannons. Espíritu was then let out of the back of the van and he jumped onto multiple Deckers, biting their ears off and ripping their pancreases out in a very sadistic and brutal way, that terrified Pierce to the point of him running behind the Boss whilst giving cover. Kinzie then brought out her laptop and began tapping away, and then all of a sudden, the fire cannon on the cars stopped firing, as Kinzie revealed that she had disabled them but only for a short period of time. The Boss and Pierce then tried to destroy the car with the fire cannon and after a while they succeeded, whilst Zimos finished killing the Deckers with his sawn-off shotgun; which he mainly did by slamming the end of the shotgun in-between the Decker's legs, ending their manhood and womanhood forever.

The Boss then walked to the remains of the car and examined the fire cannon, confirming that it was definitely the same type of fire cannon as the one that STAG used on their VTOL's, which slightly stunned Kinzie as she was hoping that Matt wasn't able to have access to the firepower, otherwise he would almost certainly be able to enhance it greatly. Kinzie then stated that she will look at the Boss's VTOL and the remains of the fire cannon from the car, and get to work on trying to create more for the Saints to use, as the gang would likely need them now. Zimos joked that she needed some time off and to have some fun, to which Kinzie just shrugged at.

The Saints walked back inside the warehouse and reunited with Oleg and Angel, the former looking most pleased to see the Saints. Espíritu walked back to Angel and sat next to him after giving a terrifying glare at Pierce, who pretended to not take the look seriously but was secretly scared beyond belief. The Boss and Zimos brought the remains of the fire cannon and placed it on the ground next to Oleg, who had finished his welding and had revealed to have made a new weapon for the Saints to use; a lighter and easier to carry flamethrower, which made the Boss giggle as Pierce placed his head in his hands;

_"This cannot go well"_

_"Don't listen to Pierce, Oleg! Gold star for you again man! I'm going to have a lot of fun with this baby!"_

_"…F*** right!...Have we succeeded in creating footage of Philippe and Cyrus together, discussing their plans in destroying all of Steelport"_ Oleg replied, trying to sound more casual and more confident in front of Kinzie, to make himself seem more of a gangster however it simply astonished the Boss and Pierce for a while until Oleg returned to his usual self.

_"…There was a slight problem with that…Matt knew that what we were doing…And we all nearly got killed in the process…"_ Kinzie mumbled, the whole task was a failure and looked very disappointed in herself in front of Oleg and the rest of the Saints. He looked at her apologetically as he knew how much fighting Matt as well as the rest of the Deckers meant to her, and then tried to act optimistic about the situation.

_"…At least we have salvaged these…Are these the fire cannons that STAG used? And what was divulged in the conversation between Philippe and Temple?"_

_"The Deckers have stolen STAG's tech and are using it to support the Syndicate…And he mentioned something about attacking Hughes and controlling Steelport; Loren must want to officially take over the city in his own name…"_ The Boss answered, with Kinzie at a loss of words over how to look at a brighter side of their failure.

"That's not good Boss, turning the city into a city-state and forcing everyone to obey his every command-Not cool. While we built up our firepower thanks to the generosity of STAG, we should focus on hurting the Deckers." Pierce added, with the Boss tightly listening to every part of what Pierce had to say. For a moment, he reminded the Boss of Dex, who was always planning ahead and acting as if he had more responsibilities then he actually had, then the Boss decided to stop this before Pierce became totally like Dex after the Boss got very paranoid.

_"So…Where do we go from here Kinzie?"_ The Boss asked, trying to use more of Kinzie's brain instead of Pierce's.

_"Now, we have to hurt the Deckers business so they start to lose profit and reputation. Then when they're trying to rebuild on their knees…We break them. Let's see…With the added protection from STAG, the Deckers are becoming more open in their prostitution rackets and are making a lot of money in the whole ring. Starting with that should hurt the Deckers, as well as possibly the Morningstar-"_ Kinzie began, whilst sitting on her laptop looking over all of the information she had on the Syndicate as a whole. All of the Saints were impressed with how much she knew, particularly Oleg, but the Boss grew confused over a certain point that Angel also noticed;

_"Hold up, prostitution rackets? That…Doesn't sound like the sort of business that someone like Matt would do…Are you sure that this isn't the work of the Morningstar?"_

_"I'm positive. Besides…Matt is a 16 year old boy that doesn't get out much and looks incredibly weak…What else do you expect?"_ Kinzie confidently replied, making a joke out of Matt's strategizing mind that was conflicted with Matt's other thoughts.

_"Fair enough…So we work on his protection rackets and take his profits for ourselves, how are we going to do this Kinize?"_

_"Simple, just ask him!"_ Kinzie replied, pointing at the oblivious Zimos who was listening to his IPOD, and upon noticing Kinzie pointing at him, he took out the headphones of his IPOD.

_"Wha-What the hee-eil ya pointin' at? Please don't tell mee-ee that I have to unders-ttand this techno-s***!"_


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking Up Is Always Hard

**Finally returned once again-With the next chapter!**

**In this chapter, the Saints decide to turn up the pressure on one of the Syndicate's biggest businesses, which hurts both the Deckers and the Morningstar badly. Loren grows very angry with this, and their situation only spirals further out of control, as Cyrus too grows angrier and gives up on his partnership with Loren. Seething with anger, Loren decides to create another backup plan to hurt both the Saints and STAG for the trouble. The chaos and destruction caused by the two enemies means only pain for the Third Street Saints...**

**Just gotta say as an update, I have never been strapped for time as I am now, as my work has only just grew larger. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but one thing is for sure, I'll be writing much less. I'm normally motivated more to write up more chapters if I receive more reviews and feeback, so be sure to leave me a review and a favourite while you read this! **

**Mission 19 Pimps Up, Hos Down**

Night fell on Steelport, and the darkness consumed all of the streets and districts in the Ashwood area, well except for one street that was filled with hundreds of citizens of Steelport. They were all standing together in a large group on a corner of a street near a large housing estate, looking at a large television placed onto the top of a large wall of a shop, with Steelport's news grabbing the people's attention. Zimos stood in the crowd with his pimp cane, close to the streetlight and stood in a laidback manner, then noticed the Boss walking towards the light but kept himself hidden out of sight so that the people could not begin an uproar against him. Senator Monica Hughes appeared on the television in a lecture hall with dozens of other politicians, all of them focusing on Hughes who firmly held a microphone close to her face so that everyone would be forced to hear her opinions.

_"The STAG Initiative have made a lot of progress in Steelport; gang controlled protection rackets have been broken, pimps and prostitutes no longer occupy every single street corner every night, but sadly this isn't enough. The gangs of Steelport have given more pressure to STAG and have risen to levels of terrorists, and will not stop at nothing in their quests in bringing war and carnage across our once safe homes. I can confirm that the Airport explosion last week was caused solely by the actions of the 3rd Street Saints, who placed explosives across the entire area and used MurderBrawl wrestler Eddie 'Killbane' Pryor as a hostage, however none of them survived the explosion. I assure you, people of Steelport…That we will recover from this! The great people of STAG have come to answer our prayers, and we can only stop these sociopathic madmen from becoming so-called heroic celebrities, by increasing the membership of STAG. Sign up to STAG today, and you may be able to save our city, from these sickened degenerates!"_

The crowd blazed with cheers and applause for Senator Hughes, and were quickly manipulated by the ignorant woman into going against the Saints, and approving of STAG. Zimos then looked to the Boss with a discouraged face as he knew what this meant to the leader, and the Boss quietly stated;

_"Hughes has no idea what she's talking 'bout-The sooner we can hurt the Deckers and STAG, the easier life will get for us…"_

Once the Boss finished his declaration, nearby citizens heard him and began pointing at him, then shouting that the Saints were in the area, causing a large aggressive mob to attack the Boss and Zimos. They ran down the street and away from the estates, towards the inner city as Zimos drew out his shotgun in frustration, influencing the Boss to order him not to hurt any of the people because it would only make the situation worse for the Saints. The Boss drew out a flashbang and threw it back towards the angered crowd of people, who quickly hid their faces in fright from the large light, allowing Zimos and the Boss to hide in an alleyway near one of the many small red light districts in the north-eastern island of Steelport. After the Boss and Zimos got their breath back from the running, the Boss began talking to Zimos about how they were going to start fighting the Deckers;

_"So Z, do we have a lead on the Deckers prostitution rings?"_

_"Oh, I got 'chu hoo-oked up slim!'_

Zimos then pointed to his infamous _'Boogie Bus'_ and then opened the driver's door as he sat in the driver's seat after knocking on the side-doors. Kinzie then opened the side-doors as she sat on her laptop, evidently in discomfort as Zimos had beads, strange music and darkened lights around Kinzie, which suggested the worst to the Boss. Kinzie then noticed the man as he stepped into the strange vehicle, whilst Zimos began driving the van, and Kinzie began explaining the situation to the Boss;

_"Thank God you're finally here, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this…Anyway, I've figured out one of the main strongholds of the Deckers and Morningstars prostitution rings, after planting tracking devices onto some of Zimos's girls whom infiltrated the whole area-"_

_"Ha-Hang on, where are we going Kinzie?"_

_"We'll get to that…So Zimos's girls managed to get into one of the Deckers and Morningstars biggest prostitution rings, and taking the whole area for ourselves will greatly help us and hurt the Syndicate. The problem though, is that the security is incredibly large; the area is a fortress, there are goons all heavily armed and that is just for the outside, we do not know what is in the inside, Matt still has strong protection for his CCTV and all I could use were the girls. So, the only way we can take the place for ourselves is by wiping out every single goon in there, and taking all of the prostitutes for ourselves."_

_"Kinzie, with our situation, couldn't we be a bit more, subtle?"_

_"As Pierce would say, these are dark times, and we can't just sit around moonlighting whilst trying to entertain the people who would rather torture us than enjoy our company. Look, these acts won't last forever, and if we hit the Deckers quickly and painfully right now, they'll be f***ed beyond belief."_

_"Fair enough, so are we going to get Gat or Oleg, and just assault the, the-"_

_"The club, it's called 'The Respawn', meant to mock how the clients at the club are treated…No, we can't assault the club otherwise the Deckers will escape with all of the money, women and who knows what else…And we will look like party-poopers causing unnecessary ruckus in the middle of the night just to annoy everyone around us. Fortunately for us, however, the Syndicate want to improve their prostitution rings now that the Luchadores are finished, and most of their businesses are built up by the Deckers BDSM clubs. For them to do that, they had to increase their marketing for this club and the Deckers being the young naïve kids that they are, were careless in whom they gave the pamphlets to. Zimos's girls will be the front of the entertainment and the Deckers and Morningstar will be keeping their eyes on them to make sure that they won't be trying anything, and whilst that happens, you and Zimos sneak in and tear the place apart."_

_"OK…Great. So, how are we gonna get in if they have good security?"_

_"We're heeiii-ire! Time to muuve on 'chur cute little ass girl!"_

_"Great Zimos…God help me…Part of the new marketing is introducing one of their new…entertainment acts. They are auctioning some of their girls tonight and, well, Zimos will have to…"_

_"What is it Kinzie? What's going to have to happen?"_

_"Well…It's better you just wait and find out!"_

After leaving the Boss confused and out of the loop, Kinzie jabbed him on the left side of the neck with a syringe that shocked the Boss, and he quickly fell down to the floor as he tried to cling onto the van doors. His hands shook ferociously and his eyes began to close, but all he could see was Kinzie getting up and grabbing the Boss by the legs, then Zimos opened the van doors and went to grab the Boss by his shoulders. The Boss slowly moaned in pain as he drifted into unconsciousness and the sounds of Zimos and Kinzie talking grew deeper, and their voices sounded incredibly low. Finally, Kinzie and Zimos succeeded in knocking out the Boss and he began to question as to what his friends were doing to him, whilst the froth from his mouth distracted his mind.

Throughout the night, the Boss drifted in and out of consciousness, and all he could see were incredibly bright fireworks and colours, as well as what seemed like small animals running across the very large club. Zimos handed him over to several of the Deckers, whom threw him into a room in which several men and women entered and left, after testing the Boss to see whether their money was well spent. Finally, the Boss quickly regained full consciousness, and was slowly recovering from the ordeal. He was naked and very confused, and found that he was alone in a palace-like room which consisted of several beds and pillows, as well as other things that slightly scared the Boss and helped him to understand what was happening. He spoke in a dark and low tone, and all he could hear were loud fireworks and a lot of terrible singing from Pierce in his head;

_"Woah-Wo-Woah fuck…So many colours…But too many people…What did they…Ok, let's do this!"_

Zimos kicked open the doors of the room and ran to the Boss, then handed him an AK-47 for him to use, whilst also arming himself with his handy Grave Digger sawn off shotgun. The shadows of the Deckers and Morningstar could be seen behind Zimos near the wall, as they were also preparing to kill the Saints. The Boss's biggest fear was destroyed, as it became clear to him that Zimos and Kinzie had not sold him out to the Syndicate, however he became more scared of what had actually happened to him during the night. Alarms warning the Syndicate of the Saints presence rang out throughout the area, and it only caused the Boss's ears to bleed which was also partly caused by Zimos's drugs, whom in a guilty tone noted;

_"We're gonna have'ta turn done the alaar-rmmes!"_

_"Zimos…What the fuck did you do to me?"_

_"It was the onlay way we were gunna get in here, I didn't thaink you'd wanta know…"_

_"Oh I definitely did want to know Z! You fucking sold me out as a sex slave! Shit! I feel so…So…violated!"_

_"At least you're innna here now…We'll too-uurn off da alarms, then go down into 'da basement to see what those punks have lock' de up!"_

_"Alright, I take it I have to follow the rainbow right? Or the yellow brick road? They look so…So fucking similar!"_

After trying to understand what his leader was saying, Zimos gave up and led him into the offices and proceeded to kill the Morningstar and Deckers that were trying to call for reinforcements, then started looking around the desks to see whether there was a button to turn off the alarms. The Boss pushed him out of the way whilst still trying to return back to reality, and shot at the computers and keyboards across the tables, causing everything to blow up in a small explosion that left the Boss dazed and on the floor. Zimos went to help him up but as he grabbed the Boss's arm, the Boss quickly threw himself forward back onto the floor, and vomited for a lengthy period of time. To Zimos, it smelt disgusting and looked a very horrid lime green colour, but to the Boss, it looked like a rainbow coming out of his mouth and it was a feeling that he had never felt before. Seeing that the Boss was struggling to understand as to what was happening, Zimos appointed himself temporary leader and began giving instructions;

_"We're gunna go into da basement, find alla hos' and take 'em for ourselves! Load up your weapon liddle hustla, you're goouuna need it!"_

_"Ok, ok, ok, ok…That felt good, saying the same thing over and over…Speaking in general feels good…Heh heh, it's nice to talk to others huh Z? Wait, hang on...WHY AM I FUCKING NAKED?"_

_"I'll tell ya later maaiin! Just stay with me an' I promise we'll get outta dis!"_

_"Wow…So this is what it's like to be Shaundi…Awesome!"_

Zimos guided the Boss through the large palace of _'The Respawn' _and killed hundreds of goons and henchmen who were all standing near the balconies and walkways that made up the club. It truly did look like a palace; there were large portraits of beautiful women on the walls, there were large stairways and balconies towering over the Saints and the carpet and wallpaper looked very luxurious. The only difference between a palace and this club however, was the large neon blue and pink lights and all of the large birdcages that had naked men and women caged in, showing that this truly was a strange and unusual club. Zimos and the Boss managed to kill all of the goons after a while, and made their way towards the other side of the hall in which they walked through another door, that showed the path towards the basement. The Saints made their way through and discovered a large maze of small underground rooms and offices filled with cells that had kidnapped women and men in. The Saints were absolutely shocked at how desperate the Syndicate had become in their fight, and began planning as to what to do with the people;

_"As much assa like a girl behind da bars, it ain't raaight to leave them all heeiire! We'll smash on uuup those laptops, then help these people outta here!"_

_"Let's do it then Zimos, as long as I get to kill that fucking leprechaun!"_

_"Come ooouun man, snap outta it!"_

_"A'ight, I'm coming back Z! Don't think that I won't forget what you've done to me!"_

_"Well I'lla admeeiit, you're handlin' this naked thaing betta than I thought 'chu would…"_

_"It just…It just feels…Right!"_

After Zimos slowly helped his leader recover from the ordeal that he had actually delivered to the Boss, they ran further into the maze and looked for the computers. They were instead greeted by the Deckers, whom were heavily armed with what looked like cyber weapons; they glowed bright neon blue and looked incredibly pixelated as the Deckers aimed them towards the Saints. Zimos and the Boss quickly took care of them, after the Boss questioned as to how a goon could utilise a gun created inside a computer, however Zimos simply believed that technology was too advanced for a person to understand. They reached the end of the corridor and saw a door connecting to another corridor, as well as a computer on a table near one of the cells, and the Boss began pushing the buttons on the keyboard. After a while, he grew frustrated and smashed his fists into the keyboard, and the cells were quickly opened. The Boss and Zimos went to talk to the women and men that had been kidnapped; however they received more than they bargained for;

_"A'ight people! We've come to end the Deckers and Morningstars trafficking! If you side with us at least for now, we can promise that you'll survive!"_

_"Are you fucking crazy? You're the Goddamn Saints! The badass mothaf***as that killed Killbane! We've got your backs!"_

_"Ok…Awesome…Stick with us and we'll get you out!"_

_"Hell yeah! Blood in, blood out!"_

_"And maybe…we can finally kill that fucking child, then save the turtle!"_

_"Gatha uuup your shit playa!"_

The sex slaves were clearly committed to assisting the Saints in destroying the Syndicate, and followed them down the next corridor, brutally attacking the Deckers with their every strength and anger that they bottled up for their forced employment at The Respawn. Each one of the goons were brutally beaten by the slaves, as one had their arm dislocated and several of the goons had their faces smashed across the ground. The slaves then took the Deckers weapons, and greatly enjoyed the assault across the club. Whilst he was delighted with what was happening, Zimos realised that the plan had not fully gone as Kinzie had planned, and that once the Saints returned to the headquarters, she would likely scold the two for what they have done. The Boss made his way to another table to let out another large group of sex slaves, and smashed the keyboard which allowed even more sex slaves out of the cells, and to aid the Saints in the crazed quest. Before the Saints could make their way to the end of the maze, they had realised that they had made a grave mistake;

_"Holy fucking shit! Is that one of Oleg's clones?"_

_"Weeill, this is ooone of the Deckas high end cluuubs…There has t' be somethin' for everyboday!"_

_"Sh-Should we keep him?"_

_"No reason why no-nooat!"_

_"…Aside from having the shit beaten out of us by Oleg…We'll let him decide!"_

With an army of about one-hundred slaves behind them, including a very large brute that was dressed as a woman, Zimos and the Boss led the Saints out of the maze and entered the back of the club, in which they saw a large group of Deckers and Morningstar goons stood by the back entrance. They were heavily armed with assault rifles and strong explosives, and there were three brutes standing behind the small crowd, with one armed with a minigun and the other two simply armed with their fists. Zimos and the Boss looked worryingly at each other, until the group of sex slaves ran past them with their guns blazing, and the Syndicate found themselves in a large gunfight with the slaves. The brute that was now on the Saints side found himself locked in heavy combat with the brute that was armed with the mingun, whilst the other two brutes were overwhelmed by the many slaves whom had forced the brutes to the ground.

_"Wow…They've pretty much won this fight already, but that's no reason for us to stay the fuck out! Z, we should look around, see if the Deckers have any more secrets locked up!"_

_"Be carefaauul what 'cha wish for…"_

As the two Saints left their new recruits to enact their revenge on the Syndicate, they walked up the large stairway and towards the manager's office, in which they found a large group of Deckers hiding whilst calling for backup on the computers. The Boss gunned down four of the goons, and then began interrogating the last survivor;

_"What else is cooked up inside this God-forsaken place!?"_

_"SHIT! GET OUT! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!"_

_"The computer?"_

_"FUCK OFF!"_

_"Oh I love it when people say that…"_

After turning his head to notice a giant supercomputer near the back of the room, the Boss snapped the last goon's neck, and dropped him to the floor before making his way for the supercomputer. He tapped one button on the keyboard, and found a lot of files saved in the documents folder. The Boss was amazed at how much knowledge Matt Miller had saved into the computer, and he realized that the key to discovering all of the Syndicate's crimes could easily be revealed by the push of a button. However before he did so, he found a link on the computer that opened up the bank account of Miller, which the Boss was more interested in;

_"All the money that Matt stole from the Saints…And we're about to take it back!"_

_"Jus' do what 'chu gotta do playa, I don't thaink our pee-pole will survive much longga!"_

_"Alright Z, I'll download the bank account profits off the computer, and send them to the Saints account!"_

The Boss began clicking away at the buttons on the computer, and successfully managed to begin the transfer between all of the money between the Deckers and the Saints. The Boss watched as the money slowly rose from $1,000 to $10,000 and then ever more which made him giggle, until an unwanted muffled voice rang out from the computer;

_"You are not welcome to these files…BE GONE!"_

_"The kid's angered! Get the turtle and let's get out of here!"_

_"Get 'chur head togetha son!"_

A timer then appeared on the computer which symbolised a countdown to a bomb, and the Boss and Zimos ran out of the room, with the Boss noticing that the money transfer was still working, and that Miller had difficulty in stopping it. The Saints ran out of the club, and aided the slaves in finishing off the Syndicate goons, whilst ordering the slaves to run to a safe distance. After a long period of running towards the city's roads, a large fiery explosion engulfed the club, and everything that remained inside was destroyed. The Boss and Zimos looked out and then back to each other, whilst screaming in amazement at how they survived, and quickly exchanged a fistbump, until the Boss noticed his phone was ringing, and his face dropped in fright upon noticing that Kinzie was trying to call him;

_"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? WE COULD HAVE USED THAT CLUB! THE PLAN WAS TO BE SUBTLE! YOU JUST BLEW UP A BIG SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT IN STEELPORT! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"_

_"Kinzie…Don't freak out, we're heading back to the warehouse now…"_

_"NO NEED! I'M ON MY WAY YOU PSYCHO! God, and I thought you just suffered from multiple personality disorder…"_

_"Wait what?"_

Kinzie hung up on the Boss, and she quickly revealed herself from her customised Saints Anchor van that had pulled up next to the large group of sex slaves and the Saints. She stormed up to the Boss and began questioning as to what happened, and the Boss explained everything that had happened inside the strange club. Kinzie was stunned at everything that the Boss had told her, and she was very pleased to hear that Matt Miller suffered a humiliating defeat, then even more pleased when she checked her laptop; the Saints were successful in the money transfer with the Deckers, and managed to bring back $50,000 from the Deckers. Zimos was ecstatic at this, and noted that he was now going to be able to buy out many women for his business, until Kinzie reminded him that now that the Saints have saved the slaves, the Syndicate would need to find more workers.

The Boss decided that they would have to keep an eye on the prostitution businesses in Steelport, and also to make sure whether the Syndicate are trying to import any workers out of other towns or countries. Zimos nodded at his words, then looked at the small army of slaves whom were very eager to work for the Saints, including the Oleg clone whom gave out a large roar.

_"Is that what I think it is?"_

_"Haha…Kinzie, don't freak out…He's on our side!"_

_"That's one of Oleg's clones…In a dress…"_

_"See? That's ooone reasaone why 'chu should be raaoowling with the Z! I'd make sho' that we'd look goooud in dresses!"_

_"RRRRAAAARRGGGHHHHH!"_

Oleg's clone began screaming at Zimos, and smashed his fist into Zimos's head which knocked him down to the ground in a comedic fashion, with the Boss bringing out a mace to calm the brute down, until it stopped upon Kinzie's pleas. The Boss noted that Oleg needed to see the clone as soon as possible, and that Kinzie and Zimos needed to keep an eye out to see what the Syndicate were trying to do for their prostitution rings.

**Mission 20 The Ho Boat **

The Boss walked into the Smiling Jacks Diner and began ordering for a sandwich, whilst looking at his phone to check for messages; Pierce had left him around three messages from the night before which wasn't worth reading because he was incredibly drunk in the night before. Johnny had left him one message informing him of a large gang operation in the west of Carver Island that drew the Boss's attention. The final message was from Kinzie which the Boss received twenty two seconds ago, telling him to go to the back table of the Diner. The Boss did so with a concerned look and searched for Kinzie, until he heard her speaking from underneath the table as the Boss knelt down to talk to her;

_"I saw you coming half an hour ago. Traffic cameras. They're everywhere in this town…"_

_"Interesting…"_

_"I'm serious, and you should toss out your overpriced cellphone too; I can find you through that easily…"_

_"Er…Can you come up for air? I'm not sure I'm liking having a conversation like this…"_

_"Totally agree, we should be using our own specialised dialect or be speaking latin to each other…"_

_"Ok…Anyhow, do we have anymore leads on the Deckers prostitution rings?"_

_"Yeah; there is a very large cargo ship coming into Steelport towards the northwest of New Colvin, near where the Airport was…There are dozens of Morningstar and Deckers all over the ship, as well as much more prostitutes locked away in crates. The Syndicate have largely improved their security since we destroyed 'The Respawn', and it isn't going to be easy getting through the ship. I'll be keeping contact with you throughout the whole trip via your phone, so if you screw up then I'll be able to see. I've called Zimos and Shaundi of what is happening, and I've sent them the coordinates; all they need is you."_

_"Got it. This has got to be all there is left for the Deckers, then we can take 'em out for good!"_

Kinzie then gave a small smile at his words as she retreated back to her laptop, and kept her paranoid self hidden from the outside world underneath the table. The Boss ran out of the Diner and immediately stole a nearby Kaneda Japanese motorcycle much to the dismay of the saddened young punk who was incredibly agitated for his loss until the Boss gunned him down, and then the Boss made his way for the pier. It was a long drive however it was one of the Boss's best drives, as he was slowly making gradual process on destroying the Syndicate, and he was actually enjoying himself for once in Steelport.

He finally arrived after a long drive to the northwest of New Colvin, and met with Zimos and Shaundi at the pier, with the former looking through binoculars towards the ship. Shaundi was on her phone as the Boss looked out to the ship, and Zimos then handed him the binoculars to further inspect the ship.

_"Lotta pussay on dat thaing!"_

_"I'll say…"_

_"So how ya gonna move alla b****es?"_

_"You just let me worry about that, Z."_

_"I can call for Pierce to come over with a chopper, we can take every single crate on that ship for ourselves, and see what it is later."_

_"Running in, causing havoc and thinking of consequences later; isn't that one of Johnny's strategies Shaundi?"_

_"Well…It'll work here!"_

Impressed with his lieutenant's quick thinking, the Boss looked towards a nearby speedboat that Zimos had arrived in; it was very colourful with purple, white, yellow and red shades across the entire powerboat, and it was a clearly very strange vehicle for someone like Zimos to own. The Boss shrugged this off and handed his binoculars to a nearby homeless man, who began to chuckle at seeing the prostitutes on the ship. They bravely set off for the ship, and within a matter of minutes, the Saints had reached the bow of the ship and climbed the ladders to the top of the ship. The sun shone fiercely throughout the morning on all of Steelport, and not even the large maze of crates on the ship could escape the light. The Saints began killing the Deckers and Morningstar patrolling and protecting the crates, whilst conversing as to what to do next;

_"God there is a lot of s*** here, the hell are we supposed to do with it?"_

_"We came for the wh***s didn't we?"_

_"Yeah but, who knows what else is in these crates Shaundi."_

_"I say dat we'll take 'em all, then leeave the Deckers empty and outta pockeeet! That way, we can make 'sho that the Deckers can't getta uuup fromma their knees!"_

_"I'm not sure that Pierce will be happy with the news, but f*** it, we'll have him take the crates of the girls, then have the boys come over and protect what's left behind. Zimos, you follow behind us and we'll send the girls over to you for protection, Shaundi, help me take out the Syndicate!"_

_"Thought you'd never ask!"_

The Boss smiled at Shaundi's words, noting that despite the image she wanted to show to the other saints as well as the media, she was still acting like her usual self in front of the Boss, and that she hadn't completely changed. The Saints charged up the small walkway and began pushing through the oncoming Deckers and Morningstar goons, whom were armed with Cyber Blasters and shotguns respectively; the former confused the Boss however he decided not to bother to even ask. He opened up the first crate and looked inside it, only to discover a large amount of weaponry which made him very happy. Upgraded SMG's and rocket launchers were in the crate, and the Boss quickly took the weapons as well as the leftover ammo for himself, with Shaundi doing the same afterwards.

The Boss then went for another crate, and quickly discovered that there were around seven strippers all inside the crate, and then shouted;

_"You're ok now! Stay by the guy with the big 'Z' on his back!"_

_"Thank you kind stranger…Please, never send us back into the box…The darkness took over us!"_

After the slightly terrifying pleas from the strippers, the Boss and Shaundi proceeded with moving further towards the ship, whilst Zimos acquainted himself with the strippers in a hilarious fashion;

_"Y'all caain staa-aay at ma pla-aace for a wha-aile! It's ok-ay to hol' hands togethaer!"_

After Zimos's flirting worked on the vulnerable and innocent strippers, the Boss made his way to the second crate after unleashing the rocket launchers onto the Deckers, whom had improved their security vastly; there were several specialists across the ship that were using strange technology that allowed them to what seemed like teleport to the Boss, which angered him greatly. Though fortunately, there were plenty of rocket launchers, and more Deckers and Morningstar goons and specialists were quickly taken care of. The Boss made his way for the second crate and opened it, only to be astonished with what was inside; a Brute. The brute grabbed the Boss by the neck and threw him away from the maze of crates and towards Zimos, knocking a couple of strippers over in the process.

Shaundi however, knew that there wasn't time to allow for minor problems, and began firing her two upgraded SMG's, wounding the Brute's legs and bringing him down to the ground, then Shaundi finished him off by snapping his neck with both of her hands;

_"HOLY F***! Where the f*** did you learn that s***?"_

_"From Angel! You're not the only one who went into his gym for training!"_

_"Da girl's got sum act-shion fooor this s***!"_

The Boss returned to walking through the ship and slowly passed the Brute, noting the severe neck wound that revealed his gullet and bones to the Saints which made the Boss giggle, and the Boss then decided to open up another crate, which fortunately had more strippers in. This time, they were all grouped together trying to share body heat like penguins, which caused Zimos to smirk and the Boss to shout;

_"Stick with the old Pimp! We've got you covered!"_

_"Shar-raing boday heat ain't wro-oo-oang, we can dooo it togetha!"_

Whilst Zimos led all of the strippers by having them hold hands together as they jogged after the Boss and Shaundi, with the latter trying to cover the Boss from more Deckers and the former opening up another crate. This crate however, did not have any treats for the Boss, and was instead a very large boxing glove with a handle at the bottom, as well as blood and barbed wire on the end of the glove. The Boss confusingly questioned as he noticed several blow-up dolls and gimp outfits in the back;

_"Jesus Christ…And I thought I had issues!"_

_"Playa, that ain't nuthin…I saw a lotta crazay s*** baa-aack at Safeword!"_

Shaking his head at the sight of the sickening toys, the Boss moved on to another crate which had even more weapons in, with a large array of electronic grenades and fully upgraded shotguns, which impressed the Boss and Zimos enough to keep some for ammo, until Zimos almost blew up half of the entire ship with four of the electronic grenades, influencing him to return the technical grenades. Shaundi looked at the old pimp in both horror and fury, whilst all of the strippers were more shaken up, and they moved towards Shaundi for better protection, upsetting Zimos. Two large helicopters flew towards the ship, and before the Boss and Shaundi could send it to the water with their rocket launchers, another wave of Deckers with the teleporting technology made their way through the ship, and the helicopters quickly disappeared in the distance. The goons tried to steal the strippers away from Shaundi with their teleportation, however the Boss closed his eyes and listened to their footsteps and unleashed seven explosive bullets from one of his pistols, and upon opening his eyes again, the Decker specialists were all dead. At least, that was what it seemed, until the last surviving specialists tried to strike the Boss from behind, until Shaundi shot him dead with her AK-47. The Boss looked to her reassuringly, and noted;

_"I guess we both need to learn more from Angel's gym huh?"_

_"Yeah….Well maybe more for you!"_

_"Oh ha ha!"_

As the Boss continued in robbing the Syndicate of their precious resources for one of their largest businesses, the Boss began to pay further attention to Shaundi; what she was doing and what she was becoming. She was slowly becoming more open about herself to her friends, she wasn't afraid of what she had said or whether she had done something to cause the people around her to doubt her; they were all traits that the Boss had saw in his second in command, Johnny Gat. The Boss and Shaundi had both been training vigorously at Angel's gym ever since meeting him, honing their skills as criminals and always trying to improve themselves, but the Boss didn't know Shaundi was training. Up to the moment when he ran across the ship with a stripper screaming in his ear and the corpses of several large Brutes at his feet, he never realised how much Shaundi was trying to prove herself to the gang. He wanted to tell her to stop it, to be herself, but he knew it was pointless. The Boss knew that Shaundi cared too much about the Saints to stop.

_"Ya gonna open anymore cra-aates playa?"_

_"Right!"_

The Boss remembered where he was and continued opening more crates to look for the remaining strippers and after opening several crates and finding more gimp toys and weapons, there was only four more crates. Shaundi eagerly opened one crate, but was brutally flung to the other side of the ship, as yet another brute had emerged from a crate. Unfortunately for the Boss, this Brute had armour and a mini-gun to use against the Saints. But the Boss wasn't concerned about the Brute as he knew he could take him; he was concerned about Shaundi.

_"SHAUNDI!"_

_"Doin' ok-ay baby girl?"_

_"…I'm okay…Let's drop that son of a bi***!"_

Shaundi quickly rose from the ground and returned to the battlefield, assisting the Boss in taking out the large armoured Brute with the rocket launchers, whilst Zimos decided to keep the strippers safe from harm, and pretended to shield them from the horror of the minigun. But the strippers weren't completely scared about the minigun, they were scared about the wrath of the Saints equally as the Brute, until the Brute had its kneecaps blown off and then fell off the ship. Shaundi and the Boss were both tired with opening crates at this point and had finally returned to the final three crates. Shaundi opened two of them and found them both to have gimp toys and a giant rubbery sword, which Shaundi decided to keep for a Christmas present to either Kinzie or Zimos.

Eagerly deciding that the last crate must have had the last batch of strippers, the Boss opened the crate and found to his horror a final Brute stuck inside the crate with a horde of strippers, as well as a few corpses of strippers; however what was left of the corpses couldn't prove as to whether they were from the strippers or from the Syndicate before the Brute ate them. The Brute rose out of the crate and tried to attack the Boss, however, it shortly moaned in pain and began to vomit savagely across the ship. After nearly ten whole minutes of vomiting, the Brute fell backwards and then died in a comical fashion, with the Boss and the strippers all shaken at the incident.

The Boss then quickly called for Pierce to come and collect all of the crates, which he promised to do with reinforcements in helicopters, however the Boss would need to buy some time first as there were several Deckers and Morningstars heading for the ship in helicopters and boats. The Boss ordered all of the strippers to get back into the crates so that the helicopters could carry them away from the ship and back to the Saints headquarters, which made them all cry slightly however the Boss didn't care. Zimos offered that if all of the strippers stayed in one crate, he would stay with them to promise security, which they agreed to. Zimos however, gave them a false promise as he had other plans for the crate and happily allowed Shaundi to lock him away in the crate with around twenty strippers, after failing to proposition Shaundi with staying with him inside in the crate.

The Boss and Shaundi then looked out into the distance near Steelport, and saw the large armada of powerboats and armoured helicopters heading to the ship, and the Boss could only look in disbelief at what was about to happen;

_"Guess the Syndicate really do love their wh***s…We're only two people, and there are around thirty boats and twenty helicopters heading our way…"_

_"Do you wish Pierce was here instead of me?"_

_"F*** no."_

_"That's what I thought."_

_"Still though, I wish there were more of us, like clones or some s***. Well, if it all goes to s*** here…It's been a good life!"_

After slowly comprehending the situation ahead of them, the Boss drew out his AK-47, which he had upgraded to its maximum level earlier on at Friendly Fire in-case problems arose on the ship, whilst Shaundi back and forth to the other crates for more ammo of the RPG. The helicopters approached the ship and began circling the whole area, like vultures, and fired at the Saints with the machine guns, until Shaundi blew one up with her RPG. This ruined the rotation pattern that the helicopters had formed, and three crashed into each other and then into the ocean, whilst the remaining five dropped Deckers and Morningstar goons and specialists onto the ship. The Boss gunned down all of the goons after a lengthy struggle whilst Shaundi violently fired rockets towards all of the helicopters in the sky.

_"How's the sky full of fire and f***ing smoke!?"_

_"Pierce? Why you calling for?"_

_"Boss, never mind that s***, what the hell's happening over there?"_

_"There are a few…Issues here. I'll call you when we've took care of it!"_

_"Jesus…I'm heading over in a couple of choppers with the boys…Just don't let me fly into a deathtrap…"_

Hanging up the phone before Pierce could hear him laughing, the Boss returned to the battlefield and quickly stopped the Deckers and Morningstar dead in their tracks before they could make their way up the ladders and walkways to the ship from their powerboats, whilst Shaundi delighted herself in firing her RPG and the oncoming boats and helicopters. After a long time, Shaundi and the Boss ran out of ammo in their weapons, as even more fleets of the Syndicate's vehicles arrived at the scene of war, and the Saints were slowly outgunned in their fight. The Boss and Shaundi had their backs directly onto each other as they aimed their pistols towards the Deckers and Morningstar, both of whom had climbed up the ladders on each opposite sides of the ship.

The Boss quickly finished all of the ammo in his pistol with taking out what remained of the Deckers on the ship, whilst Shaundi only had two bullets in her pistol and she used it in scoring two headshots, but there were still around twelve Morningstar goons left as well as three Morningstar attack helicopters storming the ship and preparing to deploy more goons. The Morningstar goons on the ship began firing at Shaundi, until the Boss pulled her behind him and bore the brunt of the bullets. He began to fall to his knees, until he received another call from Pierce;

_"Is now good?"_

_"Yeah…Now's good Pierce."_

And within the necessary calling that almost sounded sarcastic if it weren't for the Boss's bullet wounds in his stomach, Pierce and a fleet of Saints arrived in attack helicopters and in Pierce's case a skycrane, and after a long time; the Syndicate were wiped out completely on the ship by the missiles from the helicopters. Shaundi helped the Boss up as he smiled at the burning remains of the goons that had wounded him severely, and Pierce flew down with his skycrane and Pierce began shouting out to him;

_"Always have to be the hero don't you?"_

_"Right back at you!"_

"I can only take 'bout two or three crates at most with this baby, I'll call for Oleg and some of the others to come in and take what remains on this boat, but we've gotta move now! There'll be a lot more of them coming in choppers and boats!"

_"On it!"_

_"Uh Boss…Where's Zimos?"_

_"Eh, he's in one of the crates with 'bout twenty hookers in…Home sweet home for him!"_

The Boss and Shaundi got into one of the helicopters and sat in the passenger seat with plenty of RPG's, handed to them by the other saints whom had occupied the other helicopters, whilst Pierce flew the skycrane that carried three crates; one of them had Zimos and the strippers in, which was the main target for the Saints. The Saints flew across the city of Steelport, making their way towards the Henry Mills area in the North of the Downtown district, however they quickly met further opposition with the Syndicate; there were even more helicopters and boats chasing after the helicopters, shooting rocket launchers and assault rifle bullets at the helicopters.

It took the Boss and Shaundi a while to get rid of the chasers, but they were all eventually taken care of for a while, until the Saints began flying through the Downtown district, towards Aparice Island. Unfortunately for them, the fight was far from over, as the Syndicate had set out many tanks and APC's onto the ground to fire against the Saints; clearly they were getting very desperate in trying to stop the Saints.

_"Are those f***ing APCs?"_

_"Take a left here Pierce! We'll take care of them!"_

True to his word, the Boss annihilated all of the APCs on the ground with his rocket launcher, aided by Shaundi who was sitting on his right hand side, however the amount of APCs never seemed to have decreased. As the Boss and Shaundi blew up one each, another one emerged from the inner city and drove towards the river that separated Aparice Island and the Downtown district, and then another and another; it never seemed to have ended;

_"For f*** sake! How much more is Loren gonna throw at us!?"_

_"At least we know he's getting desperate Boss!"_

_"Eh, good point!"_

Shaundi always knew when to reassure the Boss whenever the situation became too bleak for him, but in this case, she felt that she owed it to him after he took a couple of bullets to the guts just for her. However, as Pierce began to circle across the Downtown district, deciding to take a different route to Aparice Island, there were less APCs appearing and eventually, they were all quickly destroyed thanks to the Boss and Shaundi. Pierce noted this and flew into Aparice Island, preparing to land nearby, until a swarm of rocket launchers were fired into the sky.

_"Jesus! They're all over the damn roofs!"_

_"F***! Get the chopper on the ground quick Pierce! We'll give you cover!"_

Both the Boss and Shaundi had grown tired of the resistance that the Syndicate had put up in trying to stop the Saints, and they were very brutal in the amount of rockets that they fired against the Deckers and the Morningstar on the warehouse rooftops. Eventually after a long struggle, the Syndicate goons were all killed and Pierce began to land the skycrane, just as the Boss's helicopter began to land. The Saints reached the ground, and Pierce and Shaundi went to open the first crate with Zimos in, and were startled to find him incredibly sweaty and covered in bruises as he nearly fell out;

_"I thought 'dat was neva gonna end! Hell Yeah! So what's happenin' no-ow?"_

Before the Boss could answer him, he received a call from the leader of the Deckers himself, Matt Miller, which interested the Boss as he had never met Matt face to face and still wouldn't; it was likely a sign of his cowardice.

_"You have something that belongs to me…"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"Someone who is willing to bargain…Bring the girls back to the Deckers and I'll pay you top dollar a head!"_

_"I'll think about it…"_

_"That's all I'm asking…"_

_"Wha' was dat about Boss?"_

_"The Syndicate want to buy back their girls Zimos…"_

_"I can't do my thaing if I ain't no pussay to sell…Ma money won't cooome quick but you can bet it'll come!"_

_"And I can bet it will be a lot of money…"_

_"But Boss, Loren's f***ing desperate right now…We might as well take advantage of him right now and use this to humiliate him!"_

_"You're right Pierce, I want to do nothing more than humiliate that French bas***…Damn, it's happening again isn't it Shaundi?"_

_"Yeah, but you've got to be the one to make the decision…Me and Pierce will go back in the helicopter to the ship, and call Oleg and Kinzie to help us move the s***."_

_"Right…Now what to do…"_

*The player at this point would have the choice to choose whether to keep the strippers that they had stolen from the Syndicate, or to sell them back. Choosing to keep the strippers and allow Zimos to keep them would result in a 45% increase in all Hourly Income Cash received, and a 10% bonus to all cash received would be granted to the player.

Choosing to sell the strippers to the Syndicate and largely humiliate both Matt Miller and Philippe Loren would force the Deckers to give the Saints $45,000 and the player would be also granted a 10% bonus to all amounts of respect earned. With either ending, the Saints would largely benefit from the whole situation, and Loren would still be very angry with Matt.*

Commander Cyrus Temple sat by a table in a small lounge area in the STAG PR centre with his unknown female second in command, listening to his phone and having a conversation with Senator Monica Hughes. He had both of his fists clenched and was very annoyed for some reason at Hughes, as he tried to speak down to her;

"_You don't understand what you are doing; he is just a kid and isn't even that important!"_

_"He is very popular with his TV show Commander; hearts and minds will win the war-"_

_"Shock and awe wins wars Senator…Authorise the use of the Daedalus and this will all be over!"_

_"Absolutely not!"_

_"That kid is going to get himself killed!"_

_"Then you better make sure that you protect him, or I'll find someone that can, understand Commander?"_

_"*Sigh* Yes ma'am"_

The call ended, and Cyrus threw the phone out of the window, into the streets whilst his second in command silently observed him, placing a TV remote on the table. Cyrus noticed this and turned on the television, to see the problem that he was speaking to Senator Hughes about; Josh 'Nyte Blade' Birk advertising STAG across Steelport, as he walked through the streets of Steelport on the television, watching STAG soldiers help civillians with washing cars and rescuing cats from trees whilst Josh gave his short speech in the advert;

_"Hey, I'm Joshua Birk, on TV, I play Nyte Blade; an extraordinary but misunderstood vampire that risks life to keep the world safe. The people of STAG risk life every day to keep the world safe. Want to be a real world hero? Talk to one of your nearby STAG soldiers today – I know I have!"_

Not only was Cyrus watching the advert, but so was Philippe Loren and Matt Miller in the boardroom at the top of Syndicate Tower, the former was incredibly angry and had never appeared so annoyed beforehand;

_"What the hell were you thinking Matt!?"_

_"It just…It just seemed like a waste to lose all of those girls…They promised great things to my prostitution rings, and would offer great advertising to other women of their work to do their jobs for the Morningstar…I had to do something!"_

_"I – AM THE LEADER! I – AM THE MAN IN CHARGE! I – MAKE THE DECISIONS! And you certainly do not beg for the enemy to hand over your goods after battle!"_

_"My bad, mate…So, what do we do now?"_

_"Well after your latest stunt with the ship - which I did not know about! – It invaded the waters of Steelport, and went past the coastguard without revealing the ownership! Now we have made a public incident in which STAG will likely have a difficult time trying to explain the situation – Meaning Temple will be F***ING PI**ED! URGH!"_

Loren slammed his hands on the table and was about to throw Matt towards the television, until he received an unwanted call from Cyrus, who also sounded very angry regarding the situation as well.

_"LOREN! It has taken me every fibre of my strength, every call of favours from people I've never wanted to associate with again until today, every bit of myself to cover up the incident today…And you have crossed the line: You have done what you promised to not to have done-"_

_"Cyrus…Look I too am very agitated about the situation…You can never get good help these days with certain people….Why don't we discuss this face to face and think the situation through?"_

_"No…I've put a lot at risk and lost a lot because of you….This partnership is over…If we ever meet each other face to face, it will likely be with me holding a gun to your face! I expect to be seeing you soon…"_

Cyrus ended the call to Loren, and he threw his phone out of one of the boardroom's windows, down from the tower and into the streets below, whilst shouting and trying to figure out what to do next. Matt, oblivious and naïve to everything that was happening, asked his leader as to what they were going to do next after the crushing failure caused by the Saints;

_"So Mr Loren…What now?"_

_"I-I think…Now to ensure that we do not have a war on both fronts…We need to strengthen the war between our two enemies. We need to continue keeping the public eye away from us, but that does not mean we cannot cause a minor problem for one of them…And turn it into a complete fiasco. I never did like young actors these days, so I think it is time to pay 'Mr Joshua Birk' a visit…."_

**Mission 21 Nyte Blade's Return**

The Boss was sitting, lounging in the Headquarters whilst listening to some music as he shut his eyes upon hearing the next song. It was an old Russian song that made the Boss hum to himself, and as he began to stretch his arms out onto the back of the couch, his phone buzzed and revealed that Pierce was calling, much to the anger of the Boss;

_"What is it Pierce?"_

_"Have you watched TV lately?"_

_"Is that even a question?"_

_"Well, to be more exact, have you seen STAG's new advert?"_

_"No…Is it something serious?"_

_"Kinda, it's something that'll get your attention. Just come over and meet me at the comic book store over near the Rim Jobs south of the Headquarters."_

_"Right…A comic book store?"_

_"It'll make sense soon, trust me, you'll love it as much as I do. And Viola's on her way now…"_

_"Viola?"_

_"We need her…Talents."_

_"*Sigh* What are you planning?"_

_"Just swing by, I'll fill you in…"_

The Boss ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket, whilst the music off on his IPOD and put that into his other pocket, and then walked towards the elevator to go down to the garage. He didn't see a need for aircraft as the comic shop was very nearby; he remembered being swarmed by a large crowd of fans in the area whom were asking him to sign their Saints collectibles and a couple of them forced him into the comic book store to sign even more collectibles. The Boss entered the garage and brought out his new Saints customised Hammer vehicle, one identical to the previous Hammer car that the Boss had owned until STAG destroyed it outside of the Technically Legal strip club. He proudly drove in his new car to the comic book store after listening to Jane Valderama on the radio talking about the Syndicate ship coming into Steelport and mysteriously disappearing hours later; obviously this was because Oleg, Kinzie, Pierce and the other Saints had taken what was left on the ship for themselves, and likely either kept it or destroyed it to ensure that no more questions would be asked.

The Boss pulled up outside the comic-book store and greeted Viola in the way into the store, as she did so in return, whilst trying to hide a bottle of painkillers in the left pocket of her skirt so that the Boss would not give more unnecessary concern for her. They noticed Pierce standing in the centre of a room, reading a comic-book near a bookshelf and the counter, but the one thing that the Boss was noticing was that there were no comic-book fans around; they were likely scared of the Saints or just hated them so much as to not stand in the same room as him, but the Boss was happy at this for once as he really didn't want to have to sign anymore autographs for the fans. He was slowly and subconsciously becoming more of a gangster and hating being a celebrity to these people, but the Boss didn't notice this outright, and simply shrugged the desertion in the room off.

_"Huh! Ok look, Pierce can read…"_

_"Ain't you funny with all this s*** girl…Boss; STAG is using Nyte Blade as their mascot, so if we snatch the punk-"_

_"-Then we draw out STAG…"_

_"Set it up right, and we can get the drop on those muthaf***as…"_

The Boss, Pierce and Viola were all locked in heavy discussion of an interesting plan given by Pierce, in which, in Pierce's usual trend that he has created to ensure that the Boss listens to him, the good points and the positive end results are given but the bad side isn't. Before the Boss could ask him further on the plan, the Boss was met with devastation as one of the comic-book fans who was also a Saints fan walked up behind him and started begging for his attention in a very annoying voice that kept breaking at certain points because of the boy's mouth illnesses;

_"Um…Um…Um…Um…Would you…Would you-Sh-Shign thish for me? Hi-I'm Jimmy! I'm your number one fan!"_

_"Just my luck…The f*** is this?"_

_"Boss, that's Johnny's comic; he sold his hate against Ultor, they're making a movie out of this s***!"_

_"*Sigh* God…Remind me to call Legal Lee about this Pierce…"_

_"Th-Thank you…YYYIIIIPPPIIIIEEEE!"_

The fan ran down the end of the comic-book isle as he screamed his delight in what he had achieved, whilst Viola watched him with a stunned face, whilst Pierce and the Boss continued the conversation;

_"A'ight, so how are we gonna do this?"_

_"Look, it's simple, we set up the right bait, and he'll come to us. That's why I need you and our newest girl-"_

_"My name is Viola, for the third time! No-F*** it-Fourth time!"_

_"Damn, cool it! But your name's the Bloody Cannoness!"_

Pierce folded one of the pages in the comic-book he was reading and showed it to Viola; it had a young woman wearing red glasses that covered the upper half of her face, a red hat with a cloak that went down to her shoulders, a long red jacket with a white assassin-esque bikini that was very revealing and large red boots. Viola was not impressed in the slightest as her eyes lit up at the sight of the conspicuous clothing, and blurted out;

_"You can't be serious!"_

_"Works for me…"_

Both Pierce and the Boss replied the same words to Viola at the same time as she walked into the dressing room of the comic-book shop, normally for the die-hard comic book fans that wanted to play cosplay with each other though the comic owner would never have been happy because none of them was female. Fortunately for Viola, he wasn't here and she and the Boss got dressed for the shooting of more advertisements with Nyte Blade for STAG. The Boss was dressed like a priest with a large golden cross on a necklace, but the colours were replaced with black and red, and he also wore red glasses identical to the ones Viola was wearing. The two then ran out of the comic-book store and headed for the STAG PR centre, whilst Pierce promised to gather some reinforcements at the Headquarters in case the task resulted in a failure.

_"I feel ridiculous…"_

_"Really? I think it's sexy…Slutty, but sexy."_

_"Boss, I didn't get a masters in economics to look like a slut!"_

_"Isn't nice to know that you can surprise yourself?"_

Before he could give Viola a chance to slap him for his cheeky remark, the Boss jumped into the driver's seat of his Hammer car, by diving through the front window of the car which made Viola sigh at his craziness even in a strange situation as this. He began driving through the streets of the Downtown district, heading for the STAG PR Department whilst answering Viola's questions about the plan;

_"So what's the plan?"_

_"We go in, find Josh, and then get out."_

_"I doubt it'll be that simple…"_

_"We're actors-We improvise!"_

_"*Sigh* Anyway, how do we even know Birk will be at the PR centre?"_

_"I've met this guy a couple of times, knowing him, he's probably in front of the cameras already…"_

_"He's that devoted to his work?"_

_"No, he's just in love with himself…Well, and Shaundi, the point is he'll be there!"_

After discussing the mentality of Josh Birk, which didn't take long, the Boss reached the STAG PR centre and parked his car near the building as he told Viola to hide her gun if they wanted to pretend that they were actors. However, as they began walking towards the outside of the building, gunshots could be heard and the two Saints quickly discovered STAG and the Morningstar, locked in a heavy shootout. There were snipers on the roof of the building, two brutes brawling with the STAG soldiers and a large crowd of Morningstar and STAG goons shooting at each other with AK-47s and laser rifles respectively. The Boss for a moment was confused at what was happening, but as Viola quickly questioned the situation as well, the Boss learned what Loren had planned;

_"Why are the Morningstar trying to kill STAG if they're working together?"_

_"Loren's a slimy bas***…He'll take any chance to bump someone off…"_

_"True…But why would he go to all this trouble, just for someone like Birk?"_

_"Your guess is as good as mine! We just gotta snatch Josh before Loren can!"_

The Boss drew out his AS3-Ultimax shotgun as Viola drew out her AR-55 rifle and joined the gunfight; the Boss found himself inbetween the two brutes as he tried to hide himself from the giants whilst Viola was trying to pick off the snipers from cover. The two brutes then grabbed one each of the Boss's arms and tried to tear him into two, until one of the Boss's grenades fell out of his jackets pocket. The Boss and the brutes looked at the grenade in fright as the Boss luckily threw himself away from the brutes, and watched as he lay on the ground at the large organs of the brutes splattering across the ground. He then went to help Viola who was hiding behind a tree trying to take out the snipers, and after a while, the two Saints succeeded in taking out the snipers.

The Boss and Viola looked to the large crowd of STAG and Morningstar goons fighting relentlessly and the Boss decided that they should just focus on Birk and let their enemies kill each other. Viola nodded at this and the two Saints walked into the PR Centre, and were amazed by how much more people were in the building. There were corpses sprawled all across the stairway, leftover guns on the reception desks and dozens of STAG soldiers trying to defend the elevators with riot shields. Before the Boss and Viola could even decide as to what they were going to do to find Josh, more Morningstar goons entered the building behind the Saints, and there were multiple brutes with miniguns, all firing aimlessly across the whole building. The Boss and Viola jumped for cover behind the reception desk whilst the brutes savagely slaughtered the STAG soldiers, and Viola noticed something across the other side of the building;

_"Wait! That brute – He's got Birk!"_

_"S***! The riot shields are no match for that f***er! Times wasting!"_

The Boss and Viola truly were stunned at the sight they were seeing; one brute holding Josh Birk on his back whilst using his left arm to smash through the riot shields. Several goons accompanied the brute and pressed the buttons on the elevator to bring them to the garage, whilst the Boss and Viola chased after them across the first floor of the building. The Boss banged her hands onto the elevator door as the Saints failed to stop the Morningstar from escaping, however Viola tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the front door with her rifle, reminding him that they would likely be escaping to the garage for a car to drive on the roads. The Boss understood this and the two Saints ran back out of the PR Centre, but not before the Boss threw enough grenades to kill most of the Morningstar and STAG henchmen in the building.

_"You told me that you didn't want to waste time in finding Birk!"_

_"Yeah, but I've gotta get the bloodlust going!"_

The Boss and Viola emerged from the massacre inside the PR Centre, and saw a large Morningstar Criminal pickup truck driving past them. A brute was on the back of the truck, whilst there were two people in the back trying to keep Josh quiet whilst the driver was keeping his eyes on the Saints. He noticed the purple Hammer car that belonged to the Boss, and foolishly smashed the car into a small Chinese takeaway shop, and then drove away laughing.

_"DAMN! You just made a big mistake…"_

The Boss charged with fury after the Morningstar on the roads, with Viola in pursuit, until the Boss was mowed down by one of Steelport's finest taxis, which only added more anger to the Boss. He slowly rose up as the taxi driver waved his hands in disgust, and the Boss put him to a permanent nap with his shotgun, noting that he didn't have time to be polite.

The Saints were in the taxi, and managed to catch up to the Morningstar after a lengthy period of driving into oncoming traffic. Viola quickly managed to kill one of the goons in the backseat with her rifle, whilst the Boss threw a Molotov towards the leftside of the car, burning the face of the Morningstar goon who was trying to shoot out of his window. Deciding that he had to save himself no matter what, the driver took a swift turn across the streets, which caused the brute to fall off the truck and onto the taxi. It smashed through the windows of the car as Viola shouted in both fright and anger, whilst the Boss pulled out one of his pocket knives and gashed all of the fingers stuck to the animal's fists, then threw it into the monster's right eye.

_"A bit brutal even for you, Boss!"_

_"I'm f***ing pissed, that's why!"_

The brute fell off the taxi and onto the streets, left to bleed out onto the pavement as the Boss and Viola continued chasing the last Morningstar goon in the truck. The goon had run out of ammo in his pistol as he frantically clicked at the weapon to stop the Saints, but to no avail. The Boss grew incredibly impatient, and brought him to the side of the road, after crashing his taxi into the back of the truck. Fortunately, the truck was being pushed into the direction of a nearby bus stop, which managed to stop the vehicle and send the goon spiralling out of the front window. Josh emerged from the truck, very dazed and barely conscious, whilst the Boss and Viola approached him;

_"Are…Are we…Are we rolling?"_

_"It's time Birk…"_

_"Cyprian! You took my Marion away from me! I will destroy you!"_

_"BIRK! We're um…We're just kidnapping you…"_

_"Kidnapping me? Why?"_

_"Do I really need to spell it out?"_

_"You-You won't get away with this! STAG, my agents, the Nyte Bladettes…They'll all come looking for me!"_

_"Oh well that's a shame, Shaundi's going to be really disappointing…"_

_"Sh-Shaundi's involved? I'm in with this game!"_

_"Good to hear…"_

The Boss and Viola then pointed Josh to the taxi, and Josh happily sat in the backseat with Viola, thrilled to be meeting Shaundi again after a long time. The Boss sped through the streets of Steelport, heading for the headquarters, however the Morningstar hadn't given up with Birk; they had sent more reinforcements to retake Birk for the Syndicate. Henchmen chased the Saints in Morningstar gang vehicles, with SMG bullets firing rapidly towards the yellow taxi, but the Saints weren't giving up letting Birk go after all of the trouble. The Saints finally reached the headquarters and got out of the taxi, then pointed to the elevator and looked to Birk, so he could escape to the penthouse whilst the Saints finished the Morningstar off.

The Syndicate did not give up much of a fight; after Josh was in the elevator and safe from harm, Saint Reinforcements arrived outside of the headquarters and were assisting the Boss and Viola in defending Birk. Most of the goons were killed and whoever remained had the sense to get into their cars and escape while they still could. After the last goon escaped in his car, Viola threw her gun down towards the ground in frustration, as she wasn't finished fighting, but the Boss tapped her on the shoulder and reminded her that the fighting will soon resume soon.

The Morningstar goon drove with fright across the streets of the Downtown district, however this proved to be a mistake as he drove into an apartment block and the car's engine was massively broken. The goon drew out his cellphone and began to call his boss, who would clearly not be very happy at that point of time;

_"Boss? We uh…We lost Nyte Blade…"_

_"Dammit! Why are you still alive?"_

_"I…I knew we had lost and didn't want to go back-"_

"You didn't want to? That is the problem – You're letting your own personal thoughts get in the way of you. That is inexcusable. Do you want to know something? I pay your wages. Me. And if the money tells you to listen to no one but me, and don't let yourself take over, that means you do it! I should just send one of the brutes after you…Let him eat…"

_"Bo-Boss! Please!"_

_"Then again…You're no use to me dead. Failure is absolutely intolerable, though you may be able to make up for your mistake with a success, and gain us profit. Tell me, what is your name?"_

_"Rupert…"_

_"Rupert? An interesting name…Well then, Rupert, you will work off your failure by making a success out of the next plan…For free."_

_"Seriously!?"_

_"Do you have a problem with my generosity?"_

_"N-No…"_

_"Good…I will call you soon of further instructions…"_

Elsewhere, Cyrus entered the PR Centre and looked across the dressing room, where Birk was before he had been kidnapped. The dressing room was in pieces; the chairs were turned over, the mirrors were cracked, glass covered most of the carpet and what it didn't was covered instead by blood and corpses. A group of soldiers accompanied Cyrus, and one handed him a cloth of Josh's costume that had been torn off. Cyrus looked to it and nodded quietly, until the soldier called out to him;

_"What will we be doing next Commander?"_

_"We won't be letting anyone know of this soldier, it will only cause havoc and panic…"_

_"Not even the Senator Commander?"_

_"Not even the Senator…"_


End file.
